Code Geass: Rebellion on the Other Side
by kaiser11492
Summary: After an incident involving geass, Lelouch is plunged into a whole different world. While in this world, Lelouch encounters a resistance movement fighting against an oppressive empire. As a result, in order to survive and potentially return to his world, Lelouch must use his intellect along with the charisma of Zero to help the resistance movement achieve victory.
1. Intro

**Note: I do not own Code Geass or any of it's characters. Liberties have been taken for historical people and events mentioned in this story. **

**In order to understand certain aspects, I recommend you to read this first before reading this fanfic. - Classic History of the Holy Britannian Empire**

**Also please review if you can. It would help me improve my future fanfics a lot.**

* * *

**Code Geass: Rebellion on the Other Side **

**Intro**

In a world surrounded by white fog, Lelouch found himself floating in nothingness. Lelouch immediately looked around in order to get his bearings, yet the only thing he saw around him was the dense fog. Confused and slightly dizzy, Lelouch decided to "swim" through this empty, weightless void.

"_Where am I? How did I get here? Why is my whole body numb?_" thought Lelouch as he glided aimlessly through the fog.

Suddenly, the fog in the distance started to dissipate, and rays of light began to shine through. Lelouch even had to raise his arms to cover his eyes from the blinding light. As the light grew brighter, Lelouch suddenly started to feel strange.

"_My body feels cool...my hands feel movement...my feet feel a surface beneath them._"

When the lightly suddenly started to disappear, Lelouch could hear noises around him.

"WHOOOOOOOOT!" Lelouch heard. Soon after, Lelouch heard noises of people, horse-drawn carriages, and more whistles. Suddenly, Lelouch could smell what was around him. From what he could deduce, his surrounding smelled of mainly smoke and coal.

Lelouch then lowered his arms and saw a whole new picture in front of him. He was apparently walking towards a train station. Lelouch tried to stop walking in order to get familiar with his surroundings, but his body wouldn't respond.

"_Strange, why can't I stop walking? I mean, it feels like I'm walking. I feel each step on my foot and the motion of my legs. But why can't I stop?_" wondered a confused Lelouch.

Lelouch meanwhile looked at what he could before he lost sight of his surroundings.

"_Well I'm at a train station, which would explain the smell of coal and the whistling noises. The people around me are either wearing typical suits or traditional dress. By my guess, it was traditional Chinese clothing. The signs surrounding me are in Chinese too, which makes my guess more likely correct. The fact that people are wearing either top or bowler hats makes it seem this is around the late 19th-early 20th century._"

As Lelouch felt and saw he was walking through the train station, he suddenly noticed he was carrying a lunchbox in his hand. He tried to let go of it with all his might, but he maintained his grip on the lunchbox. He also noticed that his left-ring finger was the severed at the top, making it look like the ring and pinky fingers were the same length.

Once at the platform, Lelouch suddenly felt himself stop. He noticed tons of well dressed, powerful-looking people waiting at the platform as if something was arriving. He also saw soldiers dressed in what appeared to be Russian uniforms all organized in perfect formation.

"WHOOT WHOOT!" Lelouch suddenly heard. Suddenly Lelouch saw a train starting to slowly arrive at the station. The train was hanging what appeared to be the red, white, and blue striped Russian flag and the Japanese flag on its side. Lelouch knew whoever was arriving was Japanese. When the train came to a complete stop, a large hissing noise was heard before another loud whistle was blown.

Several wealthy-looking men, along with a few in uniforms, suddenly went to the door of the passenger car, which looked ornate from the outside. As the door opened, a few Japanese-looking men walked out onto the platform before greeting their visitors.

Suddenly, when an elderly, bearded Japanese man stepped out onto the platform, Lelouch found himself opening his lunchbox, which to his surprise carried a gun. Lelouch felt his hand grabbing the gun, putting his hand in his pocket, then suddenly walking towards the Japanese men who came off the train. Lelouch suddenly started to slightly move faster, and when the elderly, bearded Japanese man was in full view, Lelouch suddenly felt himself pushing away some people before taking out his concealed gun and aiming it at the elderly man.

Against his command, Lelouch shot at the elderly Japanese man, along with some the people who came to greet him. Some of the people he shot at looked like they were injured, but the elderly one laid on the ground, apparently dead.

Out of nowhere, Lelouch felt his whole body being sucked by an unknown force. He tried fighting against this force, but with no avail. The world in front of him started to become smaller and more distant as each second passed.

"Wait! What just happened?! What exactly does this have to do with me?! What is the meaning of all this?!" yelled Lelouch as he felt pitch black darkness consume him.

When Lelouch found himself smothered in pure darkness, he suddenly opened his eyes. He found himself laying down on a bed, staring at the ceiling. Lelouch quickly got up and found himself in his room at Ashford Academy. His clock said 2:04 PM, therefore the whole room was dark.

"Was it just a dream?" Lelouch asked himself.

Lelouch wanted to believe he was just dreaming, but he felt some connection to what he saw. Lelouch couldn't even describe what kind of connection it was. All he knew was that it held more meaning than what was seen. Lelouch suddenly looked towards his left and saw C.C. standing right by the bed.

"What the hell C.C.?!" said a surprised Lelouch.

"Merely observing you sleep and the behavior you exhibit." responded C.C. with little emotion.

"Well don't do that again. It's awkward and intrusive."

"I was simply observing you by placing my hand on your forehead during your sleep. I feel that your geass is acting abnormally." C.C. said.

"Wait, you said you feel that my geass is acting weird?" asked Lelouch.

"Since you think my observations are awkward, I'm not quite in the mood..."

"I'm not playing your game witch. Just tell me now!" yelled Lelouch.

"Well you're no fun. Anyway you're geass' performance is ok, but your geass is resonating with some disturbance." answered C.C.

"Disturbance huh...well I wonder if it's connected with something I saw in my sleep." Lelouch then proceeded to explain to C.C. what he saw and felt before he woke up.

"I see. It's quite possible your geass is resonating because your mind is reacting to some other entity, causing you to experience the same things the other side feels. Because geass relies on the brain and therefore the mind, your geass could theoretically act as a "bridge" between two separate, but identical minds, no matter the distance. But as far as I know, each mind is unique, and such resonance between two separate minds is something beyond our understanding of the universe."

"Well, at least we have some potential reasons on why my geass is reacting." Suddenly Lelouch remembered something he heard on the news yesterday.

"C.C., yesterday scientists said that the Earth was going to be bombarded with harmless, but rare subatomic particles that could potentially unravel the mysteries behind the structure of the universe. Is it possible that these particles are causing this?"

"Well, since geass and the mind are connected with the universe around us, it is a possibility." responded C.C. in her typical monotonous tone.

"Ok, just wondering." said Lelouch before both of them headed back to bed.

* * *

**Author's Note: The conversation between Lelouch and C.C. is supposed to take place in R2, in between the Cupid Day Festival at Ashford Academy and right before Shirley regains her memories (Both these events took place in the same episode, but I am assuming there was a little bit of time between the two events). To explain C.C.'s understanding and explanation, supposedly C.C. got a lot of this info about geass when she was the head of the Geass Order, which researched geass.**

**What exactly did Lelouch see? Is C.C.'s theory correct and Lelouch's mind is therefore resonating with another? If so, then who's mind is it and where are they from? These questions will soon be answered.**

**Hint: If one is good at picking up historical details, then just looking at Lelouch's out of world experience will allow you to determine what exactly Lelouch is experiencing and what direction this story is heading towards. **


	2. Entering the Unknown

**Ch. 1: Entering the Unknown**

_2:00 PM, Zero's Office, Horai Island, 2018 ATB_

After completing a meeting among the Black Knights, Lelouch, dressed as Zero, came into the room and sat down at his desk. He took off his helmet, allowing cool air to flow over Lelouch's sweaty hair. The meeting made him feel somewhat exhausted, and the thunderstorm occurring outside wasn't making him feel better either.

While relaxing at his desk, Lelouch still thought about what C.C. said to him the other night. Lelouch immediately grabbed his computer, went on the internet, and looked for reports on the recent astronomical phenomenon. He found a recently posted news report on the subject and decided to watch it.

"So Professor, you say an event like the one that has been going on for the past three days is a once in a lifetime chance?" asked the female news reporter.

"Correct. Physicists and engineers all over the planet have never been any more excited. Subatomic particles like these are as far as we know scarce in the universe. If we can manage to unravel the mysteries and properties of these particles, our understanding of physics will be totally shaken up." answered a middle-aged man wearing a clean grey suit.

"But sir, there have been many concerns from the general public about the hazards of these particles. I mean, are they carcinogenic? Will they interfere with our orbiting satellites? Should we defend ourselves?" asked the reporter.

"There is absolutely no evidence whatsoever that indicates these particles are capable of harming living creatures or electronics. According to our various calculations made in previous quantum mechanical experiments, these particles will simply pass through almost anything without leaving a mark. In fact, our detectors had to be made from the heaviest, most expensive metals known to man. They are extremely powerful particles, so powerful that they leave no mark when they pass through a medium." explained the Professor.

Lelouch then stopped the video and thought to himself, wondering what exactly were those images showing him. He immediately started to arrange the various thoughts and ideas he had into a logical scenario.

"_If C.C. is correct, then it could well be the result of these subatomic particles coming from space. They said these particles don't interfere with living organisms or electronics, but that doesn't mean it can't interfere with geass. The idea of geass is linked to something in the universe, if not something even greater._"

Suddenly Lelouch became surprised by a sudden beeping noise coming from his phone. He took it out to see who was calling. The caller id said Rivalz. Lelouch immediately answered it.

"Yeah I'm here." said Lelouch.

"Hey! I've been looking for you everywhere. Did you forgot what was going on today?" asked Rivalz. Lelouch then suddenly started to become worried.

"Uh, exactly what were we doing today?" asked a confused Lelouch.

"Oh, don't tell me you actually forgot. Our meeting on the club's budget is today at 3:00 PM." Rivalz answered.

"Oh crap! That was today? I totally forgot. I'll be over as soon as possible." answered a now shocked Lelouch.

"Well you better hurry. This is one of the club's most important meetings. If we don't get anything done here, the club could be disbanded." said Rivalz.

"Alright then. Bye." Lelouch said before hanging up. Lelouch looked at his clock, which said 2:07 PM. Lelouch, trying to conserve as much time as possible, immediately changed into his Ashford Academy uniform, got his school bag, and headed towards the hangar which housed the _Shinkirō_. Luckily the halls were practically empty due to the fact that most of the Black Knights were in the lunch hall now. Lelouch managed to reach the door to the hangar unseen. He first peeked through to make sure no one was in the hangar. The hangar was dark and quiet. While heading towards the _Shinkirō, _Lelouch heard someone come into the hangar. He immediately hid behind some boxes of supplies. Fortunately it was just Kallen and C.C.

"Hey Zero are you in here?! I really need your approval on this." yelled Kallen as C.C. was following her. Lelouch quickly left his hiding spot and confronted Kallen.

"Lelouch? What the hell are you doing without your mask on? Do you not understand the risk..." Kallen said before Lelouch interrupted her.

"Kallen, I have an extremely important club meeting that I cannot afford being late for. Changing into my Ashford Academy uniform here saves me some time. Don't worry, I ensured no one saw me. I'm going to use the _Shinkirō _to quickly get back to Tokyo." Lelouch explained.

"Are you mad Lelouch. First risking exposing your identity is one thing, but driving a Knightmare Frame in the middle of a thunderstorm?!" Kallen angrily responded.

"Don't worry. The _Shinkirō _can easily handle such conditions and I have piloted in worst conditions. Anyway I really need to go right now." said Lelouch.

"What about the newly set up prototype you wanted to tell him about Kallen?" said C.C. in her usual calm manner.

"Oh yeah. Lelouch, Rakshata just managed to import a prototype particle accelerator from our supporters in India." said Kallen.

"A what? I wasn't aware of such a transaction. What is she planning to use it for?" asked Lelouch.

"She states she could use this new prototype to improve the mechanics behind our hadron cannons and Gefjun Disturbers. Anyway, as leader of the Black Knights, I need you to approve the shipment of the machine and sign these papers." Kallen answered.

"Can't it wait? I told you I'm in a real hurry and..." said Lelouch before being interrupted by Kallen.

"Lelouch this is serious business here. If these papers aren't signed by today, the Black Knights could potentially be plunged into a bureaucratic mess, and that is something we can't afford now. Besides, all I'm asking for you is to inspect the machine and sign these papers. It will only take a few minutes." said Kallen.

"Ok ok. Let's just get this over with. Where is this new prototype anyway?" asked Lelouch.

"Rakshata stated she wanted to understand the mechanics behind the new machine and decided to set it up in one of her R&D hangars." Kallen answered.

Kallen and C.C. led Lelouch through the hallways, making sure no one was in the halls. They quickly moved through the empty hallways and went into the R&D hangar. Inside was the particle accelerator, which looked like a doughnut comprising of rings of wires, magnets, and pipes. Dozens of computers were already connected to the machine. The machine apparently had tons of small wires coming out of it and some bigger ones connecting to the hangar's main power source.

"Lelouch just give the thing a quick inspection. I'm just going to get these papers organized for you." said Kallen. She then went to one of the desks in the room to organize the papers Lelouch needed to sign. Lelouch, with C.C. following him, meanwhile inspected the machine by walking towards the center of the ring via a cross-over ladder. Lelouch suddenly found himself surrounded by wires and other various mechanical parts. Lelouch then proceeded to quickly look over the details of the accelerator.

"Are you still concerned about what you saw. Do you wonder what exactly you saw? Was it real or not?" said C.C. Lelouch lost his train of thought and looked at C.C.

"This is not the best time for your tricks. I'm already a few minutes behind schedule." Lelouch responded. However, Lelouch was still wondering about that dream-like episode he had the other night. No matter how many times he tried to think of something else, his mind always was attracted to what he saw.

Outside, with the storm still going on, a lighting bolt manage to strike one of the large power cables leading into the hangar. The sudden surge of electricity traveled through the cable, which was connected to the particle accelerator. As a result, the surge caused the accelerator to activate on its own, resulting a loud, rising, humming noise. Sparks could then be seen popping out of some of the wires. Kallen immediately dropped the papers in her hand, and rushed towards the control monitor. Lelouch tried to get away from the now active accelerator, but the overcharged machine zapped his hand when he tried to get back to the ladder he used to get in.

"Turn it off Kallen!" yelled Lelouch. Kallen immediately started to toy around with the machine's controls.

"It won't turn off! It says that there is particle interference in the system!" Kallen yelled back.

"Particle interference? Must be from the recent bombardment of subatomic particles. The sudden surge must've caused the accelerator to activate, resulting in the rotational acceleration of the particles in the machine. The subatomic particles from space must be interacting with the ones in the machine." Lelouch thought to himself. Suddenly an alarm could be heard while the machine was starting to hum faster.

"WARNING: HIGH RISK OF OVERHEATING! EVACUATE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY!" a computerized voice repeatedly said. Lelouch realized that the machine wasn't meant to handle this much stress all at once.

"KALLEN. GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" yelled Lelouch at the top of his lungs.

"I WON'T LEAVE YOU BEHIND. IF YOU DIE HERE, THEN I'LL..." Kallen yelled.

"TRUST ME! I'LL FIND A WAY OUT OF THIS! I WON'T DIE HERE! I PROMISE! ALL I ASK FOR YOU IS TO GET TO SAFETY!" responded Lelouch. Kallen, with a tear falling against her face, ran out of the room and into the hallway.

"I really wish I could keep my end of that promise." Lelouch said to himself. The machine around him started to get brighter and the machine started to hum louder than ever. Then at the last second, C.C. clenched Lelouch close to her body, as if she was trying to shield him.

"Lelouch, you can't die here. We still have our contract..." said C.C. as her geass sigil started to glow on her forehead. Then Lelouch and C.C. were consumed in a blinding white light. The light was so bright, almost all of Horai Island were blinded by it.

"KABOOOOOOOM!" Suddenly everyone looked for the source of the sound. They immediately looked outside and were shocked to see the entire R&D hangar practically in smoldering ruins, with large clouds of smoke still rising into the air.

* * *

Lelouch suddenly found himself surrounded by white, continuously falling downwards slowly. This sensation was similar to the one in that "dream" he had. As he was "falling", Lelouch saw all the white around him become pitch black before he felt himself accelerating downward. He kept falling until he landed what felt like cold water.

Once surfacing to catch his breath, Lelouch found himself in the middle of a storm in what appeared to be an ocean.

"_How did I get here? I was on Horai Island then that explosion occurred. Was I simply flung out to sea? No, I should be dead then. But then C.C..._" Lelouch thought before he saw a ship nearby.

"HEY! HELP!" yelled Lelouch as he waved at the ship. The ship then started to heads towards him and Lelouch could see the ship's light getting brighter.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if I was being too complicated with the particle accelerator part. But it was essential for the story. Next chapter is where the story starts to really roll out. And for people wondering where Lelouch is now after the incident, that surprise will be unveiled next chapter too.**


	3. The Other Side

**Ch. 2: The Other Side**

Lelouch suddenly woke up and saw he was laying in a rickety bed. A wool blanket covered his entire body. As Lelouch tried to get out of bed, he realized he wasn't wearing his Ashford Academy uniform. Instead he was wearing what looked to be a dirty shirt and a pair of old trousers. Right next to the bed was a small wood burning stove, which provided lots of warmth. Laying near the stove was Lelouch's Ashford Academy uniform.

"_Where am I exactly? I did I get into these clothes? How did I get here?_" thought Lelouch. Lelouch then suddenly remembered what happened before. "_Wait, I remember being in that incident involving the particle accelerator before finding myself being dropped into an ocean. Then a ship came by and it saw me waving at them. Then someone threw a life preserver ring to me before they unraveled a rope ladder along the side of the ship. After being helped onto the deck of the ship, someone asked me something in what sounded like Japanese. And if I remember correctly, I was given some spare dry clothes to wear along with a place to sleep._"

Trying to get familiar with his bearings, Lelouch got out of the bed and changed into his now dry Ashford Academy uniform. Wanting to thank the people who saved him, Lelouch decided to leave the room and walk down the hallway of the ship. But what made him more curious was how exactly did he survive the incident.

As he was walking down the hallway, Lelouch slightly lost his balance when the ship started to tilt slightly. He then turned right and saw a flight of stairs. He saw a sign right next to the stairs saying "UPPER DECK" in Japanese. The fact that the sign was in Japanese and the Japanese voice he heard the past night, Lelouch logically concluded the ship was being manned by a Japanese crew. Lelouch then continued to walk up the flight of stairs towards the upper deck.

It was then that Lelouch realized something.

"_I thought practically all ships in the Japanese navy were scrapped after Britannia invaded. Could this be a ship under control of Area 11's naval forces? Area 11 forces do employ Japanese people if they are Honorary Britannians. No that can't be. The Britannians wouldn't allow a subjugated people's native tongue to be spoken in their forces. What is this ship and who are the people manning it?_" Lelouch asked himself.

When Lelouch reached the upper deck, he looked around and saw something he wasn't expecting. The ship multiple huge guns on it's deck, large smokestacks protruding from the ship, and two taller masts pointing towards the sky. And flying from the masts was the Japanese flag.

"_This is a battlecruiser?! And it's a Japanese one? This can't be right. And this ship doesn't look modern._" Lelouch wondered. Suddenly Lelouch heard loud ship whistles coming nearby along with the sounds of people. Lelouch immediately ran towards the railing lining the edge of the ship and was shocked by the sight.

The ship he was on was already docked in what appeared to be a harbor in Tokyo. In the distance was Mt. Fuji, but Lelouch was confused to see it without the Sakuradite facilities defacing the mountain. And the city wasn't exactly the same city. It was a busy cosmopolitan full of activity and businesses, but the streets were lined with trolleys, rickshaws, and a few Ford Model-T-looking cars. Some people walking by were wearing Western-style suits, while others wore traditional Japanese clothing. The buildings that Lelouch could see were a few stories tall and resembled a mixture of Japanese and Western architecture.

"I see you have awoken young man." said an unknown man behind Lelouch. An now utterly confused Lelouch turned around to see a middle-aged Japanese man in a captain's uniform, along with two Japanese junior officers standing besides him.

"Yeah. Slept pretty well. Anyway where exactly am I?" asked Lelouch.

"Oh yes, my name is Capt. Okada Kazuhiro. of the Imperial Japanese Fleet. We are currently docked in Tokyo. Our ship _Iyo _left Tsingtao and was heading for Tokyo. Luckily we found you while our ship was heading for Shanghai for supplies. How exactly did you get yourself stuck in the middle of the ocean? And where are you from?" asked the captain.

Lelouch's head had a hard time swallowing what he had just heard.

"_Imperial Japanese Fleet? If my Japanese history is correct, the Imperial Japanese Fleet was dissolved after the First Pacific War. Where am I exactly?_" thought a confused Lelouch. It was then that Lelouch concluded he might've been sent back in time, which would explain the steamships, clothing, and automobiles. Wanting to get some answers, Lelouch answered the captain's questions.

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. I am from the Holy Britannian Empire." answered Lelouch.

Immediately Captain Okada and his two junior officers started to look at each other with confusion.

"I'm sorry, but where did you say you came from?" asked Captain Okada once more. Lelouch again answered his question. Captain Okada then whispered to his junior officers.

"Have you heard of the Holy Britannian Empire?" asked on of the officers.

"No, though maybe he simply means Britainnia, as in Britain." whisper the other officer.

"I don't know about that. I've been to Britain before, and this kid here doesn't sound like the people I've met in my career." responded Captain Okada.

The three men continued to whisper some other inaudible things until they went back to Lelouch for more questioning.

"I'm sorry Lelouch, but we do not know of this Holy Britannian Empire you speak of. Perhaps you should show us on a map." said Captain Okada.

As Captain Okada led Lelouch into the ship's navigation room, Lelouch started to get even more concerned about the predicament he was in.

"_He hasn't heard of the Britannian Empire? How could someone not know about a world superpower? If I was truly sent back in time, then people should still know about Britannia._" Lelouch thought.

Captain Okada unlocked a door and led Lelouch into a room full of navigation equipment, water charts, and maps. In the room, Lelouch spotted a large world atlas hanging on the wall. Lelouch quickly ran towards it and examined it carefully. It was then he noticed something.

"There's no Holy Britannian Empire on the American continent." Lelouch said out loud. Lelouch made sure he wasn't imagining things and carefully looked at the atlas again. Instead of the American continent being labeled Britannia, the continent was composed of several independent nations. One particular nation that caught Lelouch's attention was the one comprising much of North America. He looked closely and read the label.

"_United States of America? No way. It can't be. The United States of America exists? Washington's Rebellion wasn't a failure? This has to be a dream._" thought Lelouch.

Feeling overwhelmed by everything around him, Lelouch started putting his hands on his head and paced back and forth. Lelouch then knew that he needed to know more about this world but was hesitant to ask the Captain or anyone else in fear they would view him as a lunatic.

"Captain, thank you very much for your hospitality. But I need to head to the..." said Lelouch before being interrupted.

"Sorry, but I can't do that. Without any proper documentation, I am must ask you to stay on this ship until I can properly confirm what you're saying is indeed true." said Captain Okada.

Lelouch, already stressed from the overwhelming info being stuffed into his head, didn't have the time to sit around. He needed to find answers as soon as possible. Thinking to himself, Lelouch tried to think of multiple ways to leave the ship without lots of commotion. He didn't want to simply outrun the Captain or the crew of the ship. They would just chase him until they caught him. Suddenly Lelouch remembered the one thing that always helped him out of tight situations. The only concern he had was if it was going to work or not.

"Ok Captain Okada. I'll stay here on the ship. But I'll like to say one thing..." said Lelouch. Suddenly Lelouch swiftly waved his fingers over in left eye, looked at Captain Okada, and gave his command.

"What the...?" said Captain Okada as he saw the geass sigil fly from Lelouch's left eye towards him. He then immediately froze where he was standing.

"Alright then. You will tell the crew of this ship that I was given full permission by you to be released. You will also not write this in any future reports to your superiors." commanded Lelouch before he put his special contact lens back in his left eye. Immediately Captain Okada unfroze from his trans-like state and immediately grabbed a sheet of paper from one of the desks in the room. He proceeded to fill out the form, indicating Lelouch was clear and could be released. Once it was all filled out, Captain Okada gave Lelouch the paper.

Taking the paper, Lelouch suddenly ran back to the top deck and headed towards the platform leading towards the dock. The sailors patrolling the ship's deck stopped Lelouch, but immediately let him go when they say the Captain's signature on the release form.

Once on the dock, Lelouch decided to head towards the closest library, hoping to find more about this strange world he was in. After asking some by passers on where the closest library was, Lelouch walked down one of the various streets in Tokyo. Lelouch looked upwards and saw various wires used by trolleys hanging over the streets. At moments, Lelouch found himself among the large crowds of people that filled the streets of Tokyo. Like the ones he saw earlier, the buildings of Tokyo were multi-storied and had a Japanese/Western feel to it.

Eventually, Lelouch found the library, which was a large, multi-storied building made of what appeared to be stone. As he was walking towards the library, Lelouch felt a gust of breeze coming from the down one of the various streets. The breeze caused a discarded newspaper to fly towards Lelouch. The wind caused the newspaper to get caught on Lelouch's leg. Lelouch removed the newspaper on his leg and prepared to discard it in a nearby trashcan until he saw the date on the newspaper.

"JUNE 25th, 1918 AD"

Lelouch was now even more anxious to learn about this unknown world.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just to let people know, there is no language barrier between Lelouch and the people he talks with. My reasoning behind that is that since Lelouch was a Prince, it was probably likely that Lelouch was highly educated and taught to be multilingual.**

**Once again, please review. I would love to hear your thoughts, predicitions, and ideas on this story.**


	4. Finding the Truth

**Ch. 3: Finding the Truth**

Sitting at one of the large, wooden tables inside the library was Lelouch, carefully reading a large encyclopedia in front of him. Lelouch also had the newspaper he picked up earlier right beside the encyclopedia. Trying to understand what world this was, Lelouch flipped through the pages multiple times to make sure he was understanding everything completely.

"_This book makes no mention of the founding legend of Eowyn or the Chieftains that came after him. It also seems like Queen Elizabeth I didn't give birth to Henry IX in this world, meaning the Tudor Dynasty died out and the English throne went to King James VI of Scotland, who became James I of England. It also seems England had different succeeding monarchs such as a Charles I, Charles II, James II, etc. It also seems like a civil war broke out in England, ultimately resulting in the monarchy accepting the fact it was not superior to Parliament._" thought Lelouch. Lelouch then proceeded to turn a few more pages and analyzed them.

_"Interesting. There was no secret deal with Benjamin Franklin, meaning he successfully brought France into Washington's Rebellion, or the American Revolution as they call it here. The former colonies as a result won the Battle of Yorktown and their independence, created a government based on the ideas of the Enlightenment, and elected General George Washington as their first leader._"

Lelouch kept flipping pages and listed all the notable differences between the world he knew, and this new world. Such major differences include Napoleon's loss at Trafalgar and Britain not being occupied by France, therefore resulting in Britain retaining its monarchy and major overseas territories, such as Australia and India, after the Napoleonic Wars.

However, Lelouch noticed similarities between the two worlds. Lelouch read about how the USA pursued the idea of Manifest Destiny, expanded all the way to the Pacific, had a Civil War, and decided to acquire overseas territories.

"_So the USA started to act like Britannia in the 19th Century. But unlike Britannia, the USA was more constrained when it came to growth. This was probably due to the fact that this USA was democratic and had to appeal to the general public._" commented Lelouch.

Lelouch, otherwise, didn't see any other major differences in areas such as Europe and Africa. The only major difference in Asia was the fact that India was still a colonial possession of the British Empire, and not the independent Maratha Empire. Once he was finished reviewing the encyclopedia, Lelouch started to read the newspaper he picked up in hope he could get an understanding of the current affairs of this world.

Printed on the front page of the paper were the words "**CHAOS IN RUSSIA: WHITES RESIST** **REDS! WORLD WATCHES AND DECIDES!**". Lelouch proceeded to read the rest of the article.

"**_White Russian forces continue to fight against the Red Bolshevik forces in Russia. The White forces, along with the anti-Bolshevik Czechoslovak Legions, managed to secure most of the Trans-Siberian Railroad. With almost all of Siberia free of the Bolshevik's Red Army, the Whites have managed to set up a base of power in the city of Samara. Advances being made in the South by the Volunteer Army are also showing similar results. As a result, the governments of the Allied Powers are discussing whether or not to intervene. British Minister of Munitions Winston Churchill has stated that unless there is an intervention, then vital ports and leftover resources from the previous regime might fall into the hands of the Bolsheviks or the Germans. Mr. Churchill, along with his counterparts in France, also hope an intervention will allow the Czech Legions stuck in Siberia to be transferred to the Western front along with reopening the Eastern front. There has been no word official opinion from the United States, but conversations between President Woodrow Wilson and US Secretary of War Newton D. Baker makes the likelihood of US intervention very small._**"

Lelouch then turned the page and read some more articles. Many of the articles were about war or foreign policy.

"_Hmmm. So a great war broke out in this world too. It also looks like the Bolsheviks have gotten power in Russia also. Events are mostly the same with those that occurred in the world I came from. The only noticeable difference is that this United States of America decided to intervene in the European war, unlike Britannia which decided to use Europe's distraction to start a war in South America._" thought Lelouch.

Once done reading all the books he had, Lelouch put them back onto the shelves. As he was leaving the library, Lelouch noticed a portrait on the wall. It depicted an old Japanese man with a well defined beard. He was also wearing a Western style suit. It was then Lelouch suddenly realized what he was looking at.

"No, it can't be." said Lelouch nervously.

Lelouch realized the man in the portrait was the one he shot in that mysterious "dream" he had. Lelouch immediately looked for someone in the library to tell him who was in the painting. Fortunately, he found a librarian shelving books nearby.

"Sir, I have a quick question. But who is the man depicted in that picture over there?" said Lelouch as he pointed towards the picture.

"You don't know? That's the late Prince Itō Hirobumi, First Prime Minister of Japan and First Resident-General of Korea. He's practically a household name in Japan." said the librarian.

"Ok, so what happened to this Prince Itō Hirobumi?" Lelouch then asked.

"Have you been living under a rock? Prince Itō Hirobumi was killed in Harbin, China back in 1909. He had just came back from a meeting with Russian officials when that terrorist decided to shoot him. He also injured some bystanders also." answered the librarian.

"Just one more question. Who exactly was this terrorist who shot Prince Itō?" asked Lelouch.

"An Jung-geun was his name. He supposedly killed the Prince because of the Eulsa Treaty of 1905, which made Korea a protectorate of the Japan. He also stated he was an officer in a band of thugs and troublemakers which labeled themselves as the "Korean resistance". With Korea now a colony of the Empire, these armed gangs are now officially attacking Japanese soil." the librarian said.

"Uhm, ok. Thanks for the info." replied Lelouch as he walked towards the exit of the library.

Lelouch left the library and started to walk down the busy streets of Tokyo.

"_This is just not possible. The man I killed in that dream of mine was Prince Itō Hirobumi, which means I was seeing An Jung-geun's perspective._" thought Lelouch.

Still confused about this new world, Lelouch felt he could find more answers in Harbin, China since that was where his "dream" occurred.

* * *

**Two hours later...**

As he was hiding down an empty alley, Lelouch managed to geass some people passing by to give him things such as money and food.

"I want you to give me your jacket and cap." commanded Lelouch as his geass took effect on the passerby.

The man immediately complied and gave Lelouch his dusty black jacket along with his coal-smudged worker's cap. The man then left the alleyway and resumed with what he was doing.

Lelouch then proceeded to put on the jacket and cap.

"Good. This should allow me to blend in more easily." thought Lelouch.

Hoping to find answers in Harbin, China, Lelouch decided to go to the nearest train station. Using the money he got from the people he geassed, Lelouch bought a train ticket for the Western port city of Shimonoseki. From there, Lelouch planned to take a ferry across to the Korean Peninsula, where he could board a train heading towards Harbin.

Once seated on the train, Lelouch started to think about how he was going to get back to his own world.

"_Where do I even begin if I don't know how exactly I got here? I need to get back as soon as possible. Every second I waste here is one lost for the Black Knights. Even more important, what happens to Nunnally?" thought Lelouch as he looked out of the passenger window. "No, I mustn't let these emotions distract me. The task at hand is to find a way back. The only thing I have to go on is a "dream" sequence that supposedly took place at a train station in Harbin._"

Suddenly Lelouch's train of thought of broken when a loud, high pitched "TOOOOT!" was heard. Then Lelouch felt the train thrust forward slightly. The train started to accelerate and Lelouch could once again see crowds of people flood the streets of Tokyo as the train passed by. It wasn't long until the large buildings and bustling streets that lined Tokyo started to disappear, only to be replaced by a view of farms and simple houses.

* * *

_Office of the Governor-General of Chōsen, Keijō, Chōsen_

Inside an well-furnished, Western-style office, was a semi-balding, mustached Japanese man in his sixties, sitting at his ornate wooden desk reviewing and writing reports. He wore a dark military uniform, complete with gold epaulettes on both shoulders, a sash, high collar, and many medals.

A "KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!" sound on the door broke the silence in the room.

"Come in!" said the Japanese man sitting at his desk.

The door opened and a younger looking Japanese officer wearing a khaki-coloured military jacket and breeches came into room. He also wore a belt around his waist and an armband labeled "Gendarme" in Japanese. Under his arm were some a collection of papers.

"Field Marshal Count Hasegawa Yoshimichi, Viceroy of Chōsen!" saluted the officer. "I have some info you would like to hear."

The officer then took out the papers he was carrying and placed them on the desk.

The busy Field Marshal/Viceroy looked up at the officer, took the papers that were just placed in front of him, and quickly read through them.

"As indicated in the report, the Kempetai have managed to find and detain 6 more underground intellectual resistance groups. Any dangerous works and books that were found have been confiscated. Meanwhile we have increased censorship and are keeping a close eye on the Korean newspapers. I'm sure His Imperial Majesty the Emperor along with the higher-ups in Tokyo will be quite pleased with the results." reported the Japanese officer.

"Yes they sure will. However, most of the catches we make are on the various nonviolent intellectual movements. What we need is to find the nest of these Korean nationalists." said Hasegawa.

"Of course sir. However, as you know, these resistance movements are not in coordination with one another, meaning it will be more difficult to trace one group to another." replied the officer.

"Still, we need to stop catching minnows and start catching carp. Rumor has it that some of the higher-ups back in Tokyo are showing signs of impatience with me when it comes to suppressing these acts of terror. And if there's going to be one person who snuffs out these flames of terror, it's going to be me." said Hasegawa.

Hasegawa continued reading some of the papers just given to him. The papers mentioned things such as colonial economic affairs, skirmishes with members of the Korean resistance near the Chinese border, and a list of names of the people detained by the Kempetai. One name caught the attention of Hasegawa.

"I see he's at it again." said Hasegawa with pleasure.

"Who?" asked the confused officer.

Hasegawa then pointed to one particular name on the list of people who were detained that day.

"I thought he was either in prison or dead. First we get his friend An and now we have him." said the officer jokingly.

"Well we tried to connect him with the murder of Prince Itō that occurred a few years ago, but that was unsuccessful. Anyway, at least he and his friends are off the streets, unable to pester us or the public." replied Hasegawa.

* * *

**Author's Note: Once again would like to mention, liberties have been taken for all historical people/events mentioned. Also, in real life, the title of Governor-General of Korea was commonly used, but I'll be using the term Viceroy, which is practically the same thing as a Governor-General in terms of their duties over a colony. Also, ************Keijō and ****Chōsen is what the Japanese called Seoul and Korea respectively.**

******************The Kempetai is the Japanese Army Military Police. It's role in Japan was similar to the SS' role in Nazi Germany.**

******************The person Hasegawa and the officer are talking about will be identified in a later chapter. He will play major role in the story.**

******************Hope you guys enjoy it so far.**


	5. Darkening Skies

**Ch. 4: Darkening Skies**

_12:45 PM , Shimonoseki Station, June 26th, 1918_

When the steam locomotive came to a screeching halt at the train station, Lelouch immediately woke up to a loud whistle. He exited the passenger car and casually walked across the platform of the station.

Once outside of the station, Lelouch looked on the map he found on the train to see where the ferry service was located. He eventually spotted the ferries on the map and started to walk there.

"_This worker's cap and jacket is really helping me blend in with the general crowd._" thought Lelouch.

Once he arrived at the pier, Lelouch could see that the water was filled with small sailboats and large steamships.

Lelouch eventually found the ferries that crossed the Tsushima Strait. He approached the man working behind the ticket booth and asked for one ticket to Busan, Chōsen.

Since the ferry didn't leave for another hour, Lelouch decided to get a bite to eat at a nearby café. He also decided to buy the daily newspaper to see what else was going on in the world around him.

"_Hmmm. Nothing substantially different. Russia is still in chaos due to the fighting between the Bolsheviks and the counterrevolutionary Whites. The war in Europe is starting to show some progress for the Allied forces. And Japan is still monitoring their occupation of the German concession in the Chinese port city of Tsingtao._" Lelouch thought as he read the paper.

* * *

An hour later, Lelouch went back to the pier and boarded the ferry. While waiting on the ferry, Lelouch heard a loud foghorn nearby. Suddenly the steam started to be churned out of the smokestack and the ferry started to move.

Once the ferry was out on the open waters, Lelouch sat on a bench on the deck of the ship and just viewed his surroundings. The only thing that could be seen from the ferry was water and maybe some land in the distance. He looked up and saw the sky was clear blue, with patches of clouds dotting the sky.

As Lelouch felt the cold wind hitting his face, he thought to himself about those he had left behind.

"_Nunnally...C.C...Kallen...The Black Knights..._" thought Lelouch. "_I really miss them. That is why I must find my way out of this world. There is simply too much on the line. The Black Knights need Zero to lead them against Britannia, therefore creating a peaceful world for Nunnally._"

* * *

Once the ferry arrived at Busan, Lelouch exited the boat and planned his next phase of the plan.

"_All I have to do is to find the nearest train station and hopefully find a line that will lead to Harbin, China._" thought Lelouch.

Realizing he was low on money, Lelouch did the same trick he did in Tokyo. He persuaded people to follow him a secluded area before removing his contact from his left eye. Lelouch quickly geassed the people who fell for his trap to give him most of the money they were carrying.

Now with more money, Lelouch went to the Busan train station, where he bought a ticket to take him to the last station on the railroad line, Keijō. From there, Lelouch planned to board another railway line that headed northward to Manchuria, China.

As the train was heading from Busan to Keijō, Lelouch looked outside the window and noticed that he had left the urban area. Speeding pass him were many poor, rural communities along with acres of farmland. Rows of small stone houses with thatched roofs could be seen lining the various dirt roads.

Unlike the more urbanized areas Lelouch had seen so far, the rural communities seemed to show very little indication of having access to electricity or modern plumbing.

Lelouch also saw various farmers and their families walking through the streets. Even though it was just a quick glimpse, Lelouch could see that the people were wearing dirty, worn-out clothing. They were also carrying large bales of rice straw on their backs.

Some of the farmers appeared to be dumping half of their crops into a wagon guarded by what appeared to be the Japanese police.

However, the view of the small farming village disappeared as the train continued on its journey northward.

"_That village...so simple...yet so dark..._" Lelouch thought.

The sun then started to set, so Lelouch decided to pass some time by taking a small nap in his seat.

* * *

When Lelouch opened his eyes, he found himself once again in the foggy world from his "dream".

Suddenly an apparition-like figure started to manifest itself in front of Lelouch.

"What the? What are you? Who are you?" yelled Lelouch.

The apparition started to become clearer and more opaque until it became recognizable to Lelouch.

"C.C., is that you?!" yelled Lelouch. He tried to touch C.C., but his hand simply passed right through her.

"I am vision in your mind. But I'm afraid I don't have enough time to explain everything to you." said C.C. "I don't know how long I can maintain this connection between us since time in this realm flows at varying rates, but..."

"C.C.!" interrupted Lelouch. "I don't know what exactly happened to me. First I was in that explosion and then I find myself in some alternate world where the murder from that weird "dream" of mine actually occurred! Can you explain any of this?!"

C.C. was silent for a few seconds before answering Lelouch's question.

"I'm afraid I cannot give you definitive answers, only speculations." responded C.C.

"Speculations are good enough for me for now because the only thing I have to go is that murder I saw!" said Lelouch.

"Ok. First, I remember my Code activating immediately before the explosion occurred. It is possible that the quantum disturbances from the particle accelerator reacted with my Code, causing it to extend it's protection to you as well. The other issue though is another story. It proves my theory that similar consciousnesses can react with one another no matter the distance between them is correct." said C.C.

"Ok, ok." said Lelouch as he nodded his head up and down.

"However, the reason behind your presence in this new world could simply due to..." C.C. said before she started to fade away from existence.

"C.C.!" yelled Lelouch at the top of his lungs.

"Lelouch, listen! Time is limited so I'll just say this, it is possible that you were brought to this new world because it needed you. If you can manage to achieve what's needed to be done, then maybe you can return back to our own world" said C.C.

"That just doesn't exactly make sense!" yelled Lelouch.

"I know. But geass works with the mind, universe, and things beyond our understanding. It's the best solution I got but..." said the fading C.C. before her voice became inaudible.

Suddenly Lelouch opened his eyes and found himself laying against the passenger car's window. He looked outside and saw the moon hovering in the sky.

"_Must've slept for a long time._" thought Lelouch. "_However, C.C., what exactly did you mean by being needed in this world?_"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the complicated ending. C.C. is basically saying Lelouch might possibly have to perform some task/goal for the universe (or some higher force/entity) in order for him to return back to his home world. C.C. though is merely making speculations and guesses based upon her knowledge of geass.**

**Next chapter will involve Lelouch finally witnessing the oppressive forces of the Imperial Japanese Empire first hand along with observing the people who resist their tyrannical rule.**


	6. Colonial Oppression

**Ch. 5: Colonial Oppression**

The train came to a screeching halt when it arrived at the train station in Keijō. Lelouch exited the passenger car and immediately headed towards the ticket counter so he could take a train to the northern city of Sinŭiju. According to the railway maps he had read, the train station in Sinŭiju connects with the South Manchurian Railroad.

"Hello sir. I would like to buy one ticket for Sinŭiju please." asked Lelouch.

"Oh I apologize but all trains heading northward today have been cancelled." replied the man behind the ticket counter.

"Cancelled? Why?" Lelouch asked.

"Well according to what I've been told, saboteurs up North have blown up parts of the railroads with homemade explosives. Damage is not severe, but the railroads still need to be repaired before the trains can use them again," said the man.

"Saboteurs? Who are they affiliated with? The Germans? The Bolsheviks?" asked Lelouch.

"No, no, no. Simply just a few native zealots who simply won't accept reality." replied the man.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lelouch.

"Well, before we came in, this whole Peninsula was practically backwards and poor. So we decide to aid the people here by giving them land reform, industrialization, and protection from China and Russia. And how do these damn Chons repay us for modernizing their society? They promote random acts of terror and total defiance." said the man with frustration.

"Ok. Uhm, thank you." Lelouch said as he left the ticket booth.

Lelouch immediately exited the station and he found himself in a semi-modernized city.

The buildings nearby were multi-storied and had a Western-Japanese style mix to it, similar to the ones he saw in Tokyo.

The streets, though not as crowded as in Tokyo, were full of people commuting from one pace to another. The people seen walking the streets wore a variety of clothing. Some wore Western-style clothing while others wore traditional Korean clothes known as hanboks.

Lelouch decided to find somewhere to stay while he waited for the Northern railways to be opened up again.

As he walked down some of the streets, Lelouch passed many small and large businesses. Most of them had their signs in Japanese, indicating that they were most likely owned by Japanese residents.

Lelouch also noticed some electrical and telegraph poles lining the various streets.

Various different modes of transport could also been seen. Cattle pulling carts of goods, bicyclists, trolley cars, and a few automobiles passed by Lelouch.

"_Pretty nice looking city. Seems to be organized and well-built. There's also seems to be access to electricity and decent plumbing._" thought Lelouch as he observed his surroundings.

Lelouch then turned onto another street and saw it was wider than the ones seen before. A large archway-like structure could also be seen up ahead. It had a stone based and a Korean-style wooden roof structure on top of it. Wanting to get a better look at it, Lelouch walked down the street in order to get a better look at this giant structure. When Lelouch got close enough, he suddenly noticed it was about three-stories tall and was located in what appeared to be a plaza.

After looking at it, Lelouch immediately knew that the structure he was looking at was the Gwanghwamun, the largest gate of the Gyeongbokgung Palace. Lelouch had recognized it due to reading some books on worldwide architecture when he head extra time on his hands.

"_So this is the Gwanghwamun. Looks like its in need of some repair. But still, an interesting example of architecture and ingenuity..._" thought Lelouch.

"You stupid Chon! You think you have the guts to disrespect me!" yelled a voice in the distance.

Lelouch immediately then looked around him and saw what appeared to be a middle-aged man dressed in a suit yelling at an elderly man. Since the elderly man was wearing a white hanbok, Lelouch assumed the elderly man was Korean.

"Look, I'm extremely sorry. My...my eyesight is kind of poor and..." said the elderly man with fear and terror.

"I don't care if you're blind! Whenever I walk down these streets, I don't expect your kind to walk on the same side of the street! IS THAT CLEAR!" interrupted the middle-aged man.

"I'm...I'm...I'm really sorry. P-P-Please forgive me. Look I have some money take it and..." asked the elderly man as he bowed on his knees.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR MONEY YOU DIRTY CHON!" yelled the middle-aged man. Suddenly, the middle-aged man repeatedly kicked the elderly man while he was in a bowing position. The elderly man started to curl into a fetal position as he was pelted with kicks.

"WE COME TO HELP YOU AND ALL WE ASK IS SOME RESPECT! YET CHONS LIKE YOU DECIDE TO FIGHT US! PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN DIRT!" yelled the man as he kept kicking the bruised elderly man in the chest.

"STOP IT!" yelled Lelouch at the top of his lungs. Knowing that there wasn't enough time for him to remove his contact lens, Lelouch ran towards the two men, and knocked the angry man down by ramming him from behind. The man was suddenly laying on the ground while the now heavily bruised elderly man got up, coughed a little blood, and quickly limped away from the scene.

The man who was knocked down suddenly got up.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" he yelled.

"FOR BEATING UP AN INNOCENT OLD MAN THAT'S WHY!" Lelouch yelled back.

"HE DESERVED IT! PEOPLE LIKE HIM HAVE TO LEARN ONE WAY OR ANOTHER TO RESPECT US JAPANESE!" the man yelled.

"SO THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL STRONGER? BY TERRORIZING THE WEAK AND THE HELPLESS? SUCH A COWARDLY MOVE!" replied Lelouch.

"COWARDLY HUH? WELL HERE'S SOMETHING COWARDLY TO ENJOY!" yelled the man as he quickly rushed towards Lelouch and punched him right in the face.

"_CRAP! Faster than I thought. Didn't have enough time to remove lens from eye..._" thought Lelouch as he saw himself falling towards the ground. The impact of the punch made Lelouch feel light headed and dizzy. As he was laying motionless on the ground, Lelouch noticed what appeared to be two Japanese police officers who had just arrived talking to the man that punched him.

Suddenly Lelouch found himself being hauled off by what appeared to be the two Japanese officers.

"Officers...where...are you taking..." mumbled Lelouch

"JUST SHUT UP!" yelled one of the officers. Immediately after he said that, Lelouch felt a painful impact being made on the back of his head. Within an millisecond of the impact, Lelouch blacked out completely.

* * *

**Author's Note: Remember there is going to be no language barrier between Lelouch and the other characters due to the fact that he probably got a multilingual education while he was living as a Britannian Prince. This fact will also explain how Lelouch is knowledgeable in the histories and cultures of other countries.**

**Also the term "Chon" that is being used by the Japanese characters is a Japanese derogatory term for Koreans.**

**Next chapter Lelouch will be find himself dragged into this fight between the Korean resistance and the Imperial Japanese Empire. He will also meet someone in jail who is important in this story.**


	7. Hidden Underworld

**Ch. 6: Hidden Underworld**

Lelouch opened his eyes slowly and he found himself sitting on a wooden bench in what appeared to be a dark, dirty room.

"_Where am I? I did I get here?_" thought Lelouch. Suddenly Lelouch could feel some pain coming back to his head. He also realized that he was handcuffed at the wrist.

"Wait._ I think I remember how I got here. I attacked that Japanese man, which resulted in me getting punched in the face and being dragged away by the police. Then one of the officers hit me on the head..._" thought Lelouch.

The room Lelouch was currently in then bounced, causing Lelouch to hover in midair for about a millisecond. A large "THUMP!" noise could be heard every time the room shook like that.

Lelouch looked over his shoulder and he saw a small barred window. Lelouch decided to turn around and see if he could see anything outside.

Though the window was small and didn't allow much of a view, Lelouch could see that the room he was in was moving down various streets.

"_Should of known this was the back of a paddy wagon. The humming sounds and the smell of exhaust seems to indicate this vehicle is motorized._" thought Lelouch.

Still looking outside the small window, Lelouch noticed that the vehicle was turning onto a pathway that lead to what appeared to be an open field. A tall red brick wall lined the field. As the vehicle got closer to the wall, Lelouch suddenly heard the sound of screeching metal hinges.

"_Must be opening some a metal gate to allow us to pass through._" Lelouch theorized.

Once passing through, Lelouch patiently sat while the vehicle was moving. Then the vehicle seemingly stopped, the hum of the motor was silenced, and the sound of car doors being opened could be heard.

The doors to the back of the paddy wagon were opened, resulting in Lelouch to be momentarily be blinded by the bright light. Before his vision could adjust, the two police officers grabbed him out of the vehicle, grabbed him by the arm, and walked him to a large, rectangular, multi-windowed red brick building.

As he was being forcefully escorted, Lelouch saw similar looking buildings nearby. Some of the buildings were also parallel to one another.

One of the officers opened a large wooden door to one of the buildings. The officer holding Lelouch pushed him into the building. Inside was a white hallway, with large, thick wooden doors with grated windows lining it. As the officer pushed Lelouch through the corridor, ominous echoes could be heard. Painful moans and high pitched screams immediately filled the hallway while a foul odor hovered in the air.

"_This place. Gives me the feeling of pain and suffering. What is this place?_" thought Lelouch.

After making some turns onto similar looking hallways, the officer opened a wooden door. Lelouch was then dragged into the room.

The room was dark, except for a single lamp hanging in the middle. Right below the lamp was a wooden table, along with two wooden chairs placed on opposite sides. Sitting in one of the chairs was what appeared to be a captain in a khaki uniform. On the table was a note pad, a pen, and the captain's cap. One of the other officers pulled out the wooden chair opposite the captain while the other forcefully plopped Lelouch onto the chair.

"Where...the...hell...am...I?" asked Lelouch as he was panting under his own breath.

"For a foreigner you speak good Japanese." replied the captain. "You're currently in Gyeongseong Prison. According to this report I've received you assaulted a Japanese man for what seems to be no apparent reason."

"No apparent reason? Are you joking? That man was beating up a poor, defenseless old man!" Lelouch yelled.

"A poor, defenseless, old Chon if I'm not mistaken." said the captain.

"What's the difference if the person is Japanese or not?" asked Lelouch.

"Well the only people I've ever met who actually feel compassion for these Chons are those who are guilty of conspiracy against the His Imperial Majesty and the Empire." said the officer.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE! I'M NOT A MEMBER OF ANY RESISTANCE ORGANIZATION OR..." yelled Lelouch before one of the officers behind him swung his baton at Lelouch's arm. Lelouch suddenly grabbed his arm as he tried to swallow the pain.

"I don't have time for tricks. JUST TELL ME WHO OR WHAT YOUR WORKING FOR!" yelled the captain.

"How can I tell you anything if I don't know anything..." said Lelouch before the officer swung at him again.

"DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS THE HARD WAY!?" yelled the officer. The officer then got up and pushed Lelouch off his chair. Lelouch felt pain all over his body as he fell onto the cold, stone floor. As Lelouch was trying to get himself back up, the captain suddenly started to crush Lelouch's back with his foot.

"AHHHHH!" yelled Lelouch as the captain started to dig his foot deeper into his back.

"WHO ARE YOU AFFILIATED WITH! THE RESISTANCE? THE GERMANS? THE MARXISTS? ANSWER ME!" yelled the officer at the top of his lungs.

"I...don't...know." mumbled Lelouch. The officer then moved his foot off of Lelouch's back while he put his hand over his eyes in frustration.

"Lock up this no good piece of trash. Maybe some extra time will jog his memory." commanded the captain.

"Sir, uh currently we have no available empty cells." whispered one of the officers.

"What! Very well. Put this trash into Cell A11." said the officer.

"Are you sure about that? You know the prisoner in Cell A11 has been deemed potentially dangerous. Shouldn't we keep him isolated?" asked the concerned officer.

"Nonsense. With all of his close allies locked up, he's isn't a severe threat anymore. Besides, a little company couldn't hurt." replied the captain.

The two officers grabbed Lelouch off the floor and dragged him to his holding cell. As he was being dragged, Lelouch heard more disturbing noises echoing through the halls.

"NO MORE! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!" yelled a voice. Suddenly a sound similar to the crack of a whip could be heard before more cries of agony reverberated throughout the building.

When the officers stopped, Lelouch looked up and saw a large wooden door similar to the ones that lined the hallways. The officers used one of their keys to unlock the door. Once opened, the officers holding Lelouch tossed him in their as if he was a dead carcass. As Lelouch laid on the floor in pain, he heard the large door being locked from the outside.

Once Lelouch had a enough strength, he up and simply sat on the floor against the wall. He looked around and saw that the cell was small and filthy. Across the room Lelouch saw what appeared to be the cell's toliet, which was basically a foul-smelling bucket with flies hovering over it. The room was mostly dark while the only natural light came from the one grated window facing the outside.

"_I need to think of a way to get out of here!_" thought Lelouch. "_If my hands weren't cuffed behind my back, I could then take out my contact lens and use my geass to get out of this mess._"

"It looks like a they really gave you a beating." said a mysterious voice.

"Who said that." asked Lelouch.

"I'm over here!" said the voice. Lelouch looked over to the opposite side of the room and saw a man who appeared to be in his late thirties to early forties sitting on a small stool reading a worn-out book. The man wore a western-style suit, but it was dusty and worn out. He had a dark mustache and his left ear showed signs of disfigurement.

"So what are you in for?" asked the mysterious man.

"For attacking a Japanese man that was beating up an elderly Korean man." replied Lelouch with frustration. "How about you?"

"For supporting conspiracy against the Empire and for the distribution of dangerous information. Actually this is my third time I think." replied the man jokingly.

"Third time! You've dealt with this before?" asked a stunned Lelouch.

"I'm willing to be thrown here ten more times if it means Korea will achieve total independence." replied the man.

"So I'm guessing you're Korean?" asked Lelouch. The man then nodded his head. "Ok, what's your name then?"

"My name is of little importance to me right now. I've changed it two times, making it harder for authorities to properly identify me. The name I currently use now is Kim Gu." replied the man.

Lelouch then silently stared at the man for a few seconds. He then figured that telling this man his name wouldn't hurt so much.

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge." replied Lelouch. "So, how long have you been in this resistance movement?"

"Well my first interaction with organized resistance was when I participated in the Donghak Peasant Revolution of 1894. Our goal was to eliminate the corruption in the Korean government and to expel foreign influence. Though we failed, the King of Korea did issue new reforms that answered the grievances of the peasantry. I on the other hand went into hiding." said Kim Gu.

"Pretty interesting. Please go on." said Lelouch.

"Very well. One year after the failed revolution, tragedy struck this land. The Queen of Korea was violently murdered by Japanese assassins supposedly sent by the Resident-General of Korea. Rumor has it that she was murdered because she was proposing modernization programs for Korea while also using diplomacy to play Russia and China against the Japanese. When the news reached me, it made me want to avenge her death by fighting against Japan." said Kim Gu.

Lelouch suddenly felt connected with this man that he had never known before. This story being told to him reminded him of when he swore vengeance against Britannia after his mother was killed by supposed "terrorists". Lelouch then continued to listen to more of the story.

"A few months after the murder, I noticed a Japanese man with a sword disguised as a Korean. Since many Japanese people come through the area we were in, there was no need for him to hide unless his purpose was to harm my nation. I then assumed he was involved in the assassination of the Queen, which resulted in me attacking him. I grabbed the man's sword and I killed him with it." said Kim Gu. Lelouch then looked at him with utter shock.

"What happened after you killed the man? Was he involved in the murder of the Queen?" asked Lelouch.

"I don't know if the man I killed was involved, but it didn't matter. I had murdered a man, which resulted in me being arrested by the police. While in prison, I was tortured repeatedly and was even scheduled for execution. However, despite calls from the Japanese for my death, the Korean government officials manage to at least suspend the execution order." said Kim Gu. "But my time in prison wasn't wasted. To pass the time, I read various books on Western culture and science. I then realized that if the Korean people were educated, then we would be stronger. As a result, I decided to teach many of the illiterate prisoners."

"Interesting way on passing the time." said Lelouch. "Anyway, when did you get out?"

"Well, I got out by escaping in 1898. To evade the authorities, I decided to hide out in a Buddhist temple. It was there I became a Buddhist priest. My experience there made me officially commit myself to the education of the Korean people. So when Japan stripped Korea of it's sovereignty in 1905, I decided to join the New People's Association, a worldwide, nonviolent resistance organization. But in August, 1910 AD, things changed dramatically." Kim Gu said.

"Is that when the Japanese came over and made Korea a colony of their empire?" asked Lelouch.

"Correct. When Korea became officially part of Japan, the Japanese made sure there was nothing in their way. They shut down the New People's Association by fabricating excuses, resulting in many of the Korean educators and intellectuals to teach underground. But that's wasn't all they did. Ever since they came here, Japanese-owned land has increased while more and more Korean farmers become tenants, forced to pay high taxes in the form of half their harvest." said Kim Gu.

"_Hmmm. So that explains why all those impoverished farmers were putting much of their crops into that wagon being guarded by Japanese officers._" Lelouch thought as he reminisced what he saw on the train ride.

"The Japanese also are also censoring the Korean papers, suppressing our heritage and culture, along with giving all the wealth made from Koreans labor to the Japanese. Even though Korea is more industrialized than ever before, the Koreans don't see any of the benefits the industries produce." said Kim Gu with frustration. "Also, me and my colleagues were arrested since we were close friends with An Jung-Geun. His cousin even planned to kill the current Viceroy..."

"WAIT!" interrupted Lelouch. "Did you say An Jung-Geun? The man who had a partially-severed ring finger and used a gun hidden in his lunchbox to kill Prince Ito?"

"Yes I did." replied Kim Gu. "But how did you know about An's finger?" asked Kim Gu. As far as I know, that detail is really only well known among us since An severed part of his finger as a sign of his resistance."

Lelouch then started to frantically think of an answer that wouldn't expose the details of geass. Not seeing any other option on how to explain it clearly, Lelouch decided to tell Kim Gu everything about him. Suddenly a guard could be heard walking towards their cell, which gave Lelouch an idea.

"I'll tell you how I found out later. Right now I have a plan for an escape." replied Lelouch.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Kim Gu.

"You'll see. But first I need you to slightly touch the surface of my left eye. I would do it but as you can see my hands are cuffed behind me."

"Touch your eye? What are you planning?" asked a curious Kim Gu.

"Just do it. We don't have much time." whispered Lelouch. Suddenly the footsteps outside in the hallway started to get louder.

Kim Gu, who's hands were not bound, slightly touched Lelouch's left eye with one hand while keeping it open with the other. Once he brought his finger close to to him, Kim Gu noticed a small, clear, bowl-shaped lens on the tip of his finger. Lelouch meanwhile kept his left eye shut.

"Alright, don't loose that thing on your finger. Just need you to hold onto it for a second." instructed Lelouch. Afterwards, Lelouch used the remaining strength in his body to get up and walk towards the barred window on the cell's door. Lelouch then proceeded to call over the guard walking down the hall.

"Hello! Guard! Can you help me? When do we eat? When can I leave?" yelled Lelouch.

The guard, clearly loosing his patience with Lelouch's constant questions, came closer to the cell's door.

"_Phase 1 complete._" thought Lelouch.

"You think you're a little jokester do you. How bout I come in there and start beating the living..." yelled the annoyed guard until he saw a bird-shaped sigil coming towards him. He stopped walking and froze mid sentence.

"Unlock these cuffs around my wrists, then lead me and other man in here to the Captain's Office under the pretense that we are being taken for more interrogation." commanded Lelouch. The guard then took out his keys, opened the door to the cell, unlocked the cuffs on Lelouch, and started leading both Lelouch and Kim Gu to the Captain's office.

Kim Gu immediately gave Lelouch his contact lens back.

"How did you convince him to...?" asked Kim Gu.

"I'll explain that later too." said Lelouch. "Right now we need to get out of here. And Phase 2 of my plan will be initiated."

The guard immediately escorted the both of them to the Captain's office. Anytime a nearby officer asked why the guard was letting out the two prisoners, the guard would say he was ordered to bring them for interrogation with the Captain. As a result, the nearby soldiers carried on with their original duties.

When they reached the door to the Captain's office, the guard opened it and continued leading Lelouch and Kim Gu. Inside the office was the Captain, resting on the chair at his desk smoking a cigarette.

"Captain! I've brought these two in for continued interrogation liked you asked!" said the guard as he saluted the Captain. Once hearing this, the Captain immediately looked at Lelouch, Kim Gu, and the guard with anger and confusion.

"I never gave an order to..." said the Captain until Lelouch activated his geass once more.

"I order you to give me and my friend here forms for our release along with all the money you currently have." said Lelouch. The Captain wrote up two prisoner release forms for Lelouch and Kim Gu before emptying his pockets of all the money he had. Lelouch then grabbed the papers and the money before he and Kim Gu left the office and headed for the prison exit.

As they walked towards the exit, Lelouch flashed the papers to any guard that attempted to stop him. Lelouch and Kim Gu continued to walk towards the main gate of the prison, which was guarded by a few guards. Once explaining the forms and the situation to them, the guards, dutifully following orders, opened the gate and let the two pass through to freedom.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the slight delay. Chapter was long as you can tell. Really needed to establish some connections with Lelouch to world around him. Once again, liberties have been taken for all historical figures and events depicted in this story. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Please review if you can.**


	8. Connections

**Ch. 7: Connections**

After escaping prison, Lelouch and Kim Gu saw a man preparing to leave in his Ford Model T. Before he managed to leave, Lelouch took out his contact lens and geassed the driver to drive them wherever they wanted. Both of them got into the back seat of the expensive car while the driver was instructed by Kim Gu to drive them to a safe house built by the underground resistance. According to Kim Gu, the safe house was located in the Korean quarters of the city.

As the car drove towards their destination, everyone in the car was silent.

"Uh, thanks for getting me out." said Kim Gu. "But I must know. How did you know so much about An? How did you convince the guard, Captain, and this driver to obey your command without question? Heck, I don't even know where you're from."

"Ok. I'll tell you. It may sound utterly ridiculous and insane, but I'm telling you the truth." said Lelouch. Lelouch then gave a huge sigh. "My real name is Lelouch vi Britannia, former Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. If you haven't heard of this country, then I'm not surprised. You see, I come from an alternate world. The year of my world is 2018, so I'm also technically from the future".

Lelouch then continued to explain the historical differences and similarities between his world and Kim Gu's world. He also discussed some of the technological advances that have been made in his world. Another topic covered by Lelouch was his current rebellion against Britannia, Zero, the Black Knights, his geass, the "dream" he had where he was An, and the incident that led to him being transported to this world.

"Hmmm, an alternate world where an imperialistic, ruthless empire, was born in North America instead of the USA along with Japan being crushed under the boot of imperialism. Interesting." replied Kim Gu. Kim the proceeded to laugh a little bit about the irony.

"It's ok if you don't believe me. I wouldn't if someone came up to me and said similar things." said Lelouch.

"No, no, no, I do believe you." said Kim Gu in response. "You see, you remind me of people like myself and An. Your determination to create a peaceful world for your crippled sister, along with your cause of fighting for justice, shows me that possess the qualities of fighter, specifically one that is willing to risk one's life for a greater cause. That is something I rarely see in people. And if your story wasn't true, then I wouldn't have sensed such determination."

"Why thank you very much sir." said Lelouch.

When the car suddenly stopped, Lelouch and Kim Gu got out while the driver drove away, continuing with his life as if nothing had happened.

Immediately Lelouch noticed the difference between the living standards of the Japanese and the Koreans. The Korean quarters was filled with hanoks, or traditional Korean houses, unlike the center of the city which was filled with lucrative businesses and tall buildings.

"_The Korean hanok. I remember reading about them. The houses are supposedly made of natural materials such as soil, timber, and rocks. The houses are built with a floor-based heating system to combat the winter cold and a wide front porch to deal with the summer heat. Wooden beams on the inside keep the curved rooftops up._" thought Lelouch. The roofs of the various houses were either made from straw thatch or tiles.

Looking down the street, Lelouch saw many traditionally dressed Koreans carrying out their daily business in the streets. Dozens of carts were being pulled down the dirt streets while children were flocking in front of their houses. A few electrical poles could be seen lining the streets, indicating that there was most likely little access to electricity in this part of the city.

Kim Gu led Lelouch to one of the houses and knocked on the door five times. When the door opened, a short, elderly Korean woman appeared in front of them.

"May I help you?" asked the elderly woman.

"Is Emperor Yoshihito here?" replied Kim Gu.

"Ahhh. Quickly come in." said the elderly woman.

Lelouch and Kim Gu entered the house and saw a small metal pot of boiling water hanging over a small fire. The room also had a small table to kneel at along with a pile of wood. The room adjacent to the one they had initially entered, Lelouch saw what appeared to be a bed made from straw, a wooden cabinet, a chest, a dusty rug, and a small window facing the street.

"_This must be the old woman's bedroom._" thought Lelouch. Suddenly the old lady appeared behind Lelouch, walked into her room, and pulled the rug off the floor. Beneath the rug was what appeared to be a hidden trap door. Kim Gu then came in and opened it, revealing a ladder leading to another room located beneath the house.

"_Interesting..._" thought Lelouch as he and Kim Gu climbed down into the secret room. Once they reached the bottom, the old woman closed the trap door, making the room practically pitch dark. The only light that could be seen down there was the light that passed through the small holes of the wooden floor.

"I can't see a thing down here..." said Lelouch.

"Don't worry I got it." replied Kim Gu.

Suddenly Lelouch saw a few small lightbulbs located around the room start to light up. The light illuminated the darkened room and Lelouch was amazed by what he saw.

"_This room is filled with books, lots of them._" thought Lelouch. The room also had some small straw beds similar to the ones seen before.

"As you can see this is our safe house. We managed to build this room to contain all the books that have been banned or almost destroyed by the Japanese. We also managed to have this room connected with the main electrical line." explained Kim Gu.

"Amazing. Collecting all these books is one thing, but hiding them like this is pretty clever." said Lelouch. "So that elderly woman upstairs..."

"Is an ally of the resistance group I am a member of." said Kim Gu. "We made the password to many of our safe houses the name of the current Japanese Emperor, since anybody loyal to him would never refer to him by his given name."

"Ingenious. Simple, yet effective." replied Lelouch. "So, what plans does your resistance group have now?"

"Well, unless nothing has seriously changed since I was arrested 1-2 days ago, we do what we were doing before, which is continuing teaching our ideas to the various colleges along with protecting books important to our cultural heritage." said Kim Gu.

"A resistance through intellectualism? Interesting. Yet I cannot approve of such an act. Merely resisting the teachings and doctrines of the Japanese will not stop them from continuing their oppression. We must take action upon the Japanese ourselves. Only then will they take your movement seriously." said Lelouch.

"I know, but Korea doesn't have the resources to combat the Imperial Japanese Empire directly. You've heard about the small incidents the armed resistance has created?" asked Kim Gu.

"Yeah. I heard they sabotaged a part of the Northern railway lines." said Lelouch.

"They've also had a few skirmishes near the Chinese border. Either way, such actions are viewed as terrorism by the Japanese, resulting in us being depicted as bloodthirsty criminals overseas. Also, the damages made by the armed resistance can be easily repaired by the Japanese. As a result, me and my political allies feel that hiding underground and secretly sending out our message for resistance is the best course of action." replied Kim Gu.

"Look, I told you how in my world how I turned a bunch of Japanese resistance fighters into a full fledge army, one capable of challenging Britannia. I believe I can help you by giving the resistance a hand." said Lelouch.

"I don't doubt your abilities Lelouch, but it's just that I can't simply let you into the resistance unless I have approval from the rest of the members, and they will want to see proof of your leadership and abilities." said Kim Gu.

"Well, let me at least meet them. If you can give me an opportunity to speak to them in person, then maybe I can gain their trust." said Lelouch.

"I guess it is worth a shot." replied Kim Gu. "But I have just one important question for you to answer, why care so much about the resistance of a group of people you have never met or heard about before? What is the motive in your heart?"

Lelouch just stood there thinking deeply to himself for a minute or so in silence.

"I want to help you...because as Zero, the defender of justice, I cannot simply stand back and watch the powerful and corrupt step upon the weak for thier own selfish pleasure. I promised to protect my crippled sister with my whole life. To turn my back on the principles I follow for her sake would be something I could never live with, no matter what kind of world I am in." answered Lelouch.

"Very well. Before I was arrested, I remember the next meeting was going to be held six days from now in a small shop located in the business district." said Kim Gu.

"Thank you very much sir." Lelouch said.

_July 4th, 1918, Korean Resistance Safe House, Keijō, Chōsen_

For the past six days, Lelouch passed the time by either reading some the many books stored in the hidden room or by assisting the short, elderly Korean woman with her daily errands. After picking up some vegetables at the local market, Lelouch headed back to the safe house, gave the vegetables to the elderly woman, and went down into the secret room to read the daily newspaper.

The paper was mostly filled with articles relating to the war in Europe, the chaos in Russia, the recent death of the Ottoman Sultan, or the rising rice prices in the Japanese markets.

Lelouch put down the paper and saw Kim Gu sitting down at the table writing.

"What's are you writing?" asked Lelouch.

"Korean poetry. The resistance uses poetry to spread Korean nationalism among the people. If the Korean people remain strong and maintain their national pride, then the Japanese won't be able to break our spirits." replied Kim Gu. Lelouch then noticed that the poem was written by "Baekbeom".

"Baekbeom?" asked Lelouch.

"It's a pen name I use to evade the Japanese authorities. It means "ordinary person". I chose it because I want to show that even the most ordinary people can make impacts on a grand scale." replied Kim Gu. "Also Lelouch, you said you adopted the persona of Zero when leading your rebellion right?"

"Yes." answered Lelouch.

"I guess we're more similar than either of us thought." replied Kim Gu. Lelouch looked at him with confusion. "I say that because we are both involved in rebellious movements, and as a result we choose to assume different identities. It's like we're putting on a "mask" of some sort, since we use our alter egos to cover our true selves."

"Hmmm. Never thought of it that way." said Lelouch. Kim Gu then resumed writing while Lelouch sat down and read one of the various books stored in the room.

_7:54 PM, July 4th, 1918, Business District, Keijō, Chōsen_

With the sun starting to set in the sky, Lelouch and Kim Gu arrived in the more modernized part of the city via a rickshaw. After paying the driver, Kim Gu led Lelouch down the street and through a small crowd of people. Kim Gu then immediately stopped at their destination, the spot where the next Korean resistance meeting was going to take place.

However, the building they stopped in front of was what appeared to be a simple drug store. From the outside, it looked like the store was closed. Kim Gu went up to the door and knocked on it. A young Korean man stepped out and talked to Kim Gu for half a minute. Once they were done talking, both Lelouch and Kim Gu entered the store.

The inside of store was like any other drug store. It was filled with various bottles on shelves containing colored liquids and many jars containing what appeared to be herbs. Behind the wooden counter was what appeared to be a hallway. The owner of the store led the both of them down the dimly lit hallway. He then stopped at one of the doors before resuming with closing up his store.

"Lelouch I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to stand out here for a minute or so. I need to alert the council of your proposal before I let you in." said Kim Gu.

"Before you go, this council, how does it function?" asked Lelouch.

"To put it simply, this council consists of various separate resistance groups that operate all over the peninsula. Like I told you before, most of the council members are intellectuals who received a decent amount of education, though we do have some communication with the various militant groups. However, we tend to distance themselves from them for we believe in a non-violent approach." explained Kim Gu.

"Ok!" responded Lelouch. Kim Gu then entered the room while Lelouch anxiously waited outside for a response. He bit his lip for he curious to see the council's reaction to letting someone unknown like him into their organization.

"_What should I say? I do explain myself? Will they actually have faith in me? Will they laugh at me?_" thought Lelouch as he started to nervously sweat. Suddeny the door opened, and Kim Gu stepped outside.

"They're are ready to see you." said Kim Gu.

"Thank you very much." responded Lelouch. Lelouch stepped into the room and saw a large, circular wooden table, full of men sitting around them. One chair though was empty. Some of the men sitting at the table wore Western-style suits while others wore traditional Korean clothing.

"Please sit sir." said one of the men. Lelouch immediately pulled out the empty chair and sat at the table.

"First I would like to say thank you for your assistance in getting Kim Gu out of prison. We thought we had lost a valuable ally." said the man sitting across from Lelouch. He was very old, wore a traditional hanbok, and he had a short, gray beard.

"Yes sir that is correct." replied Lelouch. By the way, my name is Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Oh yes...my name is Park Eunsik." said the elderly bearded man. "The man in the black buttoned suit wearing glasses is Hong Jin. Sitting to Hong's left is Yi Sang-ryong. Across from Yi's seat is Yi Dongnyeong. We also have journalist Yang Gi-tak here and Son Byong-Hi, head of the Cheondoism religious movement, here as well."

Yi Sang-ryong, like Park Eunsik, was extremely old and had a very pronounced white beard. He, along with middle aged Son Byong-hi and Yi Dongnyeong, wore traditional clothes, unlike the slightly younger Yang Gi-tak, who wore a Western-style suit.

"Nice to meet you all." replied Lelouch.

"Now, Mr. Lamperouge, Mr. Kim has told me that you have a unique power, which is how you got him out of prison. Exactly what are the details behind this "power" of yours?" asked Park Eunsik.

"It's an ability called geass. It allows me to give a command to anyone I have direct contact with. However, I can only command someone to do something only once. Also, because I have used it so many times, my geass in my left eye is permanently on, forcing me to wear a special, tiny lens over my eye to prevent me from giving commands when I don't want to. My geass also seems to show no time duration unless I command it to wear off. The person I command will do what they are told to the best of their ability, meaning they can't do anything beyond what they can normally do." explained Lelouch.

"Interesting. Such a power would give us a huge advantage over the occupying forces." said Yang Gi-tak.

"However Mr. Lamperouge, our organization is secretive and extremely vulnerable to the Imperial authorities. The fact that someone whom we have little knowledge about is talking with this council is surprising as it is. Even if you have a special power, it would still be risky for us to accept you into our ranks." replied Yi Dongnyeong.

"Also, Mr. Kim has told us you want to fight directly against the Japanese. I'm sorry, but we cannot officially do that based on two facts. One, we have all agreed to approach this in a nonviolent manner. It is the most the efficient option we have. Second, the Imperial Japanese forces are just too strong. The closest we ever got was about 10 years ago, when the militant resistance groups, the Righteous Armies, marched to the city of Seoul, but were stopped by a giant Japanese counter-attack. Many men were lost and most of the remnants of these Armies were forced to move Northward." added Son Byong-hi.

Lelouch then sat quietly in his chair as he thought of a solution to this dilemma. It was then Lelouch had an idea.

"I hear you have some communications with the armed resistance?" asked Lelouch.

"Technically we do have underground channels. Sometimes we share intelligence and some resources, but otherwise we have very little contact with them." answered Yang Sang-ryong.

"That's good enough. Because what I want to do is to get your trust and to show you what I am capable of doing. But to do what I plan, I will need the best armed fighters you know of." replied Lelouch.

"And exactly what do you plan to do?" asked Hong Jin.

"This is how." said Lelouch. He then grabbed from his pocket a folded up newspaper page and unfolded it on the table where everyone could see it. "By attacking the Japanese forces here." All the men around the table were instantly shocked by what they saw.

"Are you legitimately mad?!" said Park Eunsik. "You want to attack the _Kawachi_, the lead ship of the _Kawachi_-class battleship?!"

"Besides the large guns and its turbine engines, that ship must be guarded by a crew of more than a few hundred men. How do you expect to effectively attack this ship? Getting close to it would be practically a miracle." asked Yang Sang-ryong.

"Easy. According to this paper, the _Kawachi_ is coming to Tokuyama Bay, Yamaguchi, Japan. It's stated it's going to be given repairs and a check up after patrolling the sea routes around China. If we manage to successfully attack this ship, it will be a huge blow towards the Japanese and their pride." explained Lelouch.

"But this is just plain murder. We can't have blood shed on our hands. The Japanese will merely use that to discredit us." responded Song Byong-hi.

"You guys are fighting against a tyrannical empire. We need to bring the battle to them in order for them to get our message. Casualties are inevitable. I also believe attacking innocent civilians makes you just as bad as the oppressors too. However, I understand if you don't supports my plan because of your own doctrines. That is why I am requesting permission to create an independent armed force under your surveillance." said Lelouch.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Park Eunsik.

"If an armed organization is operated by me instead of your council, any blood shed will not be on your hands. Despite being separate from your organization, we will assure you that we will not be hostile towards you. Everything will be covered by me. All I am asking you is to contact the best fighters from around the peninsula that you know of." said Lelouch.

"Hmmmm. Mr Lelouch, could you give us some time alone?" asked Park Eunsik.

"Uhhh sure." responded Lelouch. He then got up from his chair and left the room.

_8:32 PM_

Outside the room, Lelouch waited for the council to finish their deliberation. Wanting to hear what they were talking about, Lelouch carefully put his ear on the door and listened.

"We cannot approve of such a plan. We would be basically committing murder!" said what appeared to be Son Byong-hi.

"But Mr. Lamperouge assures us that he will be accountable of any of his actions. We are simply the messengers to the remnants of the Righteous Armies." said Hong Jin.

"Strategically this could also distract the Japanese from our activities. Should another faction appear and threaten Japan has severely as we do, then the authorities will have no choice but to stretch out their resources." added Yang Sang-ryong.

"But this is an extremely large gamble. We must put much consideration into our decision." said Yi Dongnyeong. "Mr. Kim, you know him better than we do. What are your opinions?"

"I truthfully believe he is honest about his loyalty and devotion, and therefore be trusted. I think he truly understands the position we are in. That is my honest opinion." explained Kim Gu.

Suddenly the conversation between the council members became muffled, meaning Lelouch couldn't hear what they were exactly saying. Lelouch then went back to sitting on a nearby chair, waiting anxiously on the council's decision.

Slowly the door creaked open and Kim Gu stepped out.

"They would like to see you." said Kim Gu. Lelouch nervously got up and walked back into the room, where he was staring at the council once more.

"Mr. Lamperouge...me and my colleagues have thoroughly reviewed your plan and we agreed to approve it." said Park Eunsik. Lelouch suddenly let out a sigh of relief. "We will contact all remnants of the Righteous Armies along with the best fighters we know of. However, we will only recognize your organization if you can complete your mission, which is to successfully attack the _Kawachi_. Otherwise, we will have no choice but to withdraw our influence on your organization. Is that clear?" said Park Eunsik.

"Of course sir. But you shall not be disappointed for I will succeed." responded Lelouch. Lelouch then proceeded to exit the room with Kim Gu until Park Eunsik called for them.

"Oh by the way Mr. Lamperouge, I would recommend a pen name in order to cover your tracks. Is their any name you want us to refer to?" asked Park Eunsik.

Lelouch immediately stopped and slightly turned his face towards Park Eunsik.

"There is one name you can call me by. But I want you to tell no one that this is my pen name, that includes people within the resistance. The only people who shall know will be the ones present at this meeting. Do you understand?" asked Lelouch.

"Uhmmm, sure ok." replied Park Eunsik. "So what should we call you?"

"**Zero, the man who makes miracles**." answered Lelouch.


	9. Recruitment

**Ch. 8: Recruitment**

_6:57 PM, July 7th, 1918, __Keijō,_ _Ch__ōsen_

Standing inside a large, abandoned warehouse, was Lelouch and Kim Gu. Lelouch was still wearing the jacket he got from that Japanese passerby over his Ashford Academy uniform.

Looking up, Lelouch noticed that the warehouse was in real need of maintenance, for it had holes in its ceiling, which allowed rays of light to penetrate through.

Kim Gu then took out his pocket watch and looked at the time.

"They should be arriving very soon." said Kim Gu.

"Yes they should. I mean that's what the council told everyone right?" replied Lelouch.

"Yeah. Anyway, I was wondering, why did you tell the council about your special power that you call "geass"?" asked Kim Gu.

"The only reason I told them was because I needed to prove to them that I was worth working with. The fact that I use it to get the both of us out of jail is further proof that I am capable of doing the seemingly impossible." answered Lelouch.

"Hence is why you took the pen name "Zero, the man who makes miracles." Anyway do you trust the council will be able to keep geass a secret? I mean, someone might decide to tell the whole world about such a power." said Kim Gu.

"The council is putting everything on me and is going to see the results of what geass can accomplish. When we finish this mission, the council will know geass is behind it, which is why I'm sure they wouldn't want to share their knowledge of something that can turn the tables." replied Lelouch.

"Good point." Kim Gu replied.

Suddenly some loud knocks could be heard echoing throughout the empty, abandoned warehouse.

"You may enter!" said Lelouch.

The rusty, metal doors opposite Lelouch slowly swung open. Suddenly people could be seen entering the building. Lelouch then noticed that seven men entered. Four of them were wearing a ragged white shirt with long pants while the other three wore a dirty trench coat over Western-style suits.

"Ah, I see you got my message." said Lelouch.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you're Zero? We're the remnants of the Gyeonggi-branch of the Righteous Armies. The council told us that you could achieve the impossible if I'm not mistaken." said a man who appeared to have a scar down his cheek.

"Your are correct, for you see, I plan to do the impossible. Which is to destroy the _Kawachi_ battleship, one of the Imperial Navy's many prized ships." replied Zero.

"What? Are you a complete moron? This mission is practically suicide. Do you know what kind of miracle we would need to carry out this mission?" angrily asked a light-bearded man wearing a worker's cap.

"Then that is why I am leading this mission, for I am Zero, the man who makes miracles." replied Zero.

"But how are you going to achieve such a miracle is the question. If you haven't heard, the Japanese authorities are brutally beating us without even a struggle. How do you expect an amateur militia such as us is going to stand up against the Imperial Navy along with its other forces?" asked the light-bearded man.

The room went silent and Kim Gu looked towards Zero before looking at the group of men in front of him.

"Gentlemen, I know this man can achieve success if we go through with this plan. If it wasn't for him, I would be still locked up in that horrific prison, being repeatedly beaten to death. My presence here right now is to me the proof that the man standing right besides me is one who can create miracles. The council calling you here also shows you that he has the council's trust as well." said Kim Gu. "You may reject this offer and leave, but if you believe in the future and freedom of our people and land, put your trust in the hands of Zero."

The seven men then looked at each other with utter silence before the one with the scarred cheek walked forward.

"Very well. We will gladly accept your leadership Zero. If you were able to get the trust of Kim Gu and the council on your side, then I trust you." said the scarred man.

"Thank you very much." replied Zero. "Anyway, what's your name again?"

"Oh, my apologies. I am Capt. Gang Chul-moo. As you can tell I am leader of whatever is left of the Gyeonggi-branch." answered the scarred man.

Zero then proceeded to walk up to each of the other six men present in the room.

"Seo Dong-Sun at your service." saluted the light-beared man wearing the worker's cap.

"Roh Mal-Chin at your service." saluted one of the men wearing a simple shirt and pants. He was also the burliest one out of them all.

"Myo Yong-sun at your service." saluted a mustached man wearing a dark trench coat.

"Park Man-Young at your service." saluted one of them. He was apparently the youngest of them all, and was only a few years older than Lelouch/Zero.

"Jeong Hak-Kun at your service." saluted the other man wearing a trench coat and suit.

"Yi Myung-Dae at your service." saluted the last soldier.

"So what exactly is this miracle that you plan to pull of?" asked Capt. Gang.

"As you know the battleship _Kawachi_ will be anchored in Tokuyama Bay." explained Zero. "Routine inspections are believed to be scheduled for the 12th. We will use this opportunity to attack the Imperial Navy."

"But with what? If you haven't noticed, we don't even have a boat, let alone a battleship to take this thing on." said Myo Yong-sun.

"First let me ask you question. What weapons do you have in your possession right now?" asked Zero.

"Uhhh, well all we currently have are a few Japanese bolt-action rifles and handguns. We got them mainly by stealing them from Japanese soldiers." answered Myo Yong-sun.

"We also have three Madsen light-machine guns that we managed to smuggle from Russia, along with a few grenades and conventional explosives." added Seo Dong-Sun.

"Good. That's all we need to succeed in this mission." replied Zero.

"And how are we going to succeed?" asked Roh Mal-Chin with skepticism.

"By doing this." said Zero as he took out a folded map from his pocket. He then unfolded it, and laid it on the floor so everyone could see. The map was apparently a map of the port where the ship is supposed to be anchored. Zero then proceeded to explain his plan and what role each member would take.

Once he explained to his plans to the group, Zero told them to get to Busan on the 11th, one day before the ship's routine inspection and maintenance. With everything so far planned out, Zero to dismiss the men. Zero and Kim Gu then proceeded to exit the abandoned warehouse.

"Just to let you know, we're leaving for Busan tomorrow." said Zero.

"What? I thought you said we didn't need to reach Busan until the 11th." replied Kim Gu.

"They needed to be there by the 11th, not us. If you're wondering why, it's because I need to make a few "tweaks" down there before we can proceed with our plan." replied Zero. The both of them then continued to walk away from the warehouse.

"_Now that I have some pieces with me, I can now commence with placing them on the board. All I need to do is to move my king before my other pieces. If the game goes according to the script, then checkmate is within my reach. Let the game begin._" thought Lelouch.

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't know if you have noticed, but some of the people and events in this story slightly mimic character's/events of the Code Geass world. Since Korea has the role of Area 11/Japan while Imperial Japan has the role of Britannia in this story, it would make sense if things from the Code Geass world would have some kind of "counterpart" which/who plays a similar role in this world. **

**Anyone want to guess on what's what and who's supposed to be who? Love to hear your theories and thoughts.**


	10. A Demon's Game

**Ch. 9: A Demon's Game**

___5:09 PM, July 9th, 1918, Busan__,_ _Ch__ōsen_

Already making preparations for the upcoming attack, Lelouch and Kim Gu were staying in a local inn in the port city of Busan. Kim Gu was laying down on of the two beds in the room reading the daily newspaper. Lelouch was sitting at the table in the room, putting together some small contraption. The table in front of him had small screws, gears, springs, empty bullet casings, a small clock, and parts of a disassembled pistol spread all over.

"So how's your little "project" going?" asked Kim Gu.

"Oh pretty well." responded Lelouch. He then used a pair of pliers in his hand to carefully take out the firing pin from the pistol. After putting the firing pin down, Lelouch grabbed the small clock on the table, which had it's internal gears exposed and tampered with. Using the same pliers, Lelouch grabbed a small spring and connected to it one of the levers connected to the gears in the clock. "Pretty nice room we got huh?"

"Well you did geass those wealthy looking men we passed outside to give you their money." said Kim Gu jokingly. "But did you have to geass the owner of that clock store and that soldier we passed by?"

"It was necessary for my plan. I needed their services." responded Lelouch as he was twisting some screws into the back of the clock. After adding a another gear, Lelouch carefully took firing pin and connected it to the spring mechanism attached to the back of the clock. A percussion cap was also added and positioned carefully. He then proceeded to put the tinkered clock into a small box. Using the cordite he collected from the many bullets he emptied, Lelouch put the cordite in the box with the clock.

"By the way, how will we be able to get across the water with our weapons? It's not like we can take a local ferry while carrying rifles, ammo, and grenades." asked Kim Gu.

"Don't worry about it. I'll pull some strings at the harbor tomorrow." answered Lelouch. Lelouch then put a lid on the small box containing the clock mechanism, along with some sticks of dynamite he had gotten from a black market dealer in town.

* * *

___10:13 AM, July 11th, 1918, Busan__,_ _Ch__ōsen_

A train whistled loudly as it came into the train station. When the train stopped, Capt. Gang and his men, posing as merchants, came out of the car and headed towards the baggage car. Inside the car were various large wooden boxes. Three of them had the words "METALWARES" painted on them. Capt. Gang and the others took the three wooden boxes and carried them out of the station.

Once they exited the station, they put down the heavy boxes and scanned their surroundings.

"So where were we supposed to meet him Capt.? asked Roh.

"All he said was to arrive here, wait in front of the station, and someone will be here to meet us." responded Capt. Gang.

"Well I hope we don't have to wait too long." responded Yi.

As they were looking, a Japanese military truck stopped right by them. When the passenger door of the vehicle opened, the seven men suddenly saw Kim Gu step out of the vehicle. They then immediately headed towards him.

"Hey. How did you manage to arrange this truck?" asked Capt. Gang.

"Let me just say that Zero is pretty crafty when it comes to pulling strings behind the scenes." answered Kim Gu. "Alright, I want you guys to get in the back of the truck."

The seven men then grabbed the three wooden boxes and lifted them into the back of the truck. Once the boxes were in, the seven of them then jumped into the back of the truck. Fortunately the truck bed was covered with a canopy, allowing them to be unseen.

Once everyone was in or on the truck, Kim Gu directed the Japanese soldier driving the vehicle where to go. No one apparently noticed that the Japanese soldier's pupils slightly glowed red.

When the truck started up, the engine started rumbling while thick smoke puffed out of the exhaust. The truck then proceeded to drive them to the designated point.

When Captain Gang and his men felt the truck stop, they immediately got out and found themselves at the city harbor. They were then amazed with what they were looking at.

In front of them was a large steam yacht. It had a large smokestack pointing upwards along with two poles used for holding sails. The seven men ran onto the ship via the ship's boarding ramp. The ship was even more amazing since it had a two-floored luxurious cabin. The cabin had clean furniture, elegant tables, and all the navigation equipment and maps they will need.

"I see you like our new command center." said Zero as he walked into the cabin. As Zero, Lelouch decided to wear his dark coat once more.

"Alright the military truck was one thing, but how did you manage to get your hands on something like this?!" asked a shocked Myo.

"Here's a lesson for you guys, if you play the right moves, then you can persuade someone, even a wealthy tycoon, to do anything." answered Zero with a smirk on his face.

"Man is there something this guy can't do?" whispered Park.

"I don't know, and maybe I don't want to know. So far this guy has shown some skill." responded Seo.

"Oh yes, one more question." asked Zero. "I presume at least one of you is familiar with steamships."

"Of course we do. You see, before I joined the resistance, I used to work on a steamship. I was overseer of the boiler." said Roh. "Yi and Park also used to work on fishing boats, so they have some familiarity with water transportation."

"Very well. Roh, Yi, Park. I'm hereby delegating control and maintenance of the ship to you three. Seo, Myo, Jeong. I want you to handle observation and defense of the ship in case we are every discovered." commanded Zero. He then turned his head towards Capt. Gang. and Kim Gu. "Capt. Gang, due to your background as a commander, you will be by second-in-command. Kim will be assigned as my assistant and the council's eyes on this battalion."

"Wait, does that mean I'm not technically a member?" asked Kim Gu.

"Correct. If I recall, you are still a sitting member on the Resistance council, which doesn't want to shed blood on their hands. With you not being a member of my independent battalion, the council can still maintain it's position of nonviolence. However, you can serve this battalion well by acting as our communication line to the council directly." explained Zero.

"I see. I clearly understand the reasoning sir." replied Kim Gu.

Once done talking, the team immediately went back to the dock to retrieve the three large wooden boxes labelled "METALWARES". Zero told them to put the boxes right by one of the couches in the cabin. A sudden "THUD!" could be heard the men dropped the wooden box onto the floor.

Roh then grabbed a crowbar he had brought with him so he could pry open the lid of the wooden box. Once the lid flung open, everyone gathered towards the box. Instead of metalwares, the boxes were filled with some bolt-action rifles, three Madsen machine guns, pistols, grenades, and a decent amount of ammo. Zero took a close look inside the box and grabbed a pistol.

"Excellent. We have everything we will need." said Zero as he cocked the gun he was holding. "Everyone, prepare the ship for departure."

"Sir, yes sir!" saluted all the men simultaneously. Everyone then proceeded to either unhooking the ship from the docks, heating the boiler in it's underbelly, or monitor the controls. The large smokestack on protruding from the ship started bellowing black smoke. Meanwhile the ship's propellers started to spin rapidly, causing the ship to propel forwards. Yi, who was at the steering wheel, then steered the ship towards the Southeast.

* * *

_6:30 AM, July 12th, 1918, Port of Tokuyama, Japan_

The Port of Tokuyama was mostly quiet. The only noise you could hear were a few foghorns in the distance along with soldiers patrolling the various warehouses located along the harbor. A thick fog hovered over the docks and made it very difficult to see far ahead.

Guarding one of the warehouses were a few Japanese soldiers, who decided to pass the time by briefly talking to one another.

"Can you believe we get the early shift?" asked one of the soldiers.

"I know right. It's unbelievable." replied another soldier.

"Hey at least it pays the bills right." said a third soldier. The soldiers then proceeded to laugh at the comment.

"Speaking of money, did anyone manage to notice that luxury yacht docked nearby?" asked the first solider.

"Yeah I did. Must've came into the bay last night. Does anyone know who owns it?" asked the second soldier.

"No. But whoever it is, that person must be living the high life." said the third soldier.

Suddenly the three soldiers stopped talking when they heard footsteps coming towards them. With the heavy fog surrounding them, seeing things at a distance was almost impossible. The soldiers then grabbed their rifles, loaded them, and aimed them forwards, waiting for any potential attackers.

However, all three soldiers were confused when someone wearing a dark coat along with a worker's cap to cover the top part of his face came walking out of the fog and into their line of sight.

"HALT! THIS AREA IS DIRECTLY UNDER JURISDICTION OF THE IMPERIAL JAPANESE ARMY RAILWAYS AND SHIPPING SECTION. IDENTIFY YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY!" yelled one of the soldiers as he aimed his rifle at the mysterious figure.

Suddenly all three soldiers suddenly saw the mysterious figure lift his head up, resulting in them staring directly into the mysterious figure's eyes. Before they could react, they suddenly saw a glowing bird-shaped symbol coming towards them.

* * *

_10:36 AM_

With the sun now in the sky, the fog had dissipated, resulting in the skies to be mostly clear. At one of the docks was the _Kawachi_, a long, large metal ship equipped with several naval guns of various sizes. Three smokestacks and two long masts protruded from the ship. Hundreds of crew members were either working on the deck or the inside of the large battleship.

On the dock adjacent to the ship were some warehouses. Various soldiers and sailors stationed on the docks were carrying boxes from the warehouses to the crew of the _Kawachi_.

Walking along the bridge of the ship was a middle-aged Japanese man. He had a dark, long goatee beard and was wearing a dark blue, high stand-up collared, single-breasted uniform, along with long blue pants, a peaked cap, and white gloves. Sewn on the man's collar and wrist cufflinks were insignia indicating he was a captain. The captain also carried a katana along his side with pride.

"Wonderful day for inspection isn't it Commander?" said the Japanese captain.

"It sure is." responded the Japanese commander, who was younger than the captain and had a clean-shaven face. The commander also wore a uniform similar to the one worn by his superior, except with different insignias sewn on it.

Suddenly the two men saw a luxurious car in the distance stop right by the docks. The driver of the vehicle stepped out and opened the passenger door. Out of the car came a bearded, somewhat elderly Japanese man in a white, single-breasted, high stand-up collared, uniform. The elderly man wore golden epaulettes on his shoulders and a white peaked cap on his head. Similar to how the captain carried his katana with pride, the elderly man wore his three medals with as much pride.

The captain and the commander on the ship walked off the ship via a ramp and immediately headed for the elderly man. When the two of them were in front of the elderly man, they both saluted him.

"Admiral Ono Toshio! Captain Wada Kazuo sir!" saluted the Japanese captain.

"Commander Noguchi Akio at your service sir!" said the Japanese commander.

The elderly Admiral then saluted back before the three of them started walking back towards the ship.

"How was your trip here Admiral?" asked Captain Wada.

"Very comfortable." responded Admiral Ono. "Now how's the ship been?"

"Fortunately no damage. The main reason we had to dock was because we needed to refuel and make sure the engine was cleaned up." answered Captain Wada.

"Just to show you that we're a reliable crew sir." added Commander Noguchi.

"Yes of course Commander. Anyway, Captain, there's been rumor around high command that you might be promoted to Rear Admiral. If it's true, then I will personally advocate on your behalf." said Admiral Ono.

"Wow really?" responded a shocked Captain Wada. "I only say that because me and my crew are in awe of your past record."

"We've all read about the determination and strength shown when you deliberately rammed your already damaged ship into a Russian ship during the Russo-Japanese War." said Commander Noguchi.

"Ah yes that maneuver. It might of cost me a fraction of my ship, but it manage to prevent the Russians from fully regrouping." said Admiral Ono. "Anyway, can I take a closer look of the vessel?"

"Of course Admiral. Right this way." said Captain Wada.

* * *

On a pier parallel to the one the _Kawachi _was docked at was Zero and his team preparing for their upcoming battle. The men were all loading their guns with ammo and reviewing the plan Zero had mentioned earlier. Behind one of the many boxes lining the pier's edge was Yi observing the Admiral via a pair of binoculars.

"Looks like the inspection is still on schedule as mentioned in the paper. The arrival of a high ranking officer seems to confirm this also." replied Yi.

"Good." responded Zero. "Now team, you understand your roles right?".

Everyone then nodded before they realized someone was missing.

"Wait, where's Kim?" asked Seo.

"Kim Gu has been given another assignment. But don't worry about him. Your main focus should be this battle. Do you understand?" asked Zero.

"Sir, yes sir!" said everyone as they saluted Zero. All seven men then went to their positions while Zero walked closer to the pier that was holding the _Kawachi_.

As he was calmly walking towards the next pier over, Zero saw some soldiers patrolling the area. He then hid himself behind a wall corner before the soldiers could spot him. As the soldiers passed him, Zero then came out of his hiding spot, aimed his pistol at the soldiers' back, and pressed the trigger.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!" could suddenly be heard across the whole entire bay. The soldiers in front of Zero immediately fell down while other nearby soldiers started to scramble. Zero then immediately ran back to the pier the team was stationed at while soldiers who came to investigate the shooting sound spotted him.

"HALT OR WE WILL SHOOT!" yelled the soldier. Zero, having no intention to stop, kept on running. A few more shots could be heard behind Zero as a few bullets passed by him.

"_Good I have I've got them on my tail and I'm near the first checkpoint. First phase: Move King, complete._" thought Zero. Though Zero was not the best when it came to endurance, Zero managed to find the strength to run slightly faster since soldiers brandishing rifles were trying to shoot him. Once Zero reached the pier where his team was stationed at, he immediately ran down an alleyway between two warehouses. Half the soldiers chasing Zero followed him down the alleyway while the other half went to look for any other small passageways or hiding spots.

Zero, starting to get tired from running for his dear life, saw a bunch of wooden boxes positioned as barricades within the narrow alleyway.

"_Next move: Rook takes Knight._" thought Zero as he suddenly rolled onto the ground. The soldiers chasing him went further down the alleyway and saw him on the ground up ahead. As they were preparing to take aim, Yi and Seo, both holding rifles, popped up from behind the wooden boxes and shot all the soldiers. Zero then proceeded to get back up, climb over the barricade, and meet up with the two.

"Good job guys. Just keep shooting any soldier that you see coming down here. These alleys are narrow, which gives us an advantage." said Zero.

"Will keep on at it." said Seo as he shot a few more Japanese soldiers.''

* * *

_Pier near the Kawachi_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SOUND?!" yelled Admiral Ono as the sound of gunshots echoed through the air. After he said that, more gunshots could be heard coming from the adjacent pier across the water from them.

"Admiral you need to find safety. I'll make sure I'll find whatever scoundrel is behind this mess." said Captain Wada. "Commander! Dispatch some of our forces to Pier 4A! Also put the ship's crew on defensive alert. I don't want to see my precious ship being destroyed by a bunch of animals!"

"Yes sir!" said Commander Noguchi as he saluted both officers.

With the order now sent, soldiers equipped with rifles starting running towards the pier across the water. The _Kawachi_'s crew meanwhile prepared all of it's defenses while the Admiral and the Captain fled onto the ship for safety.

* * *

Zero continued running down the alleyway so that he could prepare his next move. He turned left and immediately saw a group of soldiers heading his direction. Zero immediately withdrew his head as a barrage of bullets ricocheted off the corner edge of the warehouse.

To find out where he was, Zero looked at the numbers painted on the warehouses. Due to the alleyways being arranged in a grid-like pattern, each individual warehouse became a "space" in Zero's mind.

"_Warehouse 4A10_." thought Zero as he looked up at the warehouse next to him. Zero then proceeded down the alley until he reached Warehouse 4A15. Suddenly he saw another group of soldiers coming out of another alleyway. "_Damn it! They've already got me in Check!_"

As Zero hid behind some machinery, the two groups of soldiers pursuing him started shooting at him. Bullets ricocheted all over the place as the soldiers tried to shoot Zero. When he got the opportunity, Zero would aim his pistol at the soldiers and shoot. However, the pistol wouldn't be able to kill all the soldiers heading towards him.

"_I could play that move. It would be a valuable loss, but I can at least counter their advance._" thought Zero. Opening the pocket in his jacket, Zero took out a small spherical object, squeezed it, and rolled it towards the soldiers. The sphere then instantly let out large jets of thick smoke, giving Zero enough time to escape down another alleyway. "_That should hold them for a few seconds. But I must reach the Warehouse 4A18._"

Hearing the soldiers catching up to him, Zero turned down an alleyway that had two boxes blocking the path. "_Perfect._" Zero then turned around and saw the two groups of soldiers behind him blocking the alley's entrance. "NOW!" yelled Zero as the soldiers prepared to fire their rifles. Suddenly, Roh and Myo, both carrying Madsen machine guns, popped out of the two wooden boxes and started firing into the soldiers.

Due to the fact that the machine guns were heavy and therefore hard to have full control over, the stream of bullets from both guns were sprayed everywhere. Fortunately, the close quarters of the alley made most of the shots direct hits. After firing their guns for about 10 seconds, both groups of soldiers were a pile of dead corpses.

"That was sweet! These guns just annihilate them." said Roh with much enjoyment.

"Good to see you enjoy it. But now we need to reposition ourselves in the secondary post. Got it?" asked Zero.

"Gotcha!" yelled both men. Zero, with Roh and Myo covering him, ran down another alley located between the many warehouses. As they were running, a few soldiers would appear in front or behind them. However most of them were either machine gunned to death, or were forced to go on the defensive.

"_This is going well so far. My two bishops have managed to taken out a good deal of my opponent's pawns._" thought Zero.

Meanwhile, down another alleyway, a group of Japanese soldiers gathered at the entrance.

"Alright men. Our opponent is heavily armed. Proceed with caution and use whatever force necessary!" commanded one of the Japanese officers. Like obedient dogs, the group of soldiers, ran down the alleyway looking for any hostile forces. As they ran, one of the soldiers realized for about a microsecond that he had set off a tripwire, which was connected to a grenade placed next to a box of ordinance.

"Oh what the f..." yelled the soldier before a giant ball of flame consumed him. Every soldier that was sent down the alley was instantly swallowed up by large flames. Even the commander and some of the soldiers from another group were caught in the inferno.

* * *

_On the battleship Kawachi_

A loud "KABOOOOOOM!" could be heard by everyone. The vibrations caused by the explosion was powerful enough to make some people feel shaken up. Everyone on the _Kawachi_ saw a large fire rise up into the air in the distance.

"THIS IS INSANITY! WHY HAVEN'T WE MADE ANY PROGRESS!" yelled Captain Wada as his hand clenched the sheath of his katana. Suddenly Commander Noguchi came onto the ship to update the situation for the Captain. "WELL?! WHAT'S THE STATUS?! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?!" asked an angry Captain Wada.

"We don't know who they are. But that isn't what you should be worrying about." responded Commander Noguchi. "According to our reports from the various units we sent over to the other pier, approximately 3/5 of our men are either killed or wounded."

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" yelled Captain Wada. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT 60% OF OUR FORCES ARE BEING DECIMATED BY A BUNCH OF THUGS?!"

"CAPTAIN WADA!" yelled Admiral Ono. "Do not let anger cloud your performance."

"Sorry Admiral, but I will not let down the honor of the Imperial Japanese Navy. If my army is defeated by a something as minuscule a this, then I couldn't live with myself anymore." responded Captain Wada.

"Understood." responded Admiral Ono. "Anyway I want you to recall most of your men and put them on the defensive."

"What? You want me to stop pursuing the enemy?" asked Captain Wada.

"Correct. Your primary duty here is to protect the _Kawachi_ at all costs. All casualties so far have been caused by us sending in our forces. However, it seems that our enemy is on the defensive. If we loose too many men, then we won't have enough to defend the pier the_Kawachi_ is docked at. We must gather whatever leftover resources we have and use them to buy us more time." explained Admiral Ono. "Commander Noguchi, have you sent out a call for reinforcements?"

"Yes I have Admiral. I've already alerted the nearest barracks and high command of this attack." answered Commander Noguchi.

"Good." said Admiral Ono. "Captain! Give out the order to regroup on the pier in front of the _Kawachi_! Every second we waste is costing us more lives!"

"As you wish Admiral." said Captain Wada as he saluted his senior officer. Captain Wada then told the various army officers leading the small groups of soldiers into battle to stop advancing towards the enemy, regroup on the pier next to the _Kawachi_, and to then fight defensively.

* * *

Still evading soldiers in the narrow alleyways between the warehouses, Zero, Roh, and Myo regrouped with Yi and Seo, who were still shooting their rifles from behind the wooden boxes. Another wave of soldiers could be seen up ahead, which prompted Roh to mow them down with his machine gun.

"Yi! Seo! What's your status!" asked Zero.

"Status is ok. Starting to run low on ammo though!" answered Seo. Suddenly coming from behind them were Captain Gang, Jeong, and Park. Each one was carrying a rifle and was apparently covered in what looked like soot and dust.

"What's the status with your unit Captain?" asked Zero.

"Managed to lead a few divisions of soldiers into the tripwire-grenade traps we set up on the other end of the pier." answered Captain Gang. When more soldiers were spotted, Captain Gang took out his pistol and shot them all until they were immobile. "Anyway, those ordinances managed to due the trick. In fact, a few of the warehouses managed to literally explode when the fires caused by our traps spread to the stored munitions."

"_Perfect. My opponent has practically lost many of his pieces. Without them, his King will be in check in no time_." thought Zero. His train of thought was suddenly broken when he heard loud whistles all over being blown.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" yelled various Japanese officers. In the distance, Japanese soldiers could be seen running away from them, and not towards them.

"Stay here. I just need to see something." said Zero as he carefully paced down the alleyway with his pistol ready at hand. When Zero reached the end of the alleyway, he saw the pier across the water, the one the _Kawachi _was next to. Taking out his pair of binoculars, Zero hid behind a barrel and saw various Japanese soldiers heading back towards the warehouses near the battleship.

"_Just as I figured. With so many pieces being lost, my opponent can't adequately defend the ship. His only logical response is to protect the ship, save whatever resources you have and go on defense. However, your defensive move will allow my Queen to put your King in checkmate._" thought Zero.

He then took out a pocket watch he had recently bought and looked at the time. The watch read "10:54 AM".

"_Six minutes left_." thought Zero. After putting the watch away, Zero headed back to the group. _  
_

"Well, what did you see?" asked Park.

"Enemy forces are concentrating themselves in front of the ship. If I had to guess, they are using whatever forces they have to defend it until reinforcements arrive. That is why I'm ordering for our retreat back to base." answered Zero.

"What? We're just going to retreat? But what about the ship?" asked Captain Gang with some disbelief.

"Don't worry. Everything has been already set up. Now, does everyone have their smokescreen balls?" asked Zero.

Half of the group raised their hands, clutching a small ball in their palm.

"Activate them now!" yelled Zero. After squeezing the small balls with their palms, large jets of smoke came out and decreased visibility. "Everyone, retreat!"

Using the smokescreen as a cover for any remaining Japanese soldiers, Zero and the others traveled down various alleyways until they reached the other end of the pier. Once they were out of the maze of alleyways, they then immediately ran back to their ship.

* * *

_10:58 AM, On the deck of the Kawachi_

The crew of the _Kawachi_ was still on full alert, while the soldiers prepared defensives along the pier next to the giant, metal, battleship. Admiral Ono, Captain Wada, and Commander Noguchi were all looking towards the pier across the water. All one could see was a bunch of warehouses, with smoke and flames rising upwards.

"I can't believe they managed to do this much damage." said a frustrated Captain Wada.

"Still, you fulfilled your duties, which is to defend this ship." said Admiral Ono. "I'm certain the Imperial Japanese Navy will be greatly impressed with your performance."

"Sorry Admiral, but I have a strange feeling in my stomach." responded Captain Wada.

"Captain, are you sick? I can call medical or..." asked Commander Noguchi.

"No, no, no. I'm fine. But something isn't right." said Captain Wada as he tightened his grip on the hilt of his katana.

"Are you talking about something wrong with the battlefield?" asked Admiral Ono.

"Yeah, I mean, our opponent clearly demonstrated capabilities to take out chunks of our forces. But ever since we've gone defensive, everything has suddenly stopped. Did they retreat? If so then why? Also, they never made any attempt to attack the ship. Was it because they didn't have the resources to take on the ship?" asked Captain Wada.

"But then why fight here. They could've chosen easier targets, such as trade ships or army outposts. But they chose here, meaning that the ship was most likely their focus." added Admiral Ono.

"Ok. Then my question is how come they didn't attack the ship if the ship was their target in the first place?" asked Commander Noguchi.

* * *

Meanwhile in a small wooden box, a rigged alarm clock connected to some cordite and dynamite was slowly ticking away. Like a beating heart, the clock slowly made a "TICK, TOCK, TICK, TOCK" noise. The time on the clock was 10:59. The second hand then ticked away 55...56...57...58...59...

When the clock hit 11:00, the gears within the clock activated, causing some spring mechanisms and levers to move, releasing a firing pin. The pin then striked a tiny primer at the end of a long tube, causing the cordite to quickly ignite. Within another second, the combustion caused by the cordite spreads to the dynamite.

* * *

Zero and the others were running towards their boat, which was docked at a pier further down. While running, Zero looked at his watch once more.

"_Checkmate._" thought Zero as the minute hand moved to 12.

"KABOOOOOOOM!"

Within a second, Zero and the others turned around and saw the _Kawachi_ suddenly explode. All that was seemingly left of the ship was its hull, which was gushing out oil into the water and thick smoke into the sky. A piece of the pier also appeared to be blown apart.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Captain Gang.

"I managed to pull a few tricks or two. Let's just leave it at that." answered Zero.

* * *

_Earlier..._

"HALT! THIS AREA IS DIRECTLY UNDER JURISDICTION OF THE IMPERIAL JAPANESE ARMY RAILWAYS AND SHIPPING SECTION. IDENTIFY YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY!" yelled one of the soldiers.

Zero, wearing his worker's cap and coat, lifted his head up so he had direct eye contact with the soldiers. He then proceeded to activate his geass.

"I have a small box with me that I am going to give to you. While the _Kawachi _is being loaded with munitions, I want you guys to put this smaller box into one of the _Kawachi_'s munition boxes. Once the box is stored on the ship with the other boxes of munition, I want you fill a truck with a few boxes of weapons and ammo and bring the truck to the designated point on the map I am going to give you." commanded Zero. He then proceeded to hand one of the soldiers a map with a marked location on it and the small box containing the bomb.

"As you wish sir!" answered the geassed soliders. They then saluted Zero before heading off to one of the warehouses full of munitions.

Zero then carefully walked back to the yacht anchored nearby. Suddenly a lone patrol officer walked out of the fog and was suddenly face to face with Zero.

"Hey! Who are you?" asked the officer.

"_Hmmm. This guy could also serve a purpose..._" thought Zero. Activating his geass once more, Zero told the soldier to hide in an isolated location when fighting breaks out on the pier and to stay there until someone found him. Before leaving, Zero told the officer to repeatedly say a certain phrase. Zero quietly whispered the phrase to the officer before he disappeared back into the dense fog.

* * *

_Further down the pier_

Zero and his team of seven managed to reach their steam yacht, which acted as their temporary base. If thought the yacht was anchored a good distance away from where the _Kawachi_ was, pitch black smoke could be seen in the distance rising up and almost darkening a part of the sky.

"I can't believe it." said Captain Gang as he stared at the large plume of smoke. "I'm guessing you were behind it?"

"Yes Captain I was." responded Zero. "I managed to find a way to get a homemade timed bomb to be stored next to the ship's munitions located within the hull. I also managed to pull a few more things out of my sleeves too."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Park. In the distance, a large truck could be heard. It then parked itself right by the yacht. Kim Gu was then seen opening the driver's door and getting out of the truck.

"Hey guys! Do you expect me to carry this stuff alone!" jokingly asked Kim Gu.

"Where have you been this whole time?" asked Roh.

"Hey, someone had to oversee the transport of the merchandise while the Japanese were distracted." answered Kim Gu.

"Merchandise?" asked the team in unison.

After the team managed to carry the wooden boxes onto the yacht, they proceeded to open it up with the crowbar they had brought. All of them were amazed by what was in them.

"I told you I managed to pull some extra strings." responded Zero.

"But something like this?" asked Captain Gang with shock. "I mean, these boxes are full of top-class rifles and enough bullets to mow down whole battalions."

"Hey Captain! This box over here is basically filled with machine guns!" yelled Seo.

"And this one over here has a decent amount of food and medicine!" yelled Jeong.

"Well Zero, I guess you truly are the man who creates miracles." said Captain Gang.

"THREE CHEERS FOR ZERO!" yelled Yi.

"ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!" cheered everyone.

"Thank you. We have shown the Japanese that we are not a walk in the park. We are not a band of thugs and criminals. But we are coordinated fighters for justice, independence, and resistance towards tyranny. Many more battles will come up in the near future. But do not let that deter you. Let it invigorate you with the will to fight on." said Zero. "Now then, team, raise the anchor. We're heading back to the Korean Peninsula."

"Sir, yes, sir." everyone said before preparing the ship to disembark.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Very long chapter as you can see. Lelouch/Zero now has the complete trust of the Korean Resistance. With more resources being available to him now, things are going to get bigger and messier. Remember, please review if you could.**


	11. Imperial Response

**Ch. 10: Imperial Response**

_1:04 PM, July 12th, 1918, Imperial General Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan_**  
**

A bunch of older Japanese men, mostly wearing ornate military uniforms, walked into a large room via a set of giant doors. The room had large war maps and sea charts posted on the wall along with a long, ornate oak table. Surrounding the table were some well-crafted wooden chairs. Each man then took a seat at the table and quietly looked at one man who was still standing.

"I call this emergency meeting open." said the man who was standing. Immediately after he said that, the man proceeded to sit down.

"Gentlemen, at exactly 11:00 AM today, the Imperial Navy's battleship _Kawachi_ exploded while it was docked in the Port of Tokuyama." said Chief of the Naval General Staff Baron Shimamura Hayao, an elderly mustached men wearing a uniform covered in medals and insignias. "The report I have received also states that a few supply depots near the ship were destroyed."

"Number of casualties is currently unknown, but is estimated to be at least a few hundred. Our investigation into the matter shows that the ship blew up from the inside." added Minister of the Navy Katō Tomosaburō, a slightly younger slim-faced man with a faint mustache. He too also wore a uniform consisting of a sash, epaulettes, and many medals.

"And who or what is behind this incident?" asked Inspector General of Military Training Ichinohe Hyoe.

"We are currently investigating that. Due to the tactics used by the enemy, we believe the our enemy is well organized in terms of strategy, therefore ruling out any radical movements." answered Chief of Imperial Japanese Army General Staff Uehara Yūsaku, another elderly man wearing a decorative uniform.

"However we did manage to find one soldier hiding in a random box." added War Minister Ōshima Ken'ichi, a heavily bearded bald man who had one medal on his uniform. "We believe the soldier fled into the box just when the fighting began. But his status was unusual and erratic."

"What do you mean by erratic?" asked another officer down the table.

"He just kept repeating the same phrase over and over again. We currently have him isolated at the moment, but he seems to exhibit symptoms similar to those suffering from mental disorders." answered Ōshima.

"And the phrase?" asked the same officer.

"The Black Army shall deliver justice upon those who prey on the weak! Korea shall be independent!" answered the War Minister

"The Black Army? Is this some kind of new colonial resistance group?" asked a young man wearing glasses and a suit.

"That's what it looks like." said the Baron Shimamura. "Which is why I am intending to alert and assist the Viceroy of Korea in this investigation. If they are an independence movement, they most likely are operating from the Peninsula. I've already have started to write up a report..."

"Wait, wait, wait!" interrupted Uehara. "My Lord, why should your department be leading this investigation?"

"This incident is within our department because the _Kawachi_ is a naval vessel of the Imperial Navy. I would figure a man of your standing would know that already." responded the Baron.

"However, may I remind you that the transportation of supplies along with the men on the pier were under my jurisdiction?" countered Uehara.

"The destruction of one of our prized battleships is more of a priority than a few soldiers." said Katō calmly.

"A few soldiers?!" bellowed the now angry Uehara. "The attack on my men has as much of an impact on this Empire as the loss of the _Kawachi_. We should therefore be leading this investigation."

"Oh, so you can boost you're own reputation while we get most of the blame for the chaos that erupted today?!" yelled Katō.

"Typical talk from the paranoid Navy." responded Ōshima.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Maybe it's you that is paranoid!" yelled Katō.

Suddenly the Army officers and commanders started to argue with their Naval counterparts. Each side tried to take command of the investigation while accusing the other of using the incident as an opportunity to ruin the reputation of the other. With both sides unable to come to a final decision, Marquess Matsukata Masayoshi, another elderly, large mustached, heavily decorated man sitting at the end of the table, called for both sides to stop talking.

"Everyone, as Lord Keeper of the Privy Seal of Japan, I hereby speak on behalf of the Emperor himself." announced the Marquess. Everyone in the room immediately stopped arguing and resumed with the meeting. "What we need to do is to concentrate on finding and suppressing this Black Army before it becomes out of control. That is why this investigation will be primarily headed by the Chōsen colonial authorities. Also, has any information of this incident been leaked to the general public?"

"We have not issued a report yet due to the confusion and the assessment of the damage." answered the Baron Shimamura. "However, the destruction of the ship must've been seen or heard by many people."

"Hmmm, very well. When issuing your report, I want you to eliminate any references of hostilities and declare that the _Kawachi_ blew up due to faulty munitions within the hull. We can't let the people know that hostile forces have stepped onto our precious island." said the Marquess.

"As you wish my Lord." responded the Baron Shimamura. The military and naval officers in the room then started to discuss their ideas and strategies on assessing the situation. Once they were done talking, Matsukata got out of his chair and stood so all the officers could hear him.

"I hereby declare this meeting adjourned!" announced the Marquess. Once that was said, all the other men in the room immediately got up and headed towards the doors. As the other officers were still talking among themselves, Matsukata and his assistant managed to escape the crowd and walk down one of the many hallways lining the building.

"My Lord, do you really think this group calling themselves the Black Army are capable of beating us?" asked the assistant.

"I'm not exactly sure. However, I could tell they were being led by someone who understands strategy. The fact that they managed to take out one of our most prized battleships is just humiliating. They literally hit our pride with this surprise attack. Now I have to relay this information back to the Emperor and explain it." said the frustrated Marquess.

"My worry now is how large is this organization? I mean, this could only be the tip of the iceberg, right?" asked the assistant.

"Absolutely. That is why I'm going to advise His Imperial Majesty to tell the colonial authorities on the Peninsula to be more observant and to increase security." said Matuskata.

Matuskata and his assistant walked outside towards an expensive-looking automobile. The assistant opened the passenger door to let the elderly Marquess to get into the back passenger seat. He then proceeded to open the driver's seat and sat in front of the steering wheel. The car was suddenly started after a few pops could be heard coming from the engine. Once fully started, the assistant backed out and exited the vicinity of the Imperial General Headquarters.

"Our Empire is facing a lot right now. I mean first we have a war spanning the entire globe, a Marxist revolution right next door to us, economic hardships, and now this." said the assistant who was driving. "Hopefully this won't get any worst, right?"

"Of course. This problem is simple and will most likely be treated within a short amount of time..." replied Matsukata. The assistant then resumed concentrating on the road.

"..._But that's probably just what I want it to be, a quick, everyday, disorganized resistance group roundup. I only say this because I fear this problem won't be a walk in the park._" thought Matsukata as he watched the surroundings seen in his window quickly pass him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: As you can see, this is a short chapter. The purpose of this chapter is to see Imperial Japan's reaction to the incident. I also used this chapter to depict the organization of the armed forces. In real life, the Imperial Japanese Army and the Imperial Japanese Navy both had separate interests, resulting in the rivalry between the two groups. **

**-The name Black Army is going to be used because the armed resistance groups at the time were called the Righteous Armies. So I just decided to combine the Black Knights with the Righteous Armies to create the Black Army. I also felt using the name Black Knights would not be unique for this story.**

**-Also, if anybody is having a hard time visualizing the characters based on real historical people, just search their names and you'll find a picture of them (i would post a link here, but i don't think links show up after you save your work)**


	12. The Black Army

**Ch. 11: The Black Army**

_____4:59 PM, July 15th, 1918, Abandoned Warehouse, Keijō,_ _Ch__ōsen_

"This is amazing! I never thought you could pull it off." said the elderly Park Eunsik as he was staring at all the boxes and supplies Zero was able to obtain during their skirmish.

"Well sir, are you now convinced of Zero's capabilities?" asked Kim Gu.

"Definitely Mr. Kim. This mission has to have sent the Japanese a message or two." replied Park Eunsik.

"You're absolutely right sir!" said Zero who was walking towards them. "Mr. Park, according to the newspapers the Imperial Navy states that the _Kawachi_ incident was accidental and most likely caused by faulty munitions within the ship. This is obviously a coverup. If the Japanese are censoring the newspapers, then that means they are treating this as a serious threat and not a walk in the park." explained Zero.

"I see. So we're actually being taking seriously. Anything else you want to tell me?" asked Park Eunsik.

"Well, as you can tell, my team and I cleaned up this abandoned warehouse slightly in order for it to serve as one of our supply depots. Due to the fact that this building has been abandoned for a while, it's highly unlikely the authorities will search this place." said Zero. "Our base of operations is currently a steam yacht I managed to get my hands on. The yacht is currently anchored at one of the docks lining the river".

"Very good. I hope your team well. I also assure you my cooperation with your team in the future." said Park Eunsik.

"Thank you. By the way, could you spread the word of our recent accomplishment to the other armed resistance movements?" asked Zero.

"I will gladly do so to the best of my ability." answered Park Eunsik. Zero and Park Eunsik gladly shook hands before heading off on their separate ways.

* * *

_7:24 PM, Han River, __Keijō,__ Ch__ōsen_

Floating on the water was the team's steam yacht. It was anchored next to one of the docks lining the edge of the the river. While the team was relaxing on the couches, Zero and Kim Gu were inside Zero's room, which was originally the ship's Captain's Quarters. Sitting at the wooden desk in the room was Zero toying around with some wires. Kim Gu was examining various maps of railroads and military facilities.

"It seems you got the cooperation of the council." said Kim Gu.

"With the council's cooperation ensured, I now have access to more resources." responded Zero.

"But I'm still confused on how you're going to keep communications with the council without leaving behind any traces of a connection. Don't forget, your team cannot be linked to the council. Should that occur, the Japanese could easily accuse the council for supporting armed insurgency and conspiracy." said Kim Gu.

"Don't worry, I've already planned ahead for that." said Zero. After connecting a few wires around a metal bar, Zero showed Kim Gu a telegraph-looking device on laying on the desk. "If you're wondering what it is exactly, it's a wireless telegraph. By making some adjustments to the wireless telegraph on the ship, I have tuned it onto a specific frequency. All I have to do is to do the same thing to another wireless telegraph and we got ourself a private communications channel." explained Zero.

"I see. I doubt the Japanese will assume we have access to such means of communication." replied Kim Gu.

"Even if they did, noting valuable would be attained since everything would be encrypted." said Zero. Kim Gu then looked at Zero with some confusion. "You see, the messages both sides will send to one another will be basically gibberish. However, by knowing the encryption key, one can see the true message."

"Ok now I fully understand. I'm assuming you've got another wireless telegraph ready along with the encryption key." said Kim Gu.

"Yes I have. That guy who I geassed earlier works in a telegraph office. I told him to gather the listed equipment and to give it to me tomorrow afternoon." replied Zero.

"By the way, didn't you send out Roh and Capt. Gang. out earlier to pick up something from someone you geassed yesterday?" asked Kim Gu.

"Yes I did. They should be arriving here right about now." said Zero as he looked at his watch.

"HONK! HONK! HONK!". The sound instantly surprised everyone on the ship. Outside on the dock was a military truck being driven by what appeared to be a Japanese soldier. Roh and Capt. Gang could also be seen lifting a large box out of the truck. As both men lifted up the box, the Japanese soldier drove away from the area in the truck. Once on board the ship, Roh and Capt. Gang put the box on the ground.

"Hey Zero! What's in here?" asked Roh.

"Is it more weapons and food?" asked Seo.

"It's neither!" said Zero as he came out of his room. "Please, open it. I insist." Picking up the crowbar, Roh did what Zero told him what to do, which was to pry open the box. Once the lid was off, everyone in the room surrounded the box and looked inside.

"What the? What are these?" asked Capt. Gang as he was holding a Japanese soldier's uniform dyed black. Each uniform also had a bird-shaped sigil with a sword piercing the center sewn onto it's breast.

"How did you manage to get these uniforms exactly?" whispered Kim Gu to Zero while everyone else was looking through the box.

"That guy I geassed the other day was a tailor who specializes dyes. I also had to geass a soldier in smuggling some uniforms from a nearby military storage facility." whispered Zero.

Zero then turned away from Kim Gu and focused on everyone surrounding the box.

"Everyone. By using some influence and behind the scenes deals, I managed to get ourselves uniforms." announced Zero.

"They're basically Japanese infantry uniforms dyed black." said Park.

"Still, they really give us a unique identity. I mean look at the insignia sewn onto it." replied Seong.

"These will be the uniforms of our team, the Black Army." said Zero.

"The Black Army? Is that what our team is going to be called?" asked Roh.

"Correct. The Black Army will bring justice to those who oppress others. Our will to fight will never be snuffed out." said Zero. Everyone then started applauding Zero. "My fellow recruits, we have shown the Empire of Japan what we are capable of. But tomorrow, we will show even more of our determination. We will show our solidarity."

Immediately after Zero stopped speaking, all the applauding turned to cheers of patriotism and determination.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is short. I basically wanted to depict the birth of Lelouch/Zero's Black Army. I also wanted to show how Zero managed to get the council, the nonviolent resistance, to assist him without jeopardizing their own position. Now with the Black Army firmly established as a uniformed organization, the battles against the Japanese will be bigger and have greater impact. **


	13. Seeds of Rebellion

**Ch. 12: Seeds of Rebellion**

_5:47 AM, July 17th, 1918, somewhere south of ____Keijō, ____Ch__ōsen_

It was mostly dark outside, despite the fact that the sun was peeking over the horizon. Outside of the city were railroad tracks heading Northwards. The tracks were in a quiet, isolated location. There were no trees or buildings nearby the tracks. The quiet silence of dawn was suddenly broken by some rumbling in the distance.

"WHOOT, WHOOOOOT!" whistled an upcoming train. The train was hauling a few boxcars to what appeared to be the city. A trail of smoke could also be seen rising into the air as the train went by.

Further down the tracks were two military trucks parked by the tracks. Waiting around the truck was a battalion of the Black Army. The battalion consisted of Park, Seo, Yi, and three newer recruits. All of them were wearing their new black uniforms, which allowed them to blend into the darkness with ease.

Park looked up ahead and saw the train's blinding light shining in his direction.

"Alright the train is here!" whispered Park.

"Good. Just like Zero said it would." responded Seo. "Alright men! Get into position and prepare for instant initiation of second phase!"

"Sir!" said everyone. Once done saluting Seo, everyone ran behind the trucks and ducked. Everyone except for Park was crouching down and covering their ears.

"Now remember, do it before it's over the marked area." whispered Seo.

"I know." responded Park who had his hands on the plunger handle of a detonator box. The box was connected to a wire that was connected to some explosives laid along a section of railroad track. As the train came closer and closer to the general area, Park's hands started to nervously shake.

"_Wait for it. Wait for it._" thought Park as he concentrated on the train. He then pulled up on the plunger and prepared to push it at the right moment. "_Alright, 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._". Park then closed his eyes and pushed the plunger immediately.

A loud "BOOOOOM!" suddenly echoed in the air. The force was even strong enough to rattle the battalion hiding behind the truck. All of them then uncovered their ears and stood up to see a small crater instead of a section of railroad. The rumbling from the train suddenly became stronger.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" yelled Seo at the top of his lungs. The battalion then prepared for the upcoming accident the train was going to have.

With a section of railway obliterated, the speeding train, along with two of the cars it was pulling, went offtrack and flipped over on it's side. The sound of metal screeching against one another filled the air. Once the train stopped skidding on the ground on it's side, the battalion prepared their next phase.

"INITIATE PHASE 2. REMEMBER, OUR MISSION IS TO GET WHAT THIS TRAIN WAS CARRYING!" ordered Seo. All six of them, all armed with rifles, charged towards the scene of the accident. When they arrived, the battalion immediately investigated the area. During the investigation, Park saw the engineer's body hanging out like a rag.

"ENGINEER HAS BEEN FOUND DEAD SIR!" yelled Park.

"GOOD! PROCEED WITH CHECKING THE CARS! BUT KEEP YOUR GUARD UP STILL!" responded Seo. Each of them then went to the box cars that the train was pulling. Yi went to the one boxcar that didn't turn on it's side and unlocked the side door via the set of keys found on the dead engineer's body. Upon opening the door, Yi was astounded with what was in it.

"SIR! YOU BETTER HAVE A LOOK AT THIS!" said Yi. Seo and the rest of the battalion went to Yi to see what he had found. When they looked inside, they too became shocked at what they had found.

Inside the boxcar was what appeared to be Japanese artillery.

"Are these artillery guns?" asked one of the new recruits.

"Yeah. The engraving on it says it's a Type 41 75 mm Mountain gun." said Park.

"And look over there. There are boxes of what appear to be artillery shells." said another one of the new recruits as he pointed to some boxes stacked upon one another."

"Well I got to say, Zero has really planned things out well." said Seo. "Anyway, let's get as much of this stuff in the truck before we're spotted by someone."

Everyone then grabbed as much as they could and placed it in the truck. Only a few artillery guns could be taken due to their size and weight. Once the trucks were full, the battalion drove away from the scene and headed towards one of the Black Army's rendezvous points.

* * *

_12:30 PM, ______Keijō, ____Ch__ōsen_

At the Black Army's steam yacht, which was rechristened as the _Dangun_, Zero was examining and reading various charts, maps, and schedules in his room. He was too was wearing a black-dyed Imperial Japanese uniform. However, unlike the rest of the Black Army, Zero's uniform was single-breasted and had a stiff collar, along with some silver bars sewn onto the collar and shoulders. Another addition to Zero's uniform were the pair of black gloves he was wearing.

Suddenly a knock could be heard at the door.

"Hello Zero? It's me. Kim Gu. Can I come in?"

"You may proceed." answered Zero. Kim Gu suddenly came in with some papers in his hands. Since Kim wasn't a member of the of Black Army officially, he wore his typical suit instead of a uniform.

"Close the door please." asked Zero. Kim Gu immediately shut the door.

"Now Zero I've got some things..." said Kim Gu.

"When we're in private you don't have to call me Zero." interrupted Zero.

"Are you sure? I mean is it safe?" asked a concerned Kim Gu.

"You're my friend, not my subordinate. I don't feel it's appropriate for a friend to address me with such formality." responded Zero.

"Ok. Anyway..." continued Kim Gu. He then made sure no one was within hearing range. "Anyway Lelouch I have a report from the battalion you sent southward this morning. According to the report, the mission was a success and they managed to haul away four artillery guns along with some shells."

"Good. I presume they stored them in the designated spot?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes they did." said Kim Gu. Kim Gu then shuffled around the papers in his hands until he reached a particular one. "Oh yeah, the council was able to get contact with more resistance movements. The groups have been told about the Black Army's accomplishments and are eager to join us."

"Hmmm. More new recruits." said Lelouch. "Excellent. Have the council relay contact information to them. I would like to meet them before I enlist them."

"Of course." answered Kim Gu. "Man the Black Army is getting more and more recruits by the day."

"They are joining because they see this as an opportunity to achieve something." said Lelouch. "While acting independently on their own with no central leadership, the resistance groups stand no chance to the Japan's forces. Getting them together is also difficult due to the separate interests of each group. But our demonstration with the _Kawachi_ shows that we can win if we drop our individual interests and start acting as one."

"Of course. Organization is basically one, if not the most important concept in warfare." said Kim Gu. "But my question is how are you going to command so such a large group over a large area?"

"This is how." said Lelouch. He then showed Kim Gu the map he was just analyzing. On the map was the whole Korean Peninsula.

"Since we are going to be a large organization, we are going to need a more elaborate chain of command. You see every group I have managed to contact is primarily operating from a specific city/region. I have hereby decided that each city/region will be overseen by different battalions, who will be instructed by me."

"And I'm guessing you have already planned for setting up such a communications network of such scale without notice?" asked a seemingly skeptical Kim Gu.

"I have managed to get a map of all major Japanese communication lines. Some of the newer recruits are experts in communications. I plan to have them rewire certain points in the system so we can use the same wires to connect me and the separate battalions." explained Lelouch.

"But won't the Japanese easily know that we're hijacking their lines?" asked Kim Gu.

"No they won't. You see this map shows that if one line between two locations is down, then it will be manually switched over to another line leading to the same location. So whenever we decide to use their lines, the Japanese communications control will basically rewire the Japanese communications to another line. This will at least make the Japanese less suspicious of our activities." answered Lelouch.

"Very interesting. You truly are someone who could make miracles." said Kim Gu.

"Thank you very much Kim." said Lelouch as he got up from his seat. He then proceeded to grab his peaked cap. Like the rest of the uniform, it was formerly an Imperial Japanese officer's cap, but it was black with a silver band around it instead of brown with a red band around it. "Excuse me Kim, but I have to get to our supply depot and assess our resources."

"Of course." replied Kim. Lelouch then put the cap he had on his head, basically symbolizing he was on duty as Zero once more, before proceeding to exit the room.

"_So we managed to take a pawn this morning. It's a good start. But let's see what Japan will do when if I launch an attack with a knight and a few pawns of my own. I'm curious to see what their next play will be..._" thought Zero as he exited the ship's cabin.

* * *

_____2:00 PM, July 20th, 1918, Office of the Governor-General of Chōsen, Keijō,_ _Chōsen_

Count Hasegawa Yoshimichi, the Viceroy of Chōsen, was sitting at his desk drinking some hot tea from an expensive porcelain tea cup. After taking a few sips of the tea, Hasegawa picked up the daily newspaper laying on his desk and decided to read it.

The front page of the paper was a large picture of former-Czar Nicholas II sitting with the rest of his immediately family.

"**BOLSHEVIK OFFICIALS CONFIRM RUMORS SURROUNDING THE EXECUTION OF THE ROMANOVS. REST OF WORLD IS UTTERLY SHOCKED.**" was printed right below the picture. Hasegawa then proceeded to open the paper and read the story.

"**The death of former-Czar of Russia Nicholas II, along with the rest of the Imperial Russian Family, has been confirmed. Officials from the Bolshevik-run Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic have recently released a report confirming that the Romanov Family was executed. According to Bolshevik sources, the former-Czar and his family, who were under house arrest, were executed by the Red Army via shooting. Officials state this was done due to the White Army surrounding them. Furthermore, the effect this has on international relations are great. Several governments around the world..."**

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!"

Hasegawa's train of thought was instantly shattered when he heard the knocking on his door.

"Come in!" said Hasegawa. A young man wearing a suit and glasses came into the Viceroy's office. He was also carrying a folder full of papers. Once he saw the Viceroy sitting at his desk, the man slightly bowed his head towards the Viceroy before continuing on.

"My Lord. I think you should look at these reports being issued from all over the peninsula." said the man nervously.

"Just read them to me." commanded Hasegawa. The young man then cleared his throat before speaking.

"According to the various garrisons stationed all over the Japanese colony of Chōsen, the following acts of conspiracy and insurgency have been carried out:

3:08 AM, July 16th - Insurgents destroy sections of the Gyeongbu and Honam Railroad Lines via dynamite in Daejeon.

11:42 AM, July 16th - A surprise raid launched against military barracks in Suwon results in causalities and equipment being stolen.

9:01 PM, July 16th - A few truckloads of arms and ammo are ambushed in Cheongju.

5:49 AM, July 17th - A train carrying artillery and shells was derailed South of Keijō. Cause of derailment determined to be sabotage.

10:44 PM, July 18th - Two supply ships docked in Busan are destroyed via carefully planted explosives. A third supply ship is seen reported to be stolen.

1:05 AM, July 19th - A surprise attack is launched against Japanese forces stationed at the Port of Gensan. Three small torpedo boats have reported to have disappeared afterwards.

6:29 PM, July 19th - Several army vehicles stationed in Heijō are either stolen or destroyed.

11:56 PM, July 19th - An iron work facility in Kyŏmip'o is reported to have suffered extensive damage. Cause determined to be sabotage." said the young man.

Hasegawa immediately got up from his chair and placed in his hand over his forehead.

"First the _Kawachi_ and now this?" angrily said Hasegawa. "What's the status of the investigation of these incidents?"

"Not well my Lord. This Black Army manages to attack and hide very quickly. There's also no one we can go to that can at least give us a general direction." said the man as he adjusted his glasses.

"I can't believe this. This great Empire, one that has put China and Russia in awe, is now being tossed around by mere terrorists." responded Hasegawa as he gritted his teeth. "Have you tried interrogating resistance members we have arrested?"

"Yes we have. The interrogations have yielded nothing. None of the intellectuals we have captured seem to show no knowledge of the Black Army." answered the young man.

"So, this Black Army is seemingly separate from the mainstream resistance groups." said Hasegawa. The room was then silent for about a minute as Hasegawa was in deep thought. "Concentrate most of our monitoring resources on anything regarding to the Black Army. Also look for any unusual movements of supplies, vehicles, or weapons. If the Black Army has stolen that many arms and supplies, then they have to have a spot to store it."

"Yes my Lord." said the young man as he bowed his head. As the man then prepared to exit the office, a sergeant wearing a Kempeitai uniform came in. The officer then saluted Hasegawa before speaking.

"Viceroy, we have an urgent problem." said the sergeant.

"What is it sergeant?!" responded Hasegawa.

"Another surprise attack was just reported." answered the sergeant.

"WHAT?!" yelled Hasegawa as he slammed his hand on his desk, causing the porcelain tea set on the desk to rattle. Hasegawa then proceeded to take a deep breath before continuing. "So what's the location, status, and damage?"

"Well, one of the Tokkō's counterintelligence offices in Jinsen were overran by men in black uniforms. Casualties: currently unknown. Damage: extensive" reported the sergeant. "Also, communication lines in the surrounding area were tapped afterwards. A message was sent to various colonial offices and outposts all over the peninsula. The message was "The Black Army is not afraid of anything. Zero shall lead the Black Army to victory. Justice will be brought to the oppressors at all costs!"."

"So, Zero's the name of their leader huh." whispered Hasegawa to himself. "Sergeant! Find this Zero guy for me at all costs! This guy has mocked me for the last time!"

"Yes my Lord!" said the sergeant before he left the office. The young man wearing a suit and glasses also proceeded to leave also. Hasegawa poured more tea into his cup.

"_Zero, you will not make me look like a fool in front of everyone. I will personally hunt you down to the ends of the earth and present your head to the Emperor himself!_" thought Hasegawa as he sipped some tea.

* * *

**Author's Notes: The ****Tokkō mentioned by Hasegawa is a counterintelligence civilian police force that is ran by the Kempeitai. Just like the Kempeitai was Imperial Japan's version of Nazi Germany's SS, the ****Tokkō was Japan's counterpart to Germany's Gestapo.**

**********The Black Army ship's name, the Dangun, is a reference to the character of Dangun, the supposed legendary founder of the first Korean kingdom.**

**I also want to remind everyone that some characters/events in my story (historical and fictional) are loosely based upon their counterpart in the actual Code Geass series. Obviously for example, Lelouch/Zero's counterpart is a mix of Kim Gu and An Jung-geun. I only mention this because I'm curious to see if anybody can see the Code Geass references I made.** **I will tell you that Clovis' loose counterpart has already been mentioned and I plan to have counterparts for Schneizel, Charles, and some other characters as well. **


	14. Skirmish in the North

**Ch. 13: Skirmish in the North**

_10:00 PM, July 27th, 1918, Black Army's Supply Warehouse, ______Keijō,_ _Ch__ōsen_

Inside the Black Army's supply warehouse were Zero, Kim Gu, Capt. Gang, Seo, Roh, Myo, Park, Yi, and Jeong. A dozen newer members of the Black Army were present also. All the members of the Black Army were all standing in front of Zero. Everyone in the room could tell that the officer uniform and cap he was wearing indicated that he was their leader and commander. Standing besides Zero was Kim Gu, idly waiting for Zero to speak.

"I'm glad you all arrived here on time." greeted Zero. "You have done well for the past few weeks. Because of your actions, the Black Army now has machine guns, artillery, torpedo ships, supplies, and communication. We have showed the Japanese forces we are not to be reckoned with. Our strength encourages others to join our ranks. But this game is far from over..."

"Zero, what do you mean by that exactly?" asked Capt. Gang.

"I'm glad you asked." answered Zero. Zero then stepped aside so everyone could see the map of the Korean Peninsula hanging on the wall behind him. "As you know the Black Army has secured hidden supply routes and communications in certain sections of the peninsula. The southern cities, such as Busan, Pohang, Gwangju,

Zero then proceeded to grab a swagger stick and pointed it on the northern part of the peninsula.

"However, our grasp and communications to the northern provinces and cities is not as secured. The northern regions have been known to show more armed resistance due to environmental and geographical reasons." explained Zero. "As you can see, the heavily forested and mountainous terrain makes it a perfect environment for guerilla warfare."

"So how is this involve us exactly?" asked Myo.

"Well, thanks to Kim Gu's connections, the underground resistance council has been able to communicate with a northern guerilla force operating outside the northern city of Heian-nan. I asked the council to ask him to merge his forces with mine." said Zero.

"And what did he say? Is he going to join us?" asked Jeong.

"The leader of this resistance group stated he would relinquish his forces to the Black Army on the condition we give him arms and supplies." explained Zero. "That is why I have gathered you here. The boxes we have here carry things from guns and artillery to medicine and food. I plan to give him some of these boxes."

"Wait a minute!" said Roh. "How exactly are we going to get all this stuff up there without any suspicion? I mean this isn't just some "stuff". We're talking about things like artillery here. You know how heavy one of those things can be?"

"Don't worry Roh. I have already made arrangements for transportation and a point of meeting." said Zero. Using his swagger stick, Zero then pointed at a road leading towards the city of Heian-nan in the South Pyongan province. "This road right here leads straight to the general area where we will rendezvous with the northern forces. These roads tend to not be used much, so we can use some of our military trucks to transport the supplies. The meeting has been planned to be at 5:00 AM, three days from now at this secluded wooded area. So I want you start loading the trucks we have with as many supplies we can fit. Do you understand?"

"Sir, yes sir!" said everyone as they saluted Zero.

Throughout the night, the Black Army quietly loaded their trucks with rifles, pistols, ammo, medicine, a few artillery guns, and some shells. As the Black Army running back and forth, Zero was standing on the sidelines watching his subordinates carry out his command. Kim Gu approached Zero and decided to stand right beside him.

"So Lelouch, what's your next move?" whispered Kim Gu.

"My next move? I guess it all depends on the move my opponent makes." whispered Lelouch. "I mean, that's what a professional chess player does right?"

* * *

___________10:17 AM, July 29th, 1918, Office of the Governor-General of Chōsen_, Keijō, _Ch__ōsen_

As the morning sun was hanging in the air, Viceroy Hasegawa was discussing colonial taxation policies with one of his advisors. As they were talking, a uniformed Japanese colonel came into the room. The colonel was young, but exhaustion and ruthless determination made his face look older. Before speaking, the colonel bowed his head in silence.

"Viceroy! Sorry to barge in here all of the sudden, but I have received information that you should look at." announced the colonel.

"This better be something important." said Hasegawa. The colonel then walked up towards the desk Hasegawa and his advisor were sitting at. Once he was close to the Viceroy, the colonel took out a piece of folded paper. He then proceeded to unfold it so he could read its contents.

"According to these reports I hold in front of you, various of my men scattered throughout the region have observed similar, yet strange patterns of movement." said the colonel. He then gave the paper to Hasegawa so he could review the reports himself.

"Hmmm. It seems that a few of your patrol officers have noticed several large army trucks driving northward early this morning. And why did you bother me with this again?" asked Hasegawa.

"My Lord, I know it seems normal at first, but the thing that bothers me is that I've asked various garrisons and barracks all over the southern regions, and none of them issued an order for that many trucks to be sent up north." replied the concerned colonel.

"Go on colonel..." said Hasegawa with curiosity.

"Well, my men report seeing about 6-8 trucks as part of this caravan. According to my calculations, that's enough to carry a decent amount of men and weapons. Since nobody we know of order this movement, it is there logical to assume the people behind this is..."

"The Black Army." said Hasegawa. After a few seconds of silence, Hasegawa started laughing out loud for a second. "This is it! This is the key to our problems."

"Uh, my Lord?" asked the confused colonel.

"Don't you see. We now have a physical trail of this elusive Black Army. If these trucks are actually transporting things to the north, then we can follow them to the source of their operations. And I'll make sure they won't meddle with this Empire again." explained Hasegawa. "Have your men been able to fully trail this elusive party of trucks?"

"Not fully sir. However we are guessing that since the last location the trucks were spotted at was at this road, we can assume they are heading towards the city of Heian-nan. It's surrounded by some thick forests and rugged terrain, making it a perfect hiding spot." answered the colonel as he was pointing to a specific point on the map that hung on the wall.

"An interesting choice. I guess some time out of the city wouldn't be such a bad idea." said Hasegawa. "Colonel!"

"Yes my Lord!" said the colonel.

"Have my personal train prepared. Also redeploy some of our forces from Keijō to Heian-nan. I want to show Zero a real show." commanded Hasegawa as he got up from his seat and exited his office.

* * *

_5:10 AM, July 30th, 1918, Somewhere outside Heian-nan, Northern ______Ch__ōsen_

Deep within the thick, dark woods that surrounded the city of Heian-nan was the headquarters of the South Pyongan resistance. The headquarters was basically a bunch of wooden cabins and some tents located in an open clearing within the forest. Parked nearby was the Black Army's trucks of supplies and weapons. The area was also being guarded by the local resistance and some Black Army soldiers Zero decided to bring with him.

Inside one of the cabins was the leader of the local resistance and Zero, along with some officers from both of their forces. Both of them were sitting at a wooden table, examining a map and some other papers.

"I have heard and read your track record Lt. Jo Yong-sun. You are quite the tricky one." said Zero, wearing his Black Army officer uniform and gloves. "My colleagues and associates have told me that you have managed to evade authorities eight times."

"Well, hit and run is my preferred tactic." answered Lt. Jo Yong-sun, a man in his late twenties who's face looked rugged and scratched due from all the guerilla warfare. Since his forces weren't as organized as the Black Army, Lt. Jo and his men didn't have uniforms and basically wore the clothes on their backs. "That's why my enemies call me "the Oni of Chōsen"".

"An appropriate name for a demon who primarily dwells in the mountain." replied Zero. Both men then laughed at the comment. "Anyway, I have a decent amount of arms, ammo, artillery, and medicine ready to be transferred to you. All I need is for you to ensure your promise to cooperate with the Black Army."

"Of course Zero. We have all heard about your accomplishments from other resistance members. I fully approve of your plan." said Lt. Jo. "All I ask for return is for me to retain my command over the forces in this province. I say this because I feel I am the most familiar with this area."

"I think I can allow that. However, as a lieutenant, you'll be answerable to Capt. Gang Chul-moo, the Black Army's second in command." said Zero.

"Sounds good to me. A proper chain of command is needed for victory." answered Lt. Jo. Both men then got up and shook hands with one another to seal the deal.

"Officer, tell the men outside that the deal has been confirmed and they should proceed with transferring the supplies." commanded Zero.

"Of course sir." said the officer before he exited the cabin.

"So, to proceed with business, you said before that you have hidden supply caches at these locations?" asked Zero as he pointed to several marked locations on the map laid in front of them.

"Yes. We store our supplies within the various caves lining the nearby mountains. The mountains limit the amount of control the colonial administration has on the area. That's why we chose them as our hiding spots." answered Lt. Jo. "Also, we have an established network of unmonitored pathways leading to the various surrounding provinces. Therefore, we can easily keep neighboring resistance groups armed and ready. These same routes can also serve as backup escape routes in case our current position is ever compromised".

"Excellent. It seems we are a few steps ahead of the enemy." said Zero.

Zero and Lt. Jo continued to talk about strategies and logistics. While they were talking, all of Lt. Jo's forces were given Black Army uniforms along with better weapons. The boxes of supplies brought by Zero were divided into two separate piles. Half of the supplies would stay at the current location while the other half would be given to any other potential allies.

An hour of reorganization went by as Zero, sitting in the cabin alone, reanalyzed the map of the region. A loud knock could be heard at the door.

"Zero! It's me, Capt. Gang! May I come in?" asked Capt. Gang.

"You may enter!" replied Zero. The door suddenly opened and Capt. Gang entered the building. He proceeded to close the door he had just opened. He then walked to the opposite side of the table Zero was sitting at so he could salute him. Capt. Gang then sat down.

"So Zero, we are 100% official with Lt. Jo's cooperation?" asked Capt. Gang.

"There is no doubt he's on our side." replied Zero. "With his forces now part of the Black Army, the Japanese will have to stretch their already limited resources towards the northern provinces as well. Lt. Jo's familiarity with other smaller groups in the region will make it easier to secure control of the north. Once this occurs, we'll be able to communicate and share resources with one another more easily. This will purely please the council."

"Speaking of the council, where's Mr. Kim Gu? I haven't seen him ever since we got here?" asked Capt. Gang.

"Mr. Kim Gu is currently watching the _Dangun_, which should've arrived in Inchon by now. Mr. Jeong and Mr. Yi should be with him as well. I figured that if I was going to be in the north and away from central command, then I should have someone watch over it while I am gone." answered Zero.

"I see. Thinking a couple steps ahead huh?" said Capt. Gang.

"If you want to win a game of strategy, you must always be prepared for things a dozen steps ahead. You also must prepare for alternate scenarios for each move you make." said Zero. "By the way Captain, exactly how did you get that scar on your cheek? I'm just curious that's all."

Capt. Gang then gently rubbed his hand over the scar that traversed up his left cheek.

"Oh this little thing, I got it during one of my team's raids on a Japanese garrison. We were trying to get seize the arms they had, but a mixture of poor planning and lack of resources resulted it in being a failure. A few men lost their lives while I barely escaped with mine. You see, while we were retreating, I saw one of my co-fighters cornered by a Japanese officer. The officer had his steel katana out and was about to lunge it into my friend. It was then I decided to run towards the officer so I could launch a sneak attack on him. However, the officer must've of heard me, so he turned around and slashed my face." said Capt. Gang.

"That must've been pretty rough on you." replied Zero.

"It was. Blood was oozing down my face. It was then I heard a gunshot behind me. The officer who slashed my face suddenly fell down dead. I then realized the gunshot came from one of my other friends who was looking for anyone left behind. I was immediately escorted to one hidden hideouts. Once there, my team cauterized the wound immediately, resulting in the scar you see here." continued Capt. Gang.

"So, what ever happened to the friend you were trying to save?" asked Zero.

"Well he survived that ordeal thanks to me. However, a few weeks later, I received a report that he was arrested during one of his scouting routines. I haven't heard anything about him since. However, if he was arrested, he's probably dead anyway." explained Capt. Gang.

Lelouch then remembered the prison he was sent to after that incident with the authorities. Suddenly the screams of pain and torture started to echo in his head.

"Well, I'm so sorry to hear that." replied Zero.

"No problem. I don't think he would've want us to dwell on him. He would want us to move on and continue our fighting spirit." said Capt. Gang.

Suddenly another knock on the door could be heard.

"Come in!" yelled Zero. A Black Army officer came in carrying a piece a paper in his hand. He saluted both men before proceeding.

"Zero! Captain! Our communication team has just discovered something that worries me." explained the officer.

"Well spit it out!" yelled Capt. Gang.

"According to our intelligence, there's been discussion of a large movement of troops from the south to the north, specifically this region."

"Dear god. They must be preparing to go on the offensive." said Capt. Gang.

"Not only that, but our intelligence also mentions the Viceroy will be accompanying them also." added the officer.

"Hmmm...so Viceroy Hasegawa is coming up here." said Zero. "The only question is why?"

"Do you think it's because he's discovered our current location?" asked a now worried Capt. Gang.

"That's likely a possibility. The Viceroy could easily send his men to do his work with him not being there, so the fact that he wants to come to the front lines means he wants to deal with the situation personally so he can most likely reclaim some of his pride back." explained Zero.

"Still, how exactly did they track us?" asked Capt. Gang.

"Theoretically, if any forces noticed a pattern in our movements, they could easily deduce the general area we were heading to. The terrain also reduces the possibilities of our hiding spots since a resistance army would hide in the forest. I should've been more careful with our movements." answered Zero once more. "However, this isn't such a bad thing. With our enemy making the first move, all we have to do is counter it."

"So what do you plan to do Zero?" asked Capt. Gang. Zero then showed the map of region to Capt. Gang.

"As you know, we are in this clearing, which is on top of this hill." said Zero as he pointed to the spot on the map. "Our main goal should be is to evacuate as much as we can to a safer location, one away from Hasegawa's eyes. However, the Japanese know that the most efficient evacuation route is this pathway on the northern side of the hill. Since the nearest military barracks is south of us, the Japanese will have no choice but to either attack us from lower ground or by having their forces move around the hill."

"Should they do the latter, that would mean they could do a pincer maneuver on our retreating forces." said Capt. Gang.

"Precisely. That's why we are going to need to counter all Japanese forces approaching this hill." said Zero. "Officer, alert Lt. Jo and the others of this situation immediately. I want all the forces we have to be either evacuating our camp or preparing defenses."

"Yes sir!" said the officer. He then saluted Zero before exiting the room.

"_So Viceroy Hasegawa...coming to the front lines. Not a bad move on your part. But even though you've started with moving your king, let's see how well you will use your king against me._" Zero thought. Capt. Gang. and Zero then continued discussing where the machine guns and artillery should be located on the map.

* * *

_9:16 AM, July 30th, 1918, Heian-nan Army Barracks, __Northern ______Ch__ōsen_

The Imperial Japanese Army barracks located on the outskirts of the city of Heian-nan was filled with Japanese soldiers ready to be mobilized at any moment. Some were patrolling the grounds while others were simply waiting for their next orders.

"ATTENTION!" yelled a Japanese general. All the soldiers immediately stopped with what they were doing and all organized themselves into a single line. They then stood there without uttering a single sound. The only sound one could hear was the sound of a car engine. Suddenly in the distance, one could see an elegant car escorting Viceroy Hasegawa and his personal aides.

"PRESENT ARMS!" yelled the Japanese general. All the soldiers in the line immediately raised held their guns in front of them as Hasegawa's car slowly passed by them. The Japanese general on the other hand proudly saluted as the Viceroy's car came closer.

When the car stopped in front of the General, two lower ranking officers nearby ran up to the car so they could open and hold open the car door for the Viceroy. When Viceroy Hasegawa stepped out of the car, the general standing in front of him walked towards him and saluted.

"Field Marshal Count Hasegawa Yoshimichi, Viceroy of Chōsen!" said the general. "My Lord, I present to you the Heian-nan Garrison Forces."

Hasegawa then nodded his head before he and the general started walking into the barracks. Once they were inside, the soldiers outside instantly dispersed and returned to what they were doing before.

"Seems like the garrison is fresh Lt. General Ikeda Sho." said Hasegawa as he was walking with the Lt. General.

"Well I always make sure my men are always ready for any surprise." replied Lt. General Ikeda. "Anyway have you heard the rumors from the home islands? There has been some talk within the Imperial Diet that Japan might approve of intervening in the civil war occurring in Russia. Even the Prime Minister is seemingly supporting the idea."

"Well who could blame the Prime Minister and the other politicians." said Hasegawa. "Russia has always been a thorn in our Empire's plan. Now with the Bolsheviks running around causing mayhem and destruction, Russia couldn't be anymore dangerous. However, I am here for a different reason."

"And what would that be my Lord?" asked Lt. General Ikeda.

"I have deduced where the Black Army is most likely located. As we speak, three more divisions from the south are heading up here to aid us in their destruction." responded Hasegawa.

"You think you know? How and where?" asked the amazed Lt. General. Hasegawa requested the Lt. General to fetch a map of the surrounding region and explained how he believed that topography, terrain, and movement of arms allowed him to deduce the most likely hiding spot for the Black Army.

"One of these hills contains the Black Army. I want you to mobilize your forces and go out there and find them. And if you can, bring their so-called leader Zero to me alive." commanded Hasegawa.

"Yes my Lord. But why alive?" asked Lt. General Ikeda.

"Because...HE WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME!" grumbled the angry Viceroy as he clenched his fist and raised it.

Following the Viceroy's orders, Lt. General Ikeda rounded up all his available forces and told them to spread out and search any traces of the Black Army. Groups of Japanese soldiers hopped onto military trucks that were heading to the various search points. When reinforcements arrived at the barracks, the soldiers immediately took out the artillery guns they had brought with them and started to aim them at some of the heavily forested hills surrounding the area.

* * *

_10:29 AM_

As the more supplies and arms were being moved northward, Zero, Capt. Gang, and two other Black Army officers were at a table set up outside beneath an open tent. They were looking at the terrain to see if they could find any locations that would give them an advantage.

Meanwhile Lt. Jo was overseeing the evacuation process. Though they had managed to move a decent amount of their resources, much of it was still on the hill top. This was primarily due to the fact that the Black Army only had a few trucks with them at the present moment, meaning the moving the supplies was going to be slowed down.

"We should deploy some of our forces behind these trees here." said one of the officers reviewing the map. "It can provide us with a good vantage point."

"However, if we deploy them here, we can launch a potential surprise attack." countered the other officer.

"We already set up the traps at points A1, B1, B3, B4, and F4. A surprise attack here would just be a waste of resources." said the first officer.

"But what if the enemy is more heavily armed then anticipated? The plan then falls apart." replied the second officer.

"Officers. Both ideas are acceptable. However, I believe Zero here agrees with me when I say long-range shooters should be spread out all over this section of the hill while ones who do well at short range can be stationed here in case we need a surprise attack." said Capt. Gang.

"That idea couldn't have been described any better. But I think countermeasures are needed here and here." Zero said as his black gloved-hand pointed to the two points. "I also suggest to artillery guns behind here in order to..."

Zero was then interrupted when a loud "BOOM!" could be heard nearby.

"What the hell was that?" asked the first officer. Suddenly two more loud "BOOM!" sounds could be heard. When a fourth one was heard, the second officer pointed to the large hill adjacent to the one they were on.

"LOOK!" yelled the second officer. Zero and the rest of the Black Army could see some smoke and flames rising up on the nearby hill.

Another loud "BOOOOOM!" echoed in the distance. Suddenly one could hear the sound of something piercing the air. Zero, while thinking on what exactly was going on, suddenly realized something.

"GET DOWN! NOW!" yelled Zero at the top of his lungs. As everyone around him was about to get down, one of the trucks being prepared to be loaded with supplies suddenly exploded. The flames from the explosion consumed the truck, along with anyone standing nearby.

"Seems to me the Japanese have made their first move!" said Zero.

"What do you mean by that!?" asked Capt. Gang.

"It's an artillery bombardment. The Japanese must be trying to provoke us!" responded Zero as another loud explosion was heard nearby.

"Well, exactly what do we do?!" yelled the second officer. Another explosion nearby blew a decent amount of soil into the air, causing it to land on Zero, Capt. Gang, and the two officers, who were still laying close to the ground.

"We do exactly that. We must fire back!" yelled Zero.

"But if we do that...!" yelled Capt. Gang.

"Capt. Gang.! If we don't respond, we're going to suffer just even more losses!" answered Zero. Two more explosions could be heard in the distance. "Capt. Gang! I want you with me. We'll prepare whatever defense we have! Officers, I want you to tell Lt. Jo to focus on the evacuation at all costs! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Sir yes sir!" yelled all three men. Zero and Capt. Gang then went to organize their forces while the two officers went to find Lt. Jo.

Explosions were occurring all around the area, each one causing pieces of earth to be flung upwards, therefore creating a crater in the ground.

Zero, who managed to subdue the panic that was lingering among the soldiers, told them to either be sent out and scout the enemy, position the artillery guns at certain points, or position themselves at the key points. Immediately the soldiers followed the command. The defenses on the hill included artillery, some machine guns, and grenades.

When a scout came back quickly and provided some observations, Zero, looking at the map, deduced the most probable position of the enemy's artillery.

"Artillery 1-3! Position yourself 75 degrees to your right! Aim at about 55 degrees!" yelled Zero.

"Yes sir!" yelled the soldiers manning the artillery. They then immediately loaded each one with a shell and awaited their command.

"_You think just because you make the first move means you have an advantage. Well your first move has already exposed one of your pieces._" thought Zero.

Zero then rose up from his seat, stood near the artillery guns, and covered his ears for the upcoming blast.

"FIRE!" yelled Zero at the top of his lungs. Suddenly multiple, semi-deafening blasts could be heard coming out of each gun. Within a few seconds, everyone could hear a series of explosions in the distance.

* * *

_Heian-nan Garrison HQ_

General Ikeda and Viceroy Hasegawa, along with a few colonels and lower ranking generals, were looking at a map of the region and planning their next move. The map had several red x's drawn on some of the hills surrounding the area. Meanwhile, soldiers rapidly came in and out of the headquarters as they received new reports from the front lines while others were monitoring the army's communications. Outside, the sounds of artillery could be heard echoing through the air.

"General Ikeda! Urgent report! 14th, 22nd, and 23rd Artillery Batteries have been either destroyed or neutralized by what appears to be enemy artillery!" reported one Colonel who just arrived to the headquarters.

"So the Black Army has now emerged." said Hasegawa with a smirk on his face. "Now, where exactly were those three batteries located again General?"

"Oh, right here my Lord." answered General Ikeda as he pointed at three spots at the front line. Both men then quietly tried to determine the location of the Black Army.

"General Ikeda. This hill is the one." said Hasegawa as he pointed to one specific mountain outside of the headquarter's general vicinity. "If those three specific batteries were destroyed at these three locations, then there is no doubt that the artillery shots came from this hill."

"Just give me the order my Lord and I will lead a wave of troops to..." said General Ikeda before he was interrupted.

"Let's not rush this General. This Zero-guy everyone is talking about is apparently not your typical everyday scoundrel." said Hasegawa. "From the various reports I have read, I have determined Zero to be a capable commander, one who approaches warfare like a game."

"A game sir?" responded a confused General Ikeda.

"Exactly. A game. Which makes me believe he wouldn't want to charge on us offensively due to the fact we have greater numbers still. So General, if you were on this specific hill and found yourself facing an enemy that outnumbered you and has more resources, what would you do?" asked Hasegawa.

"Well, strategically the best course of action would be to retreat from the battlefield while also trying to save as much of your original resources as possible. That way you can use those same resources to fight again on another day, hopefully on a battlefield that gives you a better advantage. From a strategical perspective, the hill you are pointing to is steep on all sides except on the north, therefore allowing an opening for evacuation and protection on your southern, western, and eastern flanks." answered General Ikeda.

"Precisely. That is why I am ordering to send our forces to go around the hill and meet up on the northern side, causing the Black Army to be fully encircled by our forces." said Hasegawa.

"My Lord, you said this Zero-guy is a strategic expert. Wouldn't he expect something like a pincer movement.?" asked the concerned General.

"But what Zero won't expect is that I will have an ace up my sleeve." responded Hasegawa. He then drew on the map two curved arrows surrounding the hill, representing the forces attempting to encircle the enemy, and one larger arrow heading straight into the hill's southern slope. "If Zero does manage to figure out our encirclement plan, I will have a large reserve force prepared to strike head on when the time is right."

"But military strategists have stated charging an opponent on higher ground is not a good move to..." interjected General Ikeda.

"That's the beauty of it General. Someone with Zero's intellect would never think a competent commander would charge an enemy on higher ground straight on. And surprise General can be the determining factor in a battle." responded Hasegawa as his face made a sinister-esque smile. "Do you understand General?"

"Yes I completely do!" responded General Ikeda. General Ikeda then sent orders to various officers in the area to concentrate on the mountain Hasegawa believed the Black Army was on. Following the encirclement plan set up by the Viceroy, all the available trucks full of Japanese soldiers brandishing rifles or machine guns were sent down roadways passing by the western or eastern sides of the hill. Meanwhile Japanese artillery concentrated their bombardment on the one specific hill and the area around it.

The Black Army's artillery continued their bombardment as well. Using info from their scouting parties, the Black Army's artillery managed to take out more Japanese artillery batteries. The constant shelling of each side caused trees to be splintered apart, craters to be formed, pieces of earth to be thrown upwards, and thick smoke to rise into the air.

* * *

**Author's Note: Once again was very busy, which was why there was a delay on this chapter. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Also don't worry, this story still has more to it. Don't forget to review if you can. By the way, if anyway is confused about anything, feel free to either contact me or post your question with the reviews. Just wanted to make that fact clear. Thanks.**


	15. Armed Resistance

**Ch. 14: Armed Resistance**

The battle between the Black Army and the Imperial Japanese forces still raged on. Both sides were still bombarding one another with a barrage of artillery shells. Every few seconds, large explosions could be seen or heard on either side of the battle field.

Zero was observing the battle from on top of the hill via a pair of binoculars while Capt. Gang was analyzing a map he was holding. From his position, Zero could see in the distance chunks of dirt being blasted into the air as each shell hit its target. While scanning the battlefield, Zero noticed three trucks full of Japanese soldiers moving along the west side of the hill.

"Capt. Gang! I just spotted enemy forces on our western flank. Tell artillery batteries 6, 7, and 11 to target this general area." commanded Zero as he pointed to a specific spot on the map. "Also alert our men stationed at the 1st line of defense."

"Yes sir!" said Capt. Gang as he saluted. He immediately went to two messengers and told them to transfer Zero's orders to the designated units. The messengers immediately ran off once they got their orders.

As commanded by Zero, the three artillery batteries stationed closer to the western side of the hill re-calculated their coordinates, adjusted their aim, and loaded their guns. The three enemy trucks meanwhile continued driving down the road. The soldiers in it, each baring a rifle, were keeping their eyes open for anything. Once the trucks were within the firing range of the artillery, all the guns simultaneously fired. The Japanese soldiers being transported could hear a series of explosions occurring nearby before the sound of raining shells were heard. Within a second, one of the trucks exploded while the two others starting swerving back and forth due to the multiple artillery blasts peppering the road around them.

Though two of the trucks manage to escape, the soldiers on them saw the aftermath of the bombardment. The road behind them was littered with craters, charred corpses, or burning truck debris. The soldiers just merely tried to swallow any doubts in their mind and concentrated on their mission.

* * *

_Main Hill - Western Side _

Up ahead of the two trucks were Black Army soldiers hiding behind the many trees and rocks that covered the hills around the road. Some of them had rifles while a few had set up machine guns. All the soldiers, hearing the upcoming trucks, immediately aimed their rifles in preparation for the enemy. Once the two trucks came into view, the Black Army immediately started shooting. The Japanese soldiers, being utterly surprised, were being shot one by one. One of the bullets even hit the driver of one of the trucks, causing the truck to swerve to the side and crash into a tree.

As the soldiers from the truck that crashed were trying to get up, the second truck behind them immediately stopped and all the Japanese soldiers hopped out of the back of the truck. They immediately fired back at the Black Army. Though the trees, hills, and rocks managed to protect the Black Army, some soldiers were still mauled by Japanese bullets. Both armies started firing at one another, causing bullets to whiz through the air in all directions. As each second passed, the number of Japanese and Black Army casualties increased.

If the Japanese forces managed to get close to the Black Army soldiers in hiding, the Black Army would simply retreat backwards into the hills and forests. As a result, the Japanese soldiers ran after them. However, as they were running down the road, the Black Army's machine guns suddenly had perfect aim at the Japanese. Within a second, a barrage of bullets mowed down the advancing Japanese soldiers, causing them to instantly fall down dead. Any soldier that was lucky enough to avoid death immediately retreated. The Black Army repeated this strategy again whenever the Japanese sent more forces down their way.

* * *

_Main Hill - Eastern Side_

Trucks carrying dozens of soldiers could be seen by Black Army soldiers hiding within the forests. Dozens of Black Army soldiers were scattered around the various hills around the road. Due to their high elevation, the Black Army had a clearer aim on the enemy. Within a second, the various Black Army soldiers on the top of the hills started to kill the Japanese soldiers one by one.

Realizing the ambush, the Japanese immediately hopped out and prepared to traverse the hills being occupied by the Black Army. As they charged up each of the hills, the Japanese soldiers aimed their rifles or pistols at the hiding Black Army forces. Multiple shots could be heard as a few Black Army soldiers fell down.

The Black Army naturally fired back while hiding behind the many trees. Large splinters of wood starting being shot through the air due to the bullets ricocheting off the many trees surrounding the two forces. As the Japanese continued their upward advance, the Black Army resorted to using their back-up plan. They each took out 1-2 grenades, pulled the pins, and threw them down the hill. Gravity caused them to roll even faster towards the incoming Japanese soldiers.

"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" could be heard while dust and smoke filled the air. When the smoke and dust cleared, one could see many Japanese corpses lining the hill. The Japanese, out of pure determination and a strong will to fight, charged up the hill with the bayonets on the end of their rifle being aimed at the Black Army. The Black Army resumed shooting at the Japanese. Once the Japanese were too close, the Black Army charged downwards. As a result, Japanese and Black Army soldiers started to physically fight one another. Soldiers were either bayoneting the other or simply using the ends of their rifles as clubs.

* * *

_Heian-nan Garrison HQ_

While the other lower officers were relaying commands from inside the building, Hasegawa was outside carefully reviewing the battlefield. Smoke could be seen rising above the distant tree lines while semi-deafening explosions could be heard repeatedly. If an artillery shell hit a nearby area, Hasegawa could literally feel vibrations moving through the earth beneath him. Groups of soldiers were also being prepared to be sent down one of the two roads.

"I know you're out there Zero. Just a matter of time until I smoke you out of your hole." grumbled Hasegawa as he was grinding his teeth. Suddenly General Ikeda appeared right by Hasegawa's side.

"My Lord, are you ok out here? I mean artillery shells are falling down all over the place." asked the concerned general.

"No I am perfectly fine. I want to see the battlefield with my own two eyes. That way I will be able to more effectively lead the final charge up the front side of the hill up ahead." replied Hasegawa.

"You're actually going to physically be leading the charge?" asked a stunned General Ikeda.

"Me personally. I would love to, yet my body has worn down by time. However, I want to witness first hand their determination and loyalty as they charge. I also want to be there to see Zero's destruction." answered Hasegawa. "Speaking of which, how are the preparations for the charge going?"

"Pretty ok. However, I am concerned we are concentrating too much of our resources on this final charge and not enough on the two forces attempting to encircle the whole hill." responded General Ikeda. The general then took out a report from his pocket and showed it to Hasegawa. "As you can see here, our troops on the front lines are experiencing difficulties."

"Difficulties meaning..." said Hasegawa.

"Well the soldiers we try to send down either road are being ambushed by enemy forces hiding in the forests located on the various hills surrounding the area. Enemy artillery is also taking out some of our men also." said General Ikeda.

"Guerilla tactics huh?" replied Hasegawa. "Interesting. Well if that's the game they want to play, then I shall. General, command all artillery batteries to start bombarding the hills adjacent to both roads. Maybe a barrage of shells will protect the movement of our forces."

"Very well my Lord." responded General Ikeda before he excused himself. The Japanese artillery batteries adjusted their aim and starting shelling the forests the Black Army was using for cover.

* * *

_Main Hill - Top (Provisional Black Army Command)_

Zero, using his binoculars once more, scanned the battlefield to see how the battle was going. On both sides of the hill, Zero saw the roads were filled with destroyed trucks and large craters. However, he could still see a stream of Japanese soldiers advancing down both paths while his forces were in the hills, using their machine guns and rifles to pick off the Japanese. Capt. Gang then immediately interrupted his thought when he tapped his shoulder.

"Zero. Just received status report from Lt. Jo." said Capt. Gang.

"Go on..." Zero replied.

"According to Lt. Jo, the evacuation is going partially smoothly. He states the forces on both sides of the hill are doing a good job preventing the Japanese to fully encircle us and cut off our only escape route." said Capt. Gang. "His men however have suffered casualties caused by enemy artillery and mortars."

"That's good. It is essential we evacuate everything we can as soon as possible." added Zero.

Suddenly a series of loud "BOOOOMS!" could be heard coming from both sides of the hills. The sound was so loud, it momentarily gave Zero, Capt. Gang, and anyone else who heard it a headache. Large fireballs could suddenly be seen erupting from the various hills being used by the Black Army units guarding the roads.

Wanting to see the what was going on exactly, Zero looked through his binoculars once more and viewed one of the hills. He could see his soldiers either shooting or bayonetting the enemy on the hills. Within a second however, a large red fire ball engulfed everyone. Once the fire ball dissipated, all Zero could see was a large crater, crushed trees, and burning bodies.

"They must be concentrating their artillery fire on our hiding spots." said Zero.

Suddenly three more large explosions could be heard nearby. Each one apparently took out 4-5 Black Army soldiers, along with a chunk of the hill.

"_So they found the pawns I had meticulously placed. But it seems that they are going to take out my pawns through their knights and bishops, hoping to break my lines. However I can simply remedy that." _thought Zero.

"Sir, what are your next orders?" asked Capt. Gang.

"Transfer some of the forces monitoring the southern side of the hill to the west and east ones." commanded Zero.

"Won't that weaken the southern side?" asked Capt. Gang.

"The southern side is the steepest, and practically every military handbook says never to charge an enemy on higher ground. Viceroy Hasegawa doesn't seem like the guy who would recklessly lead a seemingly pointless charge. I still will have some forces defending the south, but the western and eastern flanks are the most important. If they are broken, Lt. Jo. is in deep trouble." explained Zero.

"Very well sir!" yelled Capt. Gang. He then went to one of the commanders of the southern forces and delivered Zero's order to them. About half of the southern forces were immediately redeployed on the western and eastern flanks.

* * *

_Main Hill - West Side_

The Black Army continued defending the road while also trying to evade the enemy bombardments. Rifles on both sides were being shot by the second, causing more corpses to fill the streets. The sound of bullets whizzing through the air was also accompanied by the thunderous explosions of artillery shells. It then seemed to be that both forces were equally strong, meaning the battle would turn into one determined by attrition.

Suddenly the Black Army forces found aid in the form of the redeployed southern troops. The new addition allowed the Black Army to slowly overpower the Japanese forces. However, the Japanese responded by sending in a truckload full of soldiers carrying machine guns of various sizes. Once they managed to set them up, the machine guns started spitting out bullets like crazy. The Black Army's machine guns immediately started mowing as many Japanese troops it could find.

Within a few seconds, both sides suffered dozens of casualties. Some of the injured soldiers were retrieved and transferred to Lt. Jo.'s forces heading north. Many other injured soldiers couldn't be reached due to the battle, therefore meaning they were left to die in the midst of the battle.

* * *

_Main Hill - East Side_

The east side of the hill was really no different than the western one. Despite the increased artillery bombardment, the Black Army's southern forces managed to reinforce the eastern defenses. Both sides continued shooting streams of bullets at one another via rifles, pistols, or machine guns.

Others simply continued charging into the enemy bayonet first. Most soldiers who were bayoneted simply fell to the ground while grasping on their wounds, waiting for a medic. However, most of them didn't survive their wounds and simply bled to death. As a result, blood-soaked corpses suddenly started to pile up on the battlefield.

The battlefield became even worst when smoke from the artillery blasts and burning truck fuel started filling the air. The thick, dark smoke reduced visibility, therefore making it extremely difficult for both sides to see their targets. As a result, neither side could gain the upper hand.

* * *

_Heian-nan Garrison HQ_

After reviewing the maps and reports in the garrison's war room, General Ikeda walked back outside to find Hasegawa. Ikeda immediately found Hasegawa in the same spot, scanning the battlefield in the distance via his binoculars. Once getting Hasegawa's attention, Ikeda bowed his head before speaking.

"My Lord! Receiving reports from company alpha and beta. Both are reporting heavy enemy resistance. The number of casualties has also increased sir. Casualty estimates: about 400-800." stated the general. "Response?"

"Resistance? I'm surprised that we haven't been able to break their lines despite our concentrated artillery bombardments and increased troop deployment." said Hasegawa as he was viewing through his binoculars the main hill in the distance.

He concentrated particularly on the southern side of the hill, the side of the hill that was visible from his point of view. After a few seconds of meticulous thinking and strategizing, Hasegawa lowered his binoculars.

"General! Tell Colonel Kanaka to mobilize the 8th Regiment. I think it's time for our next move." commanded Hasegawa.

"The 8th Regiment? The one you prepared for the charge? Are you sure it's time?" asked General Ikeda.

"It is by no doubt the best time." answered a smiling Hasegawa. "As I predicted Zero redeployed his southern forces to his west and east flanks. That's the only logical explanation on why our forces haven't managed to break though enemy lines despite us putting more pressure on them."

"As you wish my Lord. Any other commands sir?" asked General Ikeda.

"Actually there is General. Retrieve me a horse. I plan to command this charge whilst in the midst of it." said Hasegawa.

General Ikeda followed Hasegawa's orders and told the 8th Regiment to mobilize itself. Within a few minutes, hundreds of Japanese soldiers suddenly organized themselves into line formation before proceeding to march towards the hill in the distance. Behind the marching soldiers were Viceroy Hasegawa and Colonel Kanaka, a young man in his late thirties, on horseback.

"Are you strong enough my Lord to actually get close to the battlefield? I mean, you are in you're late 60's." asked a concerned Colonel Kanaka.

"Nonsense Colonel. I'm still strong enough to at least get close to the front lines so I can rally my troops. I also want to show Zero that he picked the wrong commander to face." answered Hasegawa. Both the Viceroy and the Colonel resumed riding their horses towards the hill.

"_Zero...I've heard from people on the street that they call you "the Man who Makes Miracles". Well, let's put that nickname of yours to the ultimate test._" thought an extremely determined Hasegawa.

* * *

_Main Hill - Top (Provisional Black Army Command)_

Zero was continuing reviewing incoming reports and maps while Capt. Gang. was checking the status on Lt. Jo and the evacuation process. Capt. Gang went to the Zero, who was standing under an outdoor tent. He was speaking with a scout who had arrived with some new information. Once the scout left, Zero made a few marks on the map laid on the table in front of him.

"Zero! Evacuation progress is currently about 75% finished." said Capt. Gang.

"Thank you Captain." responded Zero. "I also just received reports from both of our flanks. We have lost some men, but the lines have so far looked stable. The evacuation should be fine as long as we can keep this up."

Once Zero finished speaking, another scout came running towards him at breakneck speeds. He was almost out of breath when he stopped in front of Zero.

"Zero...south...side...forces...spotted..." said the scout as he panted.

"Calm down. Tell us real slowly what you spotted." said Capt. Gang.

"Me and a few others in my unit spotted in the distance hundreds of Japanese soldiers marching from the south in formation." explained the exhausted scout.

"What?! Which way did it look like they were going? West? East?" asked a surprised Zero.

"Well Zero, it looked like to us that they weren't preparing to move to the west or east. It almost looks like they are preparing to charge the hill from the south." continued explaining the scout.

"WHAT!" said a now shocked Zero. Suddenly the black gloves Zero was wearing tightened up as he clenched his fists.

"_So that's your angle Hasegawa? I knew you were bold and daring, but I didn't actually think you would resort to a move like this. Though I can't say I am impressed of your plan to have me divert my southern forces to my western and eastern flanks, therefore exposing an opening through our defenses. You assume that I would think a direct attack on the south would not occur, however..._" thought Zero as he tapped his finger on the table.

"Zero! What exactly should we do? Our southern defenses have been reduced by half due to the weakening western and eastern defenses. We can't possibly hold back an army consisting of hundreds of soldiers!" yelled a panicked Capt. Gang.

"Capt. Gang! I want you to go to Lt. Jo and alert him of this new intel. Tell him to that we are going to evacuate 80% of our resources. His security is of utmost importance." commanded Zero.

"And what about you Zero?" asked Capt. Gang.

"I will gather the remaining the resources we have available and hold back the Japanese army heading our way as long as we can." explained Zero. He then grabbed a large cylinder with a fuse sticking out the top from a nearby open box. "This here is a powerful smoke bomb. When this is lit, a large amount of red smoke will rise into the air. Tell all remaining units to retreat immediately without hesitation if they see the red smoke."

"Very well Zero. I shall deliver this order to all our remaining forces." said Capt. Gang.

He and Zero saluted one another before they went their separate ways. Zero immediately told all the remaining southern forces that were with him to prepare all defenses. Soldiers positioned themselves behind trees while others were using empty boxes and large pieces of the wooden cabins to create barricades. All available mortars, artillery, and machine guns were positioned and prepared.

"_Now then..._" thought Zero as he stared into the distance.

* * *

_Main Hill - Southern Side (Base)_

Hasegawa's 8th Regiment, which consisted of hundreds of well equipped Japanese soldiers, was getting close to the base of the hill. Most of the soldiers were carrying rifles equipped with bayonets. Some of them even had their sabers drawn out. In the rear of the regiment were a few artillery divisions saved for this assault.

Within a second, the whole regiment was commanded to halt their marching. As the regiment stood perfectly still, Viceroy Hasegawa and Colonel Kanaka both rode towards the front, making sure the whole regiment could see them.

"Soldiers of the 8th Regiment!" yelled Hasegawa. "Our magnificent empire has been challenged by a scoundrel who claims to fight for honor and justice! He has brought chaos and anarchy to the colony of Chōsen! He is the ultimate threat to Japan's destiny! And he is right on top of this hill behind me! Gentlemen! Today we shall regain our honor by destroying this demon! IN THE NAME OF HIS MAJESTY THE EMPEROR AND THE IMPERIAL JAPANESE EMPIRE...CHAAAAARRRGE!"

Once Hasegawa yelled out the command to charge, he proudly drew his saber from his scabbard and triumphantly pointed it towards the top of the hill. Within a millisecond, practically all the Japanese soldiers started to run towards the hill. The sound of the hundreds of soldiers charging towards the base of the hill echoed all over the area.

"_ZERO, YOU'RE MINE NOW!_" thought Hasegawa as he watched his strong, determined soldiers charging pass him.

* * *

_Main Hill - Top (Provisional Black Army Command)_

From on top of the hill, the Black Army soldiers who were hiding behind the trees and barricades suddenly saw in the distance a giant mass of tan uniforms moving towards them.

"GET READY FOR IT!" yelled one of the soldiers behind a tree.

When the first wave of Japanese soldiers were visible at the bottom, all the Black Army soldiers immediately started to aim their rifles at them. Once they were in full view, a whole volley of rifle shots could be heard. About of dozen Japanese soldiers on the bottom were either wounded or killed. However, this just motivated the Japanese to charge even faster. Suddenly the Black Army could see a wave of sabers and bayonets coming their way.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!" was repeatedly heard as the Black Army shot at the wave of Japanese soldiers. The Japanese soldiers brandishing rifles retaliated harshly by sending seemingly continuous streams of bullets towards the Black Army. Suddenly soldiers on both sides started falling dead as each second passed by.

Meanwhile the Black Army's rear mortar and field gun divisions were all loaded and ready to fire. All the soldiers manning the artillery divisions were in position waiting for their commands.

"FIRE!" yelled a Black Army artillery officer.

Suddenly loud explosions were heard as large puffs of smoke were ejected from each of the artillery barrels. The shells shot from the field guns whizzed passed the defending Black Army and rammed into the Japanese forces. More large explosions immediately followed. As the thick smoke started to dissipate, one could see parts of the Japanese front lines were obliterated. The Japanese simply moved more spare men from the back to fill in the gaps in the front.

"LOAD ANOTHER ROUND!" yelled the Black Army's artillery officer.

The shells shot from the Black Army's mortars were hovering in above the attacking Japanese forces for a second before falling back down to the ground. Each of the mortar shells exploded upon falling onto the Japanese. But like before, the Japanese simply filled in the gaps and continued their assault.

Zero was behind the front lines observing the battle with his binoculars. He suddenly saw the Japanese forces 1/3 of the way up the hill, despite suffering about 100-200 casualties within the past 10 minutes. He also saw his forces furthest down the hill abandoning their posts in favor for ones higher up. This, however, gave the Japanese a perfect shot. A dozen or so Black Army soldiers suddenly were instantly shot when attempting to move to higher ground.

"_Seeing some of my essential pieces being slaughtered like game discomforts me greatly. Sacrifice, though, is an unavoidable aspect of war. Just have to wait a little longer until everything is in position._" thought Zero as he lowered his binoculars.

"Zero! 1st line of defense is weakening severely! 2nd line is also facing heavy casualties from enemy mortars along with low amounts of ammo! Orders?" asked a Black Army officer who appeared on the scene.

"Tell both lines to hold their positions with whatever they got and to only move to rear defenses if all other options have been eliminated." commanded Zero.

In the corner of his eye, the officer saw six bottle-shaped objects in the sky. Apparently it looked like they were getting larger as time went by. The officer suddenly realized what they were.

"DOWN ZERO!" yelled the officer as he pushed Zero towards the ground.

Six mortar shells fell upon the top of the hill. One of the shells managed to hit a truck carrying a few boxes of ammo. The truck, along with the ammo it was carrying, instantly blew up, resulting in a tower of blazing fire to appear. Some unlucky soldiers standing near the area were either killed by the explosion itself or by the debris and bullets being blasted all over the area. Since they were face-down on the ground, Zero and the officer were left unscathed.

"Very well sir!" said the officer as he got up and ran back towards the front lines. Zero then proceeded to get up himself and saw multiple craters, corpses, and fires surrounding him.

Observing the battlefield once more, Zero saw the Black Army using the few machine guns available to mow down the Japanese troops, who were already halfway up the hill.

"_Those machine guns will be able to inflict a decent amount of damage to their forces. But the enemy has a number advantage over us, therefore allowing them to replace their troops as fast as we can kill them. All they have to do is is to reach the 3/4 point until..._" thought Zero.

* * *

_Main Hill - Southern Side (Base)_

The Japanese mortars positioned near the bottom of the hill continued firing shells into the air. Every half a minute another loud explosion could be heard as the mortars shot their shells simultaneously. Sounds of gunshots and machine guns could be heard nearby.

Nearby was Hasegawa riding his brown horse, observing the hill with a pair of binoculars. All the smoke from the guns and artillery shells made it hard to see, but Hasegawa could still see the tan uniforms of his troops. Colonel Kanaka was right next to Hasegawa, observing the battle with him.

"Progress seems very well my Lord." said Colonel Kanaka. "I'd say we are about a little more than half-way up the hill."

"Yes Colonel. That is true." responded Hasegawa. "And today will be the day where the Black Army will cease to exist."

An incoming shell suddenly came down without any notice and hit one of the nearby mortar divisions. The loud explosion scared the horses to the point they were almost about to jump backwards.

"Whoa there..." Hasegawa said to his horse. The horse then immediately calmed down and Hasegawa was back in control.

"My Lord, may I have permission to relocate myself to the left end of the regiment? I feel if I can take command over the left end, then we should be able to secure our front lines, allowing us to crush anything in front of our forces." asked Colonel Kanaka.

"You have my permission." responded Hasegawa.

Colonel Kanaka suddenly kicked his heels, causing the horse he was riding to dash to the other side of the regiment. Hasegawa meanwhile took out his binoculars once more and observed the battle.

* * *

_Main Hill - Top_

Hundreds of dead Japanese and Black Army soldiers were scattered all over the hillside. Despite the machine guns and well placed soldiers, the Black Army still wasn't strong enough to repel the enemy charging towards them. Most of the soldiers that were left had abandoned their posts on the hill and tried to find cover behind the barricades. The Black Army machine guns kept spewing out bullets, continuing peppering the Japanese with a barrage of bullets. But the Japanese kept the momentum of their assault.

Another machine gun could also be heard slowing down. Within a second, the machine gun shot out nothing.

"OUT OF AMMO ON MACHINE GUN 5!" yelled one of the gunners.

"OUT OF AMMO ON MACHINE GUN 2!" yelled a nearby gunner.

"SAME HERE ON #1!" yelled another gunner.

With the machine guns starting to run low on ammo, the Black Army's only real defenses were their remaining mortars along with their rifles and pistols.

"Zero! There have been reports of ammo shortage with some of our machine guns. Number of artillery shells are running low too. What should we do?" asked a concerned officer. Suddenly the ground trembled as an explosion could be heard nearby.

"_It's about time..._" thought Zero.

He immediately turned around to face the young Black Army officer.

"Light the smoke bomb right over there!" commanded Zero as he pointed towards the highest point of the hill.

The officer followed Zero's orders without question and took the smoke bomb Zero had given him. Once at the supposed highest point of the hill, the officer positioned it on the ground, lit the fuse with some matches he was carrying, and made sure he was a good distance away from the smoke bomb.

Within the second it was lit, the smoke bomb started expelling thick red smoke. The red smoke rose into the air, forming a towering red cloud. The red smoke could be seen every side of the hill.

When the Black Army forces defending the western and eastern sides saw the red smoke, they immediately stopped shooting at the Japanese. The commanders overseeing each hillside suddenly blew their whistles and ordered all Black Army forces to retreat. The Japanese forces were suddenly confused when they saw the Black Army retreat en masse.

* * *

_Main Hill - Southern Side (Base)_

All the Japanese forces could see red smoke rising from the hilltop. The mortar divisions along with the rear infantry suddenly stood where they were and looked at the smoke with awe.

Nearby was Hasegawa, now looking at the distant red smoke from atop his horse.

"What the?" Hasegawa said to himself as he looked upwards.

"My Lord! I assume you have spotted the red smoke too?" asked a nearby officer.

"Of course I have. But don't let it affect your fighting performance. The enemy is merely relying on scare tactics now." responded Hasegawa.

"Very well." said the officer before he went back to commanding the troops.

"_Zero...what exactly are you planning?_" thought Hasegawa as he tightly gripped his binoculars.

* * *

_Main Hill - Top_

As the red smoke continued to rise, the top of the hill was almost evacuated. All that was left were a few soldiers, a truck, two abandoned field guns, and the outdoor tent hanging over Zero's map table. Standing around the table was Zero, Capt. Gang, and five other soldiers.

"Capt. Gang! You and the remaining soldiers head to the truck." commanded Zero.

"Zero we can't simply abandon you. You're the commander of the Black Army." responded Capt. Gang.

"Yeah. You're the only one who can make the Japanese feel fear." responded one of the five soldiers.

"You have nothing to worry. I will meet up with you shortly." answered Zero. "However, if something were to happen to me, do not let my death mean the death of the Black Army. Zero is a symbol and therefore will always lead the Black Army, in life and in death."

Capt. Gang and the five soldiers suddenly silently looked at one another upon hearing Zero's statement.

"Very well sir. We have our full faith in you." said Capt. Gang. He along with the other five soldiers immediately saluted Zero before running towards the remaining truck.

Once they were gone, Zero took out a large hinged box that he had tinkered with earlier from under the table and carried it towards a seemingly random patch of dirt. Sticking out of the patch of dirt were three wires. Zero put down the box he was carrying and opened it up. Inside the box was a hand-cranked dynamo, a small battery, along with three telegraph-like levers. He took the three wires sticking out of the ground and attached them to each lever.

"_All set._" thought Zero.

He quickly turned the crank connected to the dynamo to charge the small battery. Three levers were connected to the same battery. If the levers were pressed, the electrical circuit would be complete. Once done charging the battery, Zero looked towards the south as he could hear the Japanese forces getting closer every second.

"_Hasegawa...you impressed today with your logical tactics. Distracting me by sending forces on my two flanks, your assumption that I would decrease the resources on my southern side, and to unleash your full forces at the end was interesting. However, your belief that I would leave a pathway towards my king is what has led to your imminent defeat. Now feel the Black Army's strength head on!_" thought Zero.

Zero's finger pressed on one of the levers, causing electricity from the battery to be sent down one of the wires leading into the ground.

* * *

_Main Hill - South Side (Base)_

From atop his horse, Hasegawa could see how much progress his forces had made. He then looked higher up the hill, but he couldn't see any enemy forces hiding. It had seemed to him as if the Black Army had abandoned its defensive position.

"Is everything alright my Lord?" asked a Japanese Major.

"On the contrary Major. It looks like our forces are about 80-85% up the hill. It also seems we might've scared the Black Army into retreating." answered Hasegawa, who was still looking through his binoculars.

"So it seems victory is almost ours?" asked the Major.

"I would think so. Now all we need is to find Zero or his corpse at least and..." responded Hasegawa until some vibrations traveling beneath the horse he was riding could be felt. The vibrations suddenly increased in intensity as each second passed.

An echoing "KABOOOOOM!" could be heard coming from the top of the hill. Wanting to know what happened, Hasegawa aimed his binoculars towards the hill and saw a smoking crater at the edge of the hilltop. Suddenly Hasegawa saw something he wasn't expecting. A series of cascading explosions could be seen occurring along the edge of the hilltop. It looked as if the who southern edge was lined with explosives.

The Japanese troops climbing the hill were a little shaken after feeling the vibrations of the explosions. However, the soil towards the top appeared to be rushing towards them. They had then comprehended what was coming after them, but it was too late. A large wave of dirt quickly swept the Japanese forces off their feet.

Seeing the wave of dirt swallowing the first line of troops, the Japanese soldiers following them immediately tried to run back towards the base of the hill. But this proved to be futile since the soldiers couldn't outrun the wave. As the wave continued cascading down the hill, it's speed and size increased. It eventually became strong enough to uproot some trees. Many soldiers were killed in the process via suffocation or being crushed by falling trees.

"My Lord! My Lord!" yelled out Colonel Kanaka as he was rising his horse across the hill. As Colonel Kanaka turned his head, he saw the wave of dirt carrying a large tree towards his direction. "My Lord, I am sorry."

Once Colonel Kanaka said that, the speeding tree crashed into him, therefore crushing him into the thick dirt. His horse, however, was simply knocked down, but was unable to get itself out of the dirt.

At the base of the hill, Hasegawa was in the process of getting to safety. Before he rode off, he saw a black, lone figure standing on top of the hill. Wanting to know who it was, he quickly grabbed his binoculars so he could get a better view. What he saw a young, Caucasian male, wearing a slightly more ornate Black Army uniform, along with a flat black cap and a pair of black boots. Remembering the rumors of Zero's characteristics described in his reports, Hasegawa's blood instantly boiled.

"_ZERO!_" yelled Hasegawa in his thoughts.

While raging over Zero, Hasegawa neglected to see the incoming wave coming towards him. Immediately Hasegawa kicked his horse to ride faster and faster. As the horse rode faster, Hasegawa looked behind and saw the wave only inches away from him. Suddenly the wave managed to catch up with Hasegawa and his horse, resulting in the horse neighing like crazy as it tried to move through thick soil. As more waves of dirt came down, it piled up around Hasegawa until he was practically covered beneath it.

* * *

_Main Hill - Top_

"HA HA HA HA!" laughed Zero. "_Hasegawa, you expected everything from me, except for the explosives I set up around the edge of the hilltop. I guess you're not fully aware that as large amounts of dirt move down a hill, the motion causes dirt below it to move along with it, therefore increasing the intensity. And what a perfect way to eliminate a wave of troops. Hasegawa...checkmate_" thought Zero as he observed the Japanese soldiers being swallowed up by the soil._  
_

Before Zero left to meet the rest back at the truck, he charged the dynamo again and pressed the other two levers simultaneously. This immediately caused similarly set explosives to detonate on the eastern and western sides of the hill. This too caused landslides to swallow up the Japanese forces attempting to go around the hill. The landslide also filled the roads with tons of dirt and uprooted trees, meaning the Japanese wouldn't be able to use them for some time.

As Zero jumped into the back of the military truck, the driver immediately started it and drove it towards the rendezvous point. All that was left on the hilltop was burning debris, leftover weapons, and many corpses.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, the Battle of Heian-nan is finished. The Black Army have also managed to expand their influence into some of the northern regions. However, the Black Army have yet to fully expand their influence while the Imperial Japanese are just beginning their fight against the Black Army. **

**Next chapter, which will be done as soon as possible, will be about the Black Army facing other powerful Imperial Japanese officials other than Hasegawa along with the Black Army going further up north where they will have to deal with some disturbances caused by the Russian Civil War.**

**Also, please review if you could.**


	16. Blood Soaked Soldiers

**Ch. 15: Blood Soaked Soldiers**

_2:22 PM, Black Army Makeshift Hospital_

Zero, Capt. Gang, and the soldiers accompanying them, eventually caught up with Lt. Jo and the rest of the Black Army that managed to evacuate the hilltop. Lt. Jo had decided the best place to rest at would be a nearby sympathetic village. Once arriving, the villagers immediately helped the Black Army set up a makeshift hospital in whatever leftover space they had along with providing some extra food and medicine. In order to increase space for the wounded, the Black Army set up every tent they had available at a clearing, thereby creating one large covering.

Wanting to see how many casualties the Black Army suffered in this past battle, Zero decided to visit some of the wounded soldiers recovering. He went to the large tent and saw a hundred or so soldiers lying on either their backs or on crudely made stretchers provided by the villagers. Some of the soldiers had minor bruises and scratches while others were covered in bloodied bandages. The painful moans of the severely wounded filled the air.

"Zero! Nice to see you're unscathed." said a voice in the distance.

Zero immediately turned around to see Lt. Jo in the distance. The lieutenant's arm right arm was in a sling while a blood-stained bandage was wrapped around his forehead.

"Ah Lieutenant!" Zero called out. "How are you healing?"

"Very well in fact. Simple injuries like these won't slow me down that easily." responded Lt. Jo. "Still, it's amazing you managed to stop Hasegawa's army! There must've been at least a 1,000 men in that regiment. You're truly the leader our country needs."

"However it was your maneuvering and oversight of the evacuation that was the most impressive. I had simply held off the Japanese forces." said Zero.

"No! You were the one who gave us victory today. Don't pretend to be humble." answered Lt. Jo.

He then stepped on a nearby box as if it was a stepping platform.

"Everyone! Everyone!" cried out Lt. Jo. Suddenly all the soldiers in the vicinity, from the healthiest to the ones wrapped in red bandages, stopped what they were doing and looked at Lt. Jo. "Today was a victory for the Korean people! The Japanese have just tasted our true potential! Because when they come again, we will give them more! And it's all thanks to Zero, the man who makes miracles! ZERO! ZERO!"

"ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!" chanted all the soldiers. Suddenly Zero found himself surrounded by energized soldiers. Some of them were even in crutches or had severe scarring.

As Zero exited the area, the surrounding soldiers dispersed, therefore creating a pathway. As he triumphantly walked down the pathway, the blood soaked Black Army continued their chanting.

Once finished with greeting the wounded, Zero entered one of the houses in the village. The owner of the house allowed the Black Army to use it as a temporary communications control center. Using the telegraph he had set up, Zero sent a telegram back to Kim Gu, who was overseeing the _Dangun _docked at the port of Inchon.

* * *

_Heian-nan Army Barracks_

The area around the Japanese barracks was covered in either wounded or dead Japanese soldiers. Streams of ambulances coming back from the front lines brought even more injured soldiers back. Due to the local army hospital being full, most of the injured had to lay outside on stretchers or sheets. Since they were recovered from the landslide, all the soldiers were covered in dirt. Some of them were even coughing up dirt due to them accidentally breathing it in.

Walking towards the main army hospital was Lt. General Ikeda. As he was walking, he passed many soldiers with severe injuries ranging from bullet wounds, fractured bones, and patched up eyes to missing limbs and severe lacerations. Soldiers who had severe injuries had makeshift tourniquets wrapped around their arms and legs, which basically were rags and belts drenched with blood.

Once inside the hospital, Ikeda saw a sight similar to the one outside. Stretchers and beds were laid out all over the hospital, each one holding soldiers with varying injuries. Due to the hospital being overcrowded, sanitation was slightly overlooked, resulting in a foul smell to hover in the air. Ikeda continued walking pass soldiers in casts and crutches until he found one of the doctors. Turning down one of the hallways filled with bloody soldiers still covered with dirt, Ikeda found one of the doctors talking to some nurses.

"Doctor!" called out Ikeda. The doctor immediately turned around and excused himself from the hospitals before walking towards the general.

"General, as you can see I am flooded with patients." responded the doctor.

"Doctor. I command you to escort me to the Viceroy immediately." commanded Ikeda.

"General, as one of the main doctors of this facility I highly discourage any strenuous activites until..." answered the doctor.

"Escort me to the Viceroy! That's an order!" said Ikeda. The doctor then complied and escorted Ikeda to a door down a nearby hallway. Ikeda thanked the doctor before dismissing him.

"Viceroy! It's me Lt. General Ikeda! May I enter?" asked Ikeda as he knocked on the door.

"You may enter!" responded Hasegawa.

Ikeda opened the door and entered the room. Inside was Hasegawa, who was found by a Japanese search party after miraculously surviving the landslide. His face had some cuts and bruises, but otherwise he looked fine. Ikeda also noticed Hasegawa's military jacket and cap hanging on the wall. Before speaking, Ikeda took off his cap, faced Hasegawa, and slightly bowed his head.

"My Lord, how severely hurt are you?" asked the concerned general.

"It's nothing. Just a few scratches along with lots of bruising. However, though I am not young, this won't hinder me a bit." answered Hasegawa. "Anyway, you're not here just to check on my health are you."

"Well, my Lord, that depends if you feel well enough to..." said Ikeda.

"I may feel a little discomfort here and there for now, but that is no reason for someone like me to not take his post." answered Hasegawa as he got up and put on his military jacket and cap.

"Very well. What I came here for was to update you on the situation at hand." responded Ikeda.

"And how is it general?"

"My Lord it's not pretty." answered the general.

"By which you mean...?" asked a reinvigorated Hasegawa.

"May we walk outside so you can see for yourself?" asked the general. Hasegawa approved, and the two of them left the hospital room and walked back to front entrance of the hospital.

Once Hasegawa saw the physical state of his army, he was internally devastated and shocked. What made him feel this way was the fact that Zero was able to take out a force multiple times larger than his along with seeing the suffering of his soldiers.

"What about those who haven't been accounted for? What's the status on them?" asked Hasegawa.

"My Lord we currently have search teams digging out soldiers by the second at the front line. We're practically overflowing with casualties, which is draining our medical supplies at a significant rate." responded Ikeda.

"How about Colonel Kanaka? What's his status?" asked Hasegawa as they stood outside of the hospital entranceway.

"My Lord, come see this."

Hasegawa followed Ikeda to a whole field full of a hundred or so soliders laying down on the ground motionless. All of them had sheets covering them, except for their feet, which were protruding from the bottom end of the sheets.

"This can't be. You're telling me all these men right here are all..." said Hasegawa.

"Dead. Sir." said Ikeda.

Both men silently walked passed the various deceased soldiers seemingly sleeping on the ground. They then reached one particular body. On top of the sheet covering the body was a Japanese colonel's cap.

"We believe Kanaka here died as a result of being crushed by a tree during the landslide." said Ikeda.

"Kanaka was a soldier who honorably died for the Empire." said Hasegawa. "And his death will not be in vain. For I will kill Zero once and for all! Do you her that Zero! I will find you! And I will eradicate you and your whole army!".

"My Lord, maybe you should rest some more." suggested a concerned Ikeda.

"NO!" yelled Hasegawa as he turned around. "Every second I rest is another second gained by Zero! And that is unacceptable!"

Ikeda suddenly noticed that Hasegawa was gritting his teeth like never before. Hasegawa was also sweating a lot and appeared a little red.

"What shall I order the troops to do right now?" asked Ikeda.

"For now we are retreating and reorganizing our forces. Though I do despise the events of today, I do recognize when we are defeated. Continue the search for anymore casualties. Try to save as many men as possible. We'll need them in the future. Also get the engineering corps to clear the paths covered by the landslide." commanded Hasegawa as he sternly walked away.

"Very well my Lord!" yelled Ikeda as he proceeded to slightly bow his head forward.

Ikeda then walked the other way to oversee the situation at hand. As he walking, he noticed another truck in the distance pull in. Nearby officers came to the truck to assist in unloading what it was carrying. From his distance, it looked like they were pulling out stretchers carrying dead soldiers. Wanting the image out of his head, Hasegawa ignored it and continued walking pass wounded soldiers.

* * *

_3:58 PM, Privy Council, Tokyo Imperial Palace_

The Tokyo Imperial Palace was an extravagant piece of land. Stone walls and water surrounded the lush gardens and beautiful buildings. The architecture of the palace complexes ranged from classical Japanese to modern Western-style.

Inside one of the palace complexes was a pair of large doors that led to a partially secluded room. The room was full with so many Western-attributes that it looked like it was transplanted from a European palace. The few large windows were covered with expensive curtains made of the finest materials. Two sets of large chandeliers hung from the ceiling while ornate woodwork could be seen decorating the whole room.

The most unique aspect of the room however was the the u-shaped table in the center of the room. It was covered in a simple tablecloth and various men in suits and uniforms sat at the chairs behind the table. Another table was also present in the room. This table was instead covered in an ornate tablecloth and it was totally separate from the u-shaped table. This lone table was also positioned in the room so that everyone sitting down at the u-shaped table would have a clear view of it.

"Good afternoon everyone! I appreciate your arrival for this emergency session." announced Prince Yamagata Aritomo, the 80-year old, militaristic, mustached President of the Privy Council. The Prince's uniform consisted of a sash along with golden epaulettes, medals, and unique embroidery. "I have decided to call this meeting in response to urgent news I have received from Viceroy Hasegawa. It states here that during one of his searches for the elusive figure known as Zero, fighting broke out around Heian-nan. Hasegawa reports that the enemy through trickery and deceit managed to crush almost all of his men."

All the men in the room suddenly gasped for a second before giving a few glances and whispers to one another.

"My Grace, your saying that our well trained army, consisting of hundred of well trained men, equipped with the best rifles and pistols, using the best pieces of artillery, was crushed by a simple backwoods militia?" asked Marquis Matsukata.

"Apparently Zero exploited Hasegawa's strategy of charging up the side of a hill by using what sounds like planted explosives to cause a massive landslide." said Aritomo.

"This is proof of Hasegawa's incompetence." yelled a middle-aged man wearing a suit. "Every day the colonial authorities are sending reports about the Black Army doing this and that. Obviously Hasegawa doesn't know what he's dealing with exactly. That's why I am advocating for his dismissal."

"I respect his Grace's opinion, but I personally disagree. Hasgeawa is a proven leader and celebrated war hero. I find it more believable that we are just simply underestimating our enemy here. I therefore advise allocation of more resources to capturing Zero and destroying the Black Army." said another man in a suit.

"Allocate more resources? I believe that would cost us in the long run. We're already at war with Germany and we're about to invade Russia. Also such an allocation could affect our economics severely. It's already happening to the price of rice. Rice riots are exponentially increasing in frequency." said a bearded man in his fifties. "I think the Prime Minister would agree with me. Wouldn't you sir?"

Everyone in the room turned their heads towards Count Terauchi Masatake, the bald, mustached, goatee-bearded, 65-year old Prime Minister of the Empire of Japan. Due to injuries received in a past conflict, Matasake's right hand was missing. Like his associates in the military, the Prime Minister was wearing his uniform and many medals.

"Yes I would. Rice riots are popping up all over Japan, and the rising prices are making it worst by the second. We are somewhat low on funds, and I fear raising taxes will only fuel the flames even further." said the Prime Minister. Everyone around the room nodded to one another in agreement. "We have definitely underestimated the potential of the Black Army. As a former Viceroy of Chōsen, I understand the behavior of the Chons. They are definitely strong with patriotism. There's no doubt Zero is exploiting this for his own purposes."

"So how do you expect to focus on the Black Army without raising taxes?" asked one of the other counts.

"Well seeing that Zero could potentially spread his influence to our other colonies, I suggest we postpone our invasion of Russia." replied Masatake.

"I object!" bellowed Aritomo. "The military has already decided to go through with the invasion. Not only must we stop the Red Bolsheviks from spreading their vile disease to our Empire, but we must act now if we want to proceed with pursuing our national interests! The world must know that we are not weak! We won't have another chance to grab Russian territory in the future!".

"Prince Yamagata, I understand your interest in expanding into Russian soil, but more and more people are either resisting the authorities or joining the Black Army. Production output from Chōsen has shown a decrease since the appearance of Zero. My political allies and enemies within the Imperial Diet are expressing deep concern..." said Masatake.

"The Imperial Diet has no right to interfere with the affairs of the military! The people and their supposed elected representatives have no right to dictate political decisions! That is why we should raise taxes! It's the only way we'll have enough resources to fully defend this Empire!" challenged Aritomo.

Suddenly all the Barons, Counts, Marquesses, and Princes in the room were debating with one another. All of them were divided between those who had connections with the political sphere and those who had connections with the military.

Watching this whole discussion was a Japanese man with a slightly curved mustache in his late thirties. He sitting in a throne-like chair at the lone table covered with the ornate table cloth. His uniform was so prestigious that it made everyone else's look simple. It black and consisted of a stiff gold collar, golden buttons, gold epaulettes, a blue sash across the chest, medals of various colors, yellow embroidery around the wrists, and gold-colored tassels.

"Gentlemen!" announced the man as he raised his hand into the air slightly. Once he said those words, everyone in the room immediately silenced and turned their attention towards the man, Emperor Yoshihito.

"Your Majesty?" asked Aritomo.

"I've had heard enough of your constant rabbling. I am annoyed of being bothered with these petty situations and mundane affairs. But before I adjourn this meeting, I will state what I approve of and disapprove of. The invasion of Russia is already underway so proceed with the mission. Prevent any signs of what appears to be a rice riot. We can't have anarchy on our soil. And relocate Marshal Tōdō Isamu to Chōsen. Maybe he can get the job done." replied the Emperor as he slightly shook his hands.

"Your Majesty, you're talking about the Marshal Tōdō Isamu? The Shinigami himself?" asked a surprised Matsukata.

"He is well suited for the task at hand. He is practically the best warrior in the Empire, for he always reliable for carrying out whatever order you give him." said the Emperor. "I now hereby declare this meeting adjourned!"

The Emperor rose from his seat, which was immediately followed by everyone in the room getting up out of their seats as well. Everyone faced the Emperor and bowed their heads in silence as the Emperor proceeded to leave the room with his personal aides. Once he left the room, everyone raised their heads and started exiting the room.

"His Majesty sure has an interesting choice regarding how to deal with Zero and his Black Army. The Shinigami himself is going to be in Chōsen. I wonder how this will go with Hasegawa. However, what concerns me is how His Majesty referred to our problems as petty situations and mundane affairs. This is just more proof that he is deteriorating at a faster rate. This news will definitely please **him**" thought a smiling Aritomo as he exited the meeting room.

* * *

**Author's Note: Purpose of this chapter was to depict the aftermath of the battle along with preparing the plot for the next chapter. We finally meet the Emperor, along with some of the highest officials within the Empire of Japan. In terms of Japanese aristocracy, a Count is equivalent to an earl. Just to keep track of the major Japanese characters, there are:**

**1. Count Hasegawa Yoshimichi - Viceroy of Chōsen**

**2. Prince Yamagata Aritomo - President of the Privy Council/"Father" of Japanese Militarism **

**3. Count Terauchi Masakate - Prime Minister of the Empire of Japan/Former Viceroy of Chōsen**

**4. Marquess Matsukata Masayoshi (initially depicted in Ch. 10)- Lord Keeper of the Privy Seal of Japan**

**5. Emperor Yoshihito (he's shaking his hands as he talks due to his poor health)- Emperor of the Empire of Japan**

**6. Prince Ito Hirobumi (the guy Lelouch saw killed in that "dream" in the beginning) - 1st "Viceroy" of Chōsen/Former 1st Prime Minister of the Empire of Japan**

**As you can tell by some of the dialogue, similarities with the actual series are becoming visible. **

**Also the person Prince Yamagata is thinking about in the end ("him") will be play a very important role in the future. Here's a hint, he will be a counterpart to a pretty prominent Code Geass character.**

**If anyone has any reviews or questions regarding the chapter or the whole story in general, please post. I will happily answer any questions as soon as I can.**


	17. The Shinigami Arrives

**Ch. 16: The Shinigami Arrives**

_5:45 PM, August 2nd, 1918, The Dangun, Port of Inchon, ________Ch__ōsen_

The Black Army's ship, the _Dangun_, was anchored along the wooden docks while the sun began to set, causing the sky to turn slightly orange. Many Korean fishing boats and some Japanese ships were also anchored nearby. However, there was little activity occurring and the only noise one could hear was the occasional foghorn in the distance.

Capt. Gang, Seo, Park, and Yi were patrolling the outside of the ship while Roh, Myo, and Jeong were sitting around a table playing a game of cards. Zero was sitting at his desk in his office, talking to Park Eunsik and the rest of the council via wireless telegraphy. Kim Gu was sitting right next to Zero, also communicating with the council.

"And so as you can see, the Black Army has achieved much from this victory against the Japanese. Though we suffered some losses, we have made sure the lives we have lost have not been in vain. Lt. Jo has expanded the Black Army's sphere of influence in some of the Northern provinces. I assume his cooperation will eventually lead to making connections with scattered revolutionary militias operating from the Northern mountains." said Zero to himself as he repeatedly tapped on the telegraph key.

"I'm just amazed by the victory you managed to achieve at Heian-nan. In one stroke you managed to wipe out a chunk of the Japanese Army while also securing the Black Army's retreat." said Kim Gu.

"It was simple Kim. Hasegawa was reckless for he put all his eggs in one basket. He concentrated most of his forces on assaulting the hill, believing he could trick me and therefore overrun us. But his strategy was a giant gamble and therefore the stakes were tremendously high. He didn't take into account the possibility of his opponent maybe having some tricks up his sleeve." responded Zero.

Suddenly the wireless telegraph started making some clicking sounds. Zero and Kim Gu immediately turned their attention towards the telegraph. Both of them carefully listened and started to mentally decrypt the Morse coded message.

"That's sounds like promising news for you. The enlargement of the Black Army's influence will surely help us achieve independence. Even though we aren't connected directly, the council and I applaud your recent success. We have also decided to relay some interesting information regarding expanding further North." said the message from Park Eunsik and the council.

"What would that be?" responded Zero. Both he and Kim Gu waited once more till they heard the telegraph making clicking noises.

"According to rumors and secret channels, the Japanese are preparing to invade Russia, where they intend to go to war against the Bolsheviks. Public sources are saying the Japanese are sending troops so they can assist the Allied powers and the White Army's government in Eastern Siberia in stopping the Red Army. However, it has been speculated that Japan is using this as an excuse to expand their territory into Siberia, therefore enlarging the empire with resource-rich land. I say this because the North might now be more unstable due to these recent events." said the new message.

"Zero, the council does make a point. If the Japanese are going to war against Russia, then Japanese presence in the Northern regions will definitely increase." Kim Gu whispered.

Zero sat down silently in his seat for about 15 seconds before he devised a new plan in his head. He immediately grabbed the telegraph key and started to type a response.

"Me and Mr. Kim have reevaluated our plans in the Northern regions. It is true that Japanese presence will most likely increase due to the upcoming invasion, however, this opens up new possibilities. If the Japanese are planning to go to war against the Bolshevik Red Army, then it would tactically logical to open diplomatic channels with them. A partnership between my forces and the Red Army could make things more difficult for the Japanese."

A whole minute of silence passed before a response towards the proposed plan came back.

"The council and I, though unfamiliar with the full intentions and principles of the Red Army, would potentially support a connection with them in the near future. Our cause can use as much help as we can get." said the message.

"Very well. I thank you for your endorsement. I will report to you as soon as possible." Zero typed.

Once he was done typing, a new message arrived on the telegraph.

"Oh, by the way, there is a rumor floating around that a figure called "the Shinigami" is going to arrive here in Korea. We have no knowledge on who this "Shinigami" is, but it sounds serious since he was ordered by Emperor Yoshihito himself to come here. The council hopes that this figure won't be a serious obstacle." said the newly arrived message.

Zero told the council that he would investigate further before he and the council decided to end their meeting by turning off their respective telegraph sets. Both Zero and Kim Gu suddenly started to be concerned about this "Shinigami".

"A "Shinigami"? A death god is coming here on orders by the Emperor?" Kim Gu said.

"Interesting. Whoever this "Shinigami" is, we must not let him intimidate us." said Zero. "Tomorrow I am going to do some investigation on the guy. Once we find out who our next enemy is, then we will be prepared for anything he throws at us."

Kim Gu then excused himself out of the office while Zero continued to sit at his desk. He sat there quietly as he reviewed various plans and maps laid out in front of him, thinking about how and where he can find info on this "Shinigami" sent by the Emperor himself.

* * *

_11:13 AM, August 3rd, 1918, Port of Inchon, __________Ch__ōsen_

The streets of the Port of Inchon were filled with various people while boats came in and out of the harbor. Many of the people were Korean workers proceeding with their daily lives. Other groups of people, such as Japanese, Chinese, American, British, and German, could also be seen wandering the streets. Overall the port was modernized, with Western-style buildings and businesses doting various locations. Electrical lines could be seen hanging above the streets while carts filled with various goods passed underneath.

Walking down one of the streets was Lelouch, who was wearing his Ashford Academy uniform along with the worker's cap and jacket that he had gotten from that passerby he geassed back in Tokyo.

As he was walking, Lelouch noticed a Japanese officer walking towards him.

"He should do..." Lelouch thought to himself as he prepared to take out his contact lens.

Lelouch walked up to the soldier and immediately used his geass on him. The soldier immediately stopped walking while his pupils suddenly had a faint red glow around them.

"Do you know anything regarding a Japanese military official called "The Shinigami"? If so where can I find more info on him?" asked Lelouch.

"Marshal Tōdō Isamu, aka the Shinigami, is a high ranking military official with connections to the highest ranking members of the government. They say he is regarded as the Emperor's number one warrior. Other soldiers nearby should provide you with more info." answered the geassed soldier.

Once getting his answer, Lelouch put his contact lens back in his eye and left the area while the formerly geassed soldier suddenly found himself confused and dazzled.

"So now we have a name. Marshal Tōdō Isamu. How come I have this feeling in my gut that I've met this guy before?" Lelouch wondered as he walked down another street, looking for his next target to interrogate.

* * *

_2:20 PM, __Office of the Governor-General of Chōsen, Keijō, Chōsen_

Viceroy Hasegawa was at his desk reviewing maps of all the colonial garrisons located on the Korean Peninsula. The maps had x's and arrows drawn all over, each one indicating how much influence the Black Army had over a particular area. Hasegawa was so focused on his work that the only thing one could hear in his office was the ticking sound of a nearby clock.

Suddenly the sound of someone knocking at his door disrupted his train of thought.

"Come in!" responded Hasegawa.

The door opened and in came a one of Hasegawa's secretaries. He bowed his head slightly before talking to Hasegawa.

"My Lord, I have news for you. The Shinigami himself has just arrived in Keijō. He should be here any moment." said the somewhat worried man.

"So he is..." answered Hasegawa as he got out of his seat. "Marshal Tōdō Isamu. The fact that he's being sent here shows me that the higher ups are starting to loose their trust in me."

"Well you do know he was sent here by the Emperor's direct order, right?" asked the secretary.

"Which is primarily why I'm not voicing any opposition to this move. However, Shinigami or not, Tōdō will not make me even look more foolish." Hasegawa replied.

"Oh Hasegawa, still having a hard time gripping reality?" said a voice.

Hasegawa and his secretary immediately turned around and saw the Shinigami himself standing at the door.

"Hello there Marshal. How was your trip from the Shandong Peninsula?" asked Hasegawa.

"Very well I would say. Though i am glad to be transferred here. Haven't seen much action since the Siege of Tsingtao." answered Tōdō, a well-built man in his late thirties who had a somewhat narrow face that always seemed to be serious.

Unlike Hasegawa, Tōdō's uniform simply consisted of a tan single breasted military jacket, tan breeches, tall black boots, and a tan flat top peaked cap with a red band around it. His shoulders had red passants sewn on while his belt held a sheath to carry his katana, which was a gift from the Emperor himself. Tōdō also wore no medals except for one that indicated he was a marshal.

"Word on the street is that you have some "little" problems on the peninsula." said Tōdō as he walked towards Hasegawa.

"Cut the small talk. I know why you're here." responded Hasegawa angrily. "You may think the Black Army is a simple joke, but even I have to admit that the Black Army should not be underestimated. Their leader simply called Zero has been able to constantly outdo and outsmart us."

"Still, the fact that you've haven't made any real progress in capturing Zero or stopping the Black Army is a problem. Perhaps this is a problem meant for a more younger, able commander." said Tōdō.

"How dare you talk down to me like that!" yelled Hasegawa as he banged his fist on his desk. "I am the Viceroy, which means..."

"Do you not remember that I am technically under the direct authority of the Emperor himself?" asked Tōdō.

"However, just because you're assisting in the investigation on the Black Army doesn't mean you can insult me! And don't take so much pride in the position you currently hold. If your family didn't have connections with the Emperor, you would probably only reach the position of Colonel at best."

"Times are changing Viceroy. Your generation had their moments of glory. But now it's the next generation's turn. Failure to admit this truth can cloud one's mind very easily, leading him down the path of destruction." said Tōdō.

"I've had enough of your lecturing. The thing I need to address to you is regarding the Black Army. As you know the armed forces are preparing to invade Russia as we speak. This means I will be preoccupied with overseeing our colonial forces in the conflict. I have been instructed by my superiors to provide as much resources as you need in catching Zero and destroying the Black Army. However, as Viceroy you are expected to report all actions to me despite your unique status within the armed forces. Do I make myself clear?" asked a frustrated Hasegawa.

"Yes." answered Tōdō. The young marshal then turned around and proceeded to leave the office.

"Let me open the door for..." said Hasegawa's secretary as he reached for the door handle. However, he was instantly interrupted when Tōdō unsheathed his sharp katana in a blink of an eye and aimed the metal tip at the secretary's neck. The secretary suddenly started breathing heavily as he realized the sharp blade was only a few centimeters away from slitting his throat.

"I can handle it myself thank you. Unlike some people here, I'm quite capable of opening the door by myself." said Tōdō as he turned his gaze back towards Hasegawa. Sheathing his katana quickly, Tōdō opened the door himself and exited the office.

"No...wonder...they...call...him...the Shinigami" said the now jittery secretary as he tried to catch his breath.

"Still, his lack of respect for me makes my blood boil. He thinks I'm too old and out of touch with the world." Hasegawa responded as he clenched his fist. "However, despite my opposition with the choice of Tōdō, I firmly support any decision made by His Majesty."

"So now what do you plan to do now?" asked the secretary.

"Like I said before, to oversee the invasion of Russia."

* * *

_8:53 PM, __The Dangun, Port of Inchon, ________Ch__ōsen_

As the night sky hovered above the Port of Inchon, Lelouch had just returned to ___The Dangun a_fter using his geass on various soldiers and by passers to see whether they had any info on the so called "Shinigami". As he walked along the dark docks, Lelouch made sure he had his journal of notes close to him at all time. Once on board the ship, Lelouch knocked at the cabin door. Seo opened the door as soon and instantly allowed Lelouch to enter.

"Welcome back Zero." said Seo. "How was your investigation today?"

"Very insightful and productive." Zero replied.

As he was walking towards his office, Zero saw Kim Gu and Capt. Gang discussing issues at a table while Roh was asleep on the couch with a rifle held in one hand and a bottle of alcohol in the other. The rest of the team was either keeping watch outside or sleeping. Zero immediately walked up to Kim Gu and Capt. Gang.

"Hello there Zero." said both Kim Gu and Capt. Gang simultaneously.

"You two, in my office." commanded Zero. Immediately both men got up and followed Zero into his office. Once everyone was inside and the door was shut, Zero took out the journal he was carrying.

"In my hand is a collection of information I managed to pick up today regarding this "Shinigami"." explained Zero.

"So exactly who is he? What is he like?" asked Capt. Gang. with curiosity.

"According to my investigation, Marshal Tōdō Isamu, aka "the Shinigami", is a feared, smart, dangerous, senior commander within the Imperial Japanese Army. He's about 38 years old and has shown fast progress. His first demonstration of valor and glory was during the Boxer Rebellion, where he decimated large numbers of Chinese soldiers at the mere age of 20. His next big hit would occur during the Russo-Japanese War. A huge, yet supposedly brutal strategy that left behind a sea of Russian blood resulted in Tōdō Isamu being promoted to General. It was also during this campaign that Tōdō Isamu supposedly stole the spotlight from then Major General Hasegawa Yoshimichi. It is believed the two have a somewhat hostile relationship with one another." explained Zero.

"Interesting. Did you find anything else about him?" asked a concerned Kim.

"In fact I did. Tōdō Isamu comes from a prestigious noble family that had ties with the samurai. His father, who I believe is currently a Marquis, eventually became personal friends with the then Crown Prince Yoshihito. Once Yoshihito ascended the throne in 1912, Tōdō Isamu's father persuaded the Emperor to give some honors to his son. This included the title of Marshal, along with a specially forged katana personally blessed by the Emperor himself. He's been called by some as the Emperor's undeclared top warrior. Recently he has been stationed at the Shandong Peninsula, where he fought against the Germans based there." said Zero.

"Hopefully we can use this info to understand who were are up against right?" said Capt. Gang.

"Precisely." replied Zero. "Knowing your enemy can be the deciding factor between victory and defeat."

"That is true. History has always proven that strategy." added Kim Gu.

Once Zero was done completing his update, he dismissed both Kim Gu and Capt. Gang. Both men left the office while Zero prepared to go to sleep for the night. Before he went completely asleep, Zero once again felt that he knew the Shinigami, despite the fact that he just heard of him yesterday.

* * *

_8:40 AM, August 4th, 1918, The Dangun, Port of Inchon, ________Ch__ōsen_

Zero was sleeping soundly in his bed when suddenly he was awakened by a knocking sound.

"Zero. It's me Kim. May I come in?"

"You may enter." said the half-awake Zero. The door suddenly opened and in came Kim Gu carrying a newspaper in his arm. "What is it Kim?"

"Zero you might want to see this." said Kim Gu. He proceeded to give the paper to Zero. "The front page article is talking about the recent arrival of the Shinigami, Marshal Tōdō Isamu. The article states the Marshal has issued an ultimatum to us to either surrender now with lenient punishment, or suffer the wrath of the Imperial Japanese forces."

Zero waited for his half-awake eyes to fully adjust before looking at the front page. Once his vision cleared up, he clearly saw the article, along with a photo labeled "Marshal Tōdō Isamu".

"No way. It couldn't. How could I not realize the connection? But is it possible?" said a semi-shocked Zero as he instantly saw the photo.

"What's the problem Zero? Do you know the Shinigami?" asked Kim Gu,

"Sort of. I had a feeling I had met this guy before, but I couldn't connect the dots. But I think I can now." said Zero.

Zero then privately discussed with Kim Gu on how he had "met" Marshal Tōdō before.

"So you're saying that you know someone who exactly looks like Marshall Tōdō?" asked Kim Gu.

"Precisely, because in my world he's one of my best military commanders. His name is Kyoshiro Tohdoh." replied Zero.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long delay. First Sandy knocked out my power and then I got caught up with other things. Anyway, we introduce Marshal Tōdō and we get to see what kind of person he is. Obviously he's the counterpart of Kyoshiro Tohdoh, but he's also intended to be the counterpart to Knight of One Bismark Waldstein. **

**I'm going to start working on the next chapter as fast as I can. Next chapter will be about Zero and the Black Army trying to make arms deals with the Bolsheviks while the Shinigami tries to outdo Zero mentally and physically with everything he has. **


	18. Operation Breakfast

**Ch. 17: Operation Breakfast**

_9:34 PM, August 12th, 1918, Somewhere Outside of Mukden, China_**  
**

The night sky made the outskirts of the city of Mukden almost completely dark and quiet. However, a passenger train heading towards the southeast disrupted the quietness of the night and brought some light to the dark countryside. Since it was night, the passenger cars were mostly empty except for a few quiet passengers. Sitting in one of the almost empty passenger cars was a plainly-dressed Lelouch. In one hand he held a small journal while in the other he held a pen.

"_It is currently August 12th of 1918. The Black Army continues making progress as we gather more and more support from the general populace. As we expand our influence in other regions, we strengthen our grip on the regions we already have influence over. As far as what I have gathered from intelligence, Viceroy Hasegawa has distanced himself from the Black Army issue in order to concentrate on Korea's role in Japan's war with Russia while Marshal Tōdō oversees colonial security and investigations. _

_Marshal Tōdō Isamu is by no doubt a near duplicate of General Kyoshiro Tohdoh. Besides looking a like, both men seem to be serious, intelligent, quick thinking strategists. Unlike General Tohdoh, Marshal Tōdō seems at moments more ruthless. As reports show, the Japanese call him the Shinigami for he is like a god of death. Wherever he is, an excess amount of bloodshed is inevitable. This is something General Tohdoh would never do._

_The Marshal's tactics have made things slightly more difficult for the Black Army. By fully utilizing the two major secret police agencies within Korea, the Kempeitai and the Tokkō, more officers than ever are monitoring colonial activities ranging from communications to merchant ships. There have been rumors of massive interrogations being carried out, supposedly more bloody and painful than the one I experienced. Though we have still evaded the authorities, we still must be more careful than ever._

_On the issue with Russia, after establishing connections with Moscow via secretly hijacking Japanese telegraph lines, the Bolsheviks have said they are willing to assist our cause if we assist theirs. Premier Vladimir Lenin told me that the Eastern Siberian city of Chita currently possesses gold confiscated from various mines in the surrounding countryside. According to him, various White Army forces have taken much of Central Siberia and are close in dividing the country. As a result, Moscow has very little communication with their forces in Chita. Mr. Lenin stated that troops in and surrounding Chita are reported to be running low on food and other supplies. He stated that we could have some of this gold if we give him a large amount of supplies. After thinking about how I would get such a large amount of supplies, I agreed to the deal with Mr. Lenin and told him that this will be a potential for future cooperation. _

_However, the situation is now worst since the intervention of Japan and the other Allied Powers. The Eastern port city of Vladivostok is occupied mainly by the Japanese, along with the Americans, British, French, and Italians. Intelligence has also shown that the Japanese are supporting a man by the name of Grigory Semyonov, a White Army Transbaikal Cossack. The aid given to him by the Japanese have enabled him to take over the Northern half of the Chinese Eastern Railway, which was formerly under control of Russia. With Japan controlling the Southern half and the White Army controlling the Northern half, getting any resources to them is going to be difficult. Hopefully my little visit to Harbin should make things easier._" thought Lelouch as he wrote in is journal.

He then proceeded to close the journal, put it back in his coat pocket, and stared out of the passenger window.

"_Man going to the Harbin Train Station was somewhat weird. It just reminded me of that dream I had where I saw the murder of Prince Ito Hirobumi, which occurred at the very same station. But that dream or vision I had seems to be trying to tell me something. It feels like I have some important role to play, like I've been assigned something. I just can't put my finger on what it is._" thought Lelouch as he started to fall asleep.

* * *

_1:30 PM, August 13th, 1918, The Imperial Inn, Sinuiju, Chōsen_

The city of Sinuiju was a growing city sitting adjacent to the Yalu River. The river acted as a natural border line since the land across the river was Chinese soil. The city's recent development is mainly due to the railroad running through the city. A railroad bridge across the river connected the Chinese Eastern Railway with the rest of the railways in Korea.

Within the city was Lelouch, who recently arrived from Harbin the previously night. He was currently staying at "The Imperial Inn", a local resting stop for railroad passengers and workers. Lt. Jo, Capt. Gang, Kim Gu, Roh, Park, Yi, along with some other Black Army members had also rented rooms at the same inn as instructed by Zero before he left for Harbin. The _Dangun_, along with some of the other main Black Army members, were currently docked at Heijō, where they continued to monitor Japanese activities. Zero then summoned all the top officers of his group to his room so that they can discuss their next operation.

"You want us to make a trade deal with the Bolshevik Russians? Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Capt. Gang with concern.

"Currently the Japanese are trying to use the civil war in Russia as an excuse to acquire more territory. There is also evidence of them supporting troops of the White Army. Helping the Bolsheviks will help us strategically and allow us to become stronger." explained Zero.

"However the Bolsheviks are fighting for reasons different from ours. We fight for Korean independence while they fight for the proletariat. Can we even trust them Zero?" asked Kim Gu.

"Though we differ in overall intentions, the Black Army and the Bolshevik's Red Army are all fighting against the same enemy. As the saying go, the enemy of my enemy is also my friend. I've also managed to talk with the leaders in Moscow and they are willing to reciprocate. Due to the current dire situation they face now, going against their word is not in their best interests."

"Ok, ok. We understand Zero. Now what is this trade deal?" asked Lt. Jo.

"According to my sources, the Red Army in the Russian city of Chita currently is in possession of a large supply of gold. Acquisition of this gold would be a financial boost to our organization." said Zero.

"Yeah, but we have to trade them something for it. What do you expect us to give them?" asked Roh.

"Simple. It's with this." said Zero.

Zero pulled out from his jacket a medium-sized folder filled with papers and notes. The folder was labeled "OPERATION: BREAKFAST".

"Breakfast?" said Kim Gu with confusion.

"They say the most important meal of the day is breakfast, for one is potentially weaker without it. This is the problem the Red Army faces in Chita and the surrounding region. Reports have said they are running low on food and will probably run out within about a week. It is therefore essential we get food to them as soon as possible." replied Zero.

"Ok, but we don't have enough food in our supply warehouses to fulfill such a demand." added Capt. Gang.

"That's why we're going to get the Japanese to pitch in." Zero said.

Everyone in the room looked at one another with confusion as Zero pulled one of the many sheets of paper tucked away in the folder and showed it to everybody. Everyone then took a closer look at the paper and read it.

"This is the Imperial Japanese Army's train schedule for the delivery of shipments." said Park with amazement. "Though I'm not surprised someone like you would be able to get his hands on such a document."

"So what's the plan then?" asked Lt. Jo.

"It's simple. According to this schedule, a train carrying grain, salt, preserved meat, along with some weapons is going to depart later today from the port city of Dalian in the Japanese Kwangtung Leased Territory. It's intended destination is Vladivostok, where the Japanese intend to resupply their forces occupying the city and the surrounding area. However, the train is supposed to stop at the Chinese city of Changchun for the night, where it will get more coal and undergo maintenance inspection. It is at Changchun where we'll take control of the train and take it to Chita." explained Zero.

"Makes sense. As shown on the railway maps, the next city after Changchun is Harbin, which is a central hub for the railroads leading to Vladivostok and Chita. All we have to do is to redirect the train to go West of Harbin, not East." said Capt. Gang.

"But Zero, you said we have to go to Changchun, which is in China. Wouldn't hijacking a train there give a good reason for China to intervene?" asked Roh.

"Mr. Roh that shouldn't be a problem at all." interjected Kim Gu. "Japan has gained extraterritorial rights on the railroads between Dalian and Harbin, also known as the South Manchurian Railway. Approximately 62 meters of land on either side of these tracks is technically Japanese soil. The railroads leading to Chita from Harbin are under jurisdiction of the White Russians. China will not be able to intervene since we never touched their soil. Right Zero?"

"Correct. Anyway, I want all of you and the rest of the men we have here to go to Changchun today. Once there we'll meet up at the train yard adjacent to the station at about 9:00 PM, where you should find a box car with a large #11 painted on it. I will then explain the next phase of the plan there. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes Sir!" said everybody in the room as they rose up and saluted.

Everyone in the room except for Kim Gu and Zero left to their rooms so that they could prepare to leave the city.

"I'm guessing your geass had something to do with getting that schedule?" asked Kim Gu.

"A little..." replied Zero with a slight smirk on his face.

* * *

_8:58 PM, Changchun, China_

Numerous box cars and locomotives sat in the large train yard as the moon slightly shined above. Though not many trains were running at the time, the smell of burning coal hovered in the air. Using the little moonlight available, Kim Gu led the Black Army, who were all wearing civilian clothing, through the dark maze of box cars. As they kept moving, Kim Gu also made sure that there were no patrol guards in the general area.

"So where did Zero go again Kim?" quietly asked Lt. Jo.

"Zero told me that he had to go ahead of us in order to make sure everything was in place." answered Kim Gu.

"Kim you seem to trust him a lot, despite the fact that he keeps many things to himself. Are you comfortable with that exactly?" asked Capt. Gang.

"Zero is an honest person truly fighting for our cause. If he does have any secrets, he must have a good reason to have them." replied Kim Gu.

"C'mon Captain. Look at the results Zero has brought us. The guy is by no question definitely on our side." added Roh.

"Ok, ok I was just curious." interjected Capt. Gang.

Kim Gu and the Black Army kept walking, carefully reading the numbers painted on the freight cars.

"#8...#9...#10...#11. Here it is." said Kim Gu. He then slowly walked up to the door of the freight car and gave it a slight knock. "Pssst. Zero. Are you there? It's us."

Suddenly the sound of metal latches being moved could be heard coming from the inside of the box car. The door then slid opened and standing in the freight car doorway was Zero, already wearing his Black Army officer's uniform and cap.

"Good. You guys managed to get here." said Zero.

"That reminds me Zero, why did you want us to meet you here?" asked a curious Park.

"Because I needed a spot that could be accessible, close to the station, and be able to hold all the tools we'll need."

"Tools?" said Park with utter confusion.

Everyone then slowly peeked their head into the freight car and saw boxes of rifles, machine guns, explosives, and ammunition all over.

"This is ingenious Zero. Once again you've done the impossible." said an amazed Yi.

"_Hmmm. Nothing is impossible, especially when you geass some soldiers to give you a box car full of arms and hide it among other similar freight cars_." thought Zero.

"This is going to be awesome. So Zero, when do we strike?" asked Roh.

"We'll attack right after the train's maintenance inspection and before it departs, which is approximately at 7:30 AM. So I plan to initiate the next phase of the plan at around 7:25 AM. Is that clear?"

"Clear." said everyone in unison.

Everyone then grabbed a rifle from the box car to defend themselves before deciding to go to sleep. Half of the team slept in the freight car carrying the armaments, while the other half slept in an empty freight car adjacent to the first one.

* * *

_7:20 AM, August 14th, 1918_

The Japanese train, along with the food and supplies it was carrying, was preparing to depart to Vladivostok. The sound of hissing steam could be heard as the train's boiler started to heat up. Maintenance workers were checking every part of the locomotive to ensure that they didn't overlook anything. Japanese soldiers were also present in the area, making sure everything was in order.

"WHOOOT WHOOOT!" could be heard coming from the train whistle as the train's engineer started ringing the bell to indicate to everyone that he was ready to go.

"ALL CHECK DOWN HERE!" yelled one worker.

"EVERYTHING OK HERE!" yelled another worker.

"THIRD AND FOURTH CARS IN GOOD CONDITION!" yelled a third worker.

As the workers were making the final preparations, Lt. Jo calmly walked towards the station. However, two Japanese soldiers guarding the station instantly went on the defensive and aimed their rifles at him.

"HALT. The station is currently under jurisdiction of the Imperial Japanese Army Railways and Shipping Section. Identify yourself and explain your purpose!" commanded one of the Japanese soldiers.

The other soldier meanwhile realized Lt. Jo was tightly clinging onto his small leather bag.

"What do you have in that bag?!" asked the other soldier.

"Uhhh...nothing. Just some food I carry." responded Lt. Jo.

"Don't lie to me. Just show us what you have in there!" yelled the soldier as he vigorously grabbed the bag out of Lt. Jo's hands. The other soldier instantly grabbed onto Lt. Jo so that he wouldn't be able to escape.

"Now let's see what you were hiding..." said the soldier as he opened the bag. To his surprise, the bag was filled with a large closed can with a fuse sticking out from the top. The fuse was connected to a crudely-made firing pin, which itself was connected to the gears of an alarm clock.

"WHAT THE...?!" yelled the soldier looking into the bag. Once the clock read 7:25, the firing pin was activated, lighting the fuse which in turn quickly ignited the contents of the can. The bag instantly started regurgitating large amounts of thick smoke. The soldier holding the bag and the soldier holding Lt. Jo found themselves blinded by the thick smoke.

Taking the opportunity, Lt. Jo pushed his feet against the ground below him with such force that the soldier holding him lost balance and fell.

"ALRIGHT! PROCEED WITH PLAN: ALPHA-EPSILON!" yelled Lt. Jo as he got himself off the ground.

The rest of the Black Army, each one armed with a rifle and pistol, came out from their hiding spots and charged into the train station. As the Black Army ran towards the station platform, they suddenly saw some more Japanese soldiers guarding the station. Before the Japanese realized they were being attacked, each member of the Black Army grabbed a homemade grenade from their pocket, pulled the pin, and rolled them towards the feet of the Japanese. Each one caused a giant explosion of black smoke to appear and engulf anyone who was near it. Any soldier who was blinded was easily knocked over by the Black Army. More smoke bombs were thrown onto the platform as well. Within a few seconds, all the Japanese soldiers on the platform found themselves blinded and coughing from the smoke.

With the Black Army knocking out all the Japanese soldiers guarding the train, Zero used the black smoke as a smoke screen and ran towards the front of the train with no problem. He then hopped into the steam locomotive's cab, where he found a surprised Japanese engineer. Zero quickly took out his contact lens and activated his geass.

"You will surrender this train to me immediately and not report or remember anything at had occurred here." commanded Zero.

"The train is all yours." responded the geassed engineer. The engineer walked off the train while Zero put his contact lens back in is eye.

With the train now under his control, Zero looked everywhere for the train whistle. Once he found it, he immediately pulled it a few times, causing the train to give off a loud "WHOOOOOOT! WHOOOOOT!" sound. The sound immediately caught the attention of the rest of the Black Army.

"THAT'S THE SIGNAL! BOARD THE TRAIN!" yelled Capt. Gang.

The fighting within the large black smoke clouds suddenly ceased and the Black Army immediately ran for the train's box cars. Once opening some of the box cars, the Black Army climbed or jumped into them

As instructed by Zero earlier, Roh and Yi ran towards the cab of the train where they met up with Zero.

"Alright Zero, we did the first part. Now what?" asked Roh.

"Due to your physical strength and familiarity with steam engines, I want you to monitor the train's boiler. Yi, your job is to assist Roh in overseeing the boiler." said Zero.

"Don't worry Zero. Me and Yi here will make sure this coal-burning beast is tamed!" responded Roh.

"Same here!" yelled Yi.

"Very well!" said Zero as he saluted the two men. Roh and Yi saluted back before Zero got out of the cab and ran towards the nearest open box car.

Once he was inside box car, Roh and Yi immediately turned some valves and pulled some levers. Within a minute the chimney of the train started bellowing a stream of steam while it's pistons and wheels started to move. As the train moved faster, the sound of the pistons moving back and forth became more frequent.

Due to the box car having no windows, Zero and the rest of the Black Army decided it would be better to leave the sliding door open. Wanting to get some fresh air, Zero looked outside and saw the distant black smoke engulfing the train station was starting to dissipate. He then sat on the floor of the box car so he could relax for the time being.

* * *

___8:30 AM, Kempeitai Colonial HQ, Keijō, Chōsen_

Inside the Kempeitai's Colonial HQ, various men in suits and uniforms were reviewing various reports while sending out commands to various military outposts. The sounds of ringing telephones and people moving about filled the whole room. There was also a door that led to the office of Marshal Tōdō Isamu. The office consisted of a wooden desk, a chair, telephone, hat rack, maps, and piles of reports.

"Sir, the trail we were following in Sector 12 of the city of Gwangju has led to a dead end. Sectors 3 and 7 are still investigating, but the probability of finding something of significance is slim." reported a uniformed officer.

"Traces of a smuggling operation have been found in the port city of Wonsan. An abandoned warehouse near the city was found to be holding a whole supply of smuggled German, Russian, French, and British arms. The Black Army however must've been a step ahead of us for the warehouse was empty by the time our forces reached the place." reported another officer.

Sitting stoically at his desk opposite the two officers was Marshal Tōdō. Once he heard the reports from the two officers, he steepled his hands in front of him.

"Anything else...?" grumbled Tōdō.

"Well we have arrested and interrogated two dozen people who potentially have connections with the Black Army. However all the info they give us just leads us to stuff we already know." answered the first officer.

Tōdō then angrily groaned in frustration upon hearing this update.

Suddenly the loud sound of the candlestick telephone ringing surprised everyone in the room. Marshal Tōdō then excused himself from the two officers in front of him as he unhooked the earpiece from the phone and placed it on his ear.

"This is Marshall Tōdō Isamu." said the Marshall upon picking up the phone. He then nodded his head slightly as he casually listened to the caller. Suddenly his eyes widened in disbelief. He then jumped out of his chair, grabbed the tube shaft of the phone, and raised the mouthpiece towards his lips.

"WHAT! HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN? HOW LONG AGO DID THIS OCCUR?!" bellowed the infuriated Marshall. The caller on the other end of the line gave his answer. "IT OCCURRED THAT LONG AGO! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T REPORT THIS?!...HMMM. VERY WELL. THEN CATCH UP WITH THE TRAIN WITH WHATEVER YOU GOT!...DON'T WORRY, I'LL HANDLE THE REST FROM HERE!"

Once Tōdō was done talking on the phone, he put the earpiece back on its hook before slamming the telephone onto his desk.

"What happened sir?" asked one of the now concerned officers.

"That call came from one our outposts guarding the South Manchurian Railway. They said that a train full of supplies meant for Vladivostok was hijacked at about 7:25 in the Chinese city of Changchun. I'll bet you my life this is the work of the Black Army." responded the now angry Marshall.

"Hold on, how come we weren't alerted of this when it occurred?" asked the second officer.

"According to what I just heard, communication wires in certain parts of the city were found to be severed. Zero must've wanted to delay us raising the alarm and reacting to his move. The call only came through now because our men in Changchun finally were able to repair the main lines." said Tōdō.

"So what should we do now? Shall I go to Viceroy Hasegawa and ask him to issue the use of the Chōsen colonial forces?" asked the first officer.

"No. That won't be necessary. The last thing we need is to have the Viceroy intervene and make Japan look like a complete fool again." responded Tōdō.

"So how do you plan to respond then?" asked the second officer.

"Simple." said Tōdō as he walked over to a map of the South Manchurian Railway hanging on the wall. "If Zero and the Black Army are controlling this train, then they are going to have to go through the Chinese city of Harbin. All we have to do is to dispatch some forces to chase the Black Army while also alerting our forces guarding the railroads in Harbin. Zero and his men will essentially be cornered, allowing us to apprehend the bastard."

"Are you going to the front lines and lead the force chasing Zero?" asked the first officer.

"Unlike Viceroy Hasegawa, I'm going to command from here for now." answered Tōdō. The two officers looked at one another with confusion. "You see, I understand how tricks work. Zero has been called "the man who makes miracles". But he doesn't make miracles. What he does do his perform elusive tricks that have multiple layers to them. If I leave my post here in order to be a the front lines, Zero could potentially exploit that for his own purpose. If Zero has any tricks prepared for me, he'll have to come to me, away from his battlefield."

"Very well sir." said both officers simultaneously.

"Now I want the two of you to alert the forces in Harbin about the train that is about to come through them. Tell them to stop it and, if they can, to not destroy the train or its freight. Also tell the 12th, 18th, and 23rd Cavalry divisions stationed in Changchun to pursue the train. They should be quick enough to catch up with the Black Army." commanded Tōdō.

Both officers then slightly bowed their heads before leaving Tōdō's office so they could send out the Marshall's command.

Tōdō, with his hands behind his back, walked over to the window.

"_Zero__, you might have easily won the first few rounds, but I'm different. I am the Shinigami, and my hands will take your life away_." thought Tōdō as his fierce, serious eyes stared outside.

* * *

**Author's Note: About Marshal Tōdō's role in the Chōsen government, he is only in charge of the investigation of Zero and the Black Army. Basically he has been given extensive policing powers by the Japanese home islands, since Tokyo knows the Black Army is not just a simple group of rebels. The bulk of the colonial forces in Chōsen are still in the control of Viceroy Hasegawa. However, ****Marshal Tōdō, due to his status within the Empire (he's regarded by many as the Emperor's top warrior within the Empire), Marshall ****Tōdō has immense influence over various divisions of the military.**

**********If anyone is wondering where Viceroy Hasegawa is, he's currently busy overseeing the colony's role in the war between Red Russia (Bolsheviks) and Imperial Japan.**

**********Next chapter, which I will finish as soon as possible, will continue on with the Black Army trying to meet up with the Red Army and deliver the supplies while also trying to evade the Japanese forces. As you can see, the fight between the Black Army and Japan is expanding into surrounding nations. And I will say this, Russia is just the start. I plan to have non-Koreans to join the Black Army also.**

**Also even though Hasegawa and ********Tōdō are combatting the Black Army right now, another antagonist is acting behind the curtains. Like I've said earlier, he'll be the quasi-duplicate of Schneizel and will make an appearance soon.**


	19. Cat and Mouse

**Ch. 18: Cat and Mouse**

Members of the Black Army were either sleeping or surveying the passing countryside from within the various box cars being pulled by the steam locomotive. Zero was reviewing a map he had brought with him while Kim Gu sitting next to Zero, who was quietly reading a book on political philosophy.

"According to my calculations and how much time has passed since our departure from Changchun." said Zero as he looked at his pocket watch. "At the current speed we are going, I estimate we should be nearing Harbin in about 10 minutes."

"That's good. We'll probably be entering Bolshevik-held territory soon enough." replied Kim Gu.

"By the way, what made you decide to come with us today? Usually you avoid the front lines." asked Zero.

"Well, I figured that going to Russia with you guys to meet the Red Army personally will give me better insight in of their agendas and personality. Such info could be useful for the council." answered Kim Gu.

"I see. Well I appreciate it very much." responded Zero.

"Zero! You better have a look a look at this." said Capt. Gang as he stood at the open box car door.

Zero immediately got up and walked towards Capt. Gang, who was now looking behind the moving train. Zero held onto a part of the sliding door so he could keep his balance as he poked his head outside. It was then that Zero realized what Capt. Gang was so worried about.

In the distance one could see dozens of Japanese cavalrymen quickly chasing the train. From what Zero could see, each cavalryman wore the typical tan Imperial Japanese uniform and cap along with a rifle slung around their shoulders. As the horses got closer and closer, Zero then realized that each of them was brandishing a saber, which the Japanese held up with pride as they continued their pursuit.

"Alright. Everyone, prepare your arms! We mustn't let the Japanese board the train. Understand?!" said Zero.

"Sir, yes Sir!" everyone chanted as they saluted Zero.

Suddenly everyone in the boxcar were grabbing their rifles and pistols, making sure they were full of ammo, and positioned themselves in front of the open doorway. Park and Capt. Gang went to the sliding door on the other side of the boxcar and proceeded to slide it open.

Zero meanwhile yelled out to Lt. Jo and his men, who were currently in the boxcar behind the one he was in, about the situation. Lt. Jo immediately gave out the order to his men to arm themselves and prepare to shoot anyone coming near the train.

"Zero! I think you could use some more help." said Kim Gu.

Zero turned around and saw Kim Gu holding a loaded Mauser C96 in his right hand.

"You sure about this Kim? I mean, what about the council's reputation and nonviolent approach?" asked Zero.

"I joined the underground intellectual movement in order to save my country. I have sacrificed many things in my life, along with going through agonizing moments to try at least give people some hope liberation will come some day. From what I have seen, the Black Army has given more hope than any previous organizations. And if shedding more blood on my already stained hands will help spread that hope, then I will proudly do so." responded Kim Gu.

"Very well." said Zero as he slightly nodded his head as a sign of respect.

With everyone armed and in position, Zero looked outside once more to see how far were the Japanese cavalry. From what he could tell, they we going to catch up with the train in about a minute. He then retracted his head back into the boxcar.

The Black Army then aimed their rifles at the charging cavalrymen. Each one had their finger on the trigger, ready to shoot when ordered to.

"FIRE!" yelled out Zero. Suddenly the sound of multiple gunshots filled the air. In the distance Zero and the Black Army could see four cavalrymen instantly slump over before their whole bodies fell off the horse like a rag doll.

"Good we got some! But there are probably many more coming this way!" yelled Zero.

Volleys of bullets suddenly were being shot from the two open boxcars while the Japanese cavalry were being picked off one by one. Three cavalryman grabbed their pistol from their holster, carefully aimed it at the boxcar, and pulled the trigger.

"BING! BONG! BANG!" was suddenly heard as each bullet ricocheted off the wooden frame of the boxcar. Each shot that ricocheted sent wooden splinters flying in all directions. One of these splinters hit the arm of one of the Black Army soldiers. The young soldier grabbed his arm, which was starting to bleed.

"Keep it up!" yelled Zero as he shot a few rounds at the Japanese.

"Got it!" responded Kim Gu as he shot a barrage of bullets a some cavalrymen.

The Black Army kept up their defense by shooting the cavalry, therefore keeping them from getting any close to the train. The Japanese cavalry were now starting to use their pistols to shoot streams of bullets at the boxcars. Bullets were constantly piercing or ricocheting off the wooden walls of the box car. Some of the Japanese bullets managed to kill or wound four members of the Black Army. Still, the casualties did not affect the fighting performance of the Black Army.

As he was dodging and shooting, bullets, Zero quickly looked at his pocket watch.

"_My inside man s__hould be playing his role right about now._" thought Zero.

* * *

_South Manchurian Line - Imperial Japanese Signal Box, South of Harbin, China_

Outside the city of Harbin was a signal box that was adjacent to the railway junction leading into the city. The junction consisted of many different tracks, each one heading in a different direction. Some of the tracks headed for the Russo-Chinese border in the Northwest while the others headed for Vladivostok in the East.

Inside the small signal box were two Japanese soldiers. One of the Japanese soldiers was at his small desk, reviewing various railway maps and timetables. The other soldier was quietly sitting next to the signal box's lever frame, which consisted of various metal levers sticking out of the floor.

The second Japanese soldier, who was somewhat bored and tired, turned to his left and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Once his eyes saw the time, a faint, reddish glow suddenly appeared around his pupils. He then quietly got out of his seat, walked towards one of the metal levers, and immediately started to pull it.

The sound of screeching metal suddenly filled the room as the lever was being pulled. Surprised by the sound, the first Japanese soldier turned around and instantly saw the other soldier pulling the lever.

"What the hell are you doing?! Do you have any clue what you're doing?!" yelled the Japanese soldier jumped up from his desk chair. He then ran towards the lever frame, and tried to wrestle the other soldier away from the controls. The soldier then without any hesitation pulled out his pistol, aimed it at the first Japanese soldier's chest, and pulled the trigger.

A "BANG!" echoed throughout the small room as the Japanese soldier loosened his grip around the solider pulling the lever. He then gripped his blood-stained uniform, fell down onto the floor, and slowly bled to death.

With all distractions out of the way, the Japanese soldier proceeded pulling the lever. As he pulled backwards, the switch rail on one of the tracks outside started to move from one side to another. This change resulted in the arrow signal pointing right to now point left, indicating that trains will be taking the tracks leading to the Northwest instead of the ones leading to the East.

Once the lever couldn't be pulled back anymore, the Japanese soldier raised the pistol up to his head and pressed the barrel of the pistol against his temple. Without any signs of emotion in his face, he pulled the trigger, causing another "BANG!" to be heard along with the sound of the soldier's dead body crashing to the floor.

* * *

The shootout between the Black Army and their Japanese pursuers continued as the steam locomotive rushed across the railroad tracks. So far the Black Army was able to maintain their distance with the Japanese cavalry. Multiple gunshots could be heard on both sides as the chase went on. One by one the Japanese cavalry were loosing men since the Black Army was shooting at them as if they were targets in a game. The Black Army's casualties consisted of soldiers bleeding in various amounts along with some cold, dead bodies. The soldiers who were wounded but could still fight on continued their barrage of bullets on the enemy.

Aiming his rifle carefully at one of the cavalrymen, Lt. Jo, who was wearing a bloodied rag around his upper left arm, pulled the trigger. The bullet flew through the air and struck the Japanese cavalryman in the stomach. Though the shot didn't instantly kill him, the pain caused the cavalryman to loose his balance and fall off his horse. Lt. Jo could see in the distance the cavalryman being painfully dragged through the dirt since his foot was stuck to the stirrup.

"Eat that you lil bastard!" yelled Lt. Jo with pride. Before he retreated his head back into the boxcar, he turned his head towards the left and saw a sign indicating that the track was set up so the train would head towards the Northwest instead of the East.

"HEY ZERO!" yelled Lt. Jo at the top of his lungs.

Zero, upon hearing his name, stopped shooting and popped his head slightly out of the boxcar.

"WHAT!?"responded Zero.

"JUST PASSED A SIGN INDICATING A CHANGE IN THE RAILWAY TRACKS!" yelled Lt. Jo.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! THAT CHANGE WAS TOTALLY PLANNED AHEAD...!" responded Zero before he was suddenly interrupted by a bullet passing a few inches away from his cheek.

Zero and Lt. Jo then nodded at one another before each of them retreated into their respective boxcars. Zero then reloaded his pistol with some munitions from one of the boxes in the boxcar and shot into the Japanese cavalry. After a few minutes went by, their appeared to only be four cavalrymen left chasing them. Instead of pursuing them, the four of them suddenly slowed down and started to retreat. Once they disappeared into the distance, every soldier raised their arms in the air and cheered.

"Zero...I think we got them all." said a sweating Kim Gu as he placed his Mauser C96 into his coat pocket.

"You and the rest did good. But total victory is till yet to be attained." responded Zero. "Hopefully, though, we'll be able to relax a little bit before the Japanese send in another round."

"Yes of course. Anyway did the track change like you planned it would?" asked Kim Gu.

"Lt. Jo told me he saw the sign was pointing to the Northwest." whispered Zero.

"Excellent. That power of yours is once more really paying off." responded Kim Gu.

"Yes, yes it is." Zero said quietly as he simultaneously thought of all the terrible things geass had caused in his life.

The train eventually reached the junction, where it turned towards the Northwestern track that would eventually lead to Chita, Russia.

* * *

___ One Hour Later, Kempeitai Colonial HQ, Keijō, Chōsen_

Tōdō was sitting at his desk reviewing files on the _Kawachi_ Incident and the Battle of Heian-nan. His eyes moved back and forth as he quickly skimmed the various pages.

"Interesting..." the serious Marshal said as he wrote some notes on a piece of paper labeled "PROFILE: "ZERO" CONFIDENTIAL".

Suddenly his candlestick desk phone started ringing like crazy. Tōdō put down the paper he was writing on, unhooked the earpiece, and placed it firmly over his ear.

"This is Marshal Tōdō Isamu speaking!" said Tōdō as he raised the phone's mouthpiece towards his mouth.

"This is Harbin Joint Occupation Garrison speaking. Sir urgent report. Just managed to receive info from the cavalry you sent to pursue the enemy. Most of the 18th Cavalry is dead or wounded while the 12th and 23rd Cavalry have been obliterated." said the voice on the other end of the line. Tōdō's hand immediately gripped around the tube section of the phone so tight that it almost cracked.

"WHAT ABOUT THE TRAIN?! WHERE IS IT NOW?!" bellowed Tōdō.

"Sir this may be hard to explain, but they just sped right through the city of Harbin. They were moving so fast that our forces in the city weren't able to slow it down, and since there were very little trains active at the time, they managed to speed through with ease." said the voice.

"Can't you guys do anything right?!" yelled Tōdō.

"I'm very sorry sir." responded the voice.

Tōdō then pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration before resuming talking on the phone.

"Ok. This is just a setback. We can still catch them. I want you to alert our forces between Harbin and Vladivostok so that they can..." commanded Tōdō.

"Sir, uhhhm, they didn't take the track leading towards Vladivostok, they are on the one heading towards Russia." responded the voice.

Suddenly Tōdō's patience shattered like glass upon hearing those words.

"HOW THE HELL DID THEY TAKE NORTHWEST TRACK?! THE CONTROLS TO THE SOUTH MANCHURIAN RAILWAY IS UNDER TIGHT SURVEILLANCE AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THE BLACK ARMY WALKED UNDER THEIR NOSES! WHERE THE FRIGGIN HELL WERE THE MEN STATIONED AT THE CONTROLS?!" yelled Tōdō at the top of his lungs.

"We've been trying to contact Switch box #12, the one that controls the junction between the Northwestern and Eastern tracks. So far we've had no luck so we decided to send a team their to investigate. We are still awaiting a response sir." answered the voice.

"WE CAN INVESTIGATE LATER. WHAT WE MUST DO NOW IS TO CATCH THAT TRAIN BEFORE IT FALLS INTO THE ENEMY'S HANDS! PURSUE THE TRAIN WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!" commanded Tōdō.

"Sir, you know that the railroads extending from Harbin towards Russia aren't under full Japanese extraterritorial jurisdiction. Sending our forces to follow the railroads into Russia could potentially cause an international problem sir." responded the voice.

"Is that so..." said Tōdō as he rubbed his chin. "Then you stay there and prevent any more problems to erupt while I'll contact Lt. General Grigory Semyonov. He should be able to get the job done for us."

"Are you sure about using some like him? He's very unpredictable and uncontrollable. Hell, he hasn't even made any direct contact with us since he retreated into Manchuria after his loss against the Bolsheviks." said the voice.

"Oh I know where to find him and he will do whatever we say. He knows that he's and his band of cossacks are only surviving because of our aid." responded Tōdō.

"Very well sir." said the voice before the line went dead.

With the telephone in his hand, Tōdō then repeatedly turned the phone dial to various numbers before he put the earpiece up to his ear once more.

"Operator. This is Marshall Tōdō Isamu. Connect me to line #554A1, passcode LW2641." Tōdō asked when he heard a voice on the other side.

* * *

_Communications Office, Manzhouli, Manchuria, 1918_

The small growing community of Manzhouli was a conglomeration of Russian and Chinese culture. Sitting a short distance away from the border, Manzhouli had been known to be a big hub for Russians in China. Small wooden buildings dotted the community, railroads were laid upon the ground, and telephone poles lined the city streets.

Since the city was under control of the White Russian forces, many cossacks could be seen patrolling the streets and nearby railways. Inside the town's communications office were some White Russian soldiers monitoring the various telegraphs and telephones in the room.

"RIIIING! RIIIING!" could be heard as one of the Russian soldiers reached to grab and answer the phone.

"Manzhouli Communications Office." said the soldier.

"This is Marshal Tōdō Isamu calling from the Kempeitai Colonial HQ in Keijō. I request to speak with Lt. General Grigory Semyonov immediately."

"Just give me a second." said the soldier as he put down the phone and walked over to one of the nearby offices.

Inside the office was Lt. General Grigory Semyonov, a young 28-year old of Siberian descent. He had a pronounced handlebar mustache and he wore a greenish, single-breasted, button uniform with golden straps sewn on the shoulders. He also had his traditional ushanka hanging nearby also.

"Sir, Marshal Tōdō Isamu is calling from Line 7. Shall I connect him to you?" asked the soldier.

"Let him through." answered Semyonov.

The soldier then left the room and told the communication operators to rewire the connections. Semyonov then proceeded to take the earpiece of his phone and placed it upon his ear.

"So Imperial Japan's "Shinigami" decides to call me. What do you need to tell me?" asked Semyonov.

"As Viceroy Hasegawa and the other Japanese officials have told you I am in pursuit of the Black Army terrorist group. We have just found out that a train full of food and ammunition has been stolen by them and that they are most likely trying to smuggle it to the Bolsheviks in Russia. They have managed to bypass our forces around the South Manchurian Railway, but now they've entered the Northern part." explained Tōdō.

"So since the Northern part is under my jurisdiction you want me to use my men to catch the Black Army? Very well, I'll deploy a few divisions of my men to pursue the train and its contents. However, I request more funding from your government." answered Semyonov.

On the other end of the line, Tōdō's hand was once again clenching the phone he was holding.

"Fine. I'll request my government to increase your funding. Just catch that train." said Tōdō.

"Don't worry Marshal. You're talking to someone who was born with the instinct to hunt things down." said Semyonov before he and Tōdō hung up their respective phones.

* * *

_Northern Manchuria_

The train carrying the Black Army and the supplies they were delivering continued speeding through the Manchurian countryside. The countryside was mostly empty except for some White Russian forces patrolling sections of the railway. These forces, however, were easily taken out by the passing Black Army. After a few hours, the train had sped right through the small cities of Tsitsihar and Hailar. Fortunately for the Black Army, the authorities in the two cities weren't fully informed about the train robbery, making it easy for the train to speed right through the city before any reports could be made.

"So where exactly are we now?" asked one of the Black Army soldiers.

"I believe we are halfway between the cities of Hailar and Manzhouli, meaning we should have about one more hour." answered Kim Gu.

"That's good to hear. I'm just want to get this mission done with so I can rest." added another soldier.

"Hey at least your not Roh or Yi who have to monitor the train's boiler constantly. They've haven't probably gotten any rest. However, both of them are tough and are capable of working ten hours straight if needed. Trust me, I've known them for some time now." Capt. Gang responded.

"I wish they would apply that strength and determination when they are assigned cleaning duty." said a third soldier jokingly.

Suddenly Capt. Gang and the other soldiers bursted with laughter. As the soldiers continued laughing, Kim Gu noticed Zero looking out of the open freight car door.

"Still looking out for trouble?" asked Kim Gu.

"One should never let one's guard down ever. I just want to make sure the enemy doesn't launch any surprise attacks on us when we aren't looking." responded Zero.

"Your are absolutely correct. Fortunately we've encountered very little resistance since we've passed through Harbin."

"That's what troubles me. We should've encountered more by now." said Zero.

Kim Gu then left Zero alone to observe the passing hills and trees. As he was looking, Zero started to think to himself about other things.

"_It feels good to help these people achieve freedom and to deliver justice to those who have wronged them, but I mustn't forget that I do not belong in this world. Will I ever be able to return to my own world? What happens if I am stuck here forever? C.C., Nunnally, the Black Knights, Ashford Academy, will I never see them ever? I don't even have the slightest clue on how to get back and..._"

"BANG!" Suddenly Zero's train of thought of shattered upon hearing the loud, sharp sound. "BANG! BANG! BANG!" Everyone then stopped with what they were doing, grabbed their weapons, and peeked outside. When Zero and the others scanned the passing landscape, nothing could be seen at first. However, Zero then started to notice movement coming from the forests in the distance.

"LOOK!" yelled Zero as he pointed. Everyone in the car looked forward. In the distance one could see dozens of horses being ridden by what appeared to be Russian cossacks. Due to their greenish uniforms they were wearing, Zero guessed that they were Transbaikal Cossacks working for Semyonov. The cossacks suddenly appeared to be charging towards the train.

"SIR!" yelled Lt. Jo from the next car over.

"WHAT IS IT?!" yelled Zero.

"I assume you see the cossacks approaching on our left side? Well they're also approaching our right side also!"

Zero suddenly gritted his teeth out of frustration and stress.

"Lt. Jo, you and your men cover the right side. Me and my men will cover the left!" Zero commanded. Lt. Jo immediately nodded before both he and Zero pulled their heads back into the freight cars.

"Alright! Load your guns! And FIRE!" Zero yelled.

A barrage of bullets was suddenly shot by the Black Army. A few cossacks in the distance instantly fell over. The soldiers in the freight car got more ammo, reloaded their rifles, aimed, and fire again. This sequence was repeated multiple time by Zero's and Lt. Jo's forces. Some of the cossacks pulled out their pistols and tried to aim at the moving freight cars. Most of the shots were misses, but one or two of those shots managed to take out one of the Black Army soldiers.

The sound of constant gunfire filled the air as the train continued to rocket towards the border. Dead cossacks and their horses started filling the surrounding landscape as they were attempting to approach the train. However, it seemed that the enemy had so many extra men at their disposal that they were able to replace their losses quickly.

As the Black Army continued shooting at the charging cossacks, Zero suddenly heard something above him. It sounded like footsteps, which just confused him until he realized what was happening at the last moment. Zero ran towards one of the ammunition boxes, grabbed a hand grenade, and put it in his pocket.

"Kim! Capt. Gang! Give me a lift!" yelled Zero. Suddenly Zero leaned out of the open freight car, grabbed onto the edge of the roof, and lifted himself with all the strength he had. Upon seeing Zero dangling from the roof of the freight car, Kim Gu and Capt. Gang immediately grabbed Zero's feet.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" yelled Capt. Gang.

"I DON'T HAVE THE STRENGTH TO PULL MYSELF UP ALL THE WAY! JUST GIVE ME A BOOST!" yelled Zero.

Both men followed Zero's command and gave him the necessary boost to allow him to pull himself onto the roof of the freight car.

Once on top of the freight car, the rushing air slammed into Zero's face and almost blew off the cap he was wearing. Zero kept his head down and looked around. He immediately saw two cossacks armed with sabers walking on top of the freight car closest to the driver's cab. Zero instantly pulled out his gun and shot the two men in the back.

"HEY THERE'S ONE OF THEM!" said a Russian voice in the distance. Zero looked behind and saw two tall, bearded cossacks climbing onto the rear freight car. As they were both ready to pull out what appeared to be either a saber or a pistol, Zero shot both of them in the chest, causing both men to fall off the moving freight car.

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE!" yelled Kim Gu as gunshots continued piercing his ears.

Zero, still laying low, leaned over and saw Kim Gu's head poking out.

"These cossacks have managed to catch up with our rear! They must've realized that we were vulnerable in the rear since all our forces on concentrated on the sides. That's why we need this train to go faster!"

"How are you going to do that!"

"I'm going to detach a few of the rear freight cars. The less weight to pull, the faster we can go!" Zero yelled.

"Are you sure you want to sacrifice a fraction of our delivery!"

"We either loose a fraction or we loose it all!" Zero responded as he heard a gunshot ricochet nearby.

"Ok then! I'll manage the forces in the car!" yelled Kim Gu.

Both men nodded and proceeded with their duties. Slowly lifting himself, Zero carefully balanced himself on the moving freight car and proceeded to run towards the rear cars. As he approached a gap between the freight cars, he leapt across, and continued on. The air hitting his face was cold, forcing him to squint his eyes slightly while random bullets would whiz right pass him.

Once Zero was towards the rear end, he climbed down the ladder connected to one of the freight cars so he could access the coupler connecting the rear cars with the front ones. Once he pulled the release lever, he immediately jumped back onto the ladder. Suddenly the distance between him and the freight car behind him increased. Before the distance became too great, Zero took out the hand grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it backwards.

As the few rear freight cars started to slow down, a group of cossacks pursuing the train suddenly slowed down in order to avoid a collision. The cossacks continued their pursuit by riding around the detached freight cars. Within a few seconds, the grenade Zero had thrown before went off, resulting in a large explosion that was capable of setting off the munitions inside the freight cars. The resulting explosion created a massive fireball that engulfed a chunk of the cossack's forces. Other cossacks nearby were thrown off their horses due to the force of the blast or because their horses got spooked.

The force of the blast was strong enough to cause Zero's foot to slip off one of the rungs of the ladder he was hanging on to. Dangling about a foot over the moving ground, Zero suddenly held onto the ladder with his life as he attempted to get his foot back onto the rung. Within a few seconds Zero was able to get his foot onto the ladder once more and proceeded to climb towards the roof of the freight car. As he was climbing up, he quickly looked behind to see large clouds of smoke rising in the distance along with many dead cossacks.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. I was very sick and therefore couldn't work on the chapter. **

**This chapter was also tough to write since the Black Army is confined to a moving train while also being pursued by the enemy. Any thoughts or reviews on this chapter would be great since this was one of the toughest chapters to write.**

**For future plans, I hopefully will write about the true villain of the story soon. I won't say who it is, but I will let you know he's the Schneizel of this world and is a real historical figure. This guy, like Schneizel, will be smart, clever, strategic, and manipulative. He hasn't been depicted yet because he has so far been acting behind the scenes. He's also not affiliated with Marshal Tōdō (Bismark Waldstein/Tohdoh's counterpart) but is affiliated in secret with Prince Yamagata Aritomo and some other high ranking officials.**


	20. Pursuit of the Cossacks

**Ch. 19: Pursuit of the Cossacks**

The White Army cossacks, despite some minor setbacks, continued en masse to pursue the train the Black Army had seized. The soldiers within the moving freight cars continued shooting at the cossacks while Zero was climbing up onto the roof of the rear car.

Zero climbed onto the roof as bullets and rushing air whizzed right passed him. The gusts of wind were so strong that Zero had to partially raise his arm in order to block it. Carefully balancing himself on the moving freight car, Zero proceeded to quickly return towards the front freight cars, where he could regroup with the others. Like before, he ran across the various freight cars and leapt over any gaps between them.

Once Zero was on top of the car containing the Black Army, he began to carefully climb back into the car. But then he thought of something.

"Hey Kim!" yelled Zero from on top the car.

"Zero! Thank god you're alive. Do you need help getting back in?!" responded Kim Gu.

"Negative! I need you to get me some rounds of ammo from one of the boxes!"

"Why!" asked Kim Gu with utter confusion.

"I realized that Roh and Yi were only equipped with one rifle and pistol each, along with a few extra bullets. They probably could use some more up at the front!"

"Ok Zero! Just give me sec!" answered Kim Gu. He then proceeded to go to one of the open boxes, grabbed two small boxes full of bullets, and carefully handed them to Zero up above.

"Thanks!" said Zero as he put the two boxes into his coat pocket and proceeded to run towards the locomotive's driver cab.

Zero once again ran and leapt across two freight cars before he managed to reach the train's tender. His visibility was slightly decreased due to the black smoke gushing from the train's smokestack. After adjusting his vision and carefully positioning himself, Zero made a giant leap from on top the freight car to the pile of coal within the tender. Black soot was spewed into the air as Zero's body impacted the coal pile, which was basically a bunch of rocky black pebbles.

Regaining his composure and wiping off some of the soot, Zero proceeded to head towards the driver's cab. He climbed out of the tender and he balanced himself on the coupling connecting the locomotive and the tender. Pushing his foot backwards, Zero was able to reach the driver's cab. As he entered, he could immediately see Roh and Yi holding their rifles while they were taking cover.

"Hey!" yelled Zero.

"Zero! Good to see you! I'm guessing you know we're being attacked!" said Roh jokingly.

"Yeah. How's everything been up here?" Zero asked.

"Well the boiler is doing good. Pressure and temperature have maintain stability! Have plenty of coal! But we just ran out of ammo due to these cossacks chasing after us!" explained Yi.

"Well, I figured you would run out, which is why I got you this!." Zero said as he pulled out the two boxes full of bullets from his pocket.

"Wow! Couldn't have come at a better time!" Roh said. "Now we can resume this party!"

"We really owe you a lot Zero!" Yi said.

"You don't owe me anything except performing your duties in the line of battle!" Zero replied as he saluted both men.

"ZERO BEHIND YOU!" yelled Roh all of a sudden.

Zero immediately turned around and saw a tall, imposing cossack with a very pronounced beard aiming a pistol at him. The cossack prepared to pull the trigger before he suddenly felt two bullets dig into his back. He immediately lost his balance and his corpse fell over, rolling along the ground like a rag doll.

Suddenly Zero could see one of the Black Army soldiers holding his pistol on top of the freight car walking towards the edge.

"Looks like you could use some help!" said the soldier.

"Why are you up here! I never commanded you to leave your position!" Zero yelled.

"You didn't. Kim Gu sent me figuring you could probably use some help. Besides, do you think any of us will simply not worrying about the safety of his commander?" asked the soldier.

"Well, you do have a point! And I thank you for it!" Zero replied.

Leaving Roh and Yi to defend the locomotive, Zero proceeded to climb on to the tender, walk across the pile the coal, and proceeded to climb up the freight car's ladder. As he was about to reach the top, the soldier attempted to help Zero up by holding out his hand. Zero was about to grab the soldier's hand until he heard a few loud gunshots. The soldier immediately froze where he was, and fell off the moving freight car like the cossack before him.

Zero then slowly rose his head and saw another cossack standing on a freight car in the distance.

"WHY YOU!" yelled Zero as he angrily pulled out his Mauser C96, and riddled the cossack's body with bullets until he was out of ammo. The cossack fell over dead as Zero put his gun back into his pocket. He ran back towards the freight car holding the rest of the soldiers and carefully climbed back in.

"Zero! I figured you could use some help, what with all these bullets and cossacks running around, which is why I sent..." explained Kim Gu.

"What was the name of that soldier?" quietly asked Zero.

"His name? I think it was Sim Kyung-sam. Where is he by the way?" Kim Gu asked.

"He died, after saving my life." Zero said as he clenched his fist. "He died for me and the cause. I will make sure his name will be remembered for eternity."

"I totally agree with you. But let's not let his sacrifice be put in vain. You must continue leading us against those who deserve justice." Kim Gu replied.

"You're right. We'll fight with more strength now. Because any loss we take, whether it's Sim Kyung-sam or some other soldier, is one that will help us bring justice to the tyrants." Zero said.

"Hey I see what appears to be a little city up ahead!" yelled one of the soldiers.

"What?!" Zero said as he rushed towards the freight car opening. In the distance, he could see a bunch of buildings in the distance.

"That must be Manzhouli! It's where the border between Russia and China is. Once the train manages to get deep into the Russian frontier, we'll be home free and out of the White Russian's territory!" Zero said.

Immediately all the soldiers cheered and prepared to defend the train with everything they had. New rounds of bullets of were loaded into each rifle as everyone prepared to enter the cossack's stronghold.

"This is going to be it Zero." Kim Gu said. "When we enter that city, Semyonov will unleash his horde of cossacks upon us."

"I am well aware of that. And I assure you, we will survive and succeed." Zero responded.

As the train was rapidly approaching the city, more cossacks could be seen in the distance. The Black Army didn't hesitate to shoot them as if they were game. The smell of gun smoke and the sound of gunshots is the only thing one could smell or hear at the moment. A few of the Black Army soldiers were shot, but they found the strength to cover their wounds and continue shooting at the enemy.

* * *

_Communications Office, Manzhouli, Manchuria_

Semyonov was in his office reviewing topographical maps and financial records when a lightly mustached officer bursted in.

"What the hell! Haven't you heard of knocking?!" yelled Semyonov.

"Sir this is urgent! I've just received a report from one of our outposts and they say the train our men are pursuing in speeding towards the city!" said the officer nervously.

"You mean that battalion of cossacks I sent haven't gotten the job done?! Incompetent fools!" angrily said Semyonov. "Mobilize all available forces we have in the city. I want them to stop that train at all costs!"

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked the officer.

"I don't know, swarm the train with everything we got until they manage to take back control of it! They can't possibly be able to take down all of them." Semyonov replied.

"Very well sir!" said the officer as he and Semyonov saluted one another.

The officer then left the office while Semyonov resumed with what he was doing before.

* * *

Zero could see from the freight car that they were about to enter the perimeter of the city. He looked out of the open freight car door facing the city and saw what appeared to be a few long lines of horses being positioned. Then Zero saw a bunch of me in White Army uniforms lift themselves onto the horses.

"_This is it..._" Zero thought to himself.

"Capt. Gang! Just spotted a large army of cossacks within the city! Focus most of the men on this side!" yelled Zero.

"You got it!" Capt. Gang yelled back. Suddenly most of the men positioned themselves on the other side of the freight car.

Zero then instructed Lt. Jo in the next car over to do the same thing.

"You two!" Zero yelled.

Two Black Army soldiers suddenly turned around.

"Open that box over there! It's something I've saved for an emergency like this one!" said Zero.

The two soldiers then went over to the large box, opened it, and were amazed by what they saw. What the two soldiers pulled out was a Maxim machine gun along with some rounds of ammunition. They placed the machine gun on the floor of the freight car and positioned it to face the direction the cossacks were going to come from.

"This is amazing! We really can put some holes in them now!" said one of the soldiers.

Zero proceeded to tell the men in the adjacent car to position the Maxim machine gun stored in their car as well. The belt of ammunition was loaded into the feeding mechanism as the cossacks in the distance pulled out their sabers and charged towards the speeding train. From what Zero can see, there were so many cossacks it was as if one giant mass of horses was heading towards them.

As they got closer, one could see various flashes of light caused by the sunlight being reflected off the blades of the cossack's sabers. A few of the Black Army soldiers were starting to shake due to intimidation, but Kim Gu calmed them down by reminding them what they are risking their lives for.

"Wait for it..." Zero said as the cossacks became more visible to the naked eye.

"FIRE!" yelled Zero at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly the men manning the two machine guns pressed the trigger, and a massive stream of bullets started to be ejected.

"DUH-DUH-DUH-DUH-DUH-DUH-DUH!" could be heard as the machine guns were activated. Whole lines of cossacks started falling over as the machine guns spewed its bullets all over. The other Black Army soldiers continued to pick off the other cossacks with their pistols and rifles. One dead cossack after another started littering the ground as the machine guns mauled them down.

After about two minutes, the machine guns had used up their belt of ammo. However, that wasn't a problem. The machine guns, along with the conventional rifles and pistols, had managed to halt the cossack's charge long enough to reach the border. Zero quickly looked ahead and saw a few White Army soldiers at an outpost guarding a wooden barricade that blocked the railroad.

"Brace yourself for impact!" yelled Zero.

Though they didn't know why, everyone immediately braced themselves.

The speeding train rammed into the wooden barricade, smashing it into a bunch of pieces. The collision managed to rock the locomotive, along with some of the freight cars, slightly. Once the rumbling stopped, everyone got back up and looked outside. What they saw towards the rear of the train was the city of Manzhouli becoming further and further away.

Upon realizing they were in Russia, all the soldiers cheered. Zero then went up to Capt. Gang and Kim Gu and proceeded to shake both their hands.

"Well done." said Zero.

Both Capt. Gang and Kim Gu both nodded at Zero. All three of them then looked out into the Russian landscape as the train continued it's trek towards Chita.

* * *

___Kempeitai Colonial HQ, Keijō, Chōsen_

Tōdō was in his office writing his daily report. It was then his desk phone started to ring. He placed the earpiece on his ear and lifted the speaker towards his mouth.

"Marshal Tōdō speaking."

"This is Semyonov here. Urgent news for you." said the voice on the other end.

"What happened!? Did you catch the train?!" asked frantic Marshal.

"You won't like it, but I've just received word that the Black Army managed to escape into Russia. The massive cavalry I sent out to pursue them was taken out by what appeared to be a machine gun. My men should've been more prepared for a situation like..." said Semyonov.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GET AWAY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU PURSUE THEM INTO RUSSIA! YOU'RE AT WAR WITH THEM ANYWAY!" yelled Tōdō.

"I'm aware of that Marshal! I would pursue them to hell if I had to. However, that territory is hostile and unpredictable. The Red Army still has some presence there. The little stunt I had to pull for you cost me a chunk of my men, and you know I'm planning a counter attack at Chita soon! So unless you want me to fail at Chita once more and therefore humiliate your Empire again, I suggest you calm down!" replied a frustrated Semyonov.

Tōdō clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"FINE! You made your point! It doesn't change the fact you're an incompetent fool!" yelled Tōdō as he threw the phone down onto his desk with such force that it partially broke.

"_ZERO!_" bellowed Tōdō in his mind.

* * *

_3.5 hours later__, Chita, Russia_

After the Black Army, except for a few on guard duty, rested, the train finally managed to reach the Russian city of Chita. Chita was a fairly urban center, consisting of many modern buildings. One could also see some mosques in the distance due to the Muslim community within the city.

The train came to a screeching halt as it approached the station platform. Once it completely stopped, Zero and the rest of the Black Army proceeded to get out of the freight cars.

A Russian man wearing a gray uniform and a budenovka suddenly came over. His budenovka, which was basically a gray, pointed hat with retractable ear flaps, had a red star stitched to the front, indicating he was from the Red Army. He immediately greeted Zero, Kim Gu, and the others before directing them to their main headquarters. As they left the station, more Russian soldiers appeared and they helped the Black Army carry the wounded and deceased to the nearest hospital.

The Russian soldier led Zero and the others into an office building refitted to be the Red Army's headquarters. Inside was a hallway containing many boxes labeled "ARMAMENTS", "RATIONS", and "AMMO". Zero was then led to one door, which the Russian soldier kindly opened for him.

Zero, along with Kim Gu, Capt. Gang, and Lt. Jo, entered the small office to see an older bearded man wearing a plain gray goat talking to a middle-aged, mustached man wearing a brown belt around the waist of his brownish-gray trench coat along with a brownish-gray peaked cap.

"Zero this is Corps Commander Ilia Bagrov and Division Commander Vasily Rozhkov." said the soldier.

"It is an honor to meet you." Zero replied.

"No, no, no. It is more of an honor to meet you in person." said Bagrov, the older man with the beard. "Due to your efforts, we actually have some strength to keep the Whites out for some time now."

"Well it wasn't easy. Had to sacrifice some of the resources to make it here though." Zero said.

"What you brought is more than enough. My men were afraid they were going to have to eat their shoes. Now with my side of the deal, Vasily, shall you explain?" asked Bagrov.

"Oh yes. We have already loaded the gold we promised you in various spare trucks."

"Understood. I appreciate this cooperation." Zero replied.

Zero, along with the others, shook Bagrov's and Rozkhov's hands in order to seal the deal officially. Bagrov then told Zero that the Black Army was welcomed to stay the night in Chita. The Black Army then arranged for their departure that was going to take place the next day. It included having the Black Army taking the trucks full of gold and traveling through Mongolia and Southern Manchuria undetected via secret pathways mainly used for intelligence. These pathways had to be used due to the increased security over the railroads.

Bagrov, as another token of his appreciation, also had Rozkhov, along with a small brigade of Red Army soldiers, transferred to the Black Army. With the addition of Rozkhov and his men, the Black Army's ranks just grew even more.

That night, Zero and the rest of the Black Army held a moment of silence for those who lost their lives. Zero also read a special dedication to Sim Kyung-sam for putting his life on the line so that Zero and the cause of the Black Army would survive. As a result of this bravery and valor, Zero, through decree, created the title Knight of Justice, which he bestowed upon Sim posthumously. Zero, Kim Gu, Capt. Gang, Lt. Jo, Roh, Yi, and the rest of the Black Army soldiers then saluted for their fallen comrade.

* * *

_Aoyama Palace, Tokyo, Japan_

Within the palace was a traditional Japanese tea room. An expensive tea set sat on the table in the middle of the room while five figures having a secret meeting sat on the cushions surrounding the table.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Prince Yamagata Aritomo.

"I am 100% sure. According to this report I received an hour ago, the Shinigami has failed in stopping the Black Army." replied Prince Kan'in Kotohito, a middle aged man with a handlebar mustache who wore a high collar, greenish-tan officer's uniform consisting of epaulettes and some medals. Besides being a high ranking general, he came from the Kan'in-no-miya, one of the shinnōke, or branches of the Imperial Family to succeed the throne should the main line die out.

"Using the Shinigami to capture Zero was a mistake in my opinion. He's doesn't fully grasp that this is not a conventional army using conventional tactics." said Prince Fushimi Sadanaru, a balding 60-year old field marshal with a gray mustache. He wore a heavily decorated officers uniform and like Prince Kotohito, came from the Fushimi-no-miya, another shinnōke.

"However he was chosen by His Majesty. It's practically impossible to counter that." replied Prince Fumimaro Konoe, a young man wearing a suit consisting of a tie and vest.

"But here's the question for all of you, is His Majesty fully competent that we can believe he is making the right decision?" asked the fifth person, who was about 17-years old.

"Well, His Majesty is seemingly becoming more reclusive due to what is believed to be medical reasons. I told you before that His Majesty referred to this crisis as a "mundane affair"." said Aritomo.

"We're in the middle of expanding this empire to greater heights and he's not seeing the severity of the issue at hand. At this rate Zero will have the upper hand soon." said Sadanaru.

"But we are currently unable to do anything. Like Konoe said, the Emperor's decision is absolute and must be respected. We can't simply disobey." replied Kotohito.

"But perhaps we don't have to disobey and therefore sacrifice our honor." said the fifth person.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Konoe.

"What I'm saying is that we let this issue go on it's own for now. That way, if the Shinigami and Hasegawa manage to screw up, then the Emperor's decision will surely be discussed among the politicians and military elite."

"But how does that help us achieve making this empire the way we envision it?" asked Aritomo.

"Since I was formerly one of the top advisors for the Emperor, I can say he has always had medical problems for much of his life. Right?" asked Sadanaru.

"That is correct. Throughout my whole life I have seen the results of his neurological illness. Perhaps that might convince the masses that he's unable to fufill his duties fully." said the fifth person.

"So you're saying we should think outside the box? Instead of ousting the Emperor through force, we instead use the public to legally challenge his authority, which can be questionable due to his condition?" asked Kotohito.

"That sounds ingenious to me. No wonder your tutors and aides think of you as a great strategist." said Konoe.

"Thank you Konoe. I just want to see this empire pursue it's glory in the right direction." replied the fifth person.

Everyone in the room then took a sip of tea once they were done talking.

"_I don't want to have to do this father, but Zero is someone out of this world. He's probably the most manipulative and sneaky person I have ever heard of in my life. And if you're not going to take this threat seriously, then someone has to combat this threat before it destroys us._" thought the fifth figure as he sipped his tea.

* * *

**Author's Note: We're now finished with delivering the goods to Chita. Zero nows has some Russians under his control, meaning the fight is going to get bigger. About the scene regarding Sim Kyung-sam's death, I added that in order to add some drama along with revealing Zero actually feeling loss for something. **_  
_

**Anyway, I sort-of revealed Schneizel's counterpart. If you didn't know, he's the unnamed fifth figure at the meeting with the princes. Here's something to know, if you look at the dialogue closely, one can tell who the unnamed figure is.**

**I will hopefully finish the next chapter as soon as possible. Also, please review if you could.**


	21. Reports

**Ch. 20: Reports**

_7:02 PM, August 26th, 1918, The Dangun, Heijō, __________Ch__ōsen_

Zero was on the _Dangun _in his office, sitting at his desk. He was currently writing in his journal about the Black Army's daily activities along with other noteworthy events that had occurred.

"_Today received devastating news from Moscow. The White Army launched another surprise attack on Chita and they successfully took over the city. The status of the forces within the city are currently not known. Semyonov was supposedly supported by a division of Japanese soldiers, which is how he succeeded. It wouldn't surprise me if that division of Japanese soldiers involved Marshal Tōdō._

_It frustrates me deeply that all the work we put into delivering the goods was still not enough to defend the city fully. Still, the loss of Chita is not that much of a threat to the Black Army directly. Rozhkov and his Red Army division have adjusted well to their new environment. Rozhkov in my opinion is a superb commander, able to think of a last minute plan within a second. The inclusion has also increased our numbers, allowing us to do more damage to the Japanese._

_I spoke to the council today about the situation with Russia. Some of the members were unhappy with our involvement with them, and they therefore suggested approaching the Chinese. However, me and the other members have stated China is chaotic to be approached. The current government, the Beiyang Government, has lost control of its generals, who have each carved their own sphere of influence out of the country. The Fengtian, Anhui, and Zhili Cliques along with the Beiyang Government have been fighting amongst one another for legitimacy. It's too difficult at the moment to tell who's on who's side._"

* * *

_11:39 AM, November 12th, 1918, Black Army Regional HQ, Kyŏmip'o, ____________Ch__ōsen_

The city of Kyŏmip'o was a city starting to show the signs of growth. The Japanese had recently started developing iron works in the city. The Kyŏmip'o Regional HQ was located within a large cave at the end of an abandoned iron mine located just outside the city.

The large cave was lit up via oil lanterns. As a result, the cave was still somewhat dark, but not dark enough that you couldn't see what you were doing.

The cave also consisted of many rifles, boxes of ammunition, food, and barrels of fresh water. There was also a telegraph key that had a wire leading out the cave. The wire was carefully hidden and was secretly connected to the main telegraph lines nearby.

After reviewing maps and talking to the commander of the headquarters, Zero sat opposite of Kim Gu, who was reading a newspaper at a nearby table. The newspaper had large print on the cover that said "**ARMISTICE DECLARED YESTERDAY! WAR OVER? PEACE ACHIEVED?**". Below the print was a photo of a bunch of French officers and commanders standing proudly outside of a train car.

Zero then took out his pen along with his journal. He then turned to a new page and proceeded writing in it.

"_Just inspected the __Kyŏmip'o Regional HQ. Supplies and coordination seem to be in order. The commander has told me he will continue with overseeing the underground movement of arms and supplies. The Japanese have shown no signs of catching on._

___It seems the Great War has finally come to a halt today. Armistice was declared yesterday at 11:00 AM. _

___The Russians have been having difficulties keeping back the White Army, along with the other Allied forces. Recently a Provisional All-Russian Government was declared as the result of the merging of the anti-Bolshevik government based in Samara and the Provisional Siberian Government based in Omsk. This new government encompasses all of Eastern Siberia, effectively beating back the Red Army. The railroads are either under the watchful eye of the Japanese, Czechoslovak Legions, or the other Allied Powers, making it almost impossible to get communications through. _

___Rumor has it that the government in Moscow has given an order to commanders to do whatever is necessary to halt the advance. Many commanders have supposedly as a result been putting Koreans they have recruited in Russia to be in the front lines, therefore having the Russians not having to die in their place. If the reports are fully correct, this action is one I cannot approve of. However, the war in Russia is currently beyond the capabilities of what the Black Army can do. The most important goal is to maintain our networks and influence over the Korean_ _Peninsula_."

* * *

_8:45 AM, December 5th, 1918, The Dangun, Port of Busan, ______________Ch__ōsen_

Black smoke erupted from the The _Dangun_'s smokestack as it was treading through the water. One could hear a repeating "CHUG-CHUG-CHUG-CHUG" sound coming from below the deck of the ship. Some of the lanterns hanging on the ship were swinging back and forth due to the somewhat choppy waters.

While the others were overseeing the ship's boiler or steering wheel, Zero was once again sitting at his desk in his office, writing another entry in his journal.

"_Today is December 5th, my birthday. However, I am celebrating it alone. That date is the birthday of Lelouch Lamperouge, not Zero. I cannot let personal needs interfere with the responsibilities I have. It still reminds me of Milly setting up some extravagant party for me at Ashford Academy. It was great hanging out with Milly, Rivalz, Shirley, and Nunnally at those events. And I can never forget how Nunnally would always get a gift for me no matter what. And despite being blind and crippled, she still committed herself to that tradition._"

Suddenly a tear fell down Zero's cheek as he finished writing. Wiping the tear away with his hand, Zero regained his serious composure and proceeded updating on the status of the Black Army.

"_Recently left Busan after buying some smuggled weapons from a black market dealer. Currently heading to Inchon, or as the Japanese call it Jinsen, where we'll stop and refill the ship's supply of coal. _

_Nothing significant involving __Tōdō. We've made sure our tracks are covered, preventing ____Tōdō and his men to follow us. All ________Tōdō has been doing so far is increasing security and making more arrests. Hopefully he doesn't pull a card from his sleeve that could turn the tables on us._

_______________The situation in Russia has now become even more confusing. Just a few weeks ago, Britain supposedly backed a coup within the Provisional All-Russian Government, which resulted in the government to elect Minister of War Alexander Kolchak to become Supreme Ruler. According to recent intelligence, Kolchak is dictatorial and autocratic, making him more challenging for the Bolsheviks. Just two days ago, he issued numerous harsh, tyrannical laws. _

_______________However, the Japanese seem to fear Kolchak will ruin their expansionist plans in Eastern Russia. In conclusion, Kolchak's appearance has complicated the playing field big time. The Americans are also been rumored to dislike_ _him. _

_Meanwhile Europe is experiencing revolution fever. Just recently the Kingdom of Yugoslavia was proclaimed in the Balkans. This, along with the previous declarations of independence by Poland and Czechoslovakia, has changed the European map dramatically. Austria-Hungary has basically been broken up and distributed the land among the ethnic minorities. This seems to be following the history of my world, where the aftermath of the Great War resulted in the self-determination of minorities and the break up of old empires._

_But there is one difference I am starting to see. In my world, the war resulted in mass revolutions to occur all over the European continent, including some neutral countries. It was during this chaos that liberal and republican ideas started to spread. These revolutionaries, who were called Neo-Jacobins due to their extreme republican views, overthrew practically every monarch in Europe. The so-called Neo-Jacobins instituted traditions from the French Revolution, and with Britannia threatening them, the European nations banded together to form the EU._

_The revolutions in this world aren't that extreme or widespread. This could possibly be due to the USA intervening in the Great War, resulting in America taking the economic burden off of some of the European countries. If that's the case, then those European governments wouldn't be in such a bad shape to result in the revolutions that occurred in my world. Since there's no Britannia, I'm guessing a EU will not form due to the lack of need to unify for common defense. And if there's no unity, then the European intervention that drove the Bolsheviks to China won't occur. I say this because I fear things may get more unpredictable now._"

* * *

**Author's Note: Well this is a short chapter which I mainly wrote to quickly pass some time. It also allows me to describe the impact external events are having on Zero and the Black Army. If you haven't read it, my other fanfic, Classic History of the Holy Britannian Empire, is my take on Code Geass' alternate timeline. It explains all the events Zero is mentioning when he's comparing the timelines of his world and our world.**

**I called the European revolutionaries in Zero's world Neo-Jacobins because we know the EU capitol is Paris, so it would make sense if radical, liberal republicans that model themselves after the Jacobins would choose Paris, the center of the French Revolution, as their capitol and use 1789 as the epoch of their calendar.**

**The whole thing about the Russians supposedly putting Koreans on the front lines so they will die in place of a Russian is something I made up. I added it because I wanted to have Russia be associated with the EU (In Code Geass: Akito the Exiled, the EU secretly sacrifices Japanese lives so European ones don't have to die on the front lines). Like the EU and Britannia in Code Geass, Russia is currently fighting a war against Japan. So far Russia is loosing more land as the war goes on, like the EU did against Britannia.**

**Next chapter, which I hope to write as soon as possible, will involve a new character coming from Germany meeting up and joining the Black Army.**


	22. The Traveler from Afar

**Ch. 21: The Traveler from Afar**

_11:09 AM, December 15th, 1918, Korea Strait_**  
**

A small, passenger steamship transporting people from Shanghai to Busan was propelling it's way forward. The passengers on the ship consisted of people from various backgrounds.

Standing outside on the deck of the ship was a German man in his early thirties wearing a trench coat over his two-piece suit along with a homburg hat on his head. He was descended from a heroic Prussian general who served King Friedrich Wilhelm I in the 18th century. Emulating his ancestor and his Prussian roots, his brown hair was tied into a pony tail in the back, similar to the ones worn by Prussian soldiers. He was also holding a suitcase in his right hand.

"_I'm almost there. I'll hopefully meet Zero, a man who truly shows heroism and power. A man who leads the charge to victory. A warrior that makes his enemies tremble. They must let me see him._" thought the man as he stared at the approaching Korean coastline in the distance.

* * *

_7:38 PM, The Dangun, Keijō, Chōsen_

Zero was sitting at the large table in the middle of the _Dangun_'s common room. Capt. Gang, Kim Gu, Lt. Jo, and General Rozhkov were sitting there as well. All five men were discussing their next move and the distribution of their resources.

"So far we've evade the deathly grip of the Shinigami. However, he's practically arresting whole villages en masse." said Capt. Gang.

"But we can't just keep running away from him. We must confront him head on, like we did with Hasegawa." replied Lt. Jo.

"If what I heard is correct, Hasegawa is a totally different person than Tōdō. You guys only experienced a fraction of what he can throw at you with that whole incident with the train." replied Rozkhov.

"General Rozhkov makes a point. Theres in no doubt Tōdō must be approached differently. But we must make an offensive move soon. Otherwise we've lost." said Zero.

"The only question is where. Japanese intelligence has strengthen it's defenses, making it harder to determine the most important potential targets." Kim Gu explained.

"Yeah. I also heard Tōdō moves a lot more than Hasegawa, making his location harder to determine." said Lt. Jo.

Suddenly Myo came into the room holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"Zero! I think you should read this." Myo said.

"What is it?" asked Zero as he took the paper from Myo's hand.

"Well, according to our regional outpost in Daegu, a Caucasian, German man seemed to have figured out where the regional headquarters was. However, he approached the building and requested to see you Zero. As a result, the Black Army captured him and is currently watching over him."

"He requested to see me? Besides figuring out where the base was, asking for me just baffles me more." replied a surprised Zero.

"What do you plan to do with him sir?" asked Capt. Gang.

Zero silently thought to himself for a moment as everyone around the table looked at him.

"Kim, you and I are going to Daegu tomorrow. I want to see this guy personally and see what his deal is."

"Uh Zero, you think that's safe?" asked Kim Gu.

"We must understand the meaning behind this guy's intentions and I'm sure the council will be interested in hearing this."

"I guess that makes sense." replied Kim Gu.

"Myo, please tell Daegu to look over our prisoner with reasonable care and to not let him out of our sights. Also tell them I will be personally coming there to interrogate him tomorrow as soon as possible." Zero commanded.

"Sir!" yelled Myo as he saluted Zero and ran off.

"Gentlemen, I expect you to oversee and monitor your respective units while I am away." said Zero.

"As you wish sir." said all three men at the table simultaneously.

Zero then proceeded to leave the table and head towards his room so he could sleep for the night.

* * *

_6:52 PM, December 16th, 1918, Daegu, __Chōsen_

Zero and Kim Gu arrived at the city of Daegu via a covered automobile the Black Army managed to obtain. The city was one of the many Korean cities growing due to the placement of railroads. The streets were mostly empty since it was real dark outside. The only light one could see came from some electric street lamps and some stars in the night sky.

The car came to a stop in front of a local press shop. Using the darkness as cover, Zero, wearing his Black Army uniform, and Kim Gu, wearing a usual suit, quietly went up to the door of the shop and knocked on the door three times.

The door suddenly opened and a middle-aged Korean man wearing Western clothes and glasses opened the door.

Zero showed the man the Black Army's insignia sewn on his jacket. The man, recognizing the symbol, immediately let them into the press shop. Inside were newspapers hanging on wires drying and an old electric-powered printing press.

Making sure the door was closed all the way and that they weren't being watched. The man then walked towards a wall consisting of what looked like coat hooks. He then turned one of the hooks, causing the sound of something unlocking to be heard. Pulling backwards, the man opened the wall, which was a secret doorway leading to a flight of stairs leading downward.

Zero and Kim Gu proceeded to walk downwards into what appeared to be a large basement. It had electric lighting, along with a table full of papers relating to Black Army activities. There were also a few other Black Army soldiers down there, and the commander of the regional headquarters approached Zero.

"Nice to have you here sir." said the commander as he shook Zero's hand.

"Same to you Lt. Chae." replied Zero. "Anyway, where is the prisoner?"

"Oh, we've kept him in the storage room. Don't worry, he hasn't been abused and we've been keeping 24/7 watch over him." answered Lt. Chae.

"Let me see him." commanded Zero.

Lt. Chae then led both Zero and Kim Gu to a door labeled "STORAGE". There were two soldiers guarding the door. They immediately saluted Zero and the Lieutenant as they entered the storage room.

Inside Zero saw the storage room to be another large room containing boxes of supplies such as food, fuel, and ammunition. There was also another guard overseeing the prisoner, who was sitting quietly in a chair.

Upon seeing the prisoner, Zero couldn't believe who he was looking out.

"Private, leave us be. Me and Kim need to talk to this guy alone." commanded Zero.

The guard in the room immediately followed orders and exited the room. Once he was out, Zero approached the prisoner.

"Diethard? It can't be you." said Zero.

"Diethard? I don't know who you're talking about, but my name is Dietrich Ried." said the man.

"_So, it's like Tōdō and Tohdoh all over._" thought Zero.

"Alright Mr. Ried, explain how you figured out this headquarters and your intentions." asked Zero.

"When I was in Germany, stories of an armed resistance within the Japanese Empire started to emerge. You see, I was formerly a teacher at the University of Heidelberg. My expertise was in Literature, Western Philosophy, and Oriental Studies. When I heard about you Zero, I had to meet you. You were like the warrior Siegfried from Wagner's _Der Ring des Nibelungen_. Like Siegfried, you are a symbol of strength and inspiration, who's wields justice as your Nothung in order to defeat the dragon Fafner, who represents the unjust Japanese. Your organization and cause invokes the idea of reason and chaos simultaneously, the ideal form of balance." explained Dietrich.

"Ok. Interesting. Please continue." said Zero.

"As I was saying, I was teaching at the University of Heidelberg when revolution broke out in November. Germany's poor performance in the war had resulted in revolutionary fever plaguing the nation. After the Kaiser left the country, anarchy erupted. Communist, nationalist, and democratic supporters started fighting one another in the streets. It was then I decided to resign from my position at the university and head to Switzerland.

Once in Switzerland, I managed to legally obtain Swiss citizenship. Thinking of what to do next since there was nothing back in Germany for me, it was then I decided to seek the Black Army, so I could transform Zero into the mythological hero that he was destined to be." said Dietrich.

"But how did you figure out the location of this headquarters?" asked Kim Gu.

"Oh that, well, I had heard from locals in Busan that the Japanese was increasing security in Daegu. Figuring that was due to Black Army activity, I decided to go there. After arriving in the city, I then logically figured the bet place for a rebel organization to hang around would be a place relating to communications. This guess led me to this printing press shop here, and I simply mentioned the Black Army to the owner of the shop, which resulted in me being taken into Black Army custody." explained Dietrich.

"I see." said Zero as he nodded. "Well it is no doubt you are someone who can piece together a random pile into an elaborate portrait. And you say you want to serve the Black Army, make Zero into a Wagnerian hero. I think we can use someone like you within our ranks."

"Really?! Oh thank Zero. I shall not fail you." said Dietrich as he rose out of his chair and proceeded to shake Zero's hand.

"Uh Zero, may I speak to you in private?" asked Kim Gu.

"Sure." Zero replied.

He and Kim Gu excused themselves for a second and walked towards the corner of the room.

"Zero, we just met this guy and you want him in our ranks this quickly? I must say this is extremely dangerous and potentially threatening to the integrity of our organization." whispered Kim Gu.

"Don't worry. He won't stray off the path. His desire is to create an image of Zero that embodies the qualities of mythic heroism and the ideal form." whispered Zero,

"But still..." Kim Gu replied.

"Besides, you can say I knew a guy like him back in my world. I feel he is safe to work with." whispered Zero.

"Very well. I'll just have to explain this to the council when we return." Kim Gu said.

Zero and Kim Gu then proceeded to tell Dietrich that they would accept him into their organization. They then planned to stay the night in Daegu before returning to the _Dangun _the next day, where Zero planned to introduce Dietrich to the team along with their plans and structure.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, now we have Diethard's counterpart. If you're wondering how he's getting pass any language barrier, it's because he taught some Oriental studies. Like Diethard, Dietrich wants to make Zero a god-like hero, except in this case it's with a Wagnerian theme. **

**In Wagner's _Der Ring des Nibelungen, _which is based off Norse mythology, the hero Siegfried kills the dragon Fafner with his sword called Nothung. That's why Dietrich is saying Siegfried is Zero, Nothung is justice, and Fafner is the Imperial Japanese Empire.**

**Dietrich also mentions how the Black Army embodies order and chaos simultaneously, which is the ideal form of balance. This is a concept brought up in Friedrich Nietzsche's _The Birth of Tragedy_. In it, Nietzsche also says that the Wagnerian operas were a rebirth of the classical Athenian tragedies that embodied this dichotomy.**

**I had Dietrich use Nietzsche and Wagner to promote a heroic, ideal image of Zero because later I will mention another part of his backstory not mentioned yet. It's not important to the main story, it's just interesting since it will involve mentioning one of his past students.**


	23. The Black Army's Rebirth

**Ch. 22: The Black Army's Rebirth**

___9:00 PM, Decmeber 19th, 1918, Keijō, Chōsen_

Gusts of cold, frigid air could be felt all throughout the night. As a result, the Black Army had a wood-burning furnace in the abandoned warehouse Zero first met Capt. Gang and his men. The warehouse was now repaired, with the holes in the ceiling being covered up, along with electric lighting being set up. Any windows were boarded up in fear that the light or sound from the inside would alert the Japanese authorities.

Also inside the warehouse were many boxes of surplus supplies stacked on top of each other. The middle of the warehouse was empty, and it was here where many of the higher up lieutenants, captains, generals, and other non-military administrators of the Black Army were waiting for Zero, who had called a special session. Most of the military officials were wearing their Black Army uniforms, while the administrators were wearing western-style suits along with a button depicting the Black Army's insignia on their chest.

Everyone was talking with one another, all wondering why Zero would call this special session. In the crowd was Kim Gu, Capt. Gang, Park, Jeong, Seo, Yi, Roh, Myo, Lt. Jo, General Rozhkov, and the recently recruited Dietrich Ried, who was proudly wearing his button on his suit.

Suddenly the doors opened and Zero, in uniform, entered the warehouse.

Everyone suddenly stopped talking, faced Zero, and saluted him. Zero then saluted them back. As he was walking in, everyone noticed he was carrying a large, rolled up piece of paper, along with an foldable easel.

"Members of the Black Army. I thank you for coming on such short notice. But I have news that will affect this organization." announced Zero.

Suddenly everyone in the room started whispering to one another.

"Do not worry. It is merely some changes in structure. As you know, we have recently recruited some newer members into the organization. Therefore, I have decided that the command structure must be changed to accommodate this." said Zero. He then unfolded the easel, unrolled the paper, and hung it on the easel so everyone could see.

The whole crowd was surprised to what they were seeing. It was a chart that depicted new positions along with a new chain of command.

"The following changes are as followed:

Chairman of the Black Army - Zero

Deputy Chairman - Kim Gu

Minister of Defense - Gang Chul-moo

Chief of Staff - General Jo Yong-sun

Commander of the North - General Vasily Rozhkov

Commander of the South - General Park Jae-sun"

announced Zero.

"Furthermore, the respective regional subdivisions of the peninsula will each be commanded by their respective captains or lieutenants. I also would like to introduce some of our newer recruits. I would first like to introduce Dietrich Ried, who will be our Minister of Propaganda and Communications."

Everyone suddenly looked at Dietrich and applauded for him.

"Won Chang-uk, a former ambassador for Korea, will become our Minister of Foreign Affairs."

Everyone then applauded for Won, a man in his forties, who wore a suit and a pair of spectacles.

"Former accountant and banker Yoo Sang-ki will be Minister of the Treasury."

Like with Dietrich and Won, everyone applauded for Yoo, a well-dressed, mustached man in his thirties.

"As for Capt. Gang's original team, I have created a new, special unit within the armed forces called the "Zero Division"." announced Zero.

"Zero Division, what exactly is that?" asked Roh.

"The Zero Division will be personally commanded by me directly. I have known you guys the longest, which is why I am entrusting you with this unique position." said Zero. "Anyway, I thank you for coming here and I hope these new changes to our organization will make us even stronger."

Zero then saluted the crowd as the crowd saluted back. He then declared the meeting adjourned, and everyone proceeded to exit the warehouse quietly.

Accompanying Zero, who was walking towards the door, was Kim Gu.

"So, I assume you discussed this with the council?" asked Kim Gu.

"Yes. Realizing I would need a proper cabinet to run this organization, I requested the council to ask intellectuals they knew if they wanted to join the Black Army. They also approved all the appointments that were made, including yours." replied Zero.

"I am surprised with that one. I would think they would refuse an appointment for me since that would connect the council to the Black Army directly." Kim Gu said.

"They allowed it because they trust this organization now. Originally, they didn't know how we were going to achieve our goals and whether there was a chance of success. But with our recent victories, the council feels more secure with us since they want to support someone who can win." Zero explained.

"Well, if the council has made that decision, I will fulfill my duty as Deputy Chairman with everything I have." said Kim Gu.

"I really appreciate that Kim. You truly are someone who fights for a cause, no matter the challenges." Zero replied.

Kim Gu thanked Zero and both of them proceeded to exit the warehouse and head to the car Zero had taken to get to the meeting. As they left the building, they could feel the harsh, cold air hit their skin. Both of them quickly got into the car so that they could get out of of the cold, night air. A Black Army soldier was already sitting in the driver's seat, and once both Zero and Kim Gu were in, the soldier started the car and drove towards the harbor, where the _Dangun_ was docked.

* * *

_2:41 PM, December 28th, 1918, The Dangun, ____Keijō, Chōsen_

Zero and the key Black Army members were working on the _Dangun_. Recently, some of the extra rooms within the large steam yacht were converted to offices and rooms for the three new ministers, Dietrich, Won, and Yoo, could work in. The members of the newly formed Zero Division were either keeping watch, maintaining the ship, or completing errands.

Zero was sitting at the main discussion table in the ship's main room. Sitting with him was Minister Gang, Minister Won, Minister Yoo, General Jo, and Kim Gu. Dietrich was supposed to be there, but he told the others to go on without him because he was working on something important.

"As you can see Zero, our funds are doing well so far, however, by my calculations, we could be going into the red if we expand anymore." said Yoo. "With Japanese security being tightened, the cost of acquiring arms and supplies are rising rapidly."

"Hmmmm." Zero said. "Minister Won, has any word of foreign aid been heard?"

"Well, as you know, Admiral Kolchak's White Army government has occupied much of Eastern Siberia, making communications with Moscow practically impossible. I've attempted reaching out to German arms dealers, however they are in no position to send aid to us due to the chaos that has plagued the nation. Just yesterday there was a massive uprising of Poles within Germany. Possibly we could receive aid via donations from oversea Koreans in America, but that would only help a little." said Won as he adjusted his spectacles and read his report.

"What about the status of our armed forces?" Zero asked.

"General Rozhkov has sent me reports that there are some Northern regions still not fully under our influence. He is doing is best trying to preserve the influence we have there. General Park has stated no massive changes have been seen, but the soldiers are on high alert." said Gang, who now wore a suit instead of a uniform.

"I see, I see. We need to make another blow to the Japanese. We can gather more supplies and arms to use or sell, therefore alleviating our potential financial problem. General, do you have any targets that can do that job?" Zero asked.

"I'm sorry sir. Currently there are no potential targets of high value. Information is tighter than ever. Neither Tōdō's or Hasegawa's location is known at the moment. We are working on it as we speak though." replied General Jo, wearing a new uniform consisting shoulder marks indicating he was a general.

"Damn it!" mumbled Zero. "The enemy is obviously trying to keep us blind. If we can't see his next move, we're at a severe disadvantage."

Everyone at the tabled instantly nodded. Suddenly, Dietrich, with a bunch of papers in his arm, came out of his office and walked towards the table.

"Zero, sorry for missing the meeting, but I was piecing together information that you would like to hear." said Dietrich.

"Go on." Zero replied.

"Well, the press shops loyal to our cause have been secretly distributing propaganda pamphlets to the general public. As a result, more and more people are encouraged to tell us any conversation or rumor they heard. After sorting through rumors and facts, I suddenly got a clear picture. According to various sources, a large British ship was seen entering the Northern port city of Chongjin." Dietrich explained.

"A British ship? Why would they be here? They must've brought something. That's the only explanation." said Won.

"Which is why I had several people sent out to investigate. One of the men I sent out encountered some Korean dock workers who said that they saw some a few large boxes being lifted up by cranes and put into the back of trucks. The ship along with the boxes it was carrying, was heavily guarded by Japanese soldiers. Whatever is in there is apparently very important to them." Dietrich continued.

"So, the Japanese are pulling cards from their sleeves via the British. We need to fight out what they were transporting and possibly get our hands on it." Zero said. "Dietrich, have you found out where they were taking these boxes?"

"About that, due to the fact that our influence is the weakest in that region, trailing them without them suspecting anything was too risky. However, a local Korean fisherman reported that he overheard some Japanese soldiers who apparently had a little too much sake. The soldier was mostly jabbering gibberish, however he mentioned the phrase "Shinigami...meeting...Viceroy"."

"Did you just say Tōdō is meeting Hasegawa?!" asked a surprised Gang. "This couldn't have worked any better. We can launch attack at them both simultaneously."

"All we lack now is a location. Even if the we know they are in the North, there's no way we can search everywhere." replied General Jo.

"Actually, that's where you're wrong General." replied Dietrich.

Everybody suddenly looked at him with confusion.

"You see, realizing this soldier had information, the fisherman searched the drunken man's uniform to see if he had anything of value. And he found something." Dietrich explained.

"What the hell was it then?" asked General Jo.

"Apparently what was found in the man's inner pocket was a map towards a military base secretly set up in the mountains."

"WHAT!" everybody yelled simultaneously.

"Interesting. I presume the map is still in our possession?" asked Zero.

"Yes of course. I had it copied for security reasons and a messenger is on his way here carrying one of those copies." said Dietrich.

"Perfect. Now that we have a location, we can ambush the Japanese without them even realizing it." said General Jo.

"However, we don't want to rush this. First of all, we have no knowledge of this base whatsoever, meaning we're going to need to do some reconnoissance first. Second, our goal besides giving the Japanese another crushing blow is to secure arms and supplies along with finding out what the British gave them." Zero added. "Gang, you and General Jo spread this info to as many available divisions that you can find and tell them to be on stand-by alert until further orders are given out. I want them prepared for the our next move."

"Very well sir." replied Gang.

"Dietrich, you've done very well." said Zero. "Continue investigating the enemy's movements just in case they are planning any tricks."

"As you wish Zero." said Dietrich as he saluted Zero.

"Minister Yoo, do we have any money we can spend on more uniforms?" asked Zero..

"According to my calculations, we might have enough in our coffers, but I don't think we should spend that on fashion." replied Yoo.

"It's not for fashion. I'm going to need you to obtain uniforms designed for the cold. If we fight up in the mountains at this time of year in these uniforms, we'll be lucky if we don't freeze to death." Zero explained.

"I'll see what I can do." answered Yoo.

"As for you Minister Won, try to find any more external sources of support. Even trinkets are good enough."

"Of course." nodded Won.

Suddenly Dietrich and everyone at the table except for Zero and Kim Gu got up and left to do their respective duties.

"Facing both the Viceroy and the Shinigami simultaneously in territory not under our influence. This is probably going to be the most difficult battle we've had to face." said Kim Gu.

"I know. They may know the playing field more than we do, but that doesn't guarantee them victory. But if succeed, Japan's reputation and spirit will be stabbed once more, thereby encouraging others within and outside the Korean Peninsula to join our ranks. Japan's imperial ambitions will be thwarted, and justice will have a chance to be served to those who deserve it." Zero replied.

Zero then got up from his chair, put on his officer's hat, and went to his office to evaluate the upcoming situation.

* * *

_3:54 PM, December 29th, 1918, Aoyama Palace, Tokyo, Japan_

Princes Aritomo, Kotohito, Sadanaru, and Konoe were sitting around an ornate table within the palace's Baroque-syle lounge. At the head of the table was the fifth figure of the group. Like Konoe, he wore a suit, vest, and tie. However, unlike Konoe, he wore a pair of round glasses.

"Though I respect His Majesty's decision, but why hasn't he fulfilled his duties as Emperor?" asked a frustrated Aritomo.

"I've tried to approach him several times about the issue, but he always evades the subject. Everyday he seems to becoming more and more reclusive." said the fifth figure.

"That's proof he's unfit to rule. I say we take action now." said Kotohito.

"The time isn't right for action Kotohito." said the fifth figure. "There's not enough pressure to declare him unfit to rule."

"But the future of this Empire could be at stake. The Black Army is causing us to bleed slowly while the liberals are gaining power." said Konoe.

"The rice riots back in September proved Prime Minister Masatake's weakness, which resulted in his resignation. Now we have commoner Hara Takashi as Prime Minister. It just sickens me to see one of them in power." said Sadanaru.

"Takashi is just another weakling in my opinion. He represents everything we oppose. There's even rumor that he and his supporters wants to pass liberal reforms. Besides, he's a civilian. A civilian shouldn't be involved in these kind of political affairs." angrily said Aritomo.

"If the liberals manage to make significant gains, the military and the Empire's destiny may be changed for the worst." replied Kotohito.

"The Emperor could intervene and dissolve the lower house. But this reclusive behavior of his is making this problem bigger than it is." said Sadanaru.

"This problem is complex, yet not unsolvable. If my father decides to neglect his duties, then he should be stripped of his powers and role as Emperor. That's why the Black Army comes useful to us." replied the fifth figure.

"Is that why you persuaded the Imperial Diet to allocate resource meant for fighting the Black Army to the war in Russia?" asked Konoe.

"With the war against the Germans now practically over, our fight with the Russians is the most important aspect of this Empire's future. Japan must settle its issues with Russia and it needs Siberia's natural resources to continue growing. The Black Army is simply a side problem and can be dealt with later." replied the fifth figure.

"But you know Zero is no ordinary fighter." said Kotohito.

"He's smart and crafty no doubt. But even the best players have gaps in their plans. What Zero doesn't realize is that every action he makes gives us a better insight of him. As he starts playing more and more cards, we can dictate and predict his next move. It's all about time, because if you rush in and use force, you may have unnecessary losses that you will regret. And if Zero manages to make one or two more blows to this Empire, then that will finally open the eyes of the people and persuade them to declare the Emperor unfit to rule." the fifth figure said.

"Your Highness, you know these statements can be interpreted as not only treason against the Emperor, but disrespect towards your own father." warned Aritomo.

"Aritomo, is it treason to do something to protect the integrity and interests of this Empire, along with fulfilling its destined role? Is it disrespectful to relieve the stress of an unhealthy, reclusive father? All I want is what's best for the Empire and the people living within its borders." replied the fifth figure as he adjusted his glasses slightly.

"You do make a point." Aritomo replied.

"The Black Army will shine light and reveal the holes in this Empire caused by liberals, pacifists, socialists, and others who want us to look weak in front of the world. If the Black Army manages to defeat the influential Shinigami and therefore ruin his credibility in the eyes of his political supporters, it will also remove an obstacle between me and my father." said the fifth figure.

"Agreed." said Konoe, Sadanaru, Kotohito, and Aritomo simultaneously.

Suddenly the fifth figure rose out of his chair. The four princes immediately rose out after him.

"This meeting is hereby adjourned. And as we all know, everything discussed in this room is not told be told to another living soul. Is that clear?" asked the fifth figure.

"Clear." every said as they nodded.

"I'm taking my leave. Proceed with your normal duties until further notice." said the fifth figure as he exited the room.

"Yes your Highness." said the four princes simultaneously as they bowed.

* * *

**Author's Note: The Black Army has been reorganized and now has a cabinet. They now think they know where both the Shinigami and the Viceroy is and are preparing for one of the largest fights they've had in the harshest environment imaginable. Meanwhile, the behind-the-scenes princes led by a shadowy figure is exploiting the situation in Korea to fulfill their nationalistic/imperialistic goals. **

**Next chapter is going to be a big one. The Black Army will have to traverse through the frigid, snowy mountains to find out what the British secretly gave the Japanese, along with potentially taking out both commanders. **

**Once again we meet Schneizel's unidentified counterpart. Though I haven't given a name yet (I'm approaching this slowly), there's a lot of clues in this chapter that point to who it is.**

**By the way, does anyone have any guesses on what the British gave to the Japanese? I'll tell you this much, it's a reference to something that existed in the Code Geass universe.**


	24. Clash of the Demon and the Shinigami

**Ch. 23: Clash of the Demon and the Shinigami**

_11:08 AM, January 5th, 1919, Somewhere in the mountains, South Hamgyŏng Province, ____Chōsen_

The Northeastern province of South Hamgyŏng was heavily forested and mountainous. White snow covered the ground and the trees while the gray clouds covered the sky above. The temperature was way below the freezing point, which made the heavy gusts of wind so cold that it made your skin feel like it was being pierced by needles.

Within the heavily forested mountains was a large, open clearing. Within this open clearing was a large military base surrounded by a barbed-wired fence. There was one heavily guarded gate that led into the base while several wooden guard towers were set up all over the perimeter. The base consisted of barracks, a command post, communication center, several warehouses of supplies, an armory, and a small garage to hold the military's trucks.

Japanese soldiers wearing ushankas, gloves, boots, and brownish-green wool coats littered the base. Each one was carrying a rifle and keeping his eyes open for anything suspicious.

Inside the command center was Viceroy Hasegawa and Marshal Tōdō looking at a topographical map laying on a large table. Both men were also wearing their winter uniforms due to the weather.

"So it looks like the base you set up here is doing well." said Hasegawa.

"I've ensured my tracks have been covered, ensuring the secrecy of this base. Along with this weather, the Black Army won't be able to find us." replied Tōdō.

"For once you did something that actually could work." replied Hasegawa.

"Viceroy I wasn't the one who charged up hill and lost a bulk of his army to one man!" angrily responded Tōdō.

"At least I probably would've been able to catch a hijacked train!" Hasegawa angrily responded back.

"I thought you were here for an inspection Viceroy, not to insult me! Besides, as this Empire's best warrior, what makes you think you would be able to handle the situation better?!"

"Your the best according to whom? His Majesty? I'll let you know that I respect His Majesty's choices 100%, but that doesn't mean I think you're an overconfident fool!" yelled Hasegawa.

"Overconfident fool?! Well you're arrogant, egotistical joke!" Tōdō yelled back.

Hasgeawa was about to pull out his pistol while Tōdō prepared to draw out his steel katana. However, both men were interrupted when a Japanese soldier covered in grease and oil wearing a winter uniform came into the room.

"Uhm...am I interrupting something?" asked the soldier.

"No you're not." answered both men simultaneously as they proceeded to withdraw their weapons.

"I just wanted to tell you both that we've just completed assembling the gift given to us by the British." said the soldier.

"It's completed. Wonderful. Now we can really show the Black Army and any future foe our ultimate power." said Hasegawa.

The soldier was then dismissed from the office.

"Tōdō we shouldn't be debating among ourselves like this. This is what Zero wants, internal strife, disorganization, and chaos. Zero and his band of soldiers are the enemy we need to concentrate on." said Hasegawa.

"Agreed." replied Tōdō. "Anyway it's amazing the military was able to convince the British to hand over their prototype."

"Well the recent war has caused the British government to go heavily into debt. As a result, they had to sell the project along with it's prototype to someone with money." said Hasegawa.

"I heard this new prototype has combined both British and recently acquired German designs. Said to potentially revolutionize warfare. What was the project called again?" asked Tōdō.

"The British codenamed the project** Gawain**, however now that it's in our hands, the project has been renamed **Shinkirō**." answered Hasegawa. "Hopefully we'll soon give it a test run and convince the higher ups to construct more."

* * *

Meanwhile various soldiers were patrolling the base or moving boxes of supplies and ammunition from building to another. Behind one of the warehouses were two Japanese soldiers talking to one another. A third soldier listened in on the conversation from behind the corner of the warehouse after he heard them talk about a secret project.

"Just heard from engineering department, they finished constructing that new prototype we got from the British. Do you know what it is?" asked the first soldier.

"Don't know. Everybody who's involved with it has been quiet about it. Even the truck carrying the parts was constantly guarded. In fact, they have guards posted around Warehouse #7 constantly. Can get even near the place." said the second soldier.

"Well, whatever is in there, it's probably something special and powerful." responded the first soldier.

The two soldiers resumed patrolling the area while the third soldier quickly ran the other way. The third soldier, pretending to be patrolling the area when other soldiers or the guard towers could see him, walked to a secluded area behind one of the buildings on the edges of the base's perimeter. The fence, which already had a piece of it cut out in the shape of a hole, allowed the third soldier to secretly get out of the base and head into the woods.

The soldier ran through the woods as fast as he could. His boots kicked up snow into the air as he ran and the cold wind caused it to be blown back into his face, causing the soldier to squint his eyes. After about 10 minutes of traversing through the cold, the soldier arrived at another clearing.

The clearing consisted of several Black Army trucks carrying weapons and supplies. Several companies of soldiers, Korean and Russian, were wearing white, wool uniforms, boots, and gloves instead of the typical black uniforms they usually wear, were located in a nearby cave, where they were trying to warm up around the fire they had set up. Outside, also wearing white, winter uniforms, were Zero, General Jo, and General Rozhkov. The soldier running from the Japanese base suddenly appeared and ran towards them.

"Did you manage to scout out the enemy?" asked Zero.

"Yes...sir...I...did." said the soldier as he was panting. He then handed over Zero a sketching of the base, which included the positions of the guard towers and buildings. "Also...found out...the Japanese are keeping...whatever they got from the British...is in Warehouse #7."

"Excellent. You did well. You should rest now and warm up." replied Zero.

The exhausted, freezing soldier ran into the cave so he could get close to the fire.

"What's the plan now Zero?" asked General Rozhkov.

"Since we now have a general idea of the enemy's location, we can now position our forces in places where the Japanese are the weakest." Zero said. He then took out a map of the area and compared the two. "There's a high cliff West of the base. That will be a good position for artillery. The wooded areas to the Southwest will be great for a potential ambush."

Zero then continued explaining to his two generals the best positions on where to deploy there forces and how they were going to attack the base.

* * *

_2:59 PM_

Hasegawa and Tōdō were once again inside the command center looking over maps and planning their next move. Accompanying them was Lt. General Ikeda, who despite loosing the Battle of Heian-nan with Hasgeawa, was able to keep his rank, though he was transferred to the Northeastern regions to assist Hasegawa in the campaign against Russia.

"So if we move the three divisions from District 6 to District 23, then we should be able to control and secure the major roadways." suggested Ikeda.

"But District 6 will have one of it's flanks exposed to the enemy." added Tōdō.

"Then perhaps we should transfer two divisions from District 2 and one from District 35 to make up for the loss." suggested Hasgeawa.

"That sounds like a good idea." replied Ikeda.

"Though I personally have my doubts, it could potentially work." replied Tōdō.

The three commanders then put on their winter caps, coats, and gloves before proceeding to exit the command center. As they opened the door, a burst of cold air slammed into their faces, initially causing a shocking feeling to be felt. It quickly dissipated within a few seconds however.

All three were still discussing strategy and plans as they were walking towards the communication center. Suddenly a loud "KABOOOM!" pierced the air itself. The three commanders instantly covered their ears due to the deafening explosion.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" asked Tōdō.

"LOOK!" yelled Ikeda as he pointed forward.

Hasegawa, Tōdō, and Ikeda suddenly saw what was left of a guard tower along with burning debris all over. Suddenly they saw another guard tower blown to pieces as it was consumed by a large cloud of flames. Surprised soldiers could be heard reacting to the various incidents.

"SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THOSE TOWERS ARE DESTROYED?!" yelled Hasgeawa.

"My Lord!" yelled a Japanese officer running towards Hasgeawa. "It looks like the work of artillery. We think it's coming from the cliffs West of here."

"BOOOM!" could be heard once more as one of the barracks exploded into a bunch of burning pieces of wood.

"It has to be the work of the Black Army! Tōdō, YOU ASSURED ME YOUR TRAIL WAS COVERED!" yelled Hasegawa.

"I DID MAKE SURE! I DON'T KNOW HOW THEY FOUND US! THEY COULD'VE HAD SPIES OR THEY HAD BRIBED..." replied Tōdō.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW THEY FOUND OUT NOW! WHAT DOES MATTER IS STOPPING THEM BEFORE THEY CAUSE TOO MUCH DAMAGE! LT. GENERAL IKEDA! SEND IN A WHOLE BATTALION OUT WEST AND STOP THIS NONSENSE!" commanded Hasegawa at the top of his lungs.

"Yes my Lord!" said Ikeda as he bowed his head slightly before running off to gathering the battalion together.

Another explosion rippled through the air, causing snow and dirt to be flung all over.

"Tōdō! Stay here and defend our gaps!" yelled Hasegawa. "I'm heading to the West."

"Sir, I think I should be heading to the West!" said Tōdō.

"You're not going to take my glory like you did last time! This time the glory will be awarded to the one who truly deserves it!" replied Hasgeawa.

"Are you therefore challenging His Majesty's authority, because he's the only one I take commands from." replied Tōdō.

"His Majesty said you would assist me! As long as I'm still Viceroy, you are still under my control!" Hasegawa yelled back.

"Very well." said Tōdō grudgingly.

Hasegawa and Ikeda with a large battalion of soldiers proceeded to use a gap in the fence caused by an artillery shell to head Westward towards the cliffs. Tōdō and the remaining forces maintained the defensive, making sure the base was fully defended.

More snow and dirt flew into the air as shells peppered the ground. The battalion of soldiers heading Westward kept their distance away from one another in order to avoid incoming shells. Upon reaching the edge of the forests, the soldiers aimed their rifles forward so their bayonets were pointing in their direction. Ikeda then blew his whistle, telling the other soldiers to move forward. Carefully examining their surroundings, the soldiers cautiously walked through the snow-covered forest.

As they were moving forward, the Black Army, which blended into the environment due to their white winter uniforms, were in their hiding positions, observing the enemy slowly approaching them. When they were within firing range, the Black Army sprung out and shot a volley of bullets at the Japanese. Various Japanese soldiers suddenly fell dead or were wounded severely.

As a result, the Japanese soldiers fired back as the Black Army retreated to find a new hiding spot. Once they fired, the Japanese proceeded to charge forward with their bayonets ready to pierce anything.

A few artillery shells managed to strike the forest, causing trees to splinter into toothpick sized pieces. Some of these pieces hit the soldiers with such force that they pierced the clothing and skin of the soldiers.

* * *

_Military Base Gate_

The guards at the gate leading into the base were fully alert, awaiting for any surprises coming their way. Suddenly, the sound of a humming motor started to increase. Eventually the guards recognized it as the sound of a truck coming their way. Soon a military truck carrying some boxes was seen speeding towards the gate.

"HALT! SHOW IDENTIFICATION!" yelled one of the guards.

The truck however kept speeding towards the gate.

"STOP NOW! I REPEAT STOP!" yelled the guard.

The truck didn't slow down, and once he realized it wasn't slowing down, the guards at the gate immediately jumped away as the truck bashed right through the wooden gate. It then crashed into one of the barracks, where it finally came to a halt, despite the fact that the wheels kept spinning in place.

A dozen Japanese soldiers, armed and ready, surrounded the vehicle.

"THIS IS A RESTRICTED AREA! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" yelled a Japanese colonel.

When no response was heard, the colonel ordered the men surrounding the truck to get closer and investigate it. One of the soldiers opened the truck door and was surprised to see no one driving it. He did however find a weight tied to the gas pedal, explaining why it was speeding despite there being no driver. Another soldier headed to the back to investigate the boxes.

"TICK-TICK-TICK-TICK" could be heard coming from one of the boxes. As a result, the curious soldier decided to open it. Inside were sticks of dynamite, pieces of broken glass, metal shards, and a homemade time-bomb.

"GET AWAY! THIS THING IS GOING TO..." yelled the soldier as the top of his lungs.

Suddenly the bomb went off, causing the dynamite to go off to. The resulting explosion killed anyone near the truck, while it caused the shards of metal and glass to be shot all over the place. All the other soldiers in the vicinity, including the colonel, found themselves bleeding to death due to being pierced by the glass and metal.

Towards the East, Zero and General Jo ordered the troops hidden in the woods to charge. Korean and Russian Black Army soldiers suddenly came out of their hiding spots and proceeded to charge towards what used to be the gate leading into the base. The remaining Japanese soldiers left nearby were suddenly gunned down by the advancing army.

"REMEMBER! WE'RE HERE TO GATHER AS MANY SUPPLIES AS WE CAN!" yelled Zero.

"YOU HEARD HIM! HALF OF YOU GATHER THE ARMS, AMMUNITION, AND ANYTHING ELSE OF VALUE! I WANT THE OTHER HALF TO DEFEND THE GATHERERS!" yelled General Jo.

The Black Army in the East split into two groups. One continued advancing forward, taking out Japanese soldiers defending the base. The other went to the areas cleared out by the first group to gather whatever they could find. Boxes of ammunition and weapons left outside were instantly taken by the Black Army, who returned it to a secret rendezvous point out East.

As the soldiers advancing forward approached the armory, they found themselves facing a large number of Japanese soldiers, some of which had machine guns ready.

"FIRE!" yelled Tōdō, who was observing the battle from a distance.

The machine guns suddenly dispensed dozens of bullets within the first few seconds, resulting in the Black Army suffering large number of casualties to the point they had to temporarily retreat.

"Zero! General! The armory is heavily defended by machine guns and many Japanese soldiers. We can't advance forward until the forces defending the armory are taken out! Tōdō has also been seen near the armory also!" reported a Black Army lieutenant as the sound of machine guns, artillery shells, and gunshots filled the air.

"We need to get into the armory! The best and most weapons and ammunition are stored there!" Zero responded.

"Besides, we can't rejoin with General Rozhkov's forces, meaning a rear attack on the Western Japanese forces is out of the question!" yelled General Jo.

More artillery shells could be heard exploding in the distance.

Zero then tried to think on how he would break the enemy's defenses. He also had to find the secret object the British gave them.

"General! Maintain that the operation runs smoothly. I'll be looking for the secret object they are keeping." said Zero.

"Are you sure you want to do that? We can easily assign some of our men to look for it." responded General Jo.

"You need every soldier we have in order to break the enemy's defenses. That's the primary objective." responded Zero.

"Very well sir!" said General Jo as he saluted Zero and continued commanding the troops.

Zero then ran off and looked for Warehouse #7, which according to the intelligence he had received held the secret object.

* * *

In the forests, Hasegawa was observing the battle from the rear. Craters kept appearing as the Black Army's artillery kept shooting into the advancing Japanese Army. The Black Army continued their guerilla tactics and kept retreating into the forest as they fired back at the enemy. The icy wind also blew snow into the air, reducing visibility significantly while the snow reduced mobility. If the Japanese managed to get a glimpse of a fleeing Black Army soldier, they shot him immediately. As each second passed, the corpses of Japanese and Black Army soldiers that littered the forest ground increased, causing the white snow to turn red.

As the Japanese were advancing even further into the woods, the Black Army had their machine guns hidden under some foliage prepared and aimed forward. Once the Japanese were in sight and the Black Army soldiers were out of the way, the gunners pulled the trigger, causing a stream of bullets to shoot all over.

"BUH-BUH-BUH-BUH-BUH!" was the only thing one could hear as the Japanese soldiers were mauled down, causing the Japanese to halt their advance maintain their distance away from the machine guns. With the machine guns halting the advance, a stalemate between the two armies occurred.

At the rear, Lt. General Ikeda appeared running out of the forest.

"What's going on in there?" said Hasegawa as he tried to observe his troops deep in the forest.

"It's not good my Lord. Guerilla tactics have whittled our forces slightly. The advancement has been halted due to enemy machine guns. Also the enemy's artillery is picking off any remaining soldiers we have." responded Ikeda.

"Great! We need to take out those artillery units on the cliff, but we can't reach them unless we advance! Is there any other way we can go around them and attack their flanks?" asked Hasegawa.

"Negative. Enemy's lines are well fortified with multiple machine guns and well placed marksmen. If we launch an offensive, they will be exposed and immediately mauled down." replied Ikeda.

"Hmmm. Very well, if we can't do that, then I want you to deploy the field guns and smash the enemy lines until they are scattered all over!" commanded Hasegawa.

"Yes my Lord!" responded Ikeda.

He then ran towards the line of Type 38 75 mm field guns that were kept at the rear in case they were needed. He ordered the commanders of the field guns to move them towards the front lines. Multiple men then pushed the guns towards the edge of the forest, aimed them forward, and prepared to load them with shells. Other soldiers were sent to warn the soldiers in the forest about the field guns.

Once all the soldiers were reported to be out of range, the gunners make final adjustments to the field guns to make sure they were accurate on target.

"FIRE!" yelled the commander of the field guns.

"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" echoed through the air, as the guns fired their shells forward with such force, that the recoil caused the guns to be pushed back slightly. The shells were moving with some much force that they obliterated any tree that got in it's way.

The Black Army machine gunners suddenly for about a fraction of a second saw a blurry object heading towards them. Without any time to react, the shell made a direct impact upon the Black Army's lines, causing large explosions that weakened the defenses significantly. Within a minute, another round of shells came, forcing the Black Army to scatter and their line of defense to fall apart.

Realizing this, General Rozhkov, who narrowly escaped being hit, ordered his men to retreat. The Japanese took advantage of the retreat and continued their forward advance.

* * *

At the base, Zero was wandering throughout looking for Warehouse #7. Explosions could be heard every few seconds, causing the ground and the nearby structures to vibrate. As he continued looking for the warehouse, he could suddenly hear voices coming from around the corner.

"Colonel! Black Army divisions detected on our right flank!" said the voice.

Once Zero heard the sound of footsteps, he knew he had to get out of the area as soon as possible. It was then he saw a door leading to nearby building. He immediately opened it and ran into the building before he could be caught.

Upon entering the building, he realized it was a storage room full of gasoline and other types of fuel. There were also some boxes of matches in the storage room.

Multiple gunshots could suddenly be heard outside along with some voices.

"Damn it! We can't flank these guys!" said the voice. "We have to reach that armory if we want to..."

A loud "BANG!" could be heard and the voice suddenly stopped mid sentence. A few more gunshots were heard, along with the sound of bodies falling over.

Zero realized that the men who were just shot were his.

"_Damn! It looks like we can't get even near the armory. And if we don't get there soon, then Hasegawa and his men will have enough time to defeat Rozhkov's forces and return back to the base, which would ensure our defeat. But how do we penetrate their fortifications?_" thought Zero.

Suddenly upon looking at the cans of gasoline in front of him, he suddenly had an idea. He carefully took out his eye contacts and proceeded to leave the building. He looked both left and right to see if anyone was there before leaving the building. When several Japanese voices were suddenly heard nearby, Zero hid, pulled out his pistol, and fired a shot into the air.

"Hey what was that?!" yelled one of the voices.

"I think it came from over there!" yelled another.

Zero then waited for the Japanese soldiers to be in his line of sight. Within a few seconds, a group of six Japanese soldiers, all bearing rifles, appeared and spotted Zero.

"Hey it's one of them!" yelled one of the soldiers.

Before the soldiers had a chance to fire, Zero activated his geass, causing them to freeze momentarily.

* * *

The Black Army repeatedly tried approaching the armory, but the Japanese machine guns prevented a direct assault, while other troops managed to defend their flanks.

"Keep it up men! The enemy can't keep this up for long!" yelled Tōdō. "Make sure those machine guns are fully loaded. Any second lost reloading them can result in our defeat!"

"Marshal!" yelled a soldier running towards him.

"What is it private!" responded Tōdō.

"Just received a response from Hasegawa. He says he will come with reinforcements as soon as possible. He says he already has the invading Western forces on the run and he'll be able to take out enemy artillery soon." said the soldier.

"Very well then." responded Tōdō. The soldier then ran off once he was dismissed by Tōdō.

As the soldiers defending the armory were manning the machine guns or shooting any Black Army soldiers attempting to attack, a soldier drenched in liquid walked up to Tōdō.

"Captain where have you been!" yelled Tōdō. Tōdō then sniffed the cold air a few times. "And why do you smell?!"

The Captain, who's eyes glowed a faint red, didn't respond to the question. He then took out a match and prepared to strike it on his jacket.

"Goodbye Shinigami." said the Captain as he struck the match against his wet jacket. The striking of the match caused a small spark to be produced, causing the Captain to be engulfed in flames.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME?!" yelled Tōdō as he stepped away from the burning Captain.

The still burning Captain started embracing the gunners at the machine gun, causing them to catch fire to. The burning soldiers tried to relieve their suffering by trying to douse the fire with the snow on the ground. Suddenly another soldier drenched with liquid appeared, struck a match against himself, and started spreading the fire engulfing him to other soldiers defending the armory.

Meanwhile the Black Army saw that the forces defending the armory were on fire.

"This is our chance! Attack!" yelled one of the Black Army officers.

A wave of Black Army soldiers charged towards the armory. Soldiers that weren't on fire tried to man the machine guns, but the burning gunners blocked any attempt to get near them. As a result, the charging Black Army soldiers managed to reach the armory, and bayonet any soldier who wasn't on fire .

Tōdō, upon seeing the charge and realizing he couldn't defend the armory, ordered all his remaining forces to move back and set defenses up around the command center.

With the armory secured, the soldiers overseeing supply movement broke into the building and seized the various boxes of rifles, pistols, ammo, and shells. The remaining soldiers proceeded with advancing forward and defending the supply lines.

Meanwhile a soldier carrying a large can of gasoline was dousing the inside of one of the many wooden barracks. Once the can was empty, he dropped it on the ground, lit a match, and threw it at the ground. The wooden building was consumed by blazing flames as the soldier stared at it from the inside with his red-glowing eyes. Due to the barracks being so close together and the gusts of wind, the fire quickly spread, resulting in a whole chunk of the base being up in ablaze.

* * *

Tōdō was standing in front of the command center, where he oversaw his remaining soldiers set up a new line of defense.

"Sir! What happened?" asked an officer.

"I have no clue? Two of the soldiers suddenly set themselves on fire and spread it to the other soldiers. As a result our defenses fell apart in the midst of the confusion, giving the Black Army the chance to attack. It just doesn't make sense?!" said Tōdō.

Suddenly Tōdō and some other soldiers saw flames and smoke rising into the air in the distance.

"WHERE DID THAT FIRE COME FROM?!" yelled Tōdō.

"Urgent report Sir!" yelled a soldier running towards the command center. "Several fires have broken out in various barracks!"

"I CAN SEE THAT! GIVE ME AN EXPLANATION!" yelled Tōdō.

"We don't know 100% for sure. But one of our units discovered the fuel storage to be practically empty. We can assume someone is burning this base piece by piece." answered the soldier.

"Fuel. That must've why that soldier was drenched and he smelled. This has to be the work of the Black Army." said Tōdō.

"But that doesn't explain the two soldiers setting themselves on fire in front of you." said the officer.

"I don't know how, but they say Zero is the Man who Makes Miracles. Perhaps this is a taste of one of his "miracles"." Tōdō replied.

"FIRE!" yelled a soldier running out of the command center.

Tōdō immediately turned around to see thick smoke coming out of the command center. Soldiers inside the building immediately ran out as the flames started consuming the structure.

"IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DID THEY SET THE COMMAND CENTER ON FIRE?!" yelled Tōdō as he distanced himself between him and the burning building.

In the corner of his eye, Tōdō saw another soldier holding what looked like a dynamite stick. Realizing what was about to happen, Tōdō immediately took out his pistol and shot the soldier.

The soldier fell down dead before he could throw the dynamite into the flaming building, however, as he fell down, the stick rolled towards the edge of the building, where the growing flames managed to reach it.

"KABOOOM!" was heard as the dynamite exploded in the building, causing pieces of burning wood to be shot everywhere. Some soldiers standing nearby were either killed by the explosion or by the flaming pieces of wood stabbing them. Tōdō, who luckily was knocked to the ground and covered with some debris, immediately pushed the debris off him and saw the flaming inferno that once used to be the command center.

Suddenly, Black Army soldiers charging towards them started to become visible in the thick smoke. With a good amount of soldiers still able to fight, Tōdō told his men to give everything they got while he pulled out his steel-sharp katana and prepared to live up to his nickname.

Still looking for the warehouse, Zero could see the giant flames rising up in the distance.

"_Seem that those soldiers I told to either douse themselves or any building with gasoline and spread the fire to as many Japanese soldiers they could find really paid off. And it seems the soldiers I sent to set fire to the command center and blow it up did their part well also. Now Shinigami, prepared to fight in my domain. The domain from which a demon comes from._ **_HELL!_**" thought Zero.

* * *

**Author's Note: The ultimate battle between demon and shinigami has begun. The Black Army's operation is proceeding with some success. Zero has turned the base into a literal inferno hell, while the rest of the Black Army deals with Hasgeawa, Ikeda, and Tōdō.**

**Next chapter, we'll see Tōdō using his katana in one-on-one combat, showing the reason why he is called a "Shinigami" or death god. We'll also find out the secret object the Japanese have gotten from Britain.**

**Hope you liked this chapter.**


	25. Standoff Within the Icy Inferno

**Ch. 24: Standoff Within the Icy Inferno**

Giant flames consumed much of the Japanese base, resulting in fires being seen all around. In the midst of this flaming inferno was Tōdō, killing any enemy that came his way.

With his katana ready to be swung, Tōdō ran up to a group of charging Black Army soldiers and quickly sliced one of the soldiers, causing him to instantly bleed to death. One of the other soldiers tried bayoneting him, but the Shinigami moved out of the way within a blink of an eye, and impaled the soldier. Another soldier behind behind Tōdō took out his pistol, but Tōdō saw it coming, pulled the bloody katana out of the dead soldier, and swung it so it caused a deep slice in the soldier's hand, causing him to drop the pistol. With a quick kick, Tōdō knocked the injured soldier onto the ground, and proceeded to stab him in the chest.

Other Japanese soldiers charged at the Black Army soldiers, resulting in one-on-one fights between the Japanese and the Black Army. Both sides were trying to either shoot or bayonet one another. The heat emitted from the fires made it more difficult to fight while the thick smoke darkened the area. Soldiers on both sides continued this clashing with one another, which just resulted in many bleeding bodies to pile on the wet, some-what snowy ground.

As Tōdō managed to slice and dice four Black Army soldiers attempting to attack him in less than ten seconds, he suddenly saw a figure walking his way. The smoke made it difficult to see who it was.

"WHO IS IT! IS IT ZERO! BECAUSE I ALWAYS DREAMED OF FIGHTING THE MAN OF MIRACLES!" yelled Tōdō as he stepped over the pool of blood in front of him.

"I'm afraid not!" yelled the voice. Appearing from the smoke was General Jo, who was carrying a metal saber in his hand.

"Ah, so it's you "Oni of Chōsen". I've heard many things about you." said Tōdō.

"I can same the same thing about you "Shinigami"." responded General Jo.

"Well, I was expecting to fight Zero himself, but an Oni will be interesting to take down." Tōdō said.

"I wouldn't underestimate the strength of the Black Army. Zero is leading us to a better future, one that is freed from the chains of tyranny. And with that goal in mind, I will defeat you." said General Jo as he held up his saber.

"Then I guess we'll find out who's the better fighter here." said Tōdō as he raised his katana.

Both men, ready to charge, stared at one another as burning debris and large flames surrounded them. They then dug their boots into the partially-melted ground as a freezing gust of wind passed by them. Once their eyes were locked onto the eyes of their opponent, Tōdō and General Jo charged at one another with all the strength they had.

* * *

Still looking for Warehouse #7, Zero kept running through what started to look and feel like a flaming labyrinth. He tried turning down one pathway, but a burning building collapsed, causing the debris to block the pathway. He then proceeded down another pathway, avoiding the flames that constantly surrounded him. Due to the smoke, Zero had to stop running in order to catch his breath.

He zippered up his uniform jacket all the way so it would cover his mouth, making it easier to traverse through the smoky environment. As he continued his search for the warehouse, a group of Japanese soldiers passing by saw him.

"It's one of them!" yelled one of the soldiers.

Zero immediately ran away as several gunshots could be hear behind him. Bullets narrowly passed him as he turned down another pathway. However, the pathway he turned on was blocked by large piles of burning wood.

"_Not good. Need to find a way out of here fast!_" thought Zero.

"He went down that way!" yelled a voice in the distance.

Trying to think of a solution as quickly as possible, Zero then saw a door to the right of him. He immediately grabbed the handle, which felt warm through his gloves.

Hearing the sound of footsteps getting louder, Zero instantly opened the door and entered the building. Once he was in, he suddenly saw what looked like hell to him. The whole interior of the building was burning, with large flames waving all over like a whip. The flames sometimes got so big, he had to raise his arm in order to avoid it's hellish heat. He also noticed the parts of the ceiling were burning as well.

"_Just need to get of here. But_ _how?_" thought Zero.

It was then he suddenly saw another door on the other side of the room. Realizing the structural integrity of the burning building was being compromised, Zero made a dash towards the other side.

As he weaved in and out of various piles of burning debris, he suddenly heard a creaking noise above him. Looking up, he saw a piece of the roof was about to fall. Zero immediately leapt forward before the burning roof piece crashed onto the floor. Due to the heat being unbearable along with much of the oxygen being sucked up by the fires, Zero immediately got up. He continued avoiding pieces of debris falling onto the floor as he ran towards the exit.

Once at the exit, he turned around to see most of the roof collapse. Amazed that he got passed something like that, Zero proceeded to open the door and exit the building. Once outside in the cooler environment, he suddenly caught his breath once more and wiped some of the sweat dripping down in his face.

"_Now then_..." thought Zero as he continued his search.

* * *

A loud "CLANG!" could be heard as Marshal Tōdō and General Jo clashed their weapons against one another. Both men then tried to break the lock between the intertwining blades. Tōdō, who was bruised and slightly bleeding due to the explosion earlier, tried pulling his katana back so he could swipe it at General Jo's ankles. However, General Jo anticipated such a move and swung his saber so that it blocked the katana. Both soldiers then swung their respective blades against one another repeatedly, causing the sound of metal clashing against one another to echo through the air.

"I say, you fight well. I am surprised you have such strength and agility." said Tōdō as he continued swinging his katana.

"My strength and agility comes from my determination to see my people free from your Empire!" replied General Jo as he kept blocking Tōdō's slashes.

"This land was nothing like it is today before we came. We are here to share our prosperity and glory to the rest of Asia! Why fight against that?!" yelled Tōdō as he leapt backwards.

"Is that the lie you were raised up to believe!? All that your Empire has done is bring pain and suffering. We starve due to your policies, we are discriminated constantly. How can you call that sharing prosperity and glory?!" yelled General Jo as he charged at Tōdō

"The future of Asia is the Empire of Japan! We'll show the world our might! The Western colonial powers will finally see what we are capable of! We will become the power everyone envies!" replied Tōdō as he lowered his katana to block General Jo's attack.

With their blades locked against one another again, Tōdō used whatever strength he had to lift his katana upward, breaking the lock between the two blades. With General Jo open, Tōdō swung his katana into General Jo's arm, causing it to partially dig into his flesh.

"AHHHHH!" yelled General Jo as the blade cut into his arm. He then kicked Tōdō backwards, causing him to pull the katana out of General Jo's arm.

Swallowing the pain to the best of his ability, General Jo dropped his saber, kneeled down, and placed his hand on his wound in order to stop the bleeding. Looking up, he could see Tōdō raising the blood-stained katana and preparing to charge.

"Now the Oni shall be beheaded!" yelled Tōdō as he charged forward.

Trying to think of a last minute solution, General Jo saw a large can of oil nearby. Using whatever left over strength he had, he got up, kicked the can over, causing a stream of black liquid to pour all over the ground. A spark from the surrounding fires managed to jump into the oil, causing the oil to ignite. As a result, a wall of flames erupted between Tōdō and General Jo.

Tōdō, who was still charging, immediately stopped upon seeing the wall of fire in front of him.

A wounded General Jo and a determined Tōdō stared at one another across the flames before both of them left the area, realizing their fight would have to end another day.

"Next time Oni, I will claim victory." said Tōdō as he looked into the distance.

Meanwhile, General Jo, who's arm was dripping with blood, was looking for something that could stop the bleeding. Realizing he had little time left, General Jo decided to go to extreme measures. He took off his jacket, rolled up his blood-soaked sleeve all the way, and applied pressure on the wound with his other hand. Upon reaching an open flame, he used his hand soaked in blood to pick up a piece of metal on the ground. He the left the metal in the fire until the end of it was glowing orange. Since he was wearing gloves, he easily picked up the heated metal and prepared to press it on his wound.

"SIZZLE!" could be heard as the hot metal cauterized the wound. General Jo clenched his teeth as pain erupted in his arm. Once the cauterization was done, he ripped off the sleeve of his uniform and wrapped it around his sealed wound.

He then wandered and headed towards the Black Army's rear lines.

* * *

The Black Army soldiers in the forest continued their retreat as Hasegawa's forces continued their advance. Once the Japanese soldiers managed to advance in far enough, they managed to see the cliff where the enemy artillery was located.

General Rozhkov and the retreating Black Army realized the situation was going in their favor.

"General? What are you're orders?" asked one of the Black Army lieutenants.

"Our artillery are going to be overrun within a minute or so. And we're being picked off by the Japanese like we were game. Their field guns also destroyed much of our machine gun defenses and prevents our guerilla tactics to work effectively." replied Rozhkov. "Tell the artillery divisions along with the others to retreat to our Western rendezvous point as planned. We'll be safe there since Hasegawa won't wander too far away from the base. We've done all that we can."

"But what about Zero and General Jo?" asked the lieutenant.

"They're just going to have to their jobs as best as possible." replied Rozhkov.

Following their orders, the artillery divisions and the other Black Army soldiers under Rozkhov's command immediately stopped what they were doing and proceeded to withdraw.

* * *

At the edge of the forest, a Japanese soldier ran towards Hasegawa to update him on the situation.

"My Lord! All enemy units are retreating. Shall we pursue them?" asked the soldier.

"Negative! Our primary duty is to secure the base's defenses. Tell all forces to halt their advance and maintain their positions." commanded Hasgeawa.

The soldier immediately saluted before running off to spread the order.

A partially burned soldier then appeared as he limped forward.

"What is it Colonel? What's the status on the Tōdō's forces?' asked Hasegawa.

"My Lord...the Black Army launched an attack from the East as well...and set fire to the base." said the exhausted, wounded soldier.

"THEY DID WHAT!" yelled Hasegawa. "I GIVE THAT FOOL TŌDŌ ONE SIMPLE JOB AND HE STILL GETS OVERRAN! MAJOR GENERAL!"

"Yes my Lord!" replied the bearded Major General.

"Escort this wounded man to the field hospital we set up nearby. After that, tell Lt. General Ikeda to maintain our line of defense while I return to the base with 23rd, 44th, 47th, and 52nd Regiments."

"Of course my Lord!" said the Major General as he slightly bowed his head before escorting the wounded soldier to the field hospital.

Hasegawa then assembled the four regiments and proceeded to lead them back to the base, hoping he could stop any more damage to be done.

"_Tōdō...you have once shown the whole world the pathetic fool you really are._" thought Hasegawa as he and the soldiers following him walked through the ankle-high snow and the cold, mountain winds.

* * *

Zero was still running around through the hellish inferno that used to be the base. As he was running down another pathway, he saw General Jo, clinging onto his wounds, limping towards his direction.

"General!" yelled Zero.

"Zero...couldn't been a better time...to...see you." replied an exhausted General Jo.

"What happened to you?" asked Zero.

"Had a one-on-one duel with Tōdō. He managed to partially slice through my arm, but I should be fine." answered General Jo.

Suddenly the wounded General kneeled down to the ground as pain started to come back to his arm.

"General, you're in no condition to be on the battlefield. Have you managed to acquire the supplies and arms?"

"Yes. We managed to break into the armory and take enough equipment to last us for a while." said General Jo as he clenched his teeth due to the pain.

"Good." said Zero.

Zero then helped General Jo walk down the pathway, where they eventually encountered some Black Army soldiers running by. They were immediately surprised by Zero and General Jo, which led to them aiming their rifles at them.

"Guys! It me Zero!"

"Zero? Sorry Zero. Been constantly encountering the Japanese all over. Can't afford to let our guard down." said the first soldier.

"General Jo, what happened to you!" yelled the second soldier.

"Private! I want you to escort General Jo as we retreat." said Zero.

"We're retreating?" asked the first soldier with confusion.

"Our goal was to retrieve supplies. We have completed our primary objective." explained Zero.

"Very well sir. But what about the secret thing the Japanese have? Have you found it?" asked the first soldier.

"Not yet, that is why I'll be staying here for a few more extra minutes as you retreat. Enemy forces have been completely bogged down and disorganized. And there are a few minutes before Hasegawa's forces return." explained Zero.

"You don't need to do that. Get one of us to do it." said the second solider.

"You're too precious to us to be lost. We are affordable to loose, but you aren't." said the first soldier.

"I thank you for your devotion and offers. But if the king does not lead, how does he expect his subordinates to follow?" asked Zero.

The soldiers looked at one another for a second before turning back to Zero.

"Very well. We'll take the General out of here and alert the others to commence with the retreat." said the first soldier.

"I'll be back within five minutes. If I am not back within that time, leave the area immediately and do not worry about me. Loosing me would be nothing compared to staying here and getting trampled by the Japanese reinforcements." explained Zero.

The group of soldiers then saluted Zero before escorting General Jo to safety.

"Zero..." whispered General Jo.

Zero then turned back and leaned his head towards the General's head.

"Please return safely!" whispered General Jo.

"Of course General." replied Zero as he ran of to quickly find the warehouse containing the secret object.

Embers were flying in the smoky air as burning buildings were collapsing like a house of cards. Sometimes pieces of the buildings fell in front of Zero, narrowly missing him. He then had to turn around and look for another pathway. He kept running and running with all the strength he had until approached a large, empty strip of land. At the end of the strip was a large warehouse, which unlike the others, wasn't near the fires and was made of mostly metal. A large, black "#7" could be seen painted on the large, sliding doors leading into the building.

"_Warehouse #7. Perfect._" thought Zero as he approached the building.

As he approached the large doors, he noticed the door was unlocked and slightly opened. He also saw footprints leading from the doorway to the surrounding area.

"_Whoever was working in here probably fled the area upon hearing about the attack, and forgot to lock the door in the process._" thought Zero.

Zero pulled the cold, metal door, which easily slid towards the other side. To ensure nobody would notice him, he proceeded to slide the door close from the inside.

The interior of the warehouse was dark and only little outside light managed to get through via some small cracks. No being able to fully see anything, Zero looked around for a source of light. He then stumbled upon a large generator, which was full of fuel and connected to some wires. Zero started the generator, resulting in a large humming noise to be emitted. Instantly the lights hanging from the ceiling lit up and illuminated the whole room. Zero looked at the center of the room and was amazed by what the British gave to the Japanese.

"Whoa! This is truly something!" said Zero.

In the middle of the room was a large metal-framed, monoplane. The propeller was sticking up in the air as the plane was resting on it's two wheels. It's large wings extended from both sides of the aircraft while the rudder pointed upward at the back. Since it wasn't painted yet, the plane simply had a silvery, metallic look. The plane also had a pair of machine guns positioned in front of the open cockpit.

A ladder had been placed right next to the plane so that one could access the cockpit. Zero immediately climbed up the ladder and saw some folders left in the cockpit.

"**PROJECT SHINKIRŌ: TOP SECRET**" said the folder. Zero proceeded to open the folder, which was full of schematics of the plane along with it's developmental history.

"_Hmmm. It seems the British combined the qualities of the Sopwith Camel, such as it's engine and weaponry, with German schematics on metal aircraft and structural design recently received by Britain via spies and informants. Due to the metal framework and the concern with stability of the overall structure, the British made this prototype codenamed **GAWAIN**. However, the recent war drained the British economy to the point that they had to sell the project in order to avoid going further into debt. And it seems the Japanese were willing to buy it of their hands. Still, it's interesting they named this plane **Gawain **first and then **S****hinkirō**. So many connections with my the world I..._" thought Zero.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps and people talking could be heard outside. Zero quickly carefully listened to see who it was.

"My Lord. How are..." said a voice.

"NOT NOW! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, THIS WHOLE BASE IS A PILE OF SMOLDERING DEBRIS! WHERE'S TŌDŌ! I WANT TO HAVE A WORD WITH HIM!" yelled a second voice that was clearly Hasegawa's.

"Nobody has seen him for the past hour my Lord. We're still assessing the situation at the moment." said the voice.

"Well here's my assessment! The Black Army is currently retreating! I want all forces to maintain their positions defending the perimeter. Do not advance unless I give the order. I won't let Zero activate one of his little traps again. Meanwhile I want all other troops to help the wounded. Also find Tōdō and tell him to report to me as soon as possible! Do I make myself clear?!" yelled Hasegawa.

"Yes my Lord!" a few voices said simultaneously.

Zero could then tell Hasegawa along with some other troops were leaving the area due to his voice become fainter and fainter.

"_Not good at all. I'm stuck here if the Hasegawa has forces deployed all around the perimeter. What the hell do I do? Should I geass them? No, that wouldn't work. Even though I could geass a few of them, I wouldn't be able to geass all of them at once. They would probably swarm me before I had a chance to react. And I have to get out of this area quickly because of its value. Though my King is currently in check , it's still not checkmate. But how do I..._" thought Zero until he came up with an idea.

* * *

"Man it's cold and hot here." said one of the Japanese soldiers standing near Warehouse #7.

"I know. The Black Army really set this place ablaze." replied the second soldier.

"I mean look at all the walls of fire erupting everywhere. There's no doubt the Viceroy and the Shinigami are really going to have a big fight over this." the first soldier said.

Suddenly the sound of a large engine started echoing through the air.

"What's that sound?" asked the first soldier

"It sounds like a large fly." said the second soldier.

Both of them then looked towards Warehouse #7 as the sound got louder and louder.

"It's coming from in there." said the first soldier.

The soldier then instructed other nearby soldiers to carefully approach the warehouse door. As the other soldiers had their rifles aimed in case of any surprises, the Japanese soldier who first initially heard it approached the door and swung it open with all the strength he had.

"WHO'S THERE!" yelled the soldier.

"DUH-DUH-DUH-DUH-DUH-DUH!" could be heard as bullets mowed down the soldier. The other soldiers surrounding the doorway suddenly stepped back upon seeing what happened to their comrade. They then re-aimed their guns at whatever was shooting at them. Suddenly Zero, driving the prototype plane while wearing a leather helmet and goggles he found in the cockpit, was seen speeding towards the crowd of soldiers in front of him.

Some of the soldiers fled while others tried to shooting at Zero and the plane. Since it was mostly metal, the bullets simply ricocheted off the plane. Zero pressed the trigger again in order to machine gun any soldiers in his way.

The plane kept accelerating faster as it traveled down the long, empty, strip of land while the propeller was spinning so fast all one could see was a blur.

"Ok I think I got a handle on all the controls. Rudder, throttle, fuel gauge, speedometer." said Zero as he gripped the control stick in front of him.

As the plane was reaching the end of the empty strip of land, Zero pulled the control stick back, causing the plane to lift into the air. As it started flying upwards, the plane narrowly missed a large flame towering in the air. Zero then pushed the control stick forward to level the plane. He looked over edge of the cockpit and saw vast snow-covered forests all over along with a black cloud of smoke being emitted from where the base used to be.

Sparks from ricocheting bullets could be seen as soldiers down below were aiming at the plane. Deciding to see the potential of this new weapon, Zero turned the plane around and proceeded to slightly dive down. As the plane was diving downward, Zero activated the machine guns, which sprayed a stream of bullets in from of the plane. Soldiers attempting to shoot down the plane or flee were instantly killed. Before the plane would crash in the ground, Zero pulled the control stick once more to cause the plane to instantly fly upward once more.

* * *

Hasegawa and the soldiers following him found bruised and bleeding Tōdō commanding whatever was left of his men.

"Well the Shinigami not only can't catch a train, but he can't he guard his post!" yelled Hasegawa.

"The Black Army launched a surprise attack on us. It can happen to anyone, even the best commanders." said Tōdō.

"Well it happened to us! And I'm going to get the fall for YOUR incompetence!" yelled Hasegawa.

Suddenly Hasegawa, Tōdō, and the others heard a plane fly over them. They immediately looked up and saw it.

"My Lord, there are reports that a plane is shooting at us without hesitation. We concluded it's probably the Black Army." said a soldier who just arrived.

"Plane huh. Because that plane looks really similar to ours. Maybe some who lacked competence should've kept his guard up." replied Tōdō.

"It was your job to defend the base! It was your...!" yelled Hasegawa before he stopped mid-sentence. "You know what, I'll deal with you later. We need to take that plane down."

"Are you sure about that? We put a lot of money and effort into it." said one of the soldiers.

"I'd rather see that thing as scrap metal than to see it in the hands of the Black Army!" replied Hasegawa. "Get whatever machine guns we have and shoot it down!"

"Yes my Lord!" everyone said before retrieving the machine guns.

Once the machine guns were placed and aimed upwards, the gunners waited until the plane was in their sight.

"FIRE!" yelled one of the officers. The sound of machine guns filled the air to the point that all other noises were inaudible.

* * *

Zero was flying around trying to get the plane to safety until he heard machine guns firing below him.

"DING-DANG-DONG-DING!" could repeatedly be heard as bullets ricocheted off the plane. A few bullets then managed to pierce the aircraft's metal coating. Realizing the situation was dire since he would be dead if the bullet managed to hit a sensitive part of the plane, Zero pulled the control stick as far as he could in order for the plane to climb upwards. He looked behind and saw the distance between him and the ground increase while the winter air hit his face.

The plane then climbed high enough that it passed through the gray clouds. Zero could see moisture build up on his goggles, forcing him to periodically rub them. Eventually the plane managed to pass through the clouds, and Zero found himself flying below a blue, sunny sky. The air was freezing beyond anything he had ever felt before however.

"_Well I managed to get their secret, escape with my life, and complete the mission's prime objective. Now all I have to do is to return to the others and..._" thought Zero until it occurred to him.  
_  
_The plane was above clouds, meaning the only thing Zero could see were clouds below him, along with some mountain peaks in the distance. Otherwise, Zero had no idea which direction to go in order to find the area containing the rendezvous point. Though the plane had a compass built into it, the compass did no good since Zero didn't have a map and couldn't at the moment go below the clouds and risk himself being exposed to the enemy.

Zero then decided that he would fly the plane for a little bit until he was out of the general area. Then he would go back below the clouds and find a spot to secretly land and potentially make contact with the Black Army.

The plane then continued soaring above the clouds as Zero planned his next plan.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well the secret object the Japanese received was revealed. For people who guessed it was planes, you were right. I chose planes because I think they'll fit well as placeholders for Knightmare Frames. That's why the plane Zero took was originally called Gawain before being renamed to S****hinkirō.**

******By the way, the sword duel between Todo and Jo was modeled on Knightmare Frame battle scenes.**

******Also if anyone is wondering how Lelouch/Zero managed to learn how to drive a plane quickly, remember, he did learn how to pilot the Gawain with no problem when he initially stole it. I can assume he would have no difficulty here.**

******For future chapters, I plan to introduce more planes, and potentially aerial dogfights reminiscent of the large-scale Knightmare Frame battles that occur in the air.**

******As for next chapter, it will deal with Zero landing his plane somewhere in the mountainous region. He will encounter another Korean resistance organization as well, resulting in Zero trying to convince them to fight for the Black Army. The leader of this organization will also be reminiscent of a classic Code Geass character.**


	26. The Other Resistance

**Ch. 25: The Other Resistance**

_Somewhere above the South Hamgyŏng Province_

Zero continued soaring through the sky in the plane he had just stolen from the Japanese. He eventually took the plane down to a lower altitude once he believed he was far away enough from the base. Moisture accumulated on the metal surface of the plane as it went through the clouds once more. As he descended, the ground below him started to become more visible. Mountains and forests miles away could be seen as the plan continued soaring through the sky.

It was then Zero saw an area within the large forests below him that was sparsely filled with trees. Seeing that this was probably his best shot for a potential landing, Zero carefully turned the plane around and aimed it downward slightly. As the plane's nose was being aimed carefully, Zero slowly leveled the plane so it was parallel to the ground below him.

"_Careful. Careful. Almost there._" thought Zero as he was trying to land the plane safely.

The wheels of the plane momentarily bounced off the ground as the plane was landing. It then bounced some more as Zero slowly turned the engine off. As a result, the plane's speed started to decrease. However, during the landing process, the plane ran into some of the trees littering the area. Zero braced himself as the plane made impact upon the ground and into the trees. Some of the trees were easily uprooted from the incoming aircraft while some simply tore off pieces of the plane's structure.

"CREEEEK...DINK...ERRRR...DONK" could be heard as pieces of the plane were being ripped off by the passing trees. Zero looked back and saw that parts of the tail and wings had been bent or torn off.

As the plane came to a complete stop, the humming of the engine and the spinning propeller started to slow down. Once everything was not moving, Zero got out of his seat and climbed out of the cockpit.

As he carefully climbed out, he noticed the plane was heavily scratched and dented all over. Upon careful inspection, Zero also noticed pieces of the metal surface were missing.

"_Wow, the plane really took a beating. But what I really should be worried about is finding civilization._" thought Zero as he let go of the edge of the cockpit and landed on the snowy ground.

Zero then took off the leather helmet and lifted up the hood of the white, wool coat he was wearing. Due to the cold winds rushing pass him, Zero decided to still wear the goggles in order to protect his eyes.

Leaving the heavily damaged plane behind, Zero walked into the heavily wooded forests surrounding the area, hoping that he would find someone who could assist him. As he walked through the forest, he realized it was quiet and the only thing one could hear would be the sound of raging wind or moving trees.

Though he couldn't tell what time it was since he didn't have his pocket watch with him, he could tell that it was starting to get dark, meaning that he would have to find shelter in order to avoid freezing to death. In fact, even while wearing winter boots, Zero could feel his toes becoming slightly numb.

"HELLO! ANYONE!" yelled Zero at the top of his lungs. He then took a few breaths, which he could see due to the cold weather. "PLEASE HELP!"

With no answer, Zero continued walking through the snowy forest as the sky steadily became darker and darker.

While walking pass some large trees, a loud "CRACK!" could be heard.

"WHO'S THERE!" yelled a surprised Zero as he looked around.

Realizing it was nothing, he decided to continue on. It was then Zero heard another large crack. He immediately turned to his left and saw some snow fall off a tree branch.

"_Probably some animal or something_." thought Zero.

Suddenly some nearby bushes were rumbling. As a result, Zero took out his pistol and aimed it in front of him.

"WHOEVER IS THERE, I MEAN NO HARM! BUT IF YOU DO, I WILL SHOOT!" warned Zero to whomever might be out there.

A loud "BANG!" echoed through the air and within a second the pistol Zero was holding flew out of his hand.

"WHAT THE...!" yelled a stunned Zero.

Surprised by what had occurred, he immediately went to pick up his gun when he realized it had a bullet lodged into it.

"_Impossible. For a bullet to hit such a small target in this kind of environment is beyond comprehension. Besides, the decreasing sunlight and the wind would affect a shooter's visibility and aim significantly._" thought Zero as he tried to comprehend what had just occurred.

His train of thought was instantly shattered when the sound of footsteps could be heard behind him. A man carrying a rifle and wearing a fur cap along with cheaply-made winter coats and boots tackled Zero from behind.

Zero was instantly knocked onto the ground and immediately tried to get back up. However, the man who had just tackled him punch him in the face. Now dazed and confused by the punch, the man turned Zero so he was face first in the snow. The feeling of icy needles could be felt piercing his skin as his face made contact with the snow.

The man then took out a piece of rope and bound Zero's hands behind his back. Once he was done tying, he lifted Zero back up by grabbing onto the hood of his jacket. Zero momentarily was choking as he was being lifter rigorously.

"ALRIGHT! HE'S DISARMED AND BOUND!" yelled the man whom Zero realized was Korean.

Suddenly a bunch of other similarly dressed individuals, each one armed with either rifles or knives, came out of their hiding spots as the man kept Zero in his grasp.

Another individual, this one wearing a large cap that almost covered their whole head along with a furry, red scarf around their neck so that it covered most of their face, jumped out of one of the nearby trees. Zero then realized the individual was carrying what appeared to be a sniper rifle.

"_So that explains the shot I hear earlier. He must be a good shooter if he managed to make that shot_." thought Zero as he tried to escape without success.

The sniper then walked up to Zero and pulled down his hood.

"So it seems we got a foreigner wandering around these parts." said the sniper with a muffled voice.

"And foreigners aren't usually here for peaceful reasons." said the man holding Zero.

"So what do we do with him?" asked one of the other armed individuals.

"Hmmm...blindfold him and take him back to home base. We can interview there." said the sniper.

"WAIT! Who do you think I am? Why are you..." yelled Zero until someone gagged him.

Unable to speak, Zero tried everything he could to get out of the situation, but nothing worked. He was suddenly blinded when his captors tied a blindfold around him.

As he was being escorted away from the area, Zero, using all the strength he had, tried to break free from the grip of the man holding him from behind.

"_Almost there..._" thought Zero as he could feel his bound wrists slipping out of the man's grip.

"WHY YOU!" yelled a second a man.

Suddenly Zero felt something hitting him in the head. A sharp pain could be felt as he felt everything around him getting dimmer and dimmer. The voices around him also started to fade away as he slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Zero slowly opened his eyes and saw he was inside a dark room. He proceeded to feel around in order to get his bearings and realized he the ground was made of cement. His rubbed the back of his head where he was hit before, which caused a painful shock to be felt.

"ARRRGH!" yelled Zero as he fell back onto the cold cement floor.

Suddenly a burst of light appeared, which caused Zero to cover his eyes due to them not being adjusted. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw a figure standing in front of an open door. Zero then saw a bright fire burning in an open furnace behind the figure, explaining the bright light that he just saw. Zero then looked around the room he was in and saw brick walls encasing the room. He looked above and saw the ceiling was made of old planks of wood.

"Where am I?" asked Zero. It was then Zero saw that his jacket was apparently forcefully unbuttoned and his pants had smudges of dirt on it.

"You're currently being detained at our hideout. Now, our leader is going to want to know about your spy ring." said the figure, who was a man wearing similar clothes to the ones Zero saw before.

"Wait a minute...spy ring?!" asked a stunned Zero. "What makes you think that?!"

"We searched you while you were unconscious and found papers and maps showing Japanese military bases, lines of communications, internal networks, and so on. And the only person who could have such a gold mine of info would have to be a Japanese spy." explained the man.

"Just listen to me!" yelled Zero. "I'm not with the Japanese. I'm fighting against them, which is why I got that info!"

"So I should believe a foreigner who just happens to get his hands on top secret Japanese information is actually working with us? I'm sorry but I don't buy it. Besides, if you are fighting the Japanese, for whom do you work for?" asked the man sarcastically.

"Look at my uniform!" said Zero as he pointed to the insignia sewn onto his jacket. "I'm from the Black Army. I'm Zero, the leader and founder of the organization. You probably have heard about me."

"So you're Zero, the Man who Makes Miracles?" asked the man. The man then started laughing to himself.

"I'm serious!" responded Zero. "And those papers are needed for me to plan my next move!"

"We've heard about Zero no doubt about it, but you, a Westerner like you being the symbol of the Korean resistance? It just cracks me up! Like we said before, foreigners aren't usually seen around here, and the ones that do appear aren't usually here for good intentions." said the man.

"I can prove it to you. Just get me to the nearest communication device and I can contact my allies." explained Zero.

"You mean contact the Japanese authorities. No can do. Besides, I have been instructed to keep you here until our leader comes back."

"Trust me I'm not a spy! Just give me back my papers and get me to a telegraph or..." yelled Zero as he approached the man.

The man instantly pushed Zero to the ground causing a loud "THUMP!" to be heard as Zero's body made contact with the floor. Trying to think of a way to get out as soon as possible, Zero then decided he had no choice but to use his geass. He quickly took the contacts out of his eyes and activated his geass.

"Wait, what are you doing...!?" yelled the man as he was bracing himself to whatever was about to come his way. Suddenly a red, bird-like sigil appeared and seemed to be flying towards him. Once it hit him, his eyes started glowing red slightly and he froze where he was awaiting his order.

"Now, where are the papers that you confiscated from me?" asked Zero.

"I do not know. However, I do know that the papers were given to our leader." responded the geassed man.

"Very well...I also want you let me out, give me your pistol, and resume with your duties." said Zero before he put his contacts back on his eyes.

"Understood." said the man as he gave Zero his pistol and went back to sitting in a chair in front of the open furnace.

Zero then proceeded to exit the small room and found himself in what appeared to be a large cellar. Many empty, wooden shelves lined the cellar's brick walls along with many dusty boxes covered in cobwebs. Besides the furnace burning in the corner of the room, the only source of lighting came from a few lanterns hanging above.

With the man sitting on front of the fire and not paying attention due to the effects of geass, Zero walked towards the wooden staircase leading to the upper floor. As he stepped on the first step, a loud creaking sound was heard. More creaking sounds were heard as Zero proceeded to walk up the stairs.

"_So their leader knows where those papers are. That sniper from earlier has to be the one he was talking about due to the fact they were asking for his orders. Now I just have to find out where I am and where he is._" Zero thought.

Carefully nudging the door forward at the top of the stairs, Zero peeked his head outside slightly to make sure there was nobody around. With nobody in sight, Zero opened the door and entered a dusty hallway. Keeping his pistol close to him, Zero carefully walked down the hallway, which surprisingly was lit up by small lightbulbs lining the ceiling. He also noticed the hallway looked very Western, with a dusty carpet lining the floor along with ornate woodwork engraved into the wooden walls.

"_Strange, this place is pretty ornate despite it looking dilapidated and in need of repair._" thought Zero as he quietly passed various European-style paintings hanging on the wall.

Zero then reached a wooden door at the end of the hall and held up his pistol. He turned the dusty door handle and gave the door a slight push. Aiming his gun forward as he entered, Zero walked into what appeared to be a drawing room.

Expensive looking tables, chairs, and couches covered in dust and cobwebs were in the room, along with a broken piano. The drawing room was also lit up by an old glass chandelier hanging in the center of the room. Some of the lightbulbs were apparently really old since the lights flickered a lot. Apparently the room used to have large windows, but it seemed someone had boarded up the spot where the windows used to be.

Zero then proceeded walking through another door and he found himself inside what appeared to be a foyer. Like the rest of the rooms, the foyer looked like it had been abandoned and not been taken care of. The stone walls were covered in stains while the wooden railings of the stairs were partially broken. The large mirror hanging nearby was covered in so much dust that one could not see their reflection in it. Pieces of what appeared to be a glass chandelier were scattered all over the floor, meaning the room had to be lit up by lanterns and candles. The windows frames in the foyer were boarded up also.

Zero suddenly turned to his left and saw a pair of ornate, wooden doors. As he was walking towards them, Zero noticed a bright light coming from a keyhole in a nearby door. Wanting to see what in the room, Zero walked to he door, kneeled down, and looked through. Inside were some armed men huddling for warmth around a fireplace.

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!" could be heard echoing throughout the whole foyer.

"Back sooner than expected." said one of the men sitting near the fire.

Zero suddenly saw them get up and walk towards the door he was looking through. Seeing a nearby stone statue that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in ages, Zero quickly ran behind it and hid before the men entered the foyer.

Once in the foyer, Zero saw half of the armed men aim their guns toward the door while another man walked up to the door.

"Password?" asked the man.

"Gojoseon." said a muffled voice.

The man then unlocked the door while the other men lowered their arms. Zero then saw the sniper from earlier entering the foyer. The sniper, like before, was wearing a large cap covering most of their head along with a red scarf covering most of their face.

"How was your trip? Did you find anything?" asked the man at the door.

"Nothing useful at least." said the sniper with a muffled voice. "Those papers I took from that spy we captured haven't helped us one bit."

"Perhaps their fake plans, purposely left by the Japanese for us to find." suggested one of the other men.

"So are you ready to interrogate them now?" asked the first man.

"Yes, after I take care of my usual business." said the muffled sniper.

"Of course." said the first man as he nodded his head.

The sniper walked down an adjacent hallway while the other men went back to warming up around the fireplace in the other room. Once the foyer was empty, Zero came out of his hiding spot and quietly ran to the hallway the sniper walked through. At the end of the hallway, Zero saw the sniper turning around a corner. Wanting to catch up with the sniper so he could find out where his papers were, Zero ran to the corner of the hallway and took a quick peek around the corner.

Zero could see the sniper opening a door and entering a room, which was followed by the sound of the door closing.

"_Got you cornered now..._" thought Zero as gripped his gun and quietly approached the room that the sniper had just entered.

With his back against the wall next to the door, Zero turned the door handle quietly, pushed the door open, and entered the room. Inside the room was a cheaply made bed, which looked like a bag full of straw and hay along with a small closet. The room was lit by one lightbulb dangling from a wire popping through the ceiling.

Zero was for a second confused since the room had no other exits and the sniper could not be found. It was then he noticed another door in the room. As he approached it, he passed by the sniper's large cap, red scarf, and jacket hanging on a hook in the wall. He then heard some noises coming from the other side of the door. He couldn't tell what it was, but he was sure the sniper was right on the other side.

"_Now I got you._" Zero thought as he aimed his gun forward and placed his hand on the door handle. Zero counted backwards from 10 and when he reached 0, he turned the handle, swung the door open, and immediately aimed his gun._  
_

"ALRIGHT WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY...!" yelled Zero as he was preparing to shoot if necessary.

However, Zero instantly stopped talking upon seeing what was in front of him. Inside the room was a Korean girl with long, dark hair, whose back was facing Zero, showering under a stream of warm water. Upon hearing Zero's intrusion, she turned quickly turned around and faced Zero directly with a surprised look.

Both of them suddenly for a second or so stared at one another in silence.

"Pa...pa...papers." stuttered Zero as he stared at the unclothed girl standing under a stream of water.

Zero then lowered his face slightly and immediately blushed at what he saw.

"WHY YOU JAPANESE SPYING PIG!" yelled the girl as she punched the flustered Zero right in the cheek while also trying to cover herself.

The punch was so powerful that Zero slightly flew backwards.

"_Why...do...these...kind of...things...happen...to...me?_" thought Zero as he once again started to loose consciousness as he fell to the floor.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well Zero has been captured by another resistance organization led by a female sniper whose marksmanship is unheard of. She is obviously based on one classic Code Geass character. If you can't immediately tell, just look at her abilities, the color of her scarf, and the encounter between her and Zero at the end of the chapter.**

**Personally I thought the way in which I revealed the sniper was a girl was hilarious. I also just had to have Zero say "why do these things happen to me" since he was caught in a similar, awkward situation.**

**Next chapter I'll go more in depth on who this mysterious girl is, her background, and why exactly is she fighting. I'll also depict the Black Army's response to Zero's absence. **

**Hope you liked this chapter. And please review if you can.**


	27. In the Tiger's Grip

**Ch. 26: In the Tiger's Grip**

_8:21 PM, January 5th, 1919, Black Army Provincial HQ, Gensan, ______Chōsen_

The port city of Gensan was fairly well developed due to the Japanese using it to export goods to the Japanese Home Islands across the Sea of Japan. Inside the city was a Korean-owned sake shop. While the owner was keeping a look out for Japanese authorities, members of the Black Army Cabinet, including the ones who had just gotten back from the battle in the mountains, were having an emergency meeting around a table within a secret storage cellar full of sake. A dim lightbulb hung above the center of the table, illuminating the room slightly.

"We must send out a search team to look for Zero!" said Gang.

"I've told you that it's too risky!" yelled a scratched up General Jo, who's arm was in a sling. "The Japanese are already on high alert in the area. Sending a search team will expose our organization completely!"

"So are you suggesting we abandon him? Every second we waste arguing is another second gained for the Japanese. We must find him before they do!" replied Gang.

"I agree with the Chief of Staff." said Dietrich. "Zero is the Man who Makes Miracles, the one who created a formidable fighting force from scratch. His skills and leadership is top priority."

"Zero instructed me personally not to go after him if he didn't return." stated General Jo.

"He said that during the battle so that you could retreat! Since that has been done, we must send out a search party immediately!" replied Gang.

"But Zero wouldn't want to risk his creation just for his life!" added General Jo. "Does anyone else here agree with me?"

The Minister of Foreign Affairs and the Minister of the Treasury, who had been silent during the whole meeting, raised their hands.

"It seems my idea is the favorable one." replied General Jo.

"You know you don't have the authority to come to that conclusion." said Gang.

"He's right. According to the Black Army's list of succession, the Deputy Chairman shall assume the role of Chairman if the current Chairman is either killed, absent, or incapacitated." explained Dietrich. "So Deputy Chairman, what is your thought on this?"

Everyone at the table then looked towards Kim Gu for his opinion on the issue at hand.

"Well, there is no doubt the emergency situation at hand weakens the structure of the Black Army. Recovering Zero would stabilize the organization, therefore avoiding a potential dissolution or Japanese victory. But the General makes a point. Japanese attention to the region is extremely high now, therefore increasing risk of capture significantly." said Kim Gu.

Everyone sitting at the table then nodded to one another.

"Zero is probably within the surrounding region still. Dietrich, I want you use any underground connections we have to alert sympathizers to be on the look out. The network of informants we have in the region won't stand out as much as a search team." Kim Gu said.

"But our networks leading to that area are very weak sir." Dietrich replied.

"It's better than no networks at all. Use every available resource to keep an eye out for Zero or talk of Zero. That includes the tiniest rumor. Understand?" Kim Gu asked.

"Yes." Dietrich replied.

"Very well." Kim Gu replied.

Kim Gu then ended the emergency meeting and everyone proceeded to leave the Provisional HQ and resume their normal duties.

"_Zero, we still need you. Please be ok._" thought Kim Gu as he exited the sake shop.

* * *

Feeling hazy and disoriented, Zero opened his eyes slowly. He tried moving his arms and feet, but realized he couldn't. Zero looked down and saw his ankles bound by rope while he felt his wrists bound behind a chair.

"OW!" yelled Zero as he tilted his head slightly.

The girl whom Zero saw in the shower was standing in front of him, wearing the sniper outfit she was wearing before. Hanging around her neck was the red scarf, though it was loose this time, therefore exposing her face fully. Her long hair hung down due to the fact she wasn't wearing her cap. Standing behind her were three men similarly dressed to the ones Zero saw before.

"Ah finally woke up. Pretty impressive you got out. Does your sick, perverted mind like seeing that stuff?" asked the girl.

"What stuff? Oh the shower thing. I...I...didn't...know." muttered a heavily bruised, slightly lethargic Zero. "If it...makes you feel better...nothing I saw was a surprise."

The girl standing in front of him gritted her teeth before punching him in the cheek.

"This is why I hate the Japanese and their henchmen." said the girl angrily.

It was then Zero started to gather all his thoughts together and remember why exactly he was here.

"Wait! Just listen to me! I'm not a Japanese spy. I am fighting against them. We should work together." said Zero.

"Like I'm going to believe a trick like that." said the girl sarcastically as she walked away. "We are the Tigers, the best resistance organization you can find in the mountains. We're a lot smarter than other resistance movements."

"But what if I said I was Zero?!" yelled Zero.

"You mean the Man who Makes Miracles? If you said that, I would laugh." replied the girl.

"I understand my appearance might not be what you expected it to be, but I can prove it." said Zero.

"And how could you do that?" asked the girl.

"Please just let me use any communication device you have for at least a minute. Can you at least do that?" asked Zero.

"Oh fine. We'll give you one, and I mean one chance to prove your Zero." replied the girl.

"Thank you. Anyway, what kind of communication machinery do you have. Also could you please untie me?" asked Zero.

Zero was untied and he was escorted out of the room and to another door down the long hallway. The man escorting Zero opened it and inside was what appeared to be what used to be an office room. A few dusty desks and chairs lined the room while a dying lightbulb slightly lit up the room. At one of the desks was a telegraph.

"This is the closest thing we got to a communication device. This telegraph was here when we first came here and it appears to still be connected with the main telegraph and electric line." explained the man escorting Zero.

"That's fine." said Zero as he walked over to the telegraph key.

"And if you're a spy, don't try messaging your friends. I've been given orders to use whatever force necessary if you show hostile signs." said the man clinging onto his gun.

"Trust me, it will be fine." replied Zero as he started sending a message by repeatedly pressing the key.

"BEEP-BEEP-BEEEEP-BEEP-BEEEEP-BEEEEP" could be heard as the key was pressed. He did this for a minute or so before he stopped.

"Now all I have to do is wait for a response, which for the Black Army shouldn't be long to figure out." said Zero.

"Still, until that happens, you're our prisoner." said the man.

Zero then walked towards the man, who pressed his gun on Zero's back so Zero would walk back to the basement and into the storage room he was locked in earlier.

* * *

_10:32 AM, January 6th, Gensan, ________Chōsen_

Standing in a quiet alleyway was Dietrich, who was leaning against the wall reading the daily newspaper. He was flipping through the paper when he noticed an article on his native country of Germany. The article was titled "**MARXIST DISEASE SPREAD TO BERLIN?**". Dietrich proceeded to read it.**  
**

"**Social unrest continues in the city of Berlin along with the rest of Germany. Crowds of armed demonstrators, mainly supported by the Independent Social Democratic Party and the Communist Party of Germany, have taken to the streets and fears of a Communist revolution are prompting the German government to react immediately. Chancellor Friedrich Ebert has responded that he will deploy the Freikorps if necessary.**

**Meanwhile a new party has been created amidst the political chaos plaguing Germany. The Committee of Independent Workmen, led by Anton Drexler, has merged with Karl Harrer's Political Worker's Circle to form the German Worker's Party. Drexler and Harrer were both members of the Thule Society, a secretive organization that is rumored to practice the occult and...**"

"Dietrich, you wanted to see me?" asked a voice.

Dietrich put the paper away and saw Kim Gu standing right next to him.

"So, you said you needed to tell something as soon as possible?" asked Kim Gu.

"Yes. I recently received info from a local village up North. They said that one of the locals found the site of an airplane crash. The plane was heavily damaged, but the structure was still intact." Dietrich explained.

"And how is this significant?" asked Kim Gu.

"Because the person who found the wreckage said he checked the cockpit for anything and he found an officer's cap, which according to the description given to me, was similar to the one Zero wears." explained Dietrich.

"Really? But why would his cap be in a plane?" wondered Kim Gu.

"According to the report given to me by General Jo, nobody saw or heard from Zero after he left to go find the secret Japanese item. This is only a guess, but what if that secret item was an airplane? Zero could've easily stolen it and used it to escape." said Dietrich.

"But General Jo didn't report any planes being seen in the sky." replied Kim Gu.

"However, the General also told me due to his severe injuries and the mission's importance, everyone was paying attention to maintaing the retreat. It's likely that they simply didn't notice a plane above them due to the stressful situation General Jo and his men were experiencing."

"That wold make sense." said Kim Gu. "So what have you done with the wreckage?"

"Currently I had the locals to keep the wreckage site secure so the Japanese won't find it. I also have planned to send a small Black Army force to retrieve pieces of the wreckage one at a time. If we manage to keep our forces in the area small and we take the plane away piece by piece, then the Japanese shouldn't notice us." answered Dietrich. "I also would like to mention that we stumbled across an interesting message sent across the Japanese telegraph lines."

"What was the message then?" asked Kim Gu.

"Well, it looks like a seemingly random set of numbers. However, I have alerted my men to decode it based on Zero's formula." replied Dietrich.

"So you think it's a message?" asked Kim Gu.

"Yes. If it indeed is a message, then the sender has to be a Black Army member since the odds of someone cracking the code by chance are extremely low."

"Very well. Proceed with decoding the message then and alert me immediately on any new info." said Kim Gu.

"Of course." replied Dietrich.

Both men then immediately parted ways after they finished their conversation.

* * *

_2:05 PM_

Zero was sitting in the corner of the dark storage room he was locked in. Suddenly the door was opened, once again letting in blinding light.

"Alright. The boss said you get a few minutes of fresh air." said an armed man standing in the doorway.

Zero then got up and was escorted by the armed man back upstairs and down the hallway.

"_I don't know where I am. I don't know who these people are. I'm practically blind right now and incapable of making a move. I need to get some info. But how?_" thought Zero as he continued walking down the hall. It was then he thought of an idea.

"Uh sir? I have one small request." asked Zero.

"What might that be?" asked the man gripping a gun in his hand.

"I was just wondering if I could chat with your leader." said Zero.

"No way that's happening. Don't forget, you're our prisoner, not our guest." replied the man.

"What if I told you I knew how to use the plans you took from me correctly. Perhaps your boss would like to hear that. Of course you could still not trust me and give up a chance on using valuable info correctly." suggested Zero.

Both of them stared at one another in silence for a few seconds.

"Alright come with me." said the man as he escorted Zero down the hall and into another room. The man opened the door and inside was the girl along with some other men looking at a map on the large, dusty table in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you..." said the girl.

"Pardon the interruption, but our prisoner here states he wants to talk with you and is willing to help us use the papers were took from him earlier." said the man.

"I would also like to request that I converse with your leader in private." said Zero.

"Allowing you to talk with our leader is one thing, but leaving her alone with you is absolutely..." said the man holding Zero. The girl then raised her hand and the man instantly stopped talking.

"Alright. A little private talk wouldn't hurt. You may leave us gentlemen." said the girl.

"But, but he's a prisoner. We can't trust him." said the man.

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself." assured the girl. She then dismissed everyone in the room except for Zero to leave the room, which they immediately did.

"We'll be standing outside so nothing funny." whispered the man to Zero as he stepped out of the room.

Zero then proceeded to sit down on one of the dusty chairs in the room while the girl closed the door and sat in the chair opposite of Zero's

"So, what do you want?" asked the girl.

"What do I want?" said Zero. He immediately waved his hand over his eyes, thereby taking off his contacts. With his geass now fully exposed, all he had to do was say a command. "What I want is to know the current location, your identity/background, and your organization."

"For your first answer, we are currently North of the city of Hongwon. The Japanese used to mine this area for various metals and minerals. The mansion we are currently in used to be owned by the company's owner. Once the mines started to dry up, the facility was abandoned and the wealthy Japanese tycoon who owned this place simply abandoned it like the rest of the mines." said the girl without hesitance.

"As for my identity, my name is Kae Eun and I am 18 years old. I was born in a small Korean village near here. However, when I was 10, my parents were accused of conspiracy against the new Japanese colonial government. They were taken away, never to be heard again.

While living on the streets with just the clothes on my back, the son of a Japanese nobleman who had moved to Korea saw me and had a revelation. He took me in as his own and managed to integrate me into Japanese society, which included rigorous tutoring. He even registered my name as Kinoshita Eun in order for me to avoid any discrimination. For the next few years I lived a wealthy life in his colonial vacation house. But his father and the rest of the family were displeased with his liberal views, especially ones regarding giving Koreans opportunities. As a result, me and him were disowned and forced to survive. He died two years ago from fatigue and malnourishment.

I would've died if it wasn't for the help of some other Korean kids my age who had banded together to form a gang. They gave me food and shelter. It was then I decided action must be taken for it was the Imperial Japanese who took everything away. First my parents for being Korean and then the nobleman's son for having a heart and compassion for others. These were things Japan stood for, which is why I reorganized the gang into a resistance group known as the Tigers. We've have done several acts of sabotage from bombing colonial outposts to running underground markets."

"_Interesting. She definitely has fighting spirit in her. And her sniping and commanding skills would be a great addition to the Black Army_." thought Zero as he placed his contacts back in his eyes.

The girl's eyes stopped glowing red as the geass wore off.

"What happened? What were we doing exactly?" asked a dazzled Kae.

"I was here to ask some questions and to show you how to use the info you took from me." replied Zero.

"Oh yes. Now, what did you want to ask?" asked Kae.

"Have you ever thought of working for the Black Army Kae?" asked Zero.

"Wait a minute, I do you know my name?"

"Like I said before, I am Zero and head of the Black Army. You may still not believe me but I'll tell you I have my ways of finding out anything. The Black Army is a formidable fighting force that has influence over most of the Korean Peninsula. We have connections with people from various backgrounds. And I know that what you desire is to get back at the Japanese who took everything away from your life. If you join the Black Army, we can make that dream a reality." explained Zero.

"I don't know how you know so much about me but it's making you look even more suspicious. Until I get word that indicates you having a connection with the Black Zero, I will not believe anything you say."

Suddenly someone started knocking at the door.

"Boss, I have something urgent that just came in." said the voice on the other side of the door.

"Come in then." said Kae.

The man from before opened the door and entered the room. He was also carrying a piece of paper in his hand.

"This message just came in via the telegraph. But even after converting it from Morse code to letters, it still comes out as a random assortment of numbers." explained the man.

"That must be the Black Army responding!" Zero said. "My intelligence team uses a specific decryption formula on random numbers to produce a coherent message. It was purposely designed for us to send messages across the public lines without being caught by anyone trying to eavesdrop. If I may see the message please?"

The man looked over to Kae, who immediately nodded to indicate it was ok for Zero to see the message. Once Zero received the message, he then requested a writing utensil. Kae commanded the man to get a pen and some ink which he did without question. Using the pen, Zero started circling certain letters after counting each one. Then he applied this info into a math formula that decrypted the message.

"Hah. It's from the Black Army! It says that the Black Army received the message I sent out and is wondering where I am." said a jubilant Zero,

"Well we're not going to tell them where our hideout is. I suggest that you send them the coordinates of a predetermined meeting spot chosen by us. Then we'll whether or not you're telling the truth or not." said Kae.

"Thank you very much." replied Zero. The man then escorted Zero to the telegraph room where he would send out another message instructing the Black Army when and where to meet. "Oh yeah, what do you think of my proposal?"

"I'll think about it." replied Kae. Zero and the man escorting him left the room and closed the door behind them.

"_He knew so much about me. But how? Is Zero and the Black Army that powerful and influential? If this man is Zero, then is he the one we've all looked up to? The one who will break the chains of oppression that binds us? Even so, I have some hesitance to give up my men, the ones I've fought with side by side for so long, to Zero. But the Tigers were founded to fight the Japanese through whatever means. What is the right decision to make father?_" thought Kae.

* * *

_6:29 AM, January 7th, 1919, Somewhere in the forest_

Zero, along with Kae and her men, were waiting in a secluded clearing deep within the forests. All the men Kae brought with her were armed and positioned, ready to shoot their rifles if they saw hostile actions.. The sun had also just started to appear in the sky, so it was partially dark.

"I've gotten my best men to monitor this entire area. Any surprises attempted will easily be snuffed out." said Kae.

"Trust me, I mean no harm and I have no tricks up my sleeves." replied Zero.

"We'll see about that in a minute." said Kae.

Suddenly sounds of people walking could be heard in the distance. Multiple rifles were aimed in the direction from which the sound came from. Zero then slowly adjusted his eyes and saw what appeared to be Kim Gu, Dietrich, and some armed Black Army soldiers.

"HALT! IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" yelled one of Kae's soldiers.

"We're officials of the Black Army. We are here for peaceful reasons and wish not to confront you with hostilities." said Kim Gu.

"ALL UNARMED INDIVIDUALS COME FORWARD!" yelled the soldier.

Kim Gu and Dietrich slowly walked towards the clearing while the Black Army soldiers stayed behind.

"Zero! Thank god your alive and ok." said Kim Gu.

"Yes, we were quite worried. But we managed to hold our own without you for the time being." Dietrich added.

"It's a good thing you got my message. Anyway I would like you to meet the Tigers, the local resistance organization." said Zero.

Kim Gu and Dietrich then talked with Kae and explained the situation to her. Once they were done explaining, Kae now had enough confidence to say Zero was telling the truth.

"I'm very sorry about me not believing in you Zero." said Kae.

"No, you were doing what you thought was best for you and your soldiers." replied Zero.

"Speaking about thoughts, I have thought about it carefully, but I accept your invitation to the Black Army." she replied.

"Really. This really helps a lot. But what made you change your mind? I mean, you seem like such an independent fighter." asked Zero.

"Yes, the Tigers were organized by me in order to oppose Imperial Japan. Initially we distance ourselves with the Black Army because we thought we were doing fine on our own. But your miracles Zero have achieved things the Tigers could never achieve. Me and my comrades have have all stood for one thing, and that is freeing this land from Japanese tyranny. The Black Army has shown itself to be such a force capable of achieving that goal. That's why I have decided to merge my organization with yours." explained Kae.

"The Black Army then hereby welcomes you." said Zero.

Both Zero and Kae then saluted each other before Zero went to go talk with Kim Gu and Dietrich.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well Kae and the Tigers are officially members of the Black Army. The reason why Tigers were chosen as the resistance's name is because the Tiger is one of the most important animals in Korean culture. I also decided Kae to be taken in by a Japanese man of noble background because I wanted to show that not all the Japanese were tyrannical, racists, willing to exploit Koreans for whatever purpose. I plan to post the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Please review if you can.**


	28. Clouds of Revolution

**Ch. 27: Clouds of Revolution**

_9:00 PM, January 22nd, 1919, The Dangun, Keijō, Chōsen_

The _Dangun_ quietly rested on top of the calm water while it was anchored next to one of the many docks lining the river. Inside was the Black Army's cabinet working on various issues ranging from finances to intelligence.

"As you can see Zero, the Irish have recently decided to fight back against their oppressors with full force. They have heard of our achievements and are willing to have open dialogue with us." said Minister of Foreign Affairs Won as he adjusted his spectacles.

"So Ireland has now decided to declare war against the British...this would give us a greater advantage." Zero replied. "Send them a message of thanks and that we will agree to have open dialogue with their government as well."

"As you wish sir." said Won as he left Zero's presence and headed towards the wireless telegraph.

"It seems like Ireland is really sympathizing with us huh?" said Kim Gu who was sitting right next to Zero.

"The Irish too have been oppressed by an Empire. It's not a surprise they are willing to open diplomatic relations with us. If we manage to achieve independence from the Japanese, then the Irish believe they can gain independence from Britain." replied Zero.

"It's good we have people in other places who support us. By the way, I'm surprised you made Kae second-in-command of the Zero Division. She's our newest member and you gave her control of your own personal guard." said Kim Gu.

"She's a fighter and someone who knows how to hunt. She's strong, fast, clever, and a terrific marksman. She's perfect for the job. The Japanese government have caused her much loss and pain, meaning her devotion to this cause it undoubtedly pure. Also, by integrating the Tigers into our ranks, we have influence in the remaining Northern regions along with control over some of the underground black markets." Zero explained.

"Speaking of her, what happened to that abandoned mansion she used to live in?" asked Kim Gu.

"The mansion and the area around it is now being used as our provincial headquarters and a training ground for future combatants. The area is far enough away from Japanese authorities that we can perform various drills without having the fear of getting caught." said Zero.

"Training ground? That will definitely improve the fighting potential of future soldiers enlisted in the Black Army." said Kim Gu.

In another room, Seo was monitoring one of the various telegraphs on the ship. Suddenly, the telegraph in front of him started rapidly beeping. Immediately surprised by the sound, Seo grabbed a pen and a piece of paper before proceeding to decrypt the message. Carefully listening to each dit and dot, Seo wrote down the message one letter at a time.

"No way. This can't be." Seo whispered to himself.

"Everyone! Everyone! I just receive important news today from one of our informants in the city!" yelled Seo as he ran into the ship's common room.

Everyone on the ship quickly headed to the common room to hear the important message Seo had just received.

"What is it Seo?" asked a concerned Zero.

"It better be important because my food is getting cold!" responded an annoyed Roh.

"I am sad to say this...but our former ruler...Emperor Gojong...has been confirmed dead." said Seo slowly.

Everyone in the room gasped in disbelief for a second before whispering to one another.

"What? What do you mean? How did he die?" asked a concerned Won.

"They say they aren't sure, but there have been reports blaming cerebral anemia as the cause of death." answered Seo.

"I don't believe that report one bit!" yelled Roh. "I bet the Japanese poisoned him just like they tried the last time!"

"I agree! There have been rumors that he was unwilling to swear an oath to Japanese rule. The Japanese I guess weren't satisfied with just forcing him to abdicate in favor for his son!" yelled Myo.

"Those murderers will pay for killing the last man in power who fought against Japan!" yelled Park.

"However, these are just rumors. We can't fully verify whether or not the Japanese were involved." responded Kim Gu.

"But Deputy Chairman, rumors of Japanese involvement in the death of the late Emperor could work in our favor." responded Dietrich. "Emperor Gojong is seen by the Korean people as a symbol of hope to gain Korea's independence from Japanese rule. However, if Japan is rumored to be involved, the Korean people will rise up en masse due to their faith in the late Emperor."

"Dietrich makes a point. As Minister of Propaganda and Communications, I want you spread this rumor as much as you can. This could be the perfect chance to rally Koreans who are too afraid to fight back." said Zero.

"I shall not fail you Zero." said Dietrich.

Everyone in the room then resumed with their previous activities.

"Are you sure we should do this? I mean, isn't it being dishonest to the Korean people?" whispered Kim Gu.

"We are fighting for independence here. Our enemy is one who will stop at nothing to crush us. From what I've experienced in life, one must sometimes hide the whole truth in order to attain results." replied Zero.

"You do make some valid points." replied Kim Gu.

* * *

_8:00 PM, January 29th, 1919, Business District, Keijō, Chōsen_

The council comprised of various Korean resistance leaders and underground movements were having an emergency meeting. The various Korean leaders, young and old, were discussing current events and how to respond to them.

"Ever since the death of our late Emperor, Korean nationalism has skyrocketed. More people are voicing their opposition to the Imperial Japanese." said Park Eunsik, wearing his usual traditional hanbok.

"And American President Woodrow Wilson's recent "Fourteen Points" speech at the Paris Peace Conference has promoted a message of self-determination. As we speak, independence advocates in America are attempting to gather attention to our cause." said Yi Sang-ryong.

"I've also received word from Mr. Kim Gu who states the Black Army is currently spreading the popular rumor that our late Emperor was poisoned by the Japanese." added Yi Dongnyeong.

"Yes I heard. Though I have my qualms about spreading rumors, they are unquestionably riling up the people. This surge of determination and anger could help us get the attention we have desperately wanted." replied Park Eunsik.

"Sir if I may add, me and my associates in the Cheondoism religious movement have suggested of using this as an opportunity to finance a nonviolent protest movement." suggested Son Byong-hi.

"But what about the Black Army? Where exactly do they stand on such an issue? Due to the successes and popularity the Black Army has accomplished, not getting their approval could potentially divide us, making any movement of the masses impossible." asked Yang Gi-tak.

"Yes, what about the Black Army?" asked Hong Jin.

"I will discuss this issue with Kim Gu and Zero as soon as possible. Hopefully Zero will understand and approve taking a nonviolent approach to this issue." answered Park Eunsik.

"And what if he doesn't understand?" asked Yi Sang-ryong.

"I say we still go through with Son Byong-hi's plan." said Hong Jin. "Even if the Black Army won't follow our plan, I believe we still have enough supporters directly under our control to carry out a movement large enough to make an impact. The Cheondoism movement has underground channels and connections that the Black Army doesn't possess."

"I would have to agree with Mr. Hong. The Black Army says they represent our cause. Well if Zero is smart, he will support this plan, otherwise the Black Army will be discredited and loose the support of the Korean people." added Yi Dongyeong.

"As one of the biggest believers and financiers of the independence movement, I too believe we should decisively act even if the Black Army refuses." said Son Byong-hi.

"Very well. It seems the council here has come to an overall agreement." said Park Eunsik.

Everyone in the room then nodded to one another before they decided to adjourn their emergency meeting.

* * *

_1:34 PM, February 9th, 1919, Black Army Northern HQ and Training Ground, North of Hongwon, Keijō, Chōsen_

After reviewing various training drills in the surrounding area, Zero returned to the mansion now being used as region's local headquarters. Once inside, Zero immediately headed to his office, which had been recently cleaned up and refurnished. He hung his cap on a coat hook and sat down at his desk.

He picked up one of various reports laying on the desk. The reports were mainly about establishing diplomatic channels and economic aid with the newly formed independent Irish government.

Suddenly the sound of someone knocking on the door could be heard.

"You may enter!" said Zero.

The door opened and Kim Gu, who was carrying a telegram in his hand, walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Zero, do you have a second. I think you should read this." said Kim Gu.

"What is it?" asked Zero.

"My recent talks with the council have indicated that they believe the recent rise of nationalism would be perfect for gaining attention." replied Kim Gu.

"Good. We can finally strike back at the Japanese with more force than ever now that we have hot passion within our soldiers."

"However, the council is advocating backing up the influential Cheondoism religious movement along with some other minor nonviolent, pro-independence groups." added Kim Gu.

"What?! Don't they understand the Japanese are starting to fear us because we are actually beating them at their own game?! How can they abandon me like this?" Zero replied.

"They haven't abandoned you Zero. But Son Byong-hi and his Cheondoist movement is on par with us. They are one of the biggest financiers of the council and are allied with various Buddhist and Christian intellectuals. The council also believes confrontation in this nationalistic climate will result in massive casualties of non-combatants. The idea of innocent, unarmed Koreans getting caught in the battlefield makes the council very uncomfortable." explained Kim Gu.

It was then Zero memories of the Special Administration Zone Massacre started to flash through his mind.

"_The council may have a point. __A direct confrontation in this atmosphere would probably result in the Japanese responding harshly. They might be willing to burn whole communities down just to make sure any traces of nationalism are snuffed out. If that were to occur, I would responsible for bringing the battlefield to Korean civilians like I did with Japanese civilians at the SAZ Massacre. I mustn't repeat the past._" thought Zero.

"If that is what the council wishes, then I will, despite some initial opposition, support the council's plan." said Zero.

"The council will be very pleased with you cooperation and understanding." said Kim Gu. "While we're on the topic, I just received reports from one of our intellectual groups stationed in the Japanese home islands."

"What happened?" asked a concerned Zero.

"Yesterday a group of students calling themselves the Korean Youth Independence Corps made a daring move by sending a declaration of independence to various newspapers, teachers, and government officials." answered Kim Gu.

"They actually made the declaration?" asked Zero with a shocked look on their face. "Has the council said anything on this?"

"Well the council is somewhat surprised, but still supports the move. However, currently the council is also somewhat angry due to the fact that a KYIC meeting was dispersed by Japanese authorities, which resulted in the arrest or imprisonment of 36 people." Kim Gu replied.

"There's no doubt going to be a surge of anger against the Japanese." said Zero. "Tell the council that I would like to speak with them as soon as possible. I want to get a clear explanation of their current plans regarding this declaration."

"I'll see what I can do." replied Kim Gu as he excused himself out of the office.

Zero then went back to reading the reports laying in front of him.

* * *

_7:45 PM, February 15th, 1919, Business District, Keijō, Chōsen_

"So Zero, Kim Gu has told me that you understand our nonviolent approach regarding the growing nationalism we are facing?" said Park Eunsik as he stroked his semi-long beard.

"I totally think we are not making the ideal move, but I am willing to cooperate with the council in order to maintain the integrity and legitimacy of the Black Army's cause." Zero responded. "But what I'm here for is to understand your future plans regarding this recent declaration of independence."

"We have carefully analyzed the situation and thought about the consequences of the various scenarios we have come up with." responded Park Eunsik.

"With the death of the Emperor, the "Fourteen Points" speech at the Paris Peace Conference, and the arrest of various Korean independence activists, the Korean people are loosing tolerance for the colonial authorities by the second." said Yi Sang-ryong.

"Add in the Black Army's cooperation Zero and we will have a real advantage. You are a symbol of the Korean people's freedom. People will find the strength within themselves to come out and join us once they hear you are standing alongside us. And a nonviolent approach will prevent anyone from blaming any casualties on our cause." added Yi Dongyeong.

"That is why we have concluded that making the declaration on a grand scale in front of the Korean people directly is the best course of action." said Son Byong-hi. "We have planned to make our move two days before the Emperor's funeral. The Korean people at that time will be overflowing with emotional patriotism due to the respect for one of the last remnants of the independence era."_  
_

"Two days before the funeral? So since the funeral has been reported to be on the third of March, that would make the declaration occur on March 1st." said Zero.

"Precisely. We are currently making preparations on spreading the word and deciding where to make the actual declaration. So Zero, what is your opinion regarding declaration of independence?" asked Park Eunsik.

"Like I said before, I will cooperate with using the political climate in a peaceful manner. But declaration is a big move politically and diplomatically. I feel that even though the people are getting riled up as we speak, it's still not enough. I need to think this through." responded Zero.

"Very well. Just give us an answer before the end of the month. Timing is everything if we want our plan to work 100% smoothly." responded Park Eunsik.

Zero then nodded and proceeded to exit the meeting room.

* * *

_ 8:03 AM, February 24th, 1919, The Dangun, Keijō, Chōsen_

Zero was standing outside on the deck of the ship looking at the vast amounts of water in the Han River. He was quietly thinking to himself various scenarios and moves to play in the near future. Suddenly Dietrich came out from inside the ship's main cabin.

"Zero urgent news." said Dietrich.

"Wait what?" said a surprised Zero.

"Remember how you said you were unsure to support the declaration because you felt there wasn't enough anger or passion?" asked Dietrich.

"Yeah." Zero answered.

"Well, I just received info that states that a large pro-Korean independence demonstration erupted in Hibiya Park, Tokyo. According to my sources, it was organized by the KYIC." said Dietrich.

"Another demonstration in the heart of Japan?" said Zero with some disbelief.

"I know, but this just shows us how much determination and spirit the people have. If they are willing to fight for independence in Japan's home turf, then that's proof they are ready to do anything. This event will also lower the Korean peoples' tolerance towards the Japanese significantly." said Dietrich. "That's why I suggest you tell the council that you support the declaration."

"You're right. The Korean people are undoubtedly ready to move to the next stage. Tell the council immediately about my decision. For on March 1st, a new chapter will be written for the Korean people." said Zero valiantly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Zero, the Black Army, the council, and the Korean people have now planned to make a huge move on the 1st of March. The council wants to make this move peaceful and nonviolent, something Zero will agree with since he knows the political climate will cause unarmed masses to be involved and he doesn't want to be the cause of the massacre of innocent civilians once more. ****However, the Japanese response is still unknown at this point, and things many times don't work according to plan.**

**The Emperor who had just died, Emperor Gojong, was the second to last Emperor of Korea and the Joseon Dynasty. He tried resisting Japanese influence in the region through reform and diplomacy. However, due to his resistance, Japan pressured him to abdicate in favor of his son Sunjong, who was weaker and less resistant than his father. At the time of the Emperor's death, many people really thought the Japanese had a role in his death. In 1898, Gojong's coffee was poisoned with opium by disgraced members of the Korean court. However, there has been suspicions that the Japanese were involved. As a result, anger towards Japan increased.**

**Please review if you can.**


	29. Declaration of Justice

**Ch. 28: Declaration for Justice**

_____4:02 PM, February 26th, 1919, Office of the Governor-General of Chōsen, Keijō,_ _Chōsen_

Viceroy Hasegawa was standing at the window in his office, staring at the people passing by below. Suddenly the sound of someone knocking on his door broke the silence within the room.

"Come in!" said Hasegawa.

The door opened and Marshal Tōdō walked into the office.

"You requested to see me?" asked Tōdō with a serious look on his face.

"As you know the Chons are about to act en masse." said Hasegawa.

"They sent that warning to us that they will peacefully rise up on the 1st of March." Tōdō replied. "We should strike them down now and show them who's in charge."

"You idiot! If we strike too early, we'll have a damn riot on our hands, which is the last thing I need to deal with. Imagine the international press saying "IMPERIAL JAPANESE SLAUGHTER PEACEFUL PROTESTERS" on the front cover!" yelled Hasegawa.

"Than what do you plan to do? Are you just going to let them get away with conspiracy?" asked an aggravated Tōdō.

"No, what I plan to do is to put all our forces to be put on alert status. They are not to act unless they are in mortal danger." responded Hasegawa.

"And how does this involve me?" asked Tōdō sarcastically.

"You were sent here to help me with the Black Army problem at hand. Rumor has it that the Black Army is backing this upcoming peace rally. But as we know, Zero is a sly one, willing to use whatever dirty trick he can think of to win the game. I want you to oversee the security of the capital." instructed Hasegawa.

"Why here?" asked Tōdō.

"The underground intellectual movement is strongest here, along with the fact that this is one of the most populous parts of the whole peninsula. If Zero and the intellectual movement are going to pull any surprises, its most likely going to be here." explained Hasegawa. "But I don't want your arrogant, reckless behavior to make the situation get out of hand."

"I guess I can say the same about you." Tōdō responded.

Hasegawa then gritted his teeth out of anger and hatred towards Tōdō.

"I suggest you leave." said Hasegawa.

Tōdō then left the office and closed the door on his way out.

"_I know your bloodthirsty tactics well Tōdō. Don't use them just for your own pleasure. If things fall apart here, I am going to have the pay the price of your mistakes once more, and I don't intend for that to happen_." thought Hasegawa as he resumed staring out the window.

* * *

_____1:58 AM, February 27th, Keijō,_ _Chōsen_

While the rest of the city was mostly dark and sound asleep, one local printing press shop was still running. Inside, various mechanical sounds could be heard inside the shop as the presses were spitting out dozens of copies of the Declaration. Dietrich was standing nearby, overseeing the Black Army recruits manning the machinery.

"It's amazing how many copies we've made already." said Kim Gu, who had accompanied Dietrich to the shop.

"And this is just one of the press shops we have influence over. Many other shops are printing dozens of copies by the second as we speak." Dietrich responded.

"We'll definitely have enough to get the word out." said Kim Gu.

"March 1st will definitely be a day I want to see. By the way, any word on what the council is planning to do?" asked Dietrich.

"The council plans to distribute these copies to every major city and town all over the peninsula. As for the actual declaration itself, the council has informed me that a group consisting of 33 representatives has been convened to organize and sign it. The plan is to have the declaration occur at 2:00 PM at the Pagoda Park on the first of March. " Kim Gu answered.

"Pagoda Park. If I'm not mistaken, that's right by some of the old Joseon Dynasty palaces." Dietrich replied.

"It's a perfect spot for those palaces embody our nationalism and independence. As you know, one of the palaces has been mostly demolished by the Japanese so they can construct an newer, more elaborate colonial headquarters." Kim Gu added.

"I see. Such a spot will surely fan the flames of revolution." said Dietrich.

"Indeed it shall. The only thing that concerns me is how will everything unfold." said Kim Gu.

* * *

_____9:30 PM, February 28th, The Dangun, Keijō,_ _Chōsen_

All of the core members of the Black Army gathered for a meeting within the ship's main common room. Zero and the Black Army cabinet sat at the large wooden table in the middle of the room while everyone else either stood or sat on some of the couches and lounge chairs.

"I'm glad all of you were able to come to this important meeting." said Zero once everyone had settled in.

"So tomorrow is the big day huh. My heart is rapidly beating just from the thought of it." said Kae, wearing her Black Army uniform along with her red scarf. "So you say this thing is suppose to be peaceful?"

"That is correct Kae. The council has urged us not to create any problems or agitate the colonial authorities. The message they are sending is one of peaceful resistance and not of uncontrolled slaughter." answered Zero.

"I still don't understand why we have to put away our arms! If we hadn't gotten our hands dirty, we wouldn't be in the position we are in now!" Roh replied.

"Mr. Roh, the situation at hand is not in the battlefield. This movement is one of not just the Black Army, but of all the Korean people, including the unarmed civilians. Causing more agitation will most certainly result in unnecessary violence. The Black Army cannot be responsible for the deaths of noncombatants." Kim Gu stated.

"Kim is absolutely correct when it comes to appearance. The Japanese are sure to react to this, the only question is how." said Dietrich. "But as fighters for justice and freedom, we would be betraying our cause by not cooperating with the council's nonviolent approach."

Roh, still somewhat frustrated, proceeded to sit back down.

"Since we're not going to get involved physically, what are we planning to do tomorrow?" asked Seo.

"The plan is to be present at the declaration, albeit in disguise." said Gang. "You see, Zero was concerned about the reaction of the colonial authorities and insisted that he oversee the declaration. However, the council said they would agree with the plan if we were to be disguised as civilians so not to arouse suspicion from the Japanese."

"All forces all over the peninsula have been given the same order. As you know, boxes full of copies of the declaration are being delivered as we speak." added Zero. "The message will surely be spread all over, so I want to make sure the Japanese aren't planning any surprises for us."

"With all our forces on stand-by and undercover, we'll be able to mobilize instantly if things start getting out of hand." said General Jo.

"But remember, only take action when the situation calls for it. Is that clear?!" asked Zero.

"Yes Sir!" everyone said simultaneously as they saluted.

"Good. Now, I recommend everyone to have a good night's rest because it will be a long day tomorrow." said Zero.

Everyone then nodded before they all left the meeting and headed to their quarters or to the safe houses located within the city.

* * *

_______11:52 AM, 1919, March 1st, Pagoda Park, Keijō,_ _Chōsen_

The Pagoda Park, which was formerly the site of a Buddhist temple, was like a miniature garden within the city. The park consisted of stone terraces surrounded by grass and trees. Some relics from the old temple, such as a 10-storied marble pagoda, stood stood within the park. Across from the large pagoda stood an octagonal, Korean-style pavilion.

With the message of the declaration sent all over the peninsula, the park was filled with many Korean civilians from all different social classes and backgrounds. Some of the men were wearing traditional hanboks, while others were wearing Western-style clothing. The crowd ranged from simple workers to educated intellectuals. Many women along with some children were also in the crowd.

Some of the people in the crowd were Black Army soldiers, dressed in civilian clothing. Each one had a pistol hidden in their pocket and they were constantly surveilling the area for anything out of place. Kae, wearing a hanbok, so she would blend into the crowd, nodded to the disguised Zero Division. Roh, Seo, Yi, Park, Jeong, and Myo, dressed as common workers, nodded back and scattered themselves amongst the growing crowd.

Kae then slowly walked up to a figure wearing a long coat, dirty pants, worn out shoes, and a worker's cap.

"Zero, the Zero Division is in position within the crowd." whispered Kae.

"Good. The Zero Division, due to its small size, will be perfect for this operation." whispered Zero. "If they notice the Japanese pulling any dirty tricks, they will immediately alert the reserve forces I have hidden around the city to mobilize."

Both Zero and Kae, who were standing on higher ground, stared at the giant crowd gathering around the pavilion. Multiple Korean flags and various banners with slogans on them could be seen waving in the crowd.

"I can't believe what we are about to witness." said Kae.

"This crowd and event is proof of the influence and spirit the Black Army had on the people." Zero replied.

"You know the declaration isn't for another two hours. Why are we here so early?" asked Kae.

"I wanted to make sure we would have the first move. I wanted to determine the enemy positions on the game board. With us positioning ourselves here early, the Japanese will find it harder to pull any fast ones on us if they intend to." explained Zero.

"Makes sense." replied Kae. "Zero, just one question."

"What is it?" Zero asked.

"Why did you trust me so quickly? I mean, I treated you like a prisoner and didn't believe you and then you have me command your personal division." Kae asked.

"Well, you and your determination remind me of someone I knew and trusted in the past. You can say they were like my queen in a game of chess." Zero answered.

"Oh. Well, where are they now?"

"All I can really say is that they are really far away from us."

Suddenly a man dressed in civilian clothes carrying a piece of folded paper ran through the crowd and approached Zero. He quickly flashed the Black Army insignia button pinned on the inside of his coat, indicating he was a Black Army member.

"Message from Dietrich sir." said the man as he panted from exhaustion.

"What is it?" asked Zero.

"The council says that the 33 nationalists have decided to move the declaration to the Taehwagwan Restaurant instead."

"What?!" said a shocked Zero. "Why the hell are they moving it right now?"

"The nationalists believe that holding the ceremony at Pagoda Park could possibly lead to a riot, which would be against the non-violent approach they have adopted." said the messenger.

"Well, it seems that despite their concerns and warnings, people are still flocking here." Zero replied.

"Shall we then redeploy the Zero Division to the restaurant?" asked Kae.

"Negative. This crowd is obviously grown beyond what we have expected and it's probably going to grow even bigger. Since the Zero Division is already positioned within the crowd, I think it would be most effective to simply monitor the crowd." said Zero.

Zero then told the messenger to tell Dietrich that he and the Zero Division was not going to be present at the declaration signing. The messenger then immediately ran off into the crowd once more.

* * *

_Two Hours Later_

Like Zero predicted, the crowd had grown even larger within the past two hours. Everyone in the crowd was anxious and excited about the upcoming declaration. The amount of nationalistic pride shown by the people was incomprehensible.

Looking at his pocket watch, Zero saw that it was about 2:00 PM, which was when the 33 nationalists planned to sign the declaration.

"_They should be announcing and signing the declaration right about now_." thought Zero as he stared into the large crowd surrounding the pavilion._  
_

"Zero something's happening!" said Kae as she pointed at the pavilion.

Zero turned his head and saw that people near the pavilion were standing back, thereby leaving behind a small, open circular space within the heavily dense crowd. A student wearing a hanbok stepped forward, stood on the pavilion steps, and faced the crowd. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and proceeded to open and read it. The crowd instantly quieted down once the student's speech was about to begin.

"**We herewith proclaim the independence of Korea and the liberty of the Korean people. We tell it to the world in witness of the equality of all nations and we pass it on to our posterity as their inherent right.**

**We make this proclamation, having back of us 5,000 year of history, and 20,000,000 of a united loyal people. We take this step to insure to our children for all time to come, personal liberty in accord with the awakening consciousness of this new era. This is the clear leading of God, the moving principle of the present age, the whole human race's just claim. It is something that cannot be stamped out, or stifled, or gagged, or suppressed by any means.**

**Victims of an older age, when brute force and the spirit of plunder ruled, we have come after these long thousands of years to experience the agony of ten years of foreign oppression, with every loss to the right to live, every restriction of the freedom of thought, every damage done to the dignity of life, every opportunity lost for a share in the intelligent advance of the age in which we live.**

**Assumedly, if the defects of the past are to be rectified, if the agony of the present is to be unloosed, if the future oppression is to be avoided, if thought is to be set free, if right of action is to be given a place, if we are to attain to any way of progress, if we are to deliver our children from the painful, shameful heritage, if we are to leave blessing and happiness intact for those who succeed us, the first of all necessary things is the clear-cut independence of our people. What cannot our twenty millions do, every man with sword in heart, in this day when human nature and conscience are making a stand for truth and right?**

**What barrier can we not break, what purpose can we not accomplish?**

**We have no desire to accuse Japan of breaking many solemn treaties since 1836, nor to single out specially the teachers in the schools or government officials who treat the heritage of our ancestors as a colony of their own, and our people and their civilization as a nation of savages, finding delight only in beating us down and bringing us under their heel.**

**We have no wish to find special fault with Japan's lack of fairness or her contempt of our civilization and the principles on which her state rests; we, who have greater cause to reprimand ourselves, need not spend precious time in finding fault with others; neither need we, who require so urgently to build for the future, spend useless hours over what is past and gone. Our urgent need today is the settling up of this house or ours and not a discussion of who has broken it down, or what has caused its ruin. Our work is to clear the future of defeats in accord with the earnest dictates of conscience. Let us not be filled with bitterness or resentment over past agonies or past occasions for anger.**

**Our part is to influence the Japanese government, dominated as it is by the old idea of brute force which thinks to run counter to common and universal law, so that it will change, act honestly and in accord with the principles of right and truth. The result of annexation, brought about without any conference with the Korean people, is that theJapanese, indifferent to us, use every kind of partiality for their own, and by a false set of figures show a profit and loss account between us two peoples most untrue, digging a trench of everlasting resentment deeper and deeper the farther they go.**

**Ought not the way of enlightened courage to be to correct the evils of the past by ways that are sincere, and by true sympathy and friendly feeling make a new world in which the two peoples will be equally blessed?**

**To bind by force twenty millions of resentful Koreans will mean not only loss of pence forever for this part of the Far East, but also will increase the ever-growing suspicion of four hundred millions of Chinese-upon whom depends the danger or safety of the Far East-besides strengthening the hatred of Japan. From this all the rest of the East will suffer. Today Korean independence will mean not only daily life and happiness for us, but also it would mean Japan's departure from an evil way and exaltation to the place of true protector of the East, so that China, too, even in her dreams, would put all fear of Japan aside.**

**This thought comes from no minor resentment, but from a large hope for the future welfare and blessing of mankind. A new era wakes before our eyes, the old world of force is gone, and the new world of righteousness and truth is here. Out of the experience and travail of the old world arises this light on life's affairs. The insects stifled by the foe and snow of winter awake at this same time with the breezes of spring and the soft light of the sun upon them.**

**It is the day of the restoration of all things on the full tide of which we set forth, without delay or fear. We desire a full measure of satisfaction in the way of liberty and the pursuit of happiness, and an opportunity to develop what is in use for the glory of our people.**

**We awake now from the aid world with its darkened conditions in full determination and one heart and one mind, with right on our side, along with the forces of nature, to a new life. May all the ancestors to the thousands and ten thousand generations old us from within and all the force of the world aid us from without, and let the day we take hold be the day of our attainment. In this hope we go forward.**" said the student with fervent pride.

Once he was done reading the declaration to the crowd, the student put the copy back in his pocket.

"MANSEI!" the student suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs.

"MANSEI! MANSEI! MANSEI! MANSEI! MANSEI!" repeated the excited crowd.

As the chants increased in frequency, the crowd became more and more rowdy due to the patriotic energy given off by the declaration.

"NOW LET US SPREAD OUR MESSAGE! LET JAPAN SEE OUR DISCONTENT!" yelled the student.

"MANSEI! MANSEI! MANSEI!" repeated the pumped up crowd as it spread out.

"This doesn't look good..." said Zero as the crowd around him started marching in different directions.

"What do you mean? Isn't their intentions to make this a peaceful protest? Shouldn't we be embracing the pride that has just been released?" asked an amazed Kae.

"I'm doubting the intentions of the people. They know that the nonviolent approach is their best move. What worries me is that crowds filled with energy may slip up, causing damage." explained Zero. "It looks like one part of the crowd is heading towards the colonial capitol building. I think we should follow them and make sure things don't go crazy."

"But what about the other crowds? Shouldn't we follow them?" Kae asked.

"The Zero Division should be able to monitor them. And remember, if they see any signs of aggression, they will not fight back and instead will sound the alarm." said Zero.

Zero and Kae then proceeded to walk with the crowd marching towards the colonial capitol building. As they walked with the crowd, many more patriotic Koreans waving small Korean flags and holding small signs could be seen coming out of various buildings. The crowd still kept chanting the phrase "MANSEI!" as they lifted their arms into the air.

"_So many people...from all walks of life...potentially walking into dangerous territory._" thought Zero as horrific memories of the SAZ Massacre flashed through his mind. "_If things get too crazy on one side, the other_ _side will have a reason to retaliate. It would be a disgrace to Euphie if I allow another travesty to be inflicted on innocent people_."

* * *

**Author's Notes: The Declaration has been announced and now the people are more pumped up than ever. The dialogue from the Declaration that was read, which was in bold, is from the actual declaration. Also, the word "mansei" roughly means "Long Live Korea for 10,000 years" or simply "Long Live Korea".**

**About me repeating Lelouch/Zero's memories of the SAZ Massacre. the memories are being brought up again because I need to give Lelouch/Zero a reason to put much effort in making sure the protests are nonviolent and peaceful, despite the fact that's not his style. **

**Next chapter, which will be done as soon as possible, is when the heat really rises. With word of the declaration spreading so fast, the Korean people by the masses will step up to the plate, and voice their opinion directly to the Japanese officials.**

**Remember to Review.**


	30. Spark of Revolution

**Ch. 29: Spark of Revolution**

_______2:20 PM, March 1st, 1919, Office of the Governor-General of Chōsen, Keijō,_ _Chōsen_

Viceroy Hasegawa stood at the window of his office. Despite being inside, he could hear the faint sound of chanting in the distance.

"_So, is this what it has come to?_" thought Hasegawa. Suddenly the sound of someone knocking on his door could be heard. "Come in!".

The door slowly opened and a man wearing a suit walked into the room holding what appeared to be a sealed envelop. The man bowed his head slightly before proceeding with what he was going to say.

"My Lord, a message has suddenly arrived for you." said the man.

"A message? From whom?" asked Hasegawa.

"We're not sure. It was just found in our incoming mail." the man answered. He then handed the paper to Hasegawa. Wondering who sent it, Hasegawa opened the envelope and took out a piece of folded paper. He unfolded it and proceeded to read it.

"So they've gone all the way..." Hasegawa replied with a grin on his face.

"What is it my Lord?" asked the curious man.

"Those so called nationalists have actually gone through with their declaration of independence. And they have the nerve to send me a copy!" said Hasegawa as he crumbled the piece of paper before throwing it to the ground. "They're really pushing my buttons with this move."

"I thought they were simply dreaming about going through with a declaration." replied the man. "The higher ups won't be happy with this."

"If I fail here, the higher ups will be crawling all over me. This situation must be contained at all cost. But if I act too soon, this demonstration could grow even bigger." said Hasegawa with frustration.

Another man in a suit suddenly ran into the office.

"My Lord!" yelled the man.

"What is it! Can't you see I'm busy here!" bellowed Hasegawa.

"You have a call on line 2! It's apparently very urgent!" said the man.

Hasegawa grunted before heading back to his desk to pick up the phone.

"Connect me to line 2 immediately!" Hasegawa yelled into the mouthpiece.

A few seconds of silence passed before a voice could be heard on the other end of the line.

"My Lord! Are you there my Lord?!" said the voice.

"I'm here damn it! Who is this?" Hasegawa responded.

"This is Police Chief Noguchi. I just received a call from the Taehwagwan Restaurant. The caller stated they were the signers of the declaration and would not be crushed by authorities." said Chief Noguchi.

"Those dirty Chons and their defiant behavior!" yelled Hasegawa. "Send whatever force is necessary to the Taehwagwan Restaurant and arrest these conspirators on the spot!"

"As you wish my Lord!" said Chief Noguchi before he hung up.

A third man, also wearing a suit, ran into the room as soon as Hasegawa hung up the phone.

"Sorry to intrude my Lord but communications office is going insane!" said the third man, who was out of breath.

"Give the status!" said Hasegawa.

"Reports from various outposts and stations all around the city and the peninsula are flooding the lines. Currently crowds have been seen heading towards the late Gojong's palace along with both the American and French Embassies. Another source says that a crowd was also seen heading here. Meanwhile similar declarations have erupted in Busan, Gensan, Heijō, Sinŭiju, Gwangju, along with several other smaller communities." said the third man.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! CALL TŌDŌ AND TELL HIM TO BLOCK EVERY CROWD WITH EVERYTHING HE'S GOT!" Hasegawa roared.

"My Lord, won't that result in violent riot?" asked one of them men.

"No because I am hereby declaring a colonial state of emergency. I want every police officer we have to disperse every crowd that exists. Refusal to do so will be interpreted as violating colonial decree. Hopefully that will satisfy anyone questioning the legality of my actions." explained Hasegawa.

"And what about the Shinigami? Are you sure we'll be able to trust him?" asked the third man.

"Tōdō has been given strict instructions. He is not to have the police engage the crowd unless its in self defense or an imminent threat is noticeable." said Hasegawa.

"Very my Lord. I will alert him right away." said the third man before he bowed his head forward slightly as he left the room.

"You two! Get me in touch with Tokyo this instant!" Haseagwa yelled.

The two other men bowed their heads before heading off to the communications room.

Hasegawa meanwhile went back to the window, where one could feel the growing vibrations from all the chanting occurring in the city.

* * *

Zero and Kae followed the crowd as they were marching towards the colonial capitol building. The sound of people chanting "MANSEI!" was the only thing you could hear. People from nearby buildings came out to join the crowd in their. In the middle of the crowd, a Korean flag the size of a boat sail could be seen raised up high in the air from a long, thick pole. The flag proudly waved in the air as the crowd moved on.

As the crowd continued marching, a dozen or so Japanese police officers dressed in their high collar, black buttoned uniforms and black police caps, formed a line so that they could stop the crowd. Each officer held a rifle in their hand along with a saber on their belt in case they needed to use physical force.

Once the crowd saw the wall of police officers blocking their path, the crowd en masse immediately stopped and the chanting ceased. Both sides stared at one another in silence for a moment until a higher ranking officer emerged from behind the wall of police officers. This officer who had just emerged stepped forward and raised the megaphone he was holding to his mouth.

"Halt! You are in violation of colonial decree and committing treason against His Imperial Majesty! Disperse immediately, or else we will use whatever force necessary to maintain order!" yelled the officer.

Suddenly the whole crowd started whispering to one another.

"Zero! What's going on? What are the police doing?" asked Kae as she tried to look over the shoulders of the people in front of her.

"I can't fully tell." said Zero as he too tried to look over the crowd.

Meanwhile at the front of the crowd, an elderly man dressed in a hanbok and a gat walked forward.

"You will never destroy our pride!" yelled the old man.

"We won't tolerate being your slaves any longer!" yelled another man wearing a suit and glasses.

"Our families may starve due to your policies and we may have our culture suppressed, but we will always have our fighting spirit!" yelled a woman.

"You take our land and raise our taxes, yet we receive the same services as before! Korea will not be a victim of thieves anymore!" yelled a student.

"Independence for Korea will happen no matter what!" yelled a scholar.

Everyone then proceeded with chanting the phrase "MANSEI!" once more.

As the crowd chanted, the officer with the megaphone headed back behind the line of police officers.

"Sergeant! Disperse the crowd and arrest anyone who opposes!" said the officer.

"Yes sir!" saluted the Sergeant.

The Sergeant then instructed his men to march forwards and disperse the crowd, along with arresting anyone who resisted with whatever reasonable force. The police officers simultaneously raised their rifles in front of them before they started walking forwards toward the chanting crowd.

It was then that Zero could see the line of armed police officers coming closer towards the chanting crowd.

"This doesn't look good Kae." said Zero.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I need to get up at front and try to convince the crowd to not confront the police." he explained

Zero then tried to walk towards the front of the chanting crowd.

"Zero where are you going?" asked Kae.

"I'm heading to the front. I need to get these people to safety before it's too late." responded Zero as he disappeared into the dense crowd.

"_Too late? For what?_" thought a confused Kae.

"_I can't let these innocent civilians get hurt. I have to reach the front so that I can geass the police to stand down before things get out of hand._" thought Zero as he pushed by several people as he walked forward."_I feel bad not telling Kae about the SAZ Massacre and how I don't want to cause another one. But she's not ready for the truth. It would simply complicate things for her._"

Zero continued passing through the dense crowd so that he could reach the front. However, the prideful crowd made it more difficult to pass through.

"_Almost there. I must get there before the police manage too..._" thought Zero.

"BOMB!" yelled a voice in the distance. Zero couldn't tell if the civilians or the police said it, but it didn't matter. Immediately several gunshots could be heard along the screams of people nearby.

"_NO!_" thought Zero as he ran.

Finally reaching the front of the crowd, Zero saw several of the police officers kneeling down on the ground with their rifles aimed forward. He then turned to his left and saw several dead civilians covered in blood lying on the ground.

"MURDERERS!" yelled a Korean woman.

Insults towards the police officers started filling the air while a few other civilians started throwing rocks and other debris at the officers.

"ARREST ALL OF THEM WITHOUT QUESTION! NOW!" yelled the Sergeant. The police officers, while holding their rifles, immediately ran towards the crowd.

Upon seeing the line of officers charging towards him, Zero knew he didn't have enough time to geass the officers and he needed to get back to Kae so he could make his next move.

As Zero ran towards the back of the crowd, the line of police officers was against the front of the crowd. Using their rifles as clubs, the police officers knocked down various civilians to the ground. As their bruised and bloody bodies started to get up, the police officers either kicked them or they used the butt of their gun to repeatedly bash them.

Screams of fear, panic, and pain replaced the patriotic chanting that filled the air before. The crowd started separating as the police officers started chasing them. Some civilians managed to outrun the authorities, but others were knocked onto the ground and severely beaten. Another group of police officers aimed their rifles at some of the civilians, which resulted in them raising their hands in the air and surrendering.

As people fled the area, Kae suddenly saw Zero running towards her.

"What's going on? Did you have anything to do with this?" asked Kae.

"No, this surprised me too." Zero replied. "Someone yelled "bomb", which resulted in quick retaliation by the police. Couldn't tell who said it, but the police are advancing at arresting anyone they can find. We need to relay this to the council and our forces surrounding the city immediately."

"Ok then." replied Kae. As she and Zero suddenly ran with the fleeing crowd, Kae quickly looked behind her. She could see the beaten, near-lifless bodies of civilians littering the street. Despite being on the verge of death, the police were still beating them up.

The bodies of the civilians included the men, women, young, elderly, workers, and intellectuals. Even the civilians who had surrendered were beaten up severely to the point they were immobilized or dead. Tattered banners and blood-stained flags filled the street as the atrocious beatings continued.

Not wanting to see the barbaric carnage anymore, Kae looked forward and continued on.

* * *

_Somewhere outside ________Keijō_

Various Black Army's makeshift camps, each one consisting of some soldiers, artillery, and communications, dotted the forests and hills surrounding the city. At one of the camps, General Jo was looking at the city in the distance while the rest of the soldiers were awaiting further orders.

"I wonder what's happening in the city?" asked a nearby Sergeant.

"I don't know. All we can do is wait." responded Jo.

Meanwhile a Black Army soldier was sitting at a little desk within a large tent. On the desk was a telegraph, which was connected to a nearby main line.

"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP" was all of a sudden heard. The noise instantly caught the soldier's attention and he proceeded to decode it.

"General! General!" yelled the soldier.

"What is it Private?!" asked Jo.

"Just got a message from one of our divisions in the city. States Japanese forces are going on the offensive." said the soldier.

"They did what!" yelled Jo. "They attacked peaceful civilians?! What's the damage?"

"Can't tell, but it sounds real, real bad." responded the soldier. "Reports vary from civilians being shot or beaten up."

"This is beyond any barbaric act the Japanese has ever done!" said Jo. "Relay this report to the _Dangun_ immediately. I want their opinion on the situation before I start acting."

"Sir!" said the soldier as he saluted. He then ran off to the telegraph and relayed the info.

* * *

_The Dangun_

The various telegraphs that were set up within the ship on Dietrich's orders were all busy beeping as various communication workers were decoding the messages.

"Reports are coming from the Northern cities of Japanese police officers brutally beating civilians!" yelled one of the workers.

"Mounted police officers seen dragging people in the Western District of the city!" yelled another worker.

"Shooting heard in Busan, Gwangju, and various other cities all over the peninsula!" yelled a third worker.

"Relay all info to the council immediately." Dietrich responded.

Suddenly Zero and Kae both ran into the main cabin room. Both of them were out of breath.

"Zero! Kae! What's exactly is happening?" asked Dietrich.

"The situation is currently bad!" said Zero.

"I know. I'm receiving reports by the dozens from the various divisions we have hidden around the city and the rest of the peninsula." Dietrich responded.

"Have the Black Army had any open confrontations with authorities?" asked Zero.

"Not so far. All forces in reserve are still on standby and awaiting orders." Dietrich replied.

"And what about Kim Gu, the council and the 33 activists?" asked Zero.

"Kim Gu reported he and the council has fled to one of our safe houses outside the city. He said they managed to escape before Japanese authorities came to arrest them. As for the 33 activists, they chose to stay and we presume they were arrested." Dietrich said.

"Tell the council to regroup at Emergency Base Theta!" commanded Zero.

"But what about the rest of the Zero Division?" asked Kae. "We can't abandon them."

"I know Kae. Dietrich, send out an order for all forces inside to retreat to Emergency Base Theta! We can reorganize our chain of command there." said Zero.

"Wait, we're retreating?" asked a stunned Kae.

"For now yes. This situation is sudden and beyond our control. We need to come up with an organized plan before we strike back." explained Zero.

Dietrich send proceeded to send the order out via the wireless telegraph network while other Black Army soldiers managed to start untying the ship. Chugging sounds from the ship's underside could be heard as the engine started up. Black smoke rose out of the smokestack while the ship propelled itself forwards.

Zero stepped out onto the deck and looked out at the city, only to hear the sound of gunshots and screams in the distance as the ship started heading towards the Black Army's emergency base.

"_I couldn't stop it. I had the chance. I had the chance damn it! I'm sorry Euphie, I tried, and I failed._" thought Zero has a tear fell from his eye and into the river water below.

* * *

_4:35 PM, Colonial HQ, ________Keijō,_ _Chōsen_

Hasegawa, Tōdō, along with several other colonial officials, were having an emergency meeting regarding the stability of the peninsula. Hasegawa sat at the head of the table while the others sat on the sides.

"Tōdō, what the hell happened!" yelled Hasegawa. "It was your job to oversee the police!"

"Which I did according to your orders." answered Tōdō.

"Then why the hell did the police start attacking?! I give you strict orders to not engage the protesters..." said Hasegawa.

"You told me to only use force when it was absolutely necessary! I made sure those words were ingrained in every police officer in the city!" yelled Tōdō. "The police only retaliated when they deemed the situation was going to grow out of hand. Therefore this mess is your fault Viceroy!"

"MY FAULT!?" roared the angry Viceroy. "WHO WAS THE ONE ACTUALLY COMMANDING THE POLICE?!"

"AND LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I WAS SIMPLY FOLLOWING YOUR ORDERS! THE CROWD WAS DEEMED AN IMMINENT THREAT TO STABILITY!" Tōdō yelled back.

"My Lord! Marshal! It doesn't matter who's fault it was now!" interrupted a man with a mustache wearing a suit. "As we speak various engagements with activists have erupted in almost every major city."

"I've also received word that various communities in the countryside have become aggressive and retaliated against our forces." said another man sitting at the table.

"What about here? Is the capitol stabilized?" asked Hasegawa.

"Police Chief Noguchi has reported that despite the massive arrests and confrontations, sections of the city are still showing signs of opposition." answered an older bald man wearing glasses. "The Chief also tells me that his forces are overstretched and he can't secure any more areas."

"Damn it!" yelled Hasegawa as he slammed his fist on the table. "I want all our reserve forces to be deployed now! Also what is the status of the military and naval support from the home islands?"

"Tokyo has told us they have deployed various divisions and ships to assist us in containing the situation." said another man.

"Good. Once those extra forces arrive, the Chons will stand no chance." Hasegawa replied.

"But what Zero and the Black Army?" asked Tōdō.

"What about him?" Hasegawa replied.

"I fear Zero will exploit our lack of manpower and the chaos in order to launch a full strike on us." Tōdō explained.

"Zero isn't going to humiliate me again! I'll make sure I find him this time!" yelled Hasegawa.

Suddenly the phone on table in front of Hasegawa started ringing. Hasegawa immediately answered it.

"This better be important!" Hasegawa said.

"My Lord, call for you on Line 1." said the man on the other end.

"Tell them I'm dealing with something a LOT more important!" Hasegawa angrily replied.

"Sir, the call is from the Aoyama Palace." the man once more.

"The Aoyama Palace?!" said Hasegawa with a stunned look on his face. "Connect me."

A few seconds went by as the phone lines were being connected in the communications room.

"HELLO! HELLO! WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!" Hasegawa kept yelling.

"Viceroy, don't you recognize my voice?" asked the person on the other end.

Hasegawa's eyes immediately widened upon hearing the voice on the phone.

"Oh, uh your Highness. I'm so sorry." stuttered Hasegawa.

"Enough with the formalities. We have bigger issues at hand. I'm quite aware of the situation occurring on the peninsula. Now listen, if you want to contain this problem before it spreads, I suggest you follow everything I say." said the voice.

"Very well. What should I do?" asked Hasegawa.

"I've been investigating this Zero guy along with his activities for a while. By looking at Zero's previous tactics and movements, I think I know what he's going to plan next." said the voice. "The most likely plan that Zero would be willing to implement would probably be a strike on the colonial capitol."

"_Damn it! That son-of-a-bitch Tōdō was right._" thought Hasegawa.

"But your Highness, the Black Army is estimated to not have enough resources to launch an assault on Keijō. If he did have the resources and the manpower, he would've done so before."

"That's where your wrong. As you know, various communities and towns in the countryside are taking up arms and fighting back. Zero will probably try to gather all of them so that he can use them as a potential source of manpower, which shouldn't be a problem for him." explained the voice.

"So you're saying we need to go after the smaller movements in the countryside and prevent them from gathering into an army?" asked Hasegawa.

"Not exactly." said the voice. "Patriotic fervor and nationalism is spreading like wildfire. Simply stopping and arresting the revolutionaries will not be enough to snuff out the flames."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Hasegawa asked.

"Use whatever force and option you have to ensure these armed fighters get the message. And I mean whatever force. We also need to throw a wrench into Zero's schemes before he acts." explained the voice. "Northeast of Keijō along the coast is an abandoned port town. According to my sources and observations, the movements of resources and increased activity within the area indicates a large Black Army force is gathering there."

"You have access to such info?" asked a surprised Hasegawa. "How come you didn't present it earlier?"

"Let's just say I need to keep some things secret for the interests of the Empire." answered the voice.

"Very well." said Hasegawa.

"I also am deploying some Gekka prototypes from one of the various military projects I am funding. They will probably be very useful for you in the battlefield." responded the voice.

"Thank you very much your Highness. I appreciate the assistance greatly." said Hasegawa before he and the voice on the other end hung up on each other.

Once he hung up, Hasegawa instructed Tōdō and the others to snuff out any forms of armed resistance through whatever means is necessary. He then called up various divisions of the reserve army to prepare for an assault on the Black Army.

* * *

_Aoyama Palace_

"Your Highness, are you sure you should've told him that much? He might actually get wind of our plan." said Prince Sadanaru.

"Hasegawa doesn't suspect anything suspicious about our "independent" investigation. He follows the commands he his given without question." said the figure who had just called Hasegawa.

"You do know that the Gekka prototypes will take at least a week to be fully ready for battle. Are you sure you want to wait that long?" asked Prince Aritomo.

"A week you say. We can afford it. If Zero wants to plan an assault on the capitol, then it's going to take him a lot longer before he can get his forces in order. Such an assault is complex, and I'm sure Zero knows this." said the figure as he adjusted his glasses.

"But what if Hasegawa doesn't manage to catch Zero? What if he escapes?" asked Prince Konoe.

"So far it doesn't matter if Zero gets away or not. Besides being a chance for the world to see Hasegawa's performance under extreme circumstances, this will also be a chance to see if my theories on Zero's style is correct." said the figure.

"And you outsmarting Zero and the Black Army will be a huge blow to the morale of the rebels." said Prince Kotohito.

"Indeed yes. Zero is great player at games of strategy and tactics. Have any of you ever played a Western game called chess?" asked the figure.

All of the men in the room nodded their heads.

"This battle we are facing is like the game of chess. Zero and I are using our pieces to constantly put the other in check. He moves a rook, I move my bishop. He takes a knight, I take his queen. This fight is a mental one, one that forces two minds to fight for supremacy, and ultimately one will still have their king in the end." said the figure.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well things have really turned for the worst in this chapter. Revolutionary fever erupts throughout Korea after the Japanese use force to stop the unarmed crowds. The Black Army is as of now in somewhat a disorganized state, meaning Zero will have to reorganize everything before he can assess the situation. As for the mysterious figure at the Aoyama Palace, we'll now see why he is Schneizel's counterpart of this world, for he has observed Zero enough to determine his next moves.**


	31. Battle for the Peninsula

**Ch. 30: Battle for the Peninsula**

_2:56 PM, March 10th, 1919, Black Army Emergency Base Theta_

Northwest of the colonial capitol was an abandoned port town. The area was far away from any populated centers, making it a great spot to set up. At the docks was the _Dangun_, which was guarded by some Black Army soldiers. The town, on the other hand, was surrounded by a ring of trenches, observation points, and other fortifications. Various Black Army soldiers, along with some civilians that decided to join, patrolled the perimeter, making sure the enemy wouldn't be able to surprise them.

Meanwhile the core members of the Black Army, along with the members of the Zero Division that had arrived a few days earlier, were having a meeting in an abandoned building that was now being used as their headquarters.

"So who are we waiting for now?" asked an impatient Roh.

"We're waiting for Deputy Chairman Kim Gu and the rest of the council. I want them to be present before I make my next move." explained Zero.

"But Zero, it's been more than a week." said Kae. "They should've been here by now."

"They're probably taking their time due to all the chaos ravaging the peninsula. And with word that the army is getting involved, then that just make things worst." explained Zero.

"Zero! Several cars are approaching the front entrance! It looks like Kim Gu is driving one of them!" yelled a soldier looking out the window.

"Speak of the devil." said Zero as he gave out the order to let the cars pass the checkpoint. Zero immediately went outside to greet Kim Gu and the council.

"Zero! I'm glad to see you alive!" said Kim Gu.

"Same to you guys!" said Zero as he shook Kim Gu's hand.

Zero, Kim Gu, and the other council members, minus Son Byong-hi, immediately headed back inside so that they could discuss the situation that was unfolding.

"What happened to you guys? Where's Son?" asked Zero.

"We were overseeing the declaration process when we heard the police coming after us." said Kim Gu. "Most of us managed to reach the automobiles we had parked outside. As we drove away, some Japanese authorities noticed us. During the ensuing chaos, the car Son Byong-hi was in crashed. From what I could see behind me, he immediately got out of the car, but was immediately arrested by the Japanese. That was the last time we saw him."

"We can't let one loss deter us from taking action." said Park Eunsik. "Right now we must come up with a plan. Zero do you have one?"

"I think I do sir." said Zero. "As we speak, I'm trying to enlist new volunteers from the most rebellious areas. We're going to need them to give the Japanese a knock out punch at Keijō."

"But Zero, we don't want the Japanese think we're murderers." said Yang Gi-tak. "That was the whole point of not retaliating."

"Yang, the Japanese are sending in nothing that has been sent before! We can't keep this peace charade any longer!" yelled Zero.

"Unfortunately Yang I must agree with Zero." said Park Eunsik.

"Sir, out of all people I am surprised you would actively condone this form of aggression." said Yang Gi-tak.

"We have given the Japanese enough chances to see the strength of our determination to not budge. But this recent behavior of them shows me that they are beyond negotiating with. Full-on armed force is the only feasible option we have as of now." said Park Eunsik.

"I would have to agree too." said Yi Sang-ryong. "Enough dealing with Japan. We have declared our independence from the Imperial Japanese Empire, meaning we must defend it as well."

Yi Dongnyeong and Hong Jin also expressed their support for Zero and his plan as well. Yang Gi-tak, now convinced that peaceful opposition means nothing to the Japanese, offered his support as well.

"Zero, the council hereby approves your plan." said Park Eunsik.

"Very well. Since we're all in agreement, we shall therefore prepare a full strike on Keijō. Further more, our resilience and bravery here will show the entire world what we represent." said Zero. "Anyway, Dietrich, didn't you have some info for us?"

"Indeed I do Zero." said Dietrich as he read some papers he was holding in his hands. "The press shops and telegraph lines we control are distributing every single detail of the slaughter that started a few days ago."

"Good. The faster and sooner we get this message out, the sooner the world will finally see Japan's tyranny first hand." said Park Eunsik. "But what about our branches in America? What's their status?"

"That would be for me to answer." said Foreign Minister Won. "Currently our representatives in the United States are trying to attract more donations for our cause. Meanwhile Kim Kyu-sik has told me that he's still trying to bring attention to Korea at the Paris Peace Conference. Ireland has also reported that they are willing to send us some financial aid via banks in America."

"And what about Russia? Any word from them yet?" asked Yi Sang-ryong.

"Sadly no. The White Army/Japanese presence in Siberia has practically made all communications with Moscow impossible." Won responded.

Zero, the council, and the other core Black Army members, continued to read their various reports so Zero could come up with an appropriate plan.

* * *

Outside in one of the various trenches were various uniformed soldiers and civilian-dressed volunteers. Two uniformed Black Army soldiers stationed in one of the trenches were sitting on the ground talking to one another.

"Man look at all the new volunteers we got." said one of the soldiers.

"I know. The countryside I heard was overflowing with armed resistance once the Japanese started attacking." said the second soldier. "Just shows you the determination of the people and their faith in us."

Suddenly one of the soldiers felt a vibration travel across the ground and up his body.

"Did you feel that?" asked the first soldier.

"Yeah, I kind of did." responded the second soldier. "Weird, I wonder what it..."

"LOOK OUT!" yelled a nearby soldier.

The two soldiers sitting on the ground looked up and saw something in the air about to hit them. Before they knew it, the object impacted the ground wear the soldiers were sitting and engulfed them in a large fireball.

Up in one of the watchtowers, a soldier picked up his binoculars and looked at the edge of the forest located across the empty field separating the trenches from the forests. Within a few seconds, several flashes of smoke could be seen coming out of artillery guns strategically placed in the forest. The soldier immediately dropped the binoculars and headed to the hand-cranked siren built into the tower.

A loud "RRRRRRROOOOOOMMMM!" sound suddenly echoed through the air as the soldier continued cranking the siren. Within a second, a shell made direct impact on the tower, causing the wooden structure to be blasted apart.

With the siren already heard, other watchtowers started activating their sirens as well. Immediately soldiers within the trenches positioned themselves and aimed their rifles from inside the trenches. Soldiers in the rear lines started loading artillery guns while soldiers in the front lines started to load their machine guns.

"FIRE!" yelled one of the artillery officers. Various Black Army artillery guns simultaneously shot their shells into the forest, causing some trees to burst into flames.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" yelled Kae as the meeting room slightly shook.

As the sirens from outside started to become audible, Zero immediately got up from his seat.

"This is not good." Zero said as the room shook once more. "Kae! Deploy the Zero Division to all four key positions! Jo, mobilize all reserves and command the front lines! Dietrich, send out orders for reinforcements from the surrounding area! It sounds like the Japanese are launching a surprise assault on us."

"How is that possible?! You said that all movements made were carefully disguised and hidden! How did they find out?!" yelled Park Eunsik.

"We don't know how, but that doesn't matter! We need to repel this attack and protect the integrity of the Black Army." Zero responded.

"Very well." said Park Eunsik. "What do you want me and the rest of the council to do?"

"Kim Gu, escort the council members along with the Ministers Gang, Won, and Yoo to the _Dangun_." Zero commanded.

"Why us specifically?" asked Gang.

"It's too dangerous here and we need at least some remnants of the Black Army's cabinet to survive." said Zero.

"But Zero..." said Kim Gu.

"Just do it! There's no time to explain!" Zero yelled.

"Mr. Kim, Zero is correct. Some of us must go into hiding for the time being. We cannot let everything we have worked for be for nothing." said Park Eunsik.

"But do where do we go?" asked Yang Gi-tak.

"We can go to Shanghai. I have some connections and allies there. It's outside of Japanese territory, so we'll be safe from them." answered Park Eunsik.

"Shanghai sounds good. Once we deal with this issue at hand we'll contact you as soon as possible." explained Zero.

"Then here is where we part for now." responded Park Eunsik. He then extended his hand forward so he could shake hands with Zero. Kim Gu then proceeded to shake Zero's hand also.

"Good luck Zero. We're counting on you." Kim Gu said.

Kim Gu and the rest of the council were escorted by some Black Army officers to the _Dangun. _

Zero then turned to face the remaining inner members of the Black Army.

"Soldiers, you know what you must do. If we stop Japan here, the pathway to Seoul is open for us!" said Zero.

Everyone in the room then saluted Zero as Zero saluted them. Once they were done saluting, everyone immediately went to their posts.

* * *

_Eastern Trenches_

"BANG! BOOM! BANG! BANG! BOOM! BOOM!" could repeatedly be heard as artillery shells went flying in the air while Japanese soldiers were shooting from their hiding spots in the forests. Black Army soldiers were constantly running down the trenches and peeking their head over slightly so they could fire their rifles. One group of soldiers running through the dirt trenches was instantly blown to pieces when a shell exploded near them.

As Zero Division members Jeong and Seo arrived at the front trenches, the team of soldiers following them were carrying two large boxes. They quickly opened them and took out machine gun parts. Once the guns were assembled and loaded, Jeong and Seo took positions behind each one. In the distance, both of them could see figures moving in the forest.

"TAKE THIS!" yelled Jeong as he and Seo pressed the triggers. Both machine guns immediately shot out streams of bullets into the forest. Within a few seconds Japanese soldiers could be seen being peppered by bullets and falling dead on the ground.

Other nearby soldiers immediately aimed their rifles and shot anything that was moving.

In the rear lines, Myo was commanding a line of aritillery guns. Teams of soldiers loaded the shells into each gun, adjusted the angles, and awaited their orders.

"FIRE NOW!" yelled Myo as he covered his ears. "BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" suddenly echoed through the air sequentially. Four shells could be seen flying through the air and into the forests, causing large craters to be formed in the enemy's lines.

* * *

_Southern Trenches_

Machine guns and artillery continued battering the enemy in the distance. While Roh and Park, along with the majority of soldiers were using rifles and machine guns, Kae was using her own sniper rifle. Carefully aiming forwards, Kae looked for a potential target through her scope. It was then she saw two artillery guns, each one manned by a team of Japanese soldiers.

"_Damn it! If I shoot just one of them, they're sure to know my position._" thought Kae as she continued looking through her scope. She then noticed behind the artillery guns a box labelled "AMMUNITION". Though the target was small and far away, Kae still aimed her gun, took a deep breath, and quickly analyzed the environment around her.

"BANG!" was heard when she pulled the trigger. Due to Kae's exceptional precision, the bullet whizzed across the battlefield and slightly brushed against a hair of one of the soldiers. It then went flying into the box full of ammunition, causing it to instantly detonate. The explosion killed anyone within the immediate vicinity and caused the artillery guns to be destroyed as well.

"Yes!" yelled Kae as she pulled back the bolt of her rifle, causing a shell casing to be ejected. She then immediately pushed the bolt back in, which loaded another bullet into the barrel.

Black Army soldiers further down the trenches repeatedly shot their rifles into the Japanese lines while the Japanese were shooting back. Several Black Army soldiers instantly fell dead when incoming bullets impacted their heads. Other soldiers merely fell over due to pain from the bullet wounds they received. Various explosions from artillery shells could be seen all around, causing dirt to spring into the air and fall on top of some unlucky soldiers.

* * *

_Black Army HQ_

"Zero! Seventh Division wiped out in the East. Ninth Regiment has sustained heavy casualties in the South." yelled one of the communication officers.

"How are the lines doing?!" asked Zero.

"Both Southern and Eastern Lines seem to be holding for now. Enemy has made no attempts to advance forward!"

"Good. That should buy us some time." responded Zero. He then walked over to a large map of the battlefield laying on a table. Various little figurines representing the Black Army and the Imperial Japanese forces were placed in their corresponding locations on the map. Other Black Army officers in the room were constantly moving them as news came in from the front lines.

Suddenly Dietrich walked into the room. Zero immediately noticed him and approached him.

"What's the status on General Rozhkov's forces in the North?" asked Zero.

"It's not looking good sir." Dietrich responded. "Rozhkov has told me that he can't consolidate his forces. The Japanese have been launching ruthless raids on various villages in the region, causing many of his divisions to loose communications with him."

"And what about General Park and his Southern forces? What's his status?" asked a frustrated Zero,

"It sounds like he's facing the same dilemma to. The Japanese in the South are attacking us in pieces and not as a whole. Various divisions stationed in the various towns and cities have already been captured or forced to retreat." answered Dietrich.

"Damn it!" yelled Zero. "I need those reinforcements! Without them, we won't have enough to defend our Northern flanks! Dietrich try communications once more and send out a message requesting all Black Army forces to head to Emergency Base Theta this instant!"

The room suddenly shook once more due to a nearby artillery shell exploding.

"As you wish Zero." said Dietrich before heading off to the communications office.

* * *

_Eastern Trenches_

Corpses, craters, and machine gun parts littered the battlefield as the shooting between the Black Army and the Imperial Japanese continued.

"This is crazy! How many of these bastards are there!?" yelled Seo as he pulled the trigger of his rifle.

"How the hell do I know!? All I care about is surviving another day!" Jeong yelled back as he fired a shot.

As hundreds of bullets whizzed across the battlefield, General Jo, proudly carrying a sword on his side and a rifle on his back, walked to the front lines.

"General! It's a bit dangerous out here!" yelled Seo.

"This is my battle to fight also. I'm not simply going to let you guys have all the fun!" Jo responded. He then took out his rifle, aimed forward, and repeatedly shot and reloaded. Like a machine gun, Jo quickly shot a whole line of Japanese soldiers, causing their corpses to be knocked backwards.

Seo, Jeong, and many other Black Army soldiers instantly fired back also. The massive retaliatory strike was enough to chase the Japanese soldiers deeper into the forest.

"Alright we did it! They're on the run!" yelled Seo with joy.

"Now it's our turn to strike them when..." yelled Jeong.

"I don't think we're done yet." interrupted Jo.

"What do you mean?" asked Seo.

"It just seems strange that the Japanese simply ran away after a few slaps. They're much tougher than that." explained Jo.

It was then in the distance the faint sound of a bugle along with people yelling could be heard. As each second passed, the sound got louder and louder.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Soldiers! Prepare all defenses!" yelled Jo.

Suddenly, like a tidal wave, a wave of Japanese soldiers could be seen aiming their bayonets forward and charging towards the Black Army's lines. Their battle crying yells made them even look more intimidating.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" yelled Jo at the top of his lungs.

The sound of rifles, pistols, machine guns, and artillery guns could all be heard simultaneously as they fired. While the barrage of bullets and artillery shells managed to either halt their advance for a few seconds or cause pieces of their lines to be blown apart, the battle determined Japanese soldiers instantly recovered and continued their charge.

"KEEP FIRING! FIRE EVERY LAST BULLET OR SHELL IF YOU MUST!" yelled Jo as the Black Army attempted to thwart the charge.

"BANG! BANG! BOOM! BOOM! DUH-DUH-DUH-DUH!" could be heard as dozens of machine guns and artillery guns shot at the Japanese lines. Various Japanese soldiers could be seen being thrown into the air or being pelleted by a seemingly endless stream of bullets. Despite the many corpses littering no-man's land, the charge still kept its momentum.

"General! It's not working!" yelled Seo. Jo then gritted his teeth out of frustration.

"Don't these bastards know when to quit?" muttered Jo. "No matter, they still have to bypass..."

A wall of sharp bayonets continued to advance towards the Black Army's first line of defense. Bullets and shell fragments were flying all across the battlefield as the Japanese got closer.

Suddenly, when the first line of Japanese soldiers reached the halfway point, explosions could be seen coming up from the ground. The surprise explosions caused the Japanese advance to halt. Some of the soldiers who even stopped advancing were still blown up high into the air by large underground explosions. While the explosions distracted the Japanese, the Black Army used this as an opportunity to maul down any remaining Japanese forces.

Deterred by the sudden explosions flinging dozens of bodies into the air, the Japanese proceeded to reverse their advance and regroup in the forest.

* * *

_Southern Trenches_

Kae, Roh, and Park continued aiding the soldiers in the South. The Japanese in the South had also launched a charge towards the trenches. The battlefield immediately looked like what the battlefield in the East looked like.

"EAT METAL!" yelled Roh as he shot a whole row of Japanese soldiers with his machine gun. "Park! I need another magazine!"

"Ok!" yelled Park as he and another Black Army officer pulled out another magazine of bullets from a nearby open box. Both men then quickly loaded the magazine into the machine gun.

"ALRIGHT! BACK TO WHERE I WAS!" yelled Roh as he pulled back loading mechanism of the machine gun.

Kae meanwhile was moving to various hiding spots that would give her a good view of the charging enemy. Once she found another one, she carefully aimed at her target, calculated the delay of the shot and the environmental conditions in her head, and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew out of the barrel and drilled itself in between the eyes of an unwary solider. The soldier immediately fell backwards as his head started to bleed all over.

"_Alright, who wants more?_" thought Kae as she reloaded her sniper rifle. Within a minute, Kae was able to snipe out and kill three more soldiers. As she was preparing her next shot, geyser-like explosions came up from below the feet of the Japanese. Though far enough away, the force of the sudden explosion knocked Kae onto the ground.

"Kae! You alright!?" asked Park as he and some other Black Army soldiers came to her aide.

"Besides my ass feeling slightly bruised, I'm ok!" said Kae as she slightly rubbed her rear end while getting back up. "What the hell were those explosions?"

"Oh yeah, you weren't here when we set it up!" said one of the soldiers. Kae immediately looked at him with utter confusion.

"When we were setting up the defenses here, Zero had us set up an elaborate, disorganized, mine-field. The mines are activated via weight, making it an ideal tool in our arsenal." explained Park.

"Oh. I guess all those things I heard about Zero weren't an exaggeration." Kae replied.

"HEY! EVEN THOUGH THEY'VE HALTED THEIR CHARGE, I COULD STILL USE SOME HELP KILLING THESE GUYS!" yelled Roh in the distance.

Everyone then immediately grabbed their arms and resumed shooting any Japanese soldiers proceeding to fall back.

* * *

_Eastern Forest Clearing_

The makeshift Japanese HQ consisted of many trucks carrying ammunition and armaments ranging from rifles to artillery guns. Wounded soldiers returning from their attempted charge were immediately treated by a nearby field hospital. Soldiers who were unharmed regrouped with other divisions in preparation for their next orders. _  
_

Nearby under a small tent was a map of the area laying on top of a foldable table. General Ikeda, along with some other senior officials, were reviewing troop movements and enemy positions. Nearby on another table were several field telephones.

"Our charges from here and the South have both been repelled General!" said a Japanese Colonel.

"Then send out a second charge! They can't hold out forever!" responded a frustrated Ikeda.

"But the battlefield is booby trapped with what is suspected to be mines. Also their lines are just too damn strong. Another charge could be a huge waste of resources." suggested a Japanese Major General.

"Perhaps if we attack the North. According to intelligence, the lines in the North are a lot thinner. Our chances of breaking through there are substantially greater." responded the Colonel.

"But you fail to acknowledge the fact that such a move would force us to spread our lines thin. The resources we have now is all we got. If we stretch out our lines of supplies and communication, the Black Army could decided to launch a counterattack and break through our lines." said the Major General.

"What about the Shinigami's reinforcements we called out for earlier? They could surely provide us the manpower we need." said another Colonel.

"Tōdō has told me that he is currently attacking the smaller Black Army divisions in the countryside. He says that he'll come to our aid once he ensures that enemy forces around the peninsula won't be able to coordinate with themselves." replied Ikeda.

"So we have to wait for him?! If the Black Army keeps this determined defense up, we'll be practically exhausted by then." said the Major General. "We must do something now!"

"But what else can we do?! We have no other options at the moment. The best we can do is to outlast the enemy." the first colonel responded.

"There is one option we have. But I was told by the Viceroy to only use it in extreme, life-or-death, circumstances." added Ikeda.

"General this is one of those situations. We cannot let them win here." said the second Colonel.

One of the several field telephone started to ring. The Major General walked up to it and answered it.

"This is Major General Sasaki speaking. Uh uh, uh uh. What?! Ensure our lines don't fall apart!" he said before hanging up.

"What was it Major General?" asked Ikeda.

"Sir, 15th, 22nd, 57th, and 88th Regiment have suffered overwhelming casualties. We still have the several other divisions and regiments available in the South, but at the rate they are suffering, we might have an hour at best before retreat isn't an avoidable option." answered the Major General.

Clenching his fists with anger, Ikeda slammed his fist onto the map laying in front of him.

"Sir?" asked the first Colonel.

"Deploy the secret Gekka prototypes we have." responded Ikeda.

"The Gekkas? Are you sure General? Shouldn't we alert the Viceroy before..." asked the second Colonel.

"JUST DO IT!" yelled Ikeda. The second Colonel immediately went to the field telephones and sent out an order for the deployment of the Gekka prototypes.

* * *

_Black Army HQ_

"Any word from either Rozhkov or Park?" yelled Zero.

"Negative! No word from them. In fact, communications to four of our bases in the South have been cut off!" yelled a communications officer.

"Try another line then!" Zero yelled back. "General, how's the front lines been looking?"

"According to General Jo, it's practically a stalemate. Barrage of bullets, shells, and mines managed to halt multiple attempted charges made by the Japanese." he said.

"What about casualty losses? Heavy? Light?" asked Zero.

"Casualty losses have been moderate as of this moment. Enemy casualty losses seem to be about the same as ours. However, it also seems the enemy's rate of loss is slightly higher than ours. Basically it becomes a war of attrition." the General responded.

"Maintain all defenses and do not let the enemy reach our lines! That is our priority of this moment!" commanded Zero.

"Sir!" everyone in the room yelled as they were monitoring the ongoing battle.

"_Even if Rozhkov or Park's reinforcements don't manage to reach us, we could still potentially win this battle. Once we win here, the whole world will see our strength and the flaws of the Imperial Japanese. The path to greater victory is just beyond the horizon now._" thought Zero.

Zero's train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a buzzing noise. The noise was faint, but it slightly became louder and louder to the point everyone in the room stopped what they were doing. Eventually the buzzing noise became loud enough to caused some mild vibrations to be felt.

Wanting to know what the sound was, Zero carefully listened to it and determined it was coming from outside. He immediately ran towards outside of the HQ to find the source of the noise. Dietrich and the other officers stepped outside to also determine the source of the sound. Zero and the others looked around and only saw the trenches filled with confused soldiers along with the empty battlefield in the distance. Deciding to look upwards, Zero then couldn't believe what he saw.

"_Dear god._" thought Zero as he was in shock and awe at what he saw.

Above him in the distance were a few dozen bi-planes flying in formation. Once the planes started to pass over the first line of defense, Zero noticed what appeared to be a second figure sitting in a compartment behind the pilot's dropping cylindrically-shaped objects. It was then Zero realized what those were.

"EVERYONE BACK NOW...!" yelled Zero when suddenly a few of the cylindrically-shaped objects crashed into the rear lines of artillery and exploded.

Looking behind him Zero could see a large fireball dissipating into the air. Once the flames died down, all that was left were some charred bodies and pieces of artillery.

"KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM!" was suddenly heard as the objects falling from above hit the Black Army's defenses.

Once the planes completely passed over, they seemingly turned around and proceeded to drop more explosives on the Black Army.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now we know what the Gekkas mentioned in the previous chapter are. The key cabinet members of the Black Army along with the council are fleeing to Shanghai via sea while Zero continues his struggle against the Japanese. However, the use of the Gekka prototypes given by the behind the scenes ambitious nationalists, along with the Black Army forces in the surrounding area being attacked before they even manage to organize themselves, threatens Zero chances for victory.**

**I will try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you.**


	32. Zero's Last Stand

**Ch. 31: Zero's Last Stand**

_Black Army HQ_

The Black Army, while trying to keep their defenses up, were loosing organization and morale due to the bombing from the Japanese planes. The various bombings had either destroyed or damaged a fraction of the Black Army's artillery guns and machine guns. With holes being punched in the Black Army's line of defenses, it was just a matter of time before the Japanese were encouraged to charge once more.

"Zero! Our lines are being battered all over! What should we do?!" asked one of the Black Army generals.

"Maintain our lines at all costs! Divert some of our rear lines to aim at those planes!" commanded Zero. The general saluted Zero before heading back to the front lines.

"Dietrich! You and the rest of communications use whatever resource you have to call in every last regiment we have in the surrounding region!"

"As you wish Zero!" said Dietrich before he headed back to the communications office.

Zero suddenly ducked when he heard several explosions from several bombs dropped by the planes above.

"_If the bombings puncture my lines and I don't have reinforcements, then this operation will fail for sure. The tactics employed by the Japanese are different than before. Normally they would fight us head on. Instead they spread out, fighting us before we have a chance to reorganize. The planes themselves don't make any sense either. If the Japanese colonial forces had them, why choose now to use them? Something or someone else has to be pulling some strings._" thought Zero as he got back up.

* * *

_Eastern Trenches_

"BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!" echoed through the air as a bomb impacted the ground. Black Army soldiers were scrambling all over in order to avoid planes above them. Some soldiers manning a machine gun decided to flee their posts due to the bombing raids. As they were running down one of the trenches looking for cover, the sound of a spinning propeller started to become louder.

The soldiers quickly turned around and saw a Japanese plane descending closer to the ground. Once the pilot in the plain had the soldiers in his sight, he pressed a trigger, which caused the machine gun turrets on the plane to spit out a dozen or so bullets. The bullets instantly punched holes into the group of soldiers, causing blood to be sprayed all over. The plane immediately ascended once it managed to gun down the soldiers.

Nearby, some surviving artillery guns were being re-positioned so their aim could be adjusted. Myo, who oversaw the guns, had the artillery crews load the guns with a shell and all of them waited until a target was spotted.

"NOW! FIRE!" yelled Myo. A repetition of explosions could be heard as multiple shells were shot upward into the air. Though some of them missed and simply exploded midair, others managed to make direct hits on the Japanese planes causing them to be blown into many pieces. Some shells managed to simply tear off a wing or the rudder of the planes, which caused them to loose control and crash into the ground below them.

"LOAD ANOTHER ROUND! KEEP IT UP!" yelled Myo as the now inspired soldiers quickly reloaded the guns and prepared to shoot them once more.

As the artillery guns were preparing to load another round, Myo could suddenly hear a humming sound behind him. He immediately looked back and saw a Japanese plane about to pass over him. When the plane was directly overhead, a small bomb could be seen being thrown out of the rear cockpit.

"_Dear god..._" thought Myo before the bomb hit the ground, causing a large fireball to engulf Myo and other nearby soldiers. Nearby boxes of ammunition also detonated, resulting in multiple explosions afterwards.

Jeong and Seo continued leading their divisions at the front most trenches. Half of them were now aiming their machine guns and rifles towards the sky.

"Damn Japanese toys! Always have to be the crafty ones!" yelled Seo as he tried shooting at some airplanes up above.

"Take this you son of a bitch!" yelled Jeong as he aimed a machine gun upwards and shot a stream of rounds into the air.

One of the many bullets coming out of the machine gun's barrel managed to hit the head of one of the many Japanese pilots in the air. As the pilot's deceased, bloodied body slumped over, the plane started loosing altitude rapidly. As it was about to crash into the Black Army's lines, soldiers immediately ran for cover as the plane crashed and exploded.

"Maintain organization men! We must not show any signs of weakness!" bellowed General Jo as he was commanding the front lines. "Show them not only our strength, but the strength of those who have already fallen throughout our long history!"

* * *

_Southern Trenches_

Roh and Park shot recklessly into the air, hoping that they would shoot down one of the multiple planes swarming the skies above them. Other soldiers were shooting into the air, also hoping to shoot down a plane. Since the sky was filled with so many bullets whizzing all over, various planes could be seen with multiple holes or smoking engines. Other planes that were hit simply continued crashing in the trenches or the battlefield that separated the Japanese and the Black Army.

Kae, armed with her loaded sniper rifle, carefully looked into the air and aimed towards the pilot's head in the distance. Calculating the timing in her head within a millisecond, she carefully timed her shot so that the bullet pierced the pilot's temple, causing blood to be splattered all over the plane's frame. With the pilot dead, the plane started moving all over the place until it crashed into another nearby plane.

"_Direct hit!_" thought Kae as she reloaded another round._  
_

"Kae! Several enemy planes coming from the North!" yelled Roh as he turned around and shot towards the sky.

"Got it!" yelled Kae as she too turned around and looked through her scope. Scanning the sky, she looked for any potential targets. Within a second she spotted a bombardier holding a bomb in his hand. She immediately aimed her rifle before taking a shot. The bullet lodged itself into the bombardier's hand, causing him to drop the mini explosive onto the plane's floor.

The sudden impact the bomb made with the plane's floor was strong enough to prematurely detonate. The sudden explosion blew off the whole tail of the plane while the pilot was immediately knocked out. The front half of the plane could be seen shooting through the air, leaving behind a thick trail of smoke behind it. It then eventually crashed into the forests in the South, causing several regiments of Japanese soldiers to be killed instantly.

"Nice one!" yelled Roh as he continued shooting at several planes passing overhead. Several large explosions could be felt and heard as the bomb continued dropping on the various trenches.

"Incoming!" yelled a nearby colonel at the top of his lungs.

A Japanese plane could be seen flying towards them. Quickly noticing the gun turrets on its front, Kae immediately realized what the plane was about to do.

"TAKE COVER!" yelled Kae as she ducked to the ground and covered her head. Roh, Park, and the other soldiers immediately scrambled for anyplace for cover. Then, without warning, the Japanese fired their mounted machine guns. "DUH-DUH-DUH-DUH!" was repeatedly heard along with the sound of soldiers screaming with pain as their flesh was being riddled by bullets.

Kae slowly rose her head upwards once the sound of the plane died down.

"Is everyone ok!" she yelled. It was then she saw dozens of soldiers who were dead or in desperate need of medical assistance.

"PARK! HOW BAD ARE YOU HIT?!" yelled Roh.

Kae immediately ran towards the two once she heard Roh yelling. Running past and over various blood stained bodies, she saw Roh trying to aid a wounded Park. Park's left shoulder and part of his back was drenched in so much blood, that it partially dyed his uniform.

"Park! You alright?!" asked a concerned Kae.

"Don't...worry...about me." he said as he coughed a few times. "There are many more...you should be caring for."

Park then closed his eyes as he lost his consciousness due to the trauma inflicted by the gunshots he had received.

"He's loosing blood fast. We'll loose him if we don't get any aid for him. Roh! Get a medic for all the men here!" Kae commanded.

Roh then nodded as he ran off to find the medical team. Kae wiped some dirt off her sweaty face before resuming shooting down more Japanese planes.

* * *

_Black Army HQ_

Zero observed the battlefield through his binoculars and saw the devastation caused by the planes. Charred corpses and pools of blood could be seen all over. In the distance, Zero saw several planes making quick swoops over the mine-rigged battlefield. The planes shot several rounds into the ground, causing the mines to detonate and cause large geysers of earth to be shot upward.

"_They're using the planes to wipe out the mines we have hidden underground. It won't be a matter of time until the field will be clear for another advancement._" Zero thought._  
_

Suddenly a building next to the headquarters was bombed, causing the headquarter's foundation to shake. Smoke then immediately started to seep into the room.

"FIRE!" yelled a Black Army officer.

"Put that fire out now!" yelled Zero. Nearby soldiers went to the emergency water pump and tried to hose down the flames. "Dietrich! Status!"

"Not good! That last explosion practically cut off all our lines of communication." Dietrich responded.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Zero as he threw his binoculars to the ground. _  
_

"Sir, your orders?" asked Dietrich while the other soldiers in the room stared at Zero.

Zero stood there silently as he thought of any possible solution.

"Prepare all the torpedo and transport ships we have docked here. Load them with the injured and as much equipment we can carry. Transfer Kae and three divisions to the Eastern lines! If the Japanese are going to make a charge, they're best chances of succeeding is from the East." ordered Zero.

"Sir do you mean we're..." asked a soldier.

"Yes. We are retreating. We must save whatever we can before everything is lost." Zero responded. "Is that clear?!"

"Sir!" everyone yelled as they saluted. Everyone in the room immediately started scrambling all over while collecting whatever important documents, equipment, and weapons they could find.

"_They've put my king in check in multiple spots. All I can do now is to use whatever pieces I have to block my king. Hopefully that will allow me some extra space to use as an escape._" Zero thought as he looked at the battlefield.

* * *

_Eastern Forest Clearing_

"Lt. General! Reports from the front lines have been good!" said a Japanese colonel has he saluted. "The Gekkas have severely crippled the enemy's defensives."

"Thank you colonel." said Ikeda. "With the artillery guns mostly out of commission and the minefields wiped out, we can proceed with the second phase of our plan."

"Sir! Enemy movement has been detected!" yelled a young Japanese officer. "Forces from the South are being transferred to the East! Shall I send out an order to divert our forces to the South instead?!"

"Negative! That's what Zero wants us to do!" answered Ikeda. The determined Lt. General then put on his cap, made sure his katana was secured to his belt, and proceeded to walk away from the map table.

"Sir! Where are you going?!" asked the colonel.

"The front lines of course. Where else?" responded Ikeda.

* * *

_Eastern Trenches_

Kae, along with three other divisions, immediately positioned themselves in the East. As the soldiers continued shooting at the enemy planes, Kae approached Jo, Seo, and Jeong.

"How are you boys doing?" asked Kae.

"Doing good and bad." responded Seo. "Managed to take down some planes while loosing some of our artillery units."

"What about Myo? Wasn't he stationed here with you guys?" asked Kae.

"Nobody has heard from Myo since the battle began." responded Jeong. "How were things on your end in the South?"

"Similar results there too. An airplane swooped down at us. Me and Roh were unharmed, but Park, along with many other soldiers, were severely wounded." Kae answered.

"Park was injured?" asked a stunned Jo. "Where is he now?"

"General, the last thing I said to Roh was to get a medical team. I can only presume Park is with the medical team." answered Kae.

"LOOK!" yelled Seo as he was pointing upwards. "The planes! It looks like they leaving the area!"

Jo, Kae, and Jeong immediately looked up and saw the remaining Japanese planes flying away from the battlefield.

"I guess we showed them we aren't to be messed around with!" yelled a jubilant Seo.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Seo." Jo replied. "Why would the Japanese planes just leave the area after they were pummeling us like crazy?"

A loud bugle sound suddenly echoed through the air. All the Black Army soldiers suddenly froze and looked around, wondering where the source of the sound was. Within a second of hearing the bugle, another wave of Japanese soldiers could be seen charging out of the forest.

"I FIGURED THAT WAS IT!" said Jo.

"WHAT IS IT!?" asked a confused Seo.

"The planes were recalled because they've crippled enough of our defenses to allow a second charge to go through!" answered Jo.

"And I guess they wouldn't want to fire on their own forces." added Kae.

"ALRIGHT SOLDIERS! ATTACK PATTERN 4-A!" ordered Jo.

The soldiers in the front lines then took out their rifles, pulled out their bayonets, and screwed them onto their muzzles. The Black Army stoically waited in the trenches until they were given their next command.

"CHARGE!" yelled Jo at the top of his lungs.

The Black Army soldiers simultaneously rose out of the trenches and proceeded to run towards the approaching Japanese. Both sides yelled as the two giant waves of bayonet rifle-wielding armies charged. The Black Army soldiers, however, stopped their advance momentarily, pulled out handheld grenades, and threw them towards the Japanese.

Dozens of small balls could be seen being hurled into the air. Within a few seconds of landing, the grenades blew up, causing the front most line of the Japanese wave were wiped out. However, the still large Japanese force continued their charge. The Black Army immediately followed suit.

The battle became a one-on-one brawl when the two armies collided at the halfway point of the battlefield. Black Army and Japanese soldiers could be seen either shooting or stabbing the other. Others were simply using their rifles as clubs or resorted to using their bare fists. Japanese soldiers drew out their sabers and attempted to slice the Black Army soldiers. However, the well-trained Black Army soldiers quickly positioned their rifles so that they could parry the potential deadly blow.

Jo, wielding his own saber, dodged and stabbed multiple Japanese soldiers trying to take him down. A Japanese soldier even tried charging at him, hoping to bayonet him to death. Jo swiftly jumped out of the way, kicked the soldier's shins, pushed him to the ground, and stabbed him through the back. Another soldier even tried to jump at him from behind. But Jo, being very aware of his surroundings, immediately turned around, took out his pistol, and shot the Japanese soldier between the eyes.

* * *

_Western Ports_

Black Army soldiers ran back and forth as they were loading various boxes of supplies and arms to several small torpedo and transport ships at the docks. Another ship was being loaded with various wounded soldiers laying on stretchers. Overseeing the loading was Zero, who was carefully reviewing several sea charts of the waters.

"Zero! Torpedo boat #3 is fully loaded! We are prepared to depart!" said a Black Army captain.

"Good. Proceed to the rendezvous point immediately!" ordered Zero.

The Black Army captain saluted Zero before boarding one of the torpedo boats. Within a few minutes, soldiers nearby and in the boat managed to untie it, pull up the anchor, and fired up the boilers. Black smoke suddenly started being ejected in the air as the torpedo boat slowly departed from the docks. Another torpedo boat nearby also started ejecting black smoke as it followed the first boat.

Suddenly Dietrich walked up to Zero and tapped his shoulder.

"Ah Dietrich! Have you finished loading the first set of documents?" asked Zero.

"Yes sir." replied Dietrich. "However, I am here to relay info to you. Our front line forces are currently brawling it out with a wave of Japanese soldiers as we speak. Shall I relay a retreat to our forces?"

"Hmm. Not yet." replied Zero. "Tell the front to keep countering the charge. We must protect the retreat."

"As you wish sir." said Dietrich before he left.

* * *

The chaotic one-on-one brawl between the Black Army and the Japanese continued. One soldier after another were added onto the already long list of casualties.

Seo rammed his bayonet-tipped rifle into the stomach of a Japanese solider. The Japanese soldier grabbed his abdomen due to the sheer pain while large amounts of blood started staining his upper uniform. Once the Japanese soldier fell down dead, Seo yanked the blood-soaked bayonet out of the soldier and charged at another one.

Another Japanese soldier was swiping his sword repeatedly at a Black Army soldier. Despite being able to avoid being directly hit, the Black Army soldier's uniform had lots of cuts in it.

"STAY STILL YOU DIRTY..." yelled the sword-wielding Japanese soldier before he blacked out. Once the Japanese soldier's body unconscious body fell down, the Black Army soldier saw Jeong holding his rifle standing right there.

"Thanks!" said the soldier.

"No problem. The ends of these rifles make great clubs!" yelled Jeong as he swung his rifle into the head of another nearby Japanese soldier.

Meanwhile Kae was using her fast reflexes and fists to dodge and eat up Japanese soldiers. When she saw a Japanese soldier attempting to slice her with his sword, she ducked as he swooped his blade, kicked him in the leg, quickly moved behind him, and grabbed his head.

"Sorry! I hope your life was worth living." said Kae as she twisted the Japanese soldier's head with enough force to crack his neck, immediately killing him. Two more Japanese soldiers tried attacking her, but Kae quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out two small knives. Within a blink of an eye, she threw them into the chests of the two soldiers, causing them to instantly stop.

"So the Black Army has a young lady in their ranks. That red scarf you're wearing will surely match the pool you will lay in." said a nearby voice. Kae turned around and saw General Ikeda, who was in the process of pulling his sword out of the back of a Black Army soldier.

"We finally meet eye to eye Ikeda." said Kae.

"Well you better enjoy what your eyes saw, because they will be the last thing you ever see!" yelled Ikeda as he raised his sword.

"I think that sentence applies to you more than it does me!" yelled Kae as pulled out her sniper rifle and used it to block Ikeda's blade lunging through the air. Kae and Ikeda started sweating profusely as their eyes stared at each other with fiery rage and determination.

Ikeda kept pushing trying to break through the stalemate. Suddenly Kae felt she was loosing the struggle against Ikeda's blade. As the metal sword started getting closer to her body, she came up with a clever idea. Using her exceptionally dextrous hands, she managed to reach and pull the rifle's trigger. A loud "BANG!" echoed as the rifle shot its bullet randomly into the air.

The sudden sound of the rifle going off right in front of him distracted Ikeda for about a millisecond, which was for Kae enough time to push him away. She then rammed the butt of her rifle into Ikeda's foot.

"YEOOW!" yelled Ikeda as his foot was partially crushed by the impact. Quickly swallowing the pain, Ikeda attempted to swipe at Kae once more, but she managed to evade the blow. However, a part of the blade managed to cut through her sleeve, causing her arm to slowly bleed.

"Had enough yet?" asked Ikeda.

"I'm only getting started!" yelled Kae. Using her rifle like a javelin, she thew it butt-first into Ikeda's head, thereby surprising him. With his vision blurred for the moment due to the impact to his head, Kae ran up to Ikeda and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to drop his sword.

"I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED!" yelled Ikeda as he punched Kae's face multiple times. Kae retaliated by sticking one of the knives she was carrying into Ikeda's upper left forearm. Ikeda's anger and determination to win helped him to overcome the pain in his arm.

Both Kae and Ikeda then started to block punches from the other like two boxers in an arena. Kae kept her arms up while leaning all over in order to avoid Ikeda's strong fists. Once an opening occurred, Kae immediately started lobbing numerous punches at the Japanese general, but Ikeda kept his arms up and blocked each blow as if it was nothing.

"_This isn't working. Have to improvise once more..._" thought Kae as she started dodging Ikeda's retaliatory punches once more. As she ducked towards the ground, she noticed some piles of loose dirt. She quickly grabbed some of the dirt and held it in the palm of her hand.

"You fight exceptionally well. Perhaps you could use your skills to help us achieve the glory that is over the horizon." said Ikeda.

"Thanks, but I vehemently reject your deal!" yelled Kae as she threw the dirt at Ikeda. The loose, grainy dirt directly hit Ikeda's eyes, causing him to be blinded for about a second. Kae then quickly ran around Ikeda so she could immobilize him. Once she was behind him, Kae grabbed Ikeda's head, pulled out another knife, and placed it right next to Ikeda's neck.

"Why you...!" yelled Ikeda as he tried to wrestle his head out of Kae's grip.

"If you want your neck intact, I suggest you calm down." replied Kae. Ikeda then stopped resisting as Kae held the knife towards his neck.

"Impressive. Using your environment to distract me so you could bring me to the edge of death is proof of your fighting skills." said Ikeda.

"Now that you're life is in my hands now, I want you to recall your forces..." said Kae.

"However young lady, you forgot one aspect in the art of fighting your opponent." replied Ikeda.

"Yeah, and that's what?" asked Kae sarcastically.

"TO NEVER CONFRONT YOUR ENEMY AT CLOSE RANGE!" yelled Ikeda as he quickly jabbed his elbow into Kae's stomach, causing her to drop her knife. Ikeda turned around and repeatedly punched Kae's bruised and bloodied face. He then kicked her with enough force to cause her body to fly backwards.

As Kae felt her already beaten up body hit the floor, she noticed one of her leftover grenades from before rolling out of her left pocket. She also saw a dead Japanese soldier still holding his pistol laying right by her right hand.

Ikeda walked over to where Kae laid on the ground and lifted her up in the air by the collar. Kae suddenly felt it was difficult to breathe due to being lifted up by her collar.

"You have any last words before I break every bone in your damn body?!" yelled Ikeda as he pulled Kae's face closer to his.

"Yes!", Kae said in a hoarse tone. "Never confront an enemy at close range, especially one who is about to kill you!"

Pulling out the pistol she found before, Kae aimed it downward and shot a round into Ikeda's foot. Ikda screamed with pain once more as he let go of Kae, who was gasping for air. Kae then got up while Ikeda managed to refocus.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT CHON?!" yelled Ikeda.

"No, not exactly." said Kae.

It was then Ikeda looked down at his belt and saw a grenade clipped on it. The grenade also was missing it's pin.

"No! No! It's not possible!" said a panicked Ikeda as he tried to unclip the grenade off his belt, which was difficult since he couldn't focus on the task on hand. "IF I DIE HERE, I'LL JUST TAKE YOU ALONG WITH ME!"

Ikeda charged at Kae, hoping to grab her when the grenade went off. Kae, however, picked up her sniper rifle, rammed it into Ikeda's forehead, and kicked him in the stomach. Like Kae's body before, Ikeda's flew backwards. Then the grenade connected to Ikeda's went off, causing a large fiery explosion to appear around Ikeda. The force was strong enough to knock Kae and some other nearby soldiers to the ground. Once the smoke cleared, all that was left was a blackened crater. No traces of Ikeda's body were left.

* * *

_Western Ports_

The last of the large transport ships was being loaded with casualties and medicinal supplies. The only other remaining boats were two patrol boats equipped with a few torpedoes.

"Dietrich, how's it looking?" asked Zero.

"All the casualties that have treatable wounds have been loaded sir. As for the ones with more serious injuries and higher chances of dying, we've only managed to load 2/3 of them." replied Dietrich. "We can't fit the other 1/3."

"Then we must leave them behind." said Zero. "Our objective is to salvage and escape with the most and best resources we have, including soldiers. Their death will not be forgotten."

"ZERO! ZERO!" yelled a panicked Black Army cadet.

"What is it?" asked Zero.

"Sir...spotted...Northern hills...Shinigami..." said the young cadet as he panted.

"WHAT! HE'S HERE ALREADY? I THOUGHT THE OTHER UPRISINGS WAS KEEPING HIM BUSY!" said a surprised Zero. He then excused himself and climbed up one of the few remaining watchtowers. Once up on the top, Zero took out his binoculars and looked Northward towards the hils. In the distance he could faintly see Tōdō sitting on top of his horse, preparing to make a move.

Then about a hundred Japanese on horseback started lining themselves one next to another on top of the hill. Tōdō slight rode forward so the line of cavalrymen were aligned behind him.

"CHARGE FORWARD! CRUSH THE BLACK ARMY! SERVE HIS MAJESTY WITH HONOR!" yelled Tōdō as he valiantly pulled out his steel katana, which shined in the air due to the sunlight reflecting off it. Instantly the line of cavalry simultaneously pulled out their sabers before kicking their horses on the side. The horses as a resulted immediately started charging down the hill and across the battlefield.

Through his binoculars, Zero saw a mass of fresh, saber-wielding cavalrymen charging towards him, ready to kill anything in their path. Zero instantly grabbed a nearby megaphone and used it to address his forces below the watchtower.

"General!" yelled Zero. A Black Army general running past the watchtower immediately stopped and looked upward. "WE MUST EVACUATE NOW! INITIATE RETREAT PLAN #11!".

The General immediately nodded and headed off to issue the order to other nearby Black Army officers.

"Zero, what exactly is going on?" asked the Black Army cadet.

"Tōdō came here sooner than expected. With the bulk of our remaining forces concentrate in the East, our Northern lines won't be able to stand up against a force the size of the one we're facing right now." answered Zero. "The retreat must be activated now if we want to live another day."

Meanwhile a group of soldiers on the ground received their new orders from Zero. Prying open a nearby box, the soldiers took out several red cylindrical shells. Once they were carefully positioned, the soldiers lit them up, causing them to ignite and emit thick red smoke into the air. Other nearby soldiers started untying the ropes holding the boats to the dock and making last minute checks.

* * *

As the fist fights, brawls, and bayoneting continued in the East, the Black Army soldiers fighting suddenly looked behind themselves noticed the thick red smoke rising in the distance.

"So that's the plan now..." said Jo as he pulled his sword out of the stomach of a Japanese soldier. Jo then pulled out his whistle and blew on it until his lungs ran out of air. "INITIATE RETREAT PLAN #11!"

Suddenly half the Black Army soldiers started to retreat back to the remnants of the Black Army's base. The other half kept fighting the Japanese so the first half could make their retreat. Kae and Jeong were still preoccupied with fighting off the Japanese while Seo managed to get away from the front lines.

Immediately after the first half of Black Army soldiers retreated, the other half still fighting activated all the emergency smoke bombs they were given beforehand and threw them all over in random directions. The simultaneous activation caused thick, gray smoke to be emitted, enough to slightly halt the Japanese. The remaining soldiers used this as an opportunity to retreat also.

The same order was also issued in the Northern lines. The Black Army retreated after creating a large smoke cloud so the cavalry would have a hard time seeing them. Though a good amount of soldiers were able to successfully retreat, some unlucky Black Army soldiers were slain by Japanese cavalrymen who happened to charge past them.

* * *

Zero was on one of the transport boats, which was prepared to leave as soon as possible. Large gray smoke could be seen rising behind some of the remaining buildings.

"_Good, massive smokescreen has been implemented with success._" thought a satisfied Zero.

Meanwhile a wave of retreating Black Army soldiers appeared running past the flaming buildings and towards the docked boats. Soldiers already prepared to leave helped the weary, retreating soldiers board the boats. However, due to the massive amount of soldiers all competing to get on a boat as soon as possible, some were pushed into the water while other resorted to jumping onto the boats.

"C'MON! ONE AT A TIME! HURRY! HELP! QUICKLY!" could be heard from the various fleeing soldiers desperately trying to board the multiple boats.

As he was trying to pass through the crowd of soldiers, Zero bumped into both Jo and Kae.

"I'm glad to see you made it." said Zero.

"Same to you." said Jo.

"Where's Seo and Jeong?" asked Zero.

"We're not sure, but someone passing by told me he saw them board one of the other boats." responded Kae. "Anyway, I heard the Shinigami is attacking from the North."

"Sadly yes." said Zero. "I had to prematurely start the evacuation. Without any reinforcements, our forces were insufficient to deal with the Japanese. I have to admit, but we have lost this round."

Both Jo and Kae both lowered there heads silently to express their disbelief of the events that had recently unfolded.

"Zero, the retreat is ready to go. All you need to do is to give the final word." said Dietrich, who approached Zero from behind.

"Very well. Initiate the evacuation. Set course to Shanghai, where we'll meet up with the others and formulate a new plan." ordered Zero. Dietrich nodded and immediately ran off into the crowd.

"Zero, what of the soldiers that haven't boarded?" asked Kae.

"We must leave now. Their lives will not be in vain." responded Zero. Zero then walked away and disappeared into the crowd occupying the deck of the ship.

"What do you think about this plan?" asked Kae.

"Sadly Zero is right. We must recover as much resources we have for another day. As for today, it is fact, we have lost." said a semi-depressed Jo.

The smokestacks of the remaining boats all emitted black smoke, which rose into the air. Once the anchors were all lifted up, the boats started propelling themselves forward through the water. As the boats reached deeper waters, Zero looked back at the flaming town formerly used as their back-up base.

In the distance he could see left-over Black Army soldiers running towards the docks, waving at them in hope that they would come back and get them. Zero immediately turned around and focused on his next move.

"_The loss of some pawns is necessary for overall victory. I've may have been checkmated this round, but the second one will be much different, for I will figure out your next move before you even make it._" thought Zero as the defeated Black Army entered the Yellow Sea and far enough away from the Japanese forces.

* * *

**Author's Note: The Black Army has experienced its first defeat. Now heading towards a new base in Shanghai, China, Zero must now reorganize everything he has left and uncover the people who managed to assist the Japanese colonial forces in achieving victory. However, due with having presence in China, the Black Army can easily be dragged into China's political problems (does anyone see any resemblance here?). Also, I would like to say I will be introducing a new member to the Black Army soon since the Black Army lacks an R&D department.**


	33. The Day After the Storm

**Ch. 32 The Day After the Storm**

_3:10 PM, March 13th, 1919, Shanghai, China_

The busy metropolis of Shanghai was full of ships, carriages, automobiles, and many other Western-style elements. This was primarily due to the fact that one part of the city was part of the International Settlement while another was part of the French Concession. These two Western-influenced areas were nominally under Chinese sovereignty, but the foreigners and governments inhabiting the area enjoyed extraterritorial rights. The International Settlement was monitored by the various European powers, the USA, and Japan while the French Concession was solely ran by the French.

The International Settlement's area bordering the Huangpu River, The Bund, was the location of the city's most extravagant buildings. Various different architectural styles ranging from Neo-Classical and Neo-Baroque to Neo-Rennaissance and Neo-Gothic could be seen standing tall by the river. These buildings were primarily being used to house corporations, banks, social clubs, and other facilities meant to preserve foreign economic interests in the city.

The Black Army's boats that had just fled from the Korean Peninsula arrived and docked at one of the wharfs in the International Settlement. The _Dangun_, which had arrived earlier, was docked at a wharf further down the river.

Further inland was a large, multi-storied hospital facility. Located in the building was Zero, wearing his casual trench coat, shirts, pants, and worker's cap, along with Kim Gu, wearing his typical suit and tie. Zero was standing in the Office of the Hospital's Administrator while Kim Gu waited outside by the door.

"This facility here will be enough to handle all the patients I am about to bring here. I want you to treat and care for them with everything you have. Send several ambulances to the designated spot on the map I gave you. I also expect you not to ask them anything regarding their background, affiliations, and other details regarding on how they got their injuries. Only ask anything you feel is absolutely necessary in saving their lives. You will also tell all other staff members to be answerable only to me and my associates." instructed Zero, who was holding a pair of contacts on his two fingers.

"Of course sir." said the Head Administrator and some other head doctors in the room simultaneously.

Zero then placed his contacts back into his eyes before exiting the office.

"Let's go." said Zero as he passed Kim Gu.

"I'm glad you made it bake safely sir." replied Kim Gu as he and Zero walked down the hallway.

"Same to you. Hopefully the losses we have suffered won't be as large now that we have a way of getting our forces proper medical treatment without having people questioning us." said Zero. "By the way, you said you set up a temporary meeting spot in the city?"

"Yes. I managed to get a hold on some connections me and the council have in the city. They were kind enough to allow us to use an unused storage depot nearby." replied Kim Gu.

"Good. As you know the council is planning to have a meeting tonight regarding the current situation." said Zero.

"I do. They are probably wondering what went wrong with the situation." said Kim Gu.

"I know, which is why I'm already composing a case to present to them." Zero replied.

He and Kim Gu then walked into an elevator car and told the elevator operator to take them to the ground floor.

* * *

_7:00 PM, Storage Depot, International Settlement, Shanghai_

Down one of the various streets located in the International Settlement was a large building primarily used for storage. The storage building, however, was empty except for a long wooden table with some chairs placed around it. Several sets of lamps hung from the ceiling above, resulting in the room to be lit.

Sitting at the table was Zero, Kim Gu, the council members, and the Black Army Ministers. Papers and reports were strewn all over the table, resulting in the table being cluttered.

"The loss the Black Army and the Korean resistance has suffered recently is one of the largest we've faced in a while." said Yang Gi-tak. "Zero, how do you explain yourself?"

"Mr. Yang Zero's leadership is not being questioned here." said Minister of Defense Gang. "The Japanese utilized equipment and tactics we were unaware of."

"What of the intelligence networks you had set up? Was there any hints regarding these new factors?" asked Yi Dongnyeong.

"My team looked at every file, connection, and messages throughout the peninsula. We found no evidence of anything regarding the sudden introduction of planes." answered Dietrich.

"As for the Black Army, what is the status of the organization?" asked Park Eunsik.

"According to communication lines Dietrich managed to arrange and restore, the situation is pretty bleak. Many of our outposts in the major cities and some of the smaller communities have been overrun or abandoned. Many of our men have either been killed or been imprisoned. Hideouts have been discovered via confessions. The only forces we have available are some undercover agents and a few small outposts." said Zero.

"General Rozhkov managed to communicate with us and said he and the remaining fraction of his forces are currently based in the training facility in the North. General Park has said his remaining Southern forces have been forced halt all activities since Japanese security has spiked." said Chief of Staff General Jo, who's right hand was heavily bandaged due to it being partially bayoneted in the previous battle.

"The fact that the training facility was formerly an abandoned mansion in a ghost town makes it an unlikely spot for the Japanese to look in." added Kim Gu.

"Ok. Approximately how many of your men were lost?" asked Hong Jin.

"If I would have to guess, I would say that about 48% of our forces were either killed or captured." answered Zero.

Suddenly the council members sitting at the table started whispering to one another.

"Zero, what is your plan regarding this situation?" asked Park Eunsik.

"Currently I have Foreign Minister Won trying to get support from overseas while Minister of the Treasury Yoo is rebalancing the books. With the Japanese looking under every rock in Korea, our activities in the area are limited for the time being, which is why the Black Army will focus more on reorganization and intelligence gathering for the time being." explained Zero.

The council members once again started to whisper to one another.

"Anything else you want to mention to us Zero?" asked Park Eunsik.

"There is. I think someone outside of our knowledge has interfered with the operation." replied Zero.

"Excuse me Zero but what do you mean someone else?" asked Yang Gi-tak.

"I have analyzed every battle and skirmish we have had with the Imperial Japanese. In almost every confrontation we've had, the Japanese usually attack us head on. However, the Japanese in this recent battle adopted a different tactic. General can you explain?" asked Zero.

"Of course." said Jo as he stood up and read some papers he was holding with his good hand. "The patterns exhibited by the Japanese recently do not match the patterns of previous battles. Instead of attacking us with one giant blow, they attacked our divisions as they were in the process of organizing themselves. These small, but multiple strikes prevented reinforcements from coming to our aid. This sudden change in tactics shows that someone else was involved with the Japanese battle plans."

"But General, there is a chance that the enemy commanders simply learned from past experiences and simply tricked you. What makes you so certain an outside force was involved?" asked Yi Sang-ryong as he stroked his long beard.

"The planes we mentioned earlier sir is why I am certain outside sources were involved." said Zero as he rose out of his seat once more while Jo sat back down. "The fact that our intelligence networks didn't pick up any evidence of the colonial authorities getting their hands on such machinery along with the fact they weren't using them before tells me that the acquisition was recent."

"Also analysis shows me that the Korean peninsula doesn't have the industrial infrastructure needed to make so many planes in such a short amount of time." interjected Dietrich. "They had to come from somewhere else, meaning someone not part of the colonial government was behind the production of these planes."

"Then who do you think it was?" asked Park Eunsik.

"We don't know exactly sir." said Foreign Minister Won. "However potential candidates include someone from the Japanese home islands, several corporations, and the British or American governments. However me and Minister Ried have agreed to share info between our two ministries in order to trace where the planes came from and hopefully who produced them."

"Thank you Minister." said Zero. "As for you and the rest of the council, what are you planning to do? Are you going to go through with the declaration you approved before?"

Park Eunsik and the rest of the council members looked at nodded at one another before focusing on Zero once more.

"Well, we absolutely want to fulfill the promise we made by approving the signing of the Declaration of Independence. However, me and my constituents here and overseas are unsure about how such a government structure would be built. As a result, we have decided that we won't publicly declare an independent Korean government until the time is right." replied Park Eunsik.

"Very well. I just hope that the deliberation won't take too long. The longer we do nothing, the more the Japanese gain." said Zero.

"We will do our best." replied Park Eunsik.

The meeting was then adjourned and everyone at the meeting table got out of their seats and proceeded to exit the building.

* * *

_11:35 AM, March 14th, The Dangun, Shanghai_

Zero was working in his office as the _Dangun_ rocked slightly back and worth as it sat on the Huangpu River. He was reviewing various maps of Black Army and Japanese outposts located on the Korean peninsula. Several red x's were drawn on spots where Black Army outposts and bases Zero couldn't contact, presumably due to abandonment or Japanese capture. Black arrows pointing Northward, symbolizing the movement of Black Army divisions, were also drawn all over the peninsula. A large black circle could be seen in the Northeastern area, indicating the location of the abandoned mansion, which was now the Black Army's strongest if not only outpost on the peninsula.

"_DAMN IT!_" thought Zero as he slammed his fist on his desk. "_With these kinds of losses, it could take me months to recover to our pre-battle status. And if the Japanese have more of these planes or something of the sort, then we are at a severe disadvantage. The only plane we have is the Shinkirō, and that was practically destroyed. We need better weapons. The only problem is getting our hands on them._"

Suddenly a knock on his door could be heard.

"C'mon in!" yelled Zero.

The door opened and in came Foreign Minister Won.

"Zero, I have urgent news to report to you." he said.

"What is it and who is it from?" asked Zero.

"It's a message from the contacts we've established in Ireland." said Won as he held the message in his hand. "It says that the Irish Republic sympathizes with the Black Army fully for they too wish to break the chains binding them to Great Britain. Also it says here President Cathal Brugha and Foreign Minister George Noble Plunkett thank you for the financial aid you have given them. Minister of Home Affairs Michael Collins also says you're a true inspiration and symbol for justice and independence."

"Well, please tell them I am flattered by their compliments and thanks." replied Zero.

"The message also here says that they are sorry for your recent loss. As a token for our aid and support to them, they have decided to give us a submarine along with a squad of some of their best men." said Won.

"Wait a submarine?!" said Zero with a surprised look on his face. "I didn't even know the Irish had naval capabilities."

"Actually it says here that the submarine was originally German and apparently decided to dock in an Irish port once word that the Imperial German Navy was mutinying." said Won. "Since the Irish Republic fears that using the submarine themselves could result in diplomatic repercussions in the international sphere, they have decided to give it to us for we aren't technically an independent sovereign nation, making any claims and allegations placed on us by a government extremely difficult." explained Won.

"I see, well tell the Irish Republic we give our utmost thanks along with a shipment of ammo via the black market." ordered Zero.

The Foreign Minister nodded before leaving the room. Zero then returned to reviewing his maps.

"_A submarine and a squad of Irish soldiers. This couldn't have come at a better time._" thought Zero.

* * *

**Authors' Note: I know it's a short chapter, but I felt I addressed the aftermath of the battle enough. **

**About Ireland and the submarine, the Irish Republic doesn't want to use the submarine that mutinied (the Imperial German Navy really did mutiny at the very end of WWI) in their waters because they fear Germany might be offended if they found out the Irish, who are calling themselves a sovereign nation despite not being recognized as one, took in one of their own subs without alerting them, which could potentially result in Germany interfering in the Irish War for Independence. However, the Black Army, a privately-run organization, non-sovereign entity, isn't under the same conditions that the Irish Republic is under.**

**If there are any other questions, feel free to ask.**


	34. Korea Resurrected

**Ch. 33: Korea Resurrected**

_11:45 PM, March 26th, 1919, Wusong, China_

The small port town of Wusong was located downriver from Shanghai and near the mouth of the Huangpu River. Despite being a small town, it had many wharfs and ports. Some automobiles guarded by non-uniformed Black Army members were parked right next to a large, wooden building with was only built with three walls.

The building housed a dry dock, which was currently filled with water. Zero, Kim Gu, Dietrich, along with a few other Black Army escorts were waiting by the edge of the pool placed in the middle of the room. A few overhead lights were on, fully illuminating the entire room.

"So, you said you're sure they got the message on when and where to meet?" asked Kim Gu.

"Absolutely. I was told by our correspondents in Ireland that the submarine they are using has a wireless telegraph. I then gave them the info on how to access the network i had recently set up." Dietrich answered.

"Still, it's a long trip from Ireland to Shanghai." Kim Gu replied. "Still can't believe we've managed to get our hands on a submarine. Zero, once again you pulled off a miracle."

"No. Not this time." Zero replied. "This is something the Irish people decided to do on their own. This is the result of the hope and future they believe in. For they too need a symbol such as Zero to help them overthrow the one's who thrive by suppressing the weak."

"I see. Anyway, I heard you visited the injured at the hospital the other day. So, how does it look?" asked Kim Gu.

"About so-so." replied Zero. "Our casualties have injuries ranging from scrapes and bruises to bullet and puncture wounds. Though a fraction of the casualties have already succumbed to their injuries, we still have a decent sized fighting force. However, due to the severity of some of their injuries, many of them won't be able to fight for some time."

"I see. Did we loose anyone of high value?" asked Kim Gu.

"Not really. Kae told me she was fine and that the worst she got was a deep cut on her arm. Doctors managed to stitch that up though. Park, despite being partially peppered by a barrage of bullets, is still alive albeit in a critical state. It was lucky for him that he didn't bleed too much and that the surgeons were able to fix most of the wounds." answered Zero. "However, soldiers in artillery told me that Myo was killed in action. Apparently his unit was bombed from above. Dietrich also found out from the remaining spies in Korea that Yi was seen being arrested during the chaos on March 1st. He presumably was taken to Gyeongseong Prison. No word about him as been heard since."

"Gyeongseong Prison. I wouldn't be surprised if he was already dead, or worst begging for death." replied a saddened Kim Gu.

"Their losses will not be in vain. It was due to their efforts that we have managed prosper despite the beatings we receive by our enemies." Zero replied. "That is why we must publicly announce the creation of an independent Korean government. We have to show the Japanese we are still strong."

"Zero you know I am working on that with the council. This is a huge decision to make and we can't afford any slip ups. The council is making sure it has the proper support from the public and from our overseas organizations." explained Kim Gu.

"I am only concerned because of the small provisional government publicly announced from Vladivostok a few days ago. I fear if we don't make a move soon, small provisional governments claiming to be the legitimate one will pop up all over, which will create competition that threatens to tear the independence cause apart." explained Zero. "As the biggest, mot influential of the groups, our official proclamation of a provisional government will prevent any more smaller groups popping up."

"Like I said before, I will do my best and explain the situation." replied Kim Gu.

"I appreciate it."

"Look!" yelled a nearby Black Army soldier.

The surface of the Huangpu River outside started to show signs of disturbance, as if something was moving beneath it. Eventually a trail of ripples appeared and was seemingly snaking its way to the water-filled dry dock.

"Zero, it's time." whispered Dietrich.

Suddenly a submarine conning tower surfaced out of the water. As it continued surfacing, one could see the conning tower was connected to an oval-shaped metal structure. Once the submarine fully surfaced, the top of submarine's hull was above water, resulting in its large deck gun, exhaust pipe, and antenna being exposed.

The nearby Black Army soldiers surrounded the pool of water in the middle of the room as the surfaced submarine slowly entered the building. The long submarine then slowly came to a halt when the length of the hull was in the water-filled dry dock. The Black Army, wanting to ensure security, raised their arms and aimed at the top of the conning tower.

"Lower your arms! We're here to greet someone, not scare them." commanded Zero. "Also, prepare for docking!" The Black Army soldiers immediately lowered their arms and placed the wooden docking platform over the water separating the dock and the submarine.

It was then the sound of something being unscrewed started to echo in the room. After about a minute, a metal hatch on top of the conning tower flipped open. A man with red hair and a beard slowly climbed out of the submarine and walked across the platform. He was a wearing an Irish Republican Army officer's uniform, which consisted of a dark green, single-button, double breasted coat along with dark green pants, a leather belt, and a peaked cap.

"Which one of you is Zero?" asked the officer. Zero then approached the man.

"I am Zero."

"It's an honor to meet you sir." said the officer as he shook Zero's hand. "I am Joseph Donahue, Commanding Officer of the Irish Foreign Volunteers. Me and my men are honored to be able to work with you."

"I thank you and your government for your cooperation and compliments." Zero replied.

Two dozen men dressed in similar dark green uniforms suddenly exited the submarine one at a time and lined themselves behind Officer Donahue. They were followed by six more men, who instead were wearing suits and vests.

"As you can see, my men are fresh for the fight and willing to be under your command. Gentlemen! Salute!" commanded Donahue. Instantly all the men synchronously saluted Zero. Zero then saluted them back.

"So, I presume your men know how to operate this submarine?" asked Zero.

"Yes. The German officers that brought it to us were also willing to teach me and my men how to operate it. My men will happily teach your men how to operate it." Donahue responded.

"Good. This submarine will allow us to move around the waters more easily." replied Zero.

"I also would like to introduce to you to our engineering team." said Donahue.

"Engineering team?" asked Zero.

"Yes. Since we are dealing with a lot of mechanical devices beyond my knowledge, I suggested to the Irish government to create a team of engineers and scientists to accompany us." explained Donahue as he brought Zero to the men in suits and vests. The engineering team consisted of engineers ranging in age. "I would also like you to meet our head engineer and scientist Professor Ronan O'Connor."

The Professor was a clean shaven, blonde-haired man in his thirties. Like the other scientists and engineers, he wore a professional looking suit and tie. The one characteristic that mostly stood out however was the long, wooden tobacco pipe sticking out of his mouth.

"Nice to meet you Professor." Zero replied.

"Please, call me Ronan. Anyway it is nice to meet you too. I am glad to offer my services to your cause."

"What exactly do you specialize in?" Zero asked.

"Mainly engineering, physics, and chemistry. When I was living in England, I used to work at the Royal Aeronautical Society. It was there I designed, built, and tested various plane prototypes. I also analyzed certain things such as structural integrity, speed, engine capacity, rudder control, etc. This allowed me to make improvements never before seen on a plane." explained Ronan.

"Impressive." Zero replied. "Come to think of it, your services would benefit the Black Army greatly. That is why as Chairman of the Black Army, I hereby decree the creation of the Black Army Research and Development Team, headed by Prof. Ronan O'Connor."

"Thank you very much Zero. I will serve you to the best of my abilities." said Ronan.

"That's all I can ask for." replied Zero.

Zero then ordered Dietrich to gather up all papers and blueprints and give them to Ronan and the rest of the R&D Team.

"What shall we do Zero?" asked Donahue.

"You will be given the rank of General while your Irish volunteers will be reorganized into the Black Army's Irish Squad. You will command the Irish Squad along with two other platoons. All of your reports will go through me, the Chief of Staff, and the Minister of Defense." Zero answered.

"Very well then sir." Donahue said as he saluted.

Zero then introduced the new recruits to Kim Gu, Dietrich, and the other Black Army members present. Once introductions were completed, Zero adjourned the meeting and headed back to his car waiting outside. The newly formed Irish Squad along with the R&D team stayed behind for the night and took shelter in a nearby empty warehouse.

* * *

_2:20 PM, April 11th, 1919, International Settlement, Shanghai_

Nearby the empty storage depot the Black Army initially held their meetings in was a dilapidated-looking multi-storied office building. However, the inside of the building was partially fixed up and filled with many offices, each one containing many desks and telegraphs. Some rooms even had several sets of telephones. Various members of the Black Army were making calls and writing reports while others were relaying information from one to another.

In one of the offices on the upper floor was Zero's office, which contained one big desk, a telephone, and a window looking out onto the street below. Multiple maps and diagrams were hanging on the wall while several piles of papers were sitting on Zero's desk. Sitting quietly at his desk, Zero was continuing writing reports in his private journal.

"_The Black Army's recent purchase of an old, run-down office building has seemed to pay off. Managed to use some of our funds to repair the interior, setup special communication lines, and reconnect the electrical wiring. All Ministries have fully moved into their new offices without any difficulty. We also bought a large apartment-complex to house all of the Black Army's soldiers. Thanks to the information control Dietrich has set up, no one has suspected any of our activities. _

_Black Army R&D Team currently occupies the old storage depot. Ronan has reviewed various diagrams of the __Shinkirō and has personally requested for the retrieval of the debris so that he can analyze it. Dietrich has told me that despite increased security over the Korean Peninsula, he would be able to get the debris located at the Training Facility, the Black Army's last major active base on the Peninsula, back to Shanghai via remaining underground channels. Other members of the team are already working on better artillery shells and more efficient engines._

_The council has told me they found a new spot for them to settle in down in the French Concession of the city. Apparently a successful overseas activists that they call Dosan gave them the money to buy this new meeting spot of theirs. Still no results from the council regarding an official creation of an independent Korean government. Kim Gu has already told them that the government set up in Vladivostok is a potential sign for further non-cooperative behavior and the creation of one in Shanghai is essential. Council is still in dispute though, which means I must intervene directly."_

Suddenly the sound of someone knocking on the door interrupted Zero's concentration.

"Come in!" said Zero.

The door opened and Dietrich slowly walked into the room holding a newspaper in his hand.

"Something important I presume?" asked Zero.

"Yes. Just got my hand on a recent edition of a Japanese-run newspaper." answered Dietrich as he handed Zero the newspaper.

Zero took the newspaper and started to skim the front page.

"Chosun Manse Violent Public Disorder Incident!?" yelled Zero. "Is that what they're calling this barbaric act of theirs?!"

"Apparently so. The article also states that around 500 were killed while 12,000 were arrested. However, recent intelligence I have received from foreign sources have claimed that several thousand were killed while about 45,000 were arrested. Obviously the Japanese are trying to prevent this uprising from getting out of hand." answered Dietrich.

"The Japanese think they can counter my move here, but they don't realize their are other openings for me to exploit." said Zero. "Dietrich, send out via any means of communication information countering the Japanese claims."

"Yes sir." said Dietrich before he excused himself from the office.

* * *

_8:00 PM, French Concession, Shanghai_

The French Concession of Shanghai, like the International Settlement North of it, was filled with various Western-style buildings and crowded streets. Zero, wearing a dark trench coat over his Black Army uniform, exited his personal automobile when it arrived in front of the council's new meeting spot. The building the council was using was a small, two-storied, red-bricked building with several small windows. Overall the building looked liked a Victorian house.

Zero approached the door and knocked it three times. Kim Gu looked outside to see who it was and opened the door when he realized it was Zero.

"Zero how are you?" asked Kim Gu.

"Not bad. Still organizing everything. Anyway the meeting...?" replied Zero.

"Oh yes...right this way." said Kim Gu as he led Zero to the meeting room.

"The council is very surprised you wanted to personally join our meetings."

"Well Kim, there's something urgent I must discuss."

Zero and Kim Gu entered the meeting room, which had a round wooden table and several chairs placed around it. The council members had already taken their seats. Once Zero and Kim Gu took their seats, the meeting began.

"This is quite a place you guys managed to acquire." said Zero.

"Well as you know, we have many connections here and abroad." replied Park Eunsik. "Anyway, why did you want to speak to us directly?"

"Why? Because I am very concerned with the fact that it has been a month since the declaration, yet we still haven't organized an official government. As you know, a government proclaiming itself the legitimate Korean government has just been declared in Vladivostok. As you know, we are the strongest and most organized out of all the independence movements. If we do not create a legitimate government, the possibility of everything unraveling increases." explained Zero.

"Zero you must understand that we must consult various people with various different interests before we can..." explained Hong Jin.

"But doing nothing is worst!" Zero interrupted. "Everything we have shed blood for will be for nothing if we keep this act up."

"The creation of a Korean government will be handled by this council alone. Your input is not necessary." responded Yi Dongnyeong.

"I respect this council with all my heart, but I cannot just watch this council sit back and let the Japanese continue their oppression." Zero replied.

"We care every second of our lives about the Korean people. But if we make the wrong move at the wrong time, the consequences could be enormous." explained Park Eunsik.

"If we publicly announce a provisional government here in Shanghai, we risk putting ourselves in the diplomatic battlefield." said Yang Gi-tak.

"I understand." said Zero. "I understand that fear, despite what you think, is what's preventing you from making the next step. You're afraid Japan will retaliate brutally, but you seem to forget that Japan will not take pity on you. However, despite my opposition, I respect this council and allow you to make your own decisions. Therefore, I don't think I'm needed at this current meeting." said Zero before he got out of his seat and headed towards the front door.

"Zero wait!" yelled Kim Gu. Zero stopped walking and instantly turned around.

"Please understand we are doing our very best..." said Kim Gu.

"I do understand. However, the Japanese have shown they are willing to stop at nothing to achieve their goals and eliminate their enemies. The feelings of fear those men harbor deep down is what the Japanese want. They want us to remain disorganized and confused. They want us to doubt ourselves. But we cannot let them drag us back. The declaration was a big blow, but it was only the first part. The creation of a new government is what's needed to complete that blow. Only then will Japan realize that we will not play their games any longer." said Zero.

"You make an excellent point Zero and I agree with you, but the council has different intentions from me." said Kim Gu.

"Well, I'm glad you understand." said Zero. He then waved goodbye and headed back into his automobile while Kim Gu returned to the meeting with Zero's little speech in his mind. Zero then instructed his chauffeur to drive him back to the Black Army's HQ in the International Settlement.

* * *

_10:44 AM, April 14th, 1919, Black Army HQ, International Settlement, Shanghai_

Zero was sitting at his desk quietly reading a report from the Ministry of the Treasury. The report consisted of graphs depicting international markets, interest rates, investments, and other data revolving around banking.

"BANG-BANG-BANG!" could be heard against the office door.

"Enter!" Zero yelled.

The door swung open and Kae ran to Zero's desk.

"Whoa! What's going on?!" asked a surprised Zero.

"Zero read todays front page article!" said Kae as she gave Zero the daily newspaper.

Zero proceeded to read the front page of the paper carefully.

"**BREAKING NEWS: PROVISIONAL GOVERNMENT OF THE REPUBLIC OF KOREA DECLARED IN SHANGHAI!**

**It is by no doubt official, the Provisional Government of the Republic of Korea has been formed. Last night, a report was sent out by exiled Korean resistance officials in Shanghai stating that Imperial Japan's reaction regarding the March 1st Movement in Korea will not deter them from confronting them.**

**"The Korean people remain strong and will get stronger as each second passes." stated Korean resistance official Park Eunsik. "Japan believes that butchery and bloodshed will deter us, but this new government is proof that it will not instill fear in us any longer."**

**Details regarding the composition and structure of the proclaimed government still remain unknown, however, this new government will surely pose a challenge to the similarly named organization declared in Vladivostok last month. However, the intellectuals running the Provisional Government in Shanghai are supposedly calling other Korean resistance figures all around the world to come to them. There is also some speculation that the government in Shanghai is backed up by the militant Black Army. **

**No word on the reaction from the Imperial Japanese regarding this recent...**"

"They did it. They actually went through with it." repeatedly said a surprised Zero.

"Finally, the Korean people have an independent Korean government to look up to. For almost 10 years me and many others have been pressed into the ground by Japanese boots and bayonets. But now, we are fighting as an independent nation, not simply as an unprofessional group of freedom fighters." Kae said excitingly.

Zero however was too concentrated on why the council was initially hesitant to create a provisional government, only to become a firm supporter two days later.

"Kae, thank you for the news. Proceed with your current tasks. You are dismissed." said Zero. Kae saluted Zero before leaving his office.

Once she left the room, Zero grabbed the telephone located on the desk in front of him and asked communications to connect him to the council's headquarters.

Within a few seconds, a voice could be heard on the other end.

"Who is this?" asked the voice.

"It's me Zero."

"Oh Zero! It's me Kim Gu. I figure you heard the recent development made? Amazing isn't it? We're actually witnessing a new future."

"Speaking of the recent news, I was wondering why the council had a sudden change of mind." asked Zero.

"Well, after you left the other night during our meeting, I started replaying your thoughts in the issue over and over in my head. It was then I decided to voice your opinion and predictions to the council. I also told them why you personally thought they were hesitant to make the next move." replied Kim Gu.

"And what was the council's response?" asked Zero.

"They thought about it for an hour or so before they agreed that a large statement be sent to the Japanese, a statement saying their terror and fear tactics will not hinder us at all. They also re-evalauated themselves and most of them realized deep down they were scared to make a move. Basically Zero, this new development would most likely not be occurring now if you had said nothing." said Kim Gu.

"I thank you, but the council made the decision, not me." replied Zero.

"However, you and the symbol you represent allowed them to purge their fears and show Japan we really mean it." said Kim Gu.

"Well then, I thank you for telling the council my full opinion on the issue. I also would like to thank the council for making what I feel like the decision that was most appropriate." said Zero.

"Your welcome and I will gladly tell the council about your approval." said Kim Gu before he and Zero hung up.

"_A Provisional Government of the Republic of Korea. If we are officially going to be a government representing the Korean people, then we're going to have to behave and organize ourselves as one. It seems the game was changed once more. This is surely going to get_ interesting." thought Zero as he leaned back in his desk chair.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Been very busy with various things in my life lately.**

**Anyway, we meet the division Ireland sent, along with the team of researchers headed by Prof. Ronan O'Connor. Due to this recent inclusion, the Black Army now has a R&D team, allowing them to create and use better, more efficient weapons and machinery. If anyone hasn't noticed, Ronan is also a counterpart for a Code Geass character.**

**With the council declaring an official Provisional Government in exile, the fight against Japan has changed dramatically. First, more resistance members from around Asia and the rest of the world will also play a role beside the original council members. Second, this new government must organize itself and appoint itself a President along with a cabinet to head this new republic. This new government will eventually elect an overseas resistance official as President. However, this President might have other selfish goals in mind, ones that may require weakening the Black Army.**


	35. In Dextrum et Sinistrum

**Ch. 34: In Dextrum et Sinistrum**

_10:01 PM, May 4th, 1919, Black Army HQ, International Settlement, Shanghai_

The lamp posts lining the streets of Shanghai brightened the city as the dark, night sky hovered above. Like many other metropolises around the world, many lights placed on signs and buildings were also keeping the overall city lit up. However, few people were walking down the streets and most buildings showed almost no activity.

All the offices in the Black Army's HQ were empty and locked up for the night. The important, high-ranking cabinet members of the Black Army were all asleep in their rooms located in the residential section of the headquarters. Zero, however, was still fully awake. He was sitting at the desk in his office, writing another entry into his journal.

"_Ronan and the engineering team are almost finished repairing the Shinkirō. It's a good thing we still had the debris of the plane stored and delivered here. Ronan has also told me he has equipped the Shinkirō with a better engine. It supposedly uses less fuel and runs more efficiently. Other additions to our arsenal include better kinds of incendiary shells, more accurate artillery guns, and smaller communication devices._

_Situation regarding the young Provisional Government is slow, but progressive. Event though a constitution was set up and a government was declared, no positions have been filled yet. Kim Gu has told me he believes this is partially due to the varying political beliefs among the newly arrived resistance members. Left and right wing factions have been debating on what path the new government should take. _

_We are also waiting to hear from other important resistance leaders and members all over the world. Division is something we can't afford now. With the addition of the Provisional Government set up in Seoul last month, three separate groups are now calling themselves the Provisional Government. Main members of the Provisional Government have assured me they will promote solidarity among themselves. _

_Recent events in China have be chaotic. Earlier today student demonstrations erupted in Beijing. Apparently they were upset about the Chinese government repaying some of the large debts accumulated by the warlords running the government by leasing the Shandong Peninsula to Japan and expand Japanese extraterritoriality rights in China. Anger is also due to the fact that the Chinese diplomatically failed at getting attention at the Paris Peace Conference. The situation is currently being reviewed and evaluated._"

Zero then closed his journal and placed it in his pants pocket. He then got up from his desk chair and turned off the lights in the room. He then walked down the dark hall quietly and reached the door leading to his bedroom. Grabbing a key from his pocket, Zero unlocked the door, entered the room, and prepared to go to bed.

* * *

_12:45 PM, June 25th, 1919, The Dangun, Shanghai_

Zero was standing outside on the _Dangun_'s deck as it rocked back and forth on the river. His elbow was resting on the railing as he stared into the distance. Suddenly Kim Gu approached him from behind.

"Nice day isn't it Zero?" asked Kim Gu.

"Kim, do you know what today is?" Zero asked back.

"Uh...June 25th?" answered Kim Gu with a confused look on his face.

"Correct. It was one year ago today that I arrived to this world." said Zero.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot what you told me when you helped me escape from prison."

"Amazing isn't it? One year has passed, and it seems like forever I was in my own world." said Zero.

"Well, within that one year span, you have achieved things that would take an ordinary man five years to do." Kim Gu replied. "Anyway, have you been looking for a way to return?"

"Sort of. The thing is I don't fully understand how I got here. Like I told you before, I was in an explosion and then I just found myself in this world."

"Must be some explosion to do something like that. I mean, it sounds like you broke the laws of science itself." said Kim Gu.

"Personally I think my geass along with some other specific factors were involved. But that still doesn't get me any closer. The only clue I got was in a "dream" I had, which indicated that I must fulfill a purpose. Of course that just makes things more difficult." Zero explained. "As a result, I have already prepared to face the inevitable fact, I am here forever, and I must make use of what is available in front of me."

Kim Gu then quietly left the deck of the ship to allow Zero to reminiscence everything he had gone through the past year.

* * *

_9:50 PM, August 19th, 1919, Provisional Government of the ROK (Republic of Korea) HQ, French Concession, Shanghai_

Zero and Kim Gu were both sitting in the passenger seat as the Black Army officer escorting them stopped in front of the Provisional Government's HQ in the French Concession of the city. The driver opened the passenger door and both men exited the car and walked to the door of the building. Once they were inside, Zero saw the council members, along with a few other men in suits and ties, all sitting around the large conference table in the adjacent room.

"There he is! The man who has made the Japanese actually fear us!" yelled Park Eunsik as Zero and Kim Gu entered the meeting room. Everyone in the room rose out of their seats and immediately started clapping.

"Thank you, thank you! But it was the Korean people who brought us the fruits of victory. I just merely offered some guidance." Zero replied.

"Nonsense! Don't be so humble about it. There is no doubt your leadership has brought much to our cause." Park Eunsik replied.

"I am just protecting the innocent from those who use their position and wealth to exploit and kill." said Zero.

"Anyway, Kim, would you like to introduce Zero to some of our other guests?" asked Park Eunsik.

"Oh yes. Well there's one man I would like you to meet first." Kim Gu said. He led Zero to a Korean man in his early forties wearing a suit and tie. His hair was neat and he had a semi-thick mustache.

"It's an honor to meet the man who has given hope to the Korean people. My name is An Chang-ho." he said as he shook Zero's hand.

"An here has been mostly operating in California, USA, where he help found Korean National Association to represent the Korean people overseas. He's also the one who provided the funds for this new government headquarters." explained Kim Gu.

"Wait, then that makes you Dosan." Zero said. "You must be pretty successful if you managed to afford a place like this."

"That is correct. Dosan is the pen name I used to protect myself." answered An. "Besides the KNA, I also managed to help found other Korean independence institutions in America such as the New Korea Society and the Young Korean Academy."

"And over here we have Kim Kyu-sik and Lyuh Woon-hyung." said Kim Gu. Kim Kyu-sik was a man slightly younger than An while Lyuh Woon-hyung had a light mustache. Both men also were wearing Western-style suits.

"Nice to meet the both of you. Kim, I know you just got back from France. How was your trip back to Asia?" asked Zero.

"About so-so." answered Kim Kyu-sik. "Me and my colleagues have heard many of your achievements."

"Thank you. By the way, Lyuh, I thank you for arranging us to take refuge in Shanghai. Your connections really made things less complicated." said Zero.

"No problem. With all the work you have done, along with my passion to see an independent Korea, it was my pleasure to assist you." replied Lyuh Woon-hyung.

Kim Gu then introduced Zero to the other newly arrived resistance leaders and officials. These included representatives from the Provisional Governments proclaimed both in Seoul and Vladivostok, nationalists, communists, and other officials returning from overseas. Everyone then took their seat around the table.

"Good evening gentlemen. It is an honor to have all you assembled here tonight." said Park Eunsik. "As you know we are all here for the same reason, to ensure the unity of our cause."

"The fact that three governments proclaiming themsleves to be the legimitate government of the Koreans is problematic. That is why we shall decide who and where will run this new government." said Kim Gu.

"As a representative of the socialist faction, I believe this new government should be primarily led by the organizations based in Siberia and Manchuria. Yi Donghwi has suggested that we should work with the Bolsheviks. He has already prepared several brigades of guerillas along the Yalu River, all ready to fight for Korean soil." said a middle-aged man wearing a suit and tie.

Suddenly one side of the room voiced their opposition by yelling "NO!" repeatedly.

"Uhm, Yi Dongwhi?" whispered Zero.

"He's a prominent Korean socialist primarily operating out of Russia. Primarily he's known for his friendliness to the Bolsheviks and their cause." Kim Gu whispered back.

"I object to that decision!" yelled another man. "The Bolsheviks cannot be trusted. What we need is an ally who will actually protect the core values of liberty. I suggest approaching the United States of America!"

Half of the room yelled their opposition once more when the man was done speaking.

"The United States has been making deals with the Japanese. The US along with the Western powers only want to exploit the labor of foreign peoples, which makes them no better than our current enemy! And may I say that the Bolsheviks are currently facing an army consisting of the Japanese, British, French, Czech, and American forces. Moscow has told my associates cooperation is heavily desired." said the middle-aged man.

"But, President Woodrow Wilson of the US is a promoter of self-determination." said Kim Kyu-sik. "When I went to America to receive my college education, I was able to witness the values embraced by the US. If we want to find for our freedom and independence, then the US would be the better choice."

"Yet you failed to get any attention to our cause when you attended the Paris Peace Conference. This just reveals America's hypocrisy. It's willing to promote the self determination of Europeans, but doesn't give a damn when it comes to Asia." yelled another delegate.

"Perhaps we know to approach someone else, someone who appeals to the left-wing communists and the right-wing nationalists." said Lyuh Woon-hyung.

"Then who else do we approach?" asked another man at the table.

"I say we should ally ourselves with Sun Yat-sen and his allies here in China." suggested Lyuh Woon-hyung.

"If you haven't noticed but China practically doesn't exist!" yelled an official in the room. "Warlords are dividing up whatever they can find while Sun Yat-sen and his remaining allies have been hanging on by a thread. We need a strong ally to stop Japan's expansion. With their recent acquisition of the South Pacific Islands along with increasing influence in Russia, Japan has shown it will not stop until every enemy is crushed."

"What about the people in Korea as we speak? They are being tortured and beaten every second. Remember that massacre back in April where the Imperial Army rounded up and locked innocent people in a church before setting it ablaze?!" yelled An Chang-ho. "Well, if we keep this disagreement up, then that massacre is just the first of many!"

"But sir, we can't possibly work with the Bolsheviks. They are already having much difficulty holding off the Japanese-allied White Russian advancement. It's too risky to invest resources in something with little or no return." debated an official.

"However, we have had indirect contact with the Bolsheviks, and our cooperation has been viewed positively on both sides." said Park Eunsik. "Zero, could you explain?"

Everyone in the room looked down the table and eerily stared at Zero. After taking a deep breath, Zero got out of his seat so he could address all the officials present in the room.

"It is true the Black Army has made contact with the Bolshevik leadership in Moscow. We have provide each other with lots of resources and intelligence. If you already didn't know, a few of my men and generals were working under the Bolsheviks before they were transferred to the Black Army. Our relationship overall seems healthy and stable." said Zero. He then sat down back in his chair once he finished speaking.

"As you can see, the Bolsheviks understand our cause and can be trusted." said Park Eunsik. "Initially I doubted approaching the Bolsheviks, but Zero as shown that though we differ in motives and causes, we both oppose the advancement of the Imperial Japanese. The Bolsheviks also force the Japanese to extend their already limited resources. So despite their many losses the past year, helping them will help us. We need all the help we can get if we want to regain our country."

Suddenly everyone in the room started whispering to one another.

"I agree with Mr. Park." said An Chang-ho. Everyone in the room stopped talking to one another and looked at him. "We need to utilize every available resource and ally available. We cannot risk loosing anything that will assist us attain our goals. We must put our ideological opinions aside and concentrate on the future of Korea."

"Are you saying we should work with the Bolsheviks? If so, won't we be therefore promoting communism?" asked a long-bearded representative.

"Not exactly." replied An Chang-ho. "We won't work with just the Bolsheviks, but we shall also work with our associates in America, the Chinese, and any other organization that fights for Korean independence."

"And who will lead this ideologically-unified government?" skeptically asked another representative in the room.

"That will have to be a decision for the representatives and delegates here and abroad to decide." answered An Chang-ho. "However, it's about 10:00 PM and I think we should continue this discussion a week from today. Therefore, do we agree to adjourn this meeting?"

"Agreed!" chanted everyone in the room simultaneously. Everyone then got out of there seats and proceeded to exit the room. Zero wiggled his way through the crowd as he approached An Chang-ho.

"That was some fine speaking you did." said Zero.

"Thank you Zero." replied An Chang-ho. "We cannot deny any assistance. It is essential that we work with anyone willing to fight against the Japanese. We also cannot let ideology prevent us from moving forward."

"I totally agree. Ideological differences and arguments is what Japan wants. Because without unity, we are powerless to do anything. At least all the separate independence groups are now in agreement to assist in forming one single Korean government." said Zero.

"Speaking of assistance, what is your exact relation with the Provisional Government?" asked An Chang-ho. "Because if I'm not mistaken, the Black Army is not technically connected with the main Korean resistance movement."

"Well, Kim Gu is the only tangible proof of a connection between the Korean resistance and the Black Army. Park Eunsik and his associates were worried about supporting armed resistance, but still wanted me to assist in the fight for independence. Therefore, the Black Army and the council only shared contact information with one another. That way the Japanese couldn't blame the council for terrorism and armed insurgency." explained Zero.

"I understand that Zero. But since the council is going to be part of this new government, how will the Black Army play in this new system? Will you still work independently of us? Or will you allow the Provisional Government to nationalize the Black Army?" asked An Chang-ho.

"Since you and the others seem to understand the political landscape better than I do, I personally think the Provisional Government should act independently of the Black Army in regards with internal affairs and diplomacy. However, I think it would be more efficient if I were to continue leading the Black Army, away from the bureaucratic system." answered Zero.

"Hmmm...I see. Well I will have to discuss your opinions with the other delegates and officials the next time we meet." replied An Chang-ho.

Both Zero and An then said goodnight to one another before parting ways. Zero then met up with Kim Gu and proceeded to walk back to the escort car waiting outside for them.

* * *

_10:32 PM, September 9th, 1919, Black Army R&D Facility, International Settlement, Shanghai_

Three weeks passed since the representatives and delegates of the various independence groups agreed to create a single Provisional Government representing all ideologies and beliefs. Despite agreeing to create a single government, there was still many questions on how this new government would be constructed. As a result, the various politicians and bureaucrats met at the Provisional Government HQ weekly to help design the government's constitution and to nominate its leaders. Zero, however, did not attend these briefings and instead sent Kim Gu to represent the Black Army.

Instead, Zero was inside a giant warehouse converted into a research center. The warehouse was large and filled with various engines, firearms, blueprints, flasks, beakers, and a whole variety of tools. At one of the tables, Ronan was showing Zero and Dietrich various sketches of several different plane models.

"How about this model Zero?" asked Ronan as he held his wooden tobacco pipe in his mouth.

"No. The wingspan seems a little shorter than the ones I saw. Also the height is seemingly a little off." replied Zero. Ronan then grabbed another sketching and showed it to Zero.

"How about this one?" he asked.

Zero carefully analyzed the sketching of the plane repeatedly to make sure he didn't miss any key details.

"I'm pretty sure this was the type of plane that attacked us before we left Korea." said Zero. "However, it seems the guns and the engine size are a little off. Otherwise, it's a match."

"Interesting." Ronan replied. He then took the tobacco pipe out of his mouth and held it in between his two fingers. "This plane is of British origin. However, the fact that you said the engine size and the guns were different raises eyebrows."

"How so?" asked Dietrich.

"Because, if the guns and the engine were altered, one could possibly improve the plane's performance and firing ability." replied Ronan. "But to make the amount of planes you saw with these adjustments, one would need access to some kind of large industrial facility. Chemical tests I did on the uniforms worn by bomb victims also seem to indicate a refined combustible formula was used."

"I see. So whoever provided these weapons must have access to lots of resources and have the industrial capacity to do so." said Zero. "Dietrich, investigate all industrial and financial activity in Japan. I also want you to look into recent Japanese exports and imports. Hopefully this can create a faint trail to who managed to figure out our strategy and provide the Japanese forces these weapons."

"Very well sir." Dietrich said before he separated from Zero and Ronan. As Dietrich walked out of the R&D facility, Kim Gu walked in and approached Zero.

"Kim, how was the meeting? Anything accomplished?" asked Zero.

"Zero, I can happily tell you that a constitution has been written up. The only thing left is the official ratification and inauguration. However, that shouldn't be a problem." answered Kim Gu.

"Excellent." Zero responded happily. "If I may ask, but how was this government set up?"

"Well, thanks to An Chang-ho's input, the government will be led by a President accompanied by a Premier." explained Kim Gu. "Below them will be a cabinet, consisting of elected officials serving in the legislature, the Provisional Assembly."

"I see. And the people elected to those positions...?" asked Zero.

"So far only the position of President and Premier were filled in at tonights meeting." answered Kim Gu. "Since there was debate on whether or not we go to the United States or the Russian Bolsheviks, both factions agreed to let the position of President go to one side while the position of Premier will go to the other. The pro-Russia faction elected Yi Dongwhi as Premier."

"So the Premier has ties with the Bolsheviks." Zero said to himself. "This will be quite interesting in the near future."

"As for the Presidency, there were many nominees listed among the pro-American faction and it was therefore difficult to find someone that appealed to the officials." said Kim Gu.

"Is it An Chang-ho?" guessed Zero. "I know he has lots of connections overseas in America. I also know he got much of his education there."

"Surprisingly no." replied Kim Gu. "An Chang-ho was the name everyone had in mind, but An had a better candidate in mind."

"What do you mean by "better" candidate?" asked Zero.

"Despite his connections with America, An recommended the position to be given to someone he knew who had more experience with American culture, education, and society. Like An, this individual too converted to Christianity and has been overseeing organizations helping Koreans in America. However, he got his education at George Washington, Harvard, and Princeton University."

"What this guy's name then?" asked Zero.

"Oh sorry. His original name is Yi Seung-man, however he nows go by the name he started to use during his stay in America, Syngman Rhee." said Kim Gu.

"Thank you for the information. Hopefully after the constitution and this new government is ratified and formed, we can then negotiate an agreement between the Provisional Government and the Black Army." said Zero.

"No problem." replied Kim Gu. "However, despite the fact the Black Army has little to no role in the creation of this new government, if it wasn't for the victories you delivered, the odds of other Koreans overcoming their fears against tyrannical oppression would've been a lot lower."

"You're giving me too much credit." replied Zero. "The victories we achieved was achieved by the sheer willpower of the Korean people. The people always have the power to deliver justice, it's just a question of focusing it in one general spot."

"You do make a point there. But personally, I think your charisma and style of leadership has impacted me and the Korean people in more ways than you can imagine." said Kim Gu.

Kim Gu, already feeling tired, left Zero's side and headed towards the exit as Zero resumed reviewing Ronan's diagrams and blueprints spread all over the table.

* * *

**Author's Note: The Provisional Government of the Republic of Korea is only steps away from being a full-fledged, self-governing, body. Zero and the Black Army will now have to join forces with the Republic to fight the expanding Japanese Empire. However, will this new government be perfectly compatible with the Black Army?**

**The title of the chapter means "the left and the right" in latin, which I thought was appropriate since this chapter deals with the left-wing Bolshevik faction and the right-wing nationalist faction of the Korean resistance.**

**If anyone has any questions, please feel free to ask and I will answer them as soon as possible.**


	36. The Beginning of a New Game

**Ch. 35: The Beginning of a New Game**

_2:00 PM, September 11th, 1919, Provisional Government of the ROK HQ, French Concession, Shanghai_

Various officials, bureaucrats, representatives, and members of the press filled the meeting room to the point that most people had to stand. All eyes in the room were concentrating on An Chang-ho, Park Eunsik, Kim Gu, Kim Kyu-sik, Lyuh Woon-hyung, and the other key members of the new government, who were all standing in front of a large flag of the Republic of Korea hanging on the wall. Multiple flashes from the many cameras could be seen as the new government posed for an official photo.

After giving some speeches and answering some questions, Kim Gu and An Chang-ho proceeded to excuse themselves from the crowd and exit the building. They both walked to a car parked in the street, where a chauffeur opened the back passenger door. Once Kim Gu and An Chang-ho got in, the chauffeur proceeded to start the car and drive.

"Well that went well didn't it An?" said Kim Gu.

"Still, the fact that a few of the new government's key members are absent is a bit worrisome." replied An. "However, these things take time and for now we must be patient."

"I couldn't agree with you more sir." replied Kim Gu. "I think you're the perfect leader to have during Mr. Rhee's and Mr. Dongwhi's absence."

"Speaking of leaders, I am very curious about that Zero-guy you hang out with." said An. "I mean, one can tell he's not Korean, let alone from Asia. So what exactly is his background and motives Mr. Kim?"

"Zero is a complex person I'll tell you that. I also will tell you he comes from somewhere far away. However, due to current security measures, info on Zero's background is restricted primarily to me." answered Kim Gu.

"And if I'm not mistaken, but didn't Park Eunsik and the rest of his allies took great liking with Zero early on? If so, then exactly what were they so attracted to?" asked An.

"_I can't tell him the council was attracted to his geass powers. If info of his geass went public, then Zero's credibility will be shattered._" thought Kim Gu.

"What attracted the council to Zero? Well Zero is a master of charisma, quick thinking in serious situations, and is able to be ahead of his opponent by three moves. It was those qualities that made Zero so attractive to the council." answered Kim Gu.

"One more question, what exactly is Zero trying to accomplish?" asked An.

Kim Gu thought to himself for a few seconds before coming up with an answer.

"Zero is trying to deliver justice to those who gain power by stomping on those who are weak. I guess one could say he's trying to be a "knight of justice"." answered Kim Gu.

"I see. Well, based on what you have said, it sounds like Zero is someone who shares our ideals and goals. Therefore I am glad I will be working with him in the near future." replied An.

Suddenly the car they were in slowly came to a stop in front of the Black Army's HQ in the International Settlement. Kim Gu proceeded to open the passenger door and exit the vehicle. He then said goodbye to An Chang-ho and thanked him for the ride before the car drove away. Kim Gu then proceeded to walk towards the entrance to the Black Army's HQ.

Once inside, he headed to the elevator and took it up to the floor Zero's office was located on. Once he got off, he walked down a long hallway and passed multiple offices and storage rooms. He then found the door leading to Zero's office and proceeded to knock on it.

"Come in!" yelled Zero.

Kim Gu then opened the door and entered the room.

"Ah your back." said Zero, who was sorting through some papers in a folder laying on his desk. "How was the inaugural ceremony?"

"Very well done. I really think you should've come to the ceremony. All the key members present were asking where you were." said Kim Gu.

"Well, first of all, you in some ways represented me at the ceremony." replied Zero as he read a paper he held in his hand. "Second, the Provisional Government is not a creation of the Black Army. To me, it would seem inappropriate to attend a ceremony celebrating the birth of an organization I had little to no role in it. Third, if there is going to be a Provisional Government, then I need to familiarize myself with it along with its key members."

"Is that what those folders contain? Info on key Korean resistance members?" asked Kim Gu.

"Precisely. Thanks to the info gathering of Dietrich and his intelligence team, I managed to compile data on the key members of the Provisional Government." answered Zero.

"I see, well, I would like to tell you that until Syngman Rhee arrives in Shanghai and assumes his role as President, An Chang-ho will be acting leader of the Provisional Government." said Kim Gu.

"And what is Mr. An currently doing now?" asked Zero.

"An is currently trying to spread the message of the Provisional Government all over the world via his newspaper and foreign contacts. He's hoping foreign governments will be convinced to give us the recognition and aid we need to survive. As of now, the Provisional Government is exposed and fragile." answered Kim Gu.

"If that's the case, tell Mr. An that the Black Army would like to discuss a potential agreement between our two organizations." said Zero. "Since our organizations both share the same core goals and similar interests, I think some kind of legal connection should be established."

"I agree Zero. I'll tell Mr. An as soon as possible." said Kim Gu. He then left the office and closed the office door behind him.

Zero, who was still sitting at his desk, opened one of the folders in front of him. On top of the pile of papers in the folder was a photo of a Korean man in his forties wearing a suit and tie. Below the photo was some writing, which Zero proceeded to read.

"**NAME - YI SEUNG-MAN (aka SYNGMAN RHEE)**

** BORN - MARCH 26th, 1875 **

** ARRESTED - 1899 (SEDITION)**

** RELEASED - 1904**

** RELIGION - METHODIST**

** EDUCATION - GEORGE WASHINGTON UNIVERSITY - B.A.**

** - HARVARD UNIVERSITY - M.A.**

** - PRINCETON UNIVERSITY - Ph.D.**

** CONNECTIONS - THE YOUNG MEN'S CHRISTIAN ASSOCIATION **

** - VARIOUS CHRISTIAN SCHOOLS WITHIN THE KOREAN-AMERICAN COMMUNITY **

** - MULTIPLE MISSIONARY ORGANIZATIONS**

** MISC INFO - SUPPOSEDLY TRACES LINEAGE TO THE FORMER KOREAN ROYAL FAMILY**"

"_Well it seems the new President of the Provisional Government will be someone interesting to work with._" thought Zero.

* * *

_9:00 PM_

All the key cabinet members and commanders of the Black Army met inside the meeting room within the Black Army's HQ. The room was long and consisted of some overhead lamps, a long wooden table, a large window covered with curtains, a large map on the wall, and multiple chairs. Once everyone was settled in the room, Zero, who was sitting at the end of the table, sat down. The other members proceeded to sit down afterwards.

"Good evening." said Zero. "As usual, we will review our current situation and the options we can take in response."

"Zero may I?" asked Gang.

"The Minister of Defense is recognized." responded Zero. Gang, wearing his suit and tie, stood up and read a report he held in front of him.

"Currently the Black Army's armed forces have been making a slow, but steady recovery. According to the Ministry's calculations, the Black Army's number of abled bodied soldiers has managed to reach a third of it's pre-evacuation levels." said Gang.

"And how are these forces currently being deployed?" asked Kim Gu, who was sitting at the corner of the table next to Zero.

"Due to the harsh repression tactics employed by the Japanese, our numbers on the Peninsula were reduced drastically." said Gang. He then walked over to the large map on the wall and pointed to the Manchurian region. "While small, underground cells were the only remnants to survive on the Peninsula, most of our larger divisions fled into the heavily wooded and mountainous areas of Manchuria. General Jo, could explain the rest please?"

General Jo immediately got out of hid chair and walked to the map.

"According to General Rozhkov's most recent report, contact has still been limited to only those near the Training Facility he's stationed at. Indirect contact, however, was made with three divisions hiding in the surrounding mountains." explained Jo as he pointed at the Northeastern part of the Korean Peninsula on the map. "Since contact with the rest of the peninsula has been mostly severed, coordinating the underground remnants in the Southern regions has been extremely difficult."

"Tell Rozhkov to consolidate whatever forces he has available and to keep an eye out for more scattered remnants. Also I want all forces in the area to be put on standby and not take any action until further notice." said Zero.

"What exactly is your plan exactly Zero?" asked Gang.

"The Black Army is critically weak at this moment and is in no position to confront the Japanese. We must recover before the Japanese can catch up with us. We are going to need every available soldier and division we can find." explained Zero. "In the meantime, what is the situation on the rest of the peninsula?"

"Thanks to Dietrich's communication intricate networking and secret ties, Rozhkov and the Black Army HQ have managed to contact underground cells in Seoul and Busan." said Jo.

Dietrich got out of his chair while Jo sat back down. Dietrich then prepared the reports he had brought with him.

"The underground cells in Seoul and Busan are currently our only eyes deep within the Korean Peninsula." Dietrich read. "The reports say that the Korean populace has currently been discouraged from taking more action or to start more demonstrations."

"No wonder. Word on the street is that the Japanese arrested and tortured thousands of innocent civilians. There's also been talk about ruthless massacres in the countryside." said Kae, who was wearing her standard Black Army uniform.

"Indeed that's true, but it seems that is not the biggest factor discouraging the formerly patriotic populace." responded Dietrich.

"What do you mean?" asked Kae.

"As you know, last month Viceroy Hasegawa resigned from his post due to him loosing control over the situation. As a result former Japanese naval minister and admiral Baron Saitō Makoto became the new Viceroy." Dietrich responded. "Surprisingly, Viceroy Saitō passed various measures that eased Japanese rule over Korea."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I remember reading about those changes in the local newspapers." said Gang. "It said that Korea would be overseen by a civilian force instead of military police along with an ease on the local presses and other minor reforms."

"That is correct Minister of Defense." said Dietrich. "With these new, lenient policies in place, the Korean populace is less motivated to take action and support the Black Army."

"Zero, what is your opinion on this? In my opinion it seems too good to be true." said Kae.

"I agree." responded Zero. "This supposed act of reconciliation is just a smokescreen and not the result of the Japanese listening to us. Japan is trying to confuse the populace, redirect them away from the Black Army and the independence movements. We must counter this deceptive image immediately."

"Zero, I suggest we focus some our resources on the Propaganda Department." suggested Dietrich. "We can print papers and disperse fliers among the public in order to punch some holes in Japan's deceptive tactics."

"That sounds like a good idea. If the people start to realize the Japanese are giving them a false sense of security, then maybe they will have the incentive to help the Black Army." said Zero. "Anyway, Ronan, what is our progress in the R&D Department?"

"Thanks to underground markets, we have acquired fifteen trucks." answered Ronan as he held his pipe between his two fingers. "By reinforcing the overall structure and installing machine gun turrets, my team has converted them into armored cars."

"I presume we have a spot to store all this since we can't have armored cars constantly moving through Shanghai." said Zero.

"Indeed we do. We are in the process of constructing a depot outside of the city to store all our vehicles and weapons." responded Ronan. "Construction is still going on, but according to my calculations, the depot, airfield, and hangars will all be built within a year."

"Sounds expensive. Do we have the money to fund such a project?" asked Kim Gu.

"Our latest budget report has shown signs of stress Deputy Chairman, but due to funding from overseas, underground trading, and secret investments, the project shouldn't harm our current finances." answered Minister of the Treasury Yoo.

"Even if we have the money, where are you planning to build it?" asked Gang. "Like Zero said before, we can't have our forces roaming Shanghai. Also, a project of such size will stick out like a sore thumb to the Japanese or anyone who wants to threaten us."

"I have already taken all those factors into account." replied Ronan. "Currently outside of Shanghai, there is a large, empty piece of land formerly used for farming. However, when the area was deemed not profitable to farmers, the land was abandoned. Since it's empty and undesirable, this area is not closely monitored by authorities or foreign eyes. That is why I bought the land using some of the money allocated to R&D."

"But this is technically Chinese territory. What legal authority does the Black Army have in constructing such a complex on foreign soil?" asked Minister of Foreign Affairs Won.

"It's not foreign technically." answered Zero. "Remember, though the Black Army behaves like a nation, it is technically a private organization. Unlike the Provisional Government, we have made no claims regarding the sovereignty of the Korean state. As a result, the land we bought is privately owned, meaning we won't have to face as many legal obstructions."

"Since we're talking about the Provisional Government, what is their status currently? Do they even have an army to speak of?" asked Jo.

"General, as a member of the Provisional Government also, I can tell you the Provisional Government has no official armed force. However, it is claiming control over the various guerilla forces in Manchuria and the northern parts of the peninsula. The various generals of these forces have given a positive response and recognized the authority of the Provisional Government." explained Kim Gu. "As for status, An Chang-ho is currently overseeing all administrative duties until the President and the Premier are able to arrive. In the meantime, An is trying to reinforce the new government."

Suddenly everyone in the room started nodding and whispering to one another. Zero and the rest of the cabinet continued talking for about a few minutes before he decided to adjourn the meeting.

* * *

**Author's Note: I thank all who have been patient for new chapters to be posted. Been very busy lately with other things, which is why this chapter took longer to complete. **

**Anyway, we find out some new things in this chapter. Hasegawa Yoshimichi has resigned from his position as Viceroy of Korea due to his inability to stop the chaos caused by the March 1st Demonstrations. A new Viceroy is now in control and is lifting restrictions on the Korean people. But Zero and the Black Army believe these so-called acts of "kindness" is being used to deceive the Korean people and give them less incentive to take up arms. **

**We also find out more about the future President of the Provisional Government Syngman Rhee (a real historical figure for those who didn't already know). With Rhee commanding the Provisional Government and Zero commanding the Black Army, the Korean resistance movement will be stronger than before. However, unlike Zero, Rhee's intentions aren't known as of now. I say this because Rhee may not be what he appears to be.**


	37. Behind Closed Doors

**Ch. 36: Behind Closed Doors**

_4:47 PM, October 19th, 1919, Bogdat, Transbaikal Region, Siberia_

The small Russian village of Bogdat was located in an empty clearing surrounded by hills and boreal forests. Due to the subarctic terrain, the ground was mostly covered with grass, moss, and lichens. Small amounts of frost could be seen forming on the ground due to the cold weather.

In the village, several men wearing ushankas, boots, and buttoned military shirt-tunics ranging from green to tan were hiding behind barricades or in shallow trenches surrounding the village. Many of the soldiers had a red star poorly stitched onto their breast pocket.

"DUH-DUH-DUH-DUH-DUH!" rattled a machine gun positioned at one of the barricades. Several soldiers running through the forest in the distance were instantly mowed down.

"Don't these bastards ever stop coming?!" yelled the soldier manning the machine gun. Suddenly several loud artillery shots could be heard in the distance. Smoke from damaged buildings could also be seen rising above the village behind the barricade.

"Semyonov and his White Army has been pushing us for back weeks. We must win here if we want break the encirclement!" yelled a nearby soldier who quickly aimed his rifle forward and shot into the forest.

"I heard the nearby village of Homyaki was also nothing faring any better than us." said a third soldier shooting with his rifle. "In the end, it doesn't matter whether or not we stop them advancing. As long as they maintain their encirclement, the blockade will do the killing for them and..."

"BANG!" echoed through the air as a bullet flew right into the soldier's forehead. His forehead instantly started dripping blood as he silently fell down into the ground.

"DAMN IT! THEY GOT DMITRI!" yelled the second soldier. The soldier manning the machine gun pulled the trigger and sprayed bullets all over. The White Army hiding at the forest edge instantly took cover. Several unlucky soldiers instantly fell dead as the machine gun kept spraying bullets.

Suddenly the soldiers manning the barricade looked up when a ear-piercing noise could be heard above. Without any moment to comprehend what was about to happen, an artillery shell exploded and blasted the barricade, along with the soldiers, apart. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a crater and some debris.

Nearby, several trenches and barricades were set up to oversee the main road leading into the village. As the soldiers continued firing back at the enemy with machine guns, pistols, and rifles, a mustached man in uniform walked over.

"Comrades!" yelled the man.

"Commander Saitov!" saluted the soldiers.

"What's the status?!" asked Saitov.

"Commander, currently the enemy is slowly advancing towards us. We can halt them now, but we will run out of steam very soon." answered one of the soldiers.

"About how long do you think we can hold them off?" asked Saitov.

"Due to our machine guns blocking the main access points to the village along with the semi-stable lines of combat, I would say approximately two hours at max." replied the soldier.

"I see. Continue defending this road at all costs! I'm alerting central command about this immediately!" Saitov replied. The soldier and Saitov then saluted to one another before resuming with their normal duties.

"SIR! YOU BETTER HAVE A LOOK AT THIS!" yelled one of the soldiers looking into the distance. The soldier who had just spoken to Saitov took out his binoculars and looked down the long road.

In the distance, two Medium Mark A Whippet tanks could be seen slowly driving down the road towards the village.

"What the hell is that?" asked one nearby soldier.

"It looks like a metal shoe with caterpillar-tracks on its sides." said another nearby soldier.

"WHO CARES WHAT IT IS, LETS JUST SHOOT AT IT!" yelled the soldier manning one of the machine guns. All the soldiers immediately aimed at the two tanks and fired at it with a barrage of bullets.

"DINK! DANK! DONK! DINK!" echoed as the bullets simply ricocheted off the metal tanks that continued their slow advance.

The soldiers in the trenches and behind the barricades continued their barrage at the tanks hoping they could stop them. However, the metal structure of the tanks was too strong for the bullets to penetrate. Once the two tanks were were three quarters down the road before reaching the first line of defenses, a machine gun sticking out of each tank pointed forward and shot anything it saw.

"BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!" was the only thing one could hear as the machine guns shot back. Since the tanks' machine guns were located behind a metal covering, the defending soldiers were unable to shoot the gunners. As the shooting continued on and lined the ground with corpses, the tanks continued their slow advancement and eventually overran the first lines of defense.

"RETREAT! RETREAT! I REPEAT RE..." yelled a soldier before he was gunned down by the two tanks. The tanks continued their ruthless barrage and managed to overran all the defenses near the main road. With the main road open, a large wave of Cossacks and Japanese Cavalrymen charged down the road and into the streets of the village.

The Cossacks and the Japanese cavalrymen rushed through every street within the city, trying to find any retreating soldiers. A group of soldiers were running away from a group of saber-wielding cossacks. One of the fleeing soldiers however tripped and immediately tried to stand back up. However, one he was standing, one of the Cossacks chasing him swung his saber at the soldier's neck as he charged right past him.

With the main defenses overran and broken, all the defending soldiers were scattered and uncoordinated. This made it easier for the White Army to slay them. Japanese soldiers barged down the doors of every building in the village and ransacked them in hope of finding any leftover enemy combatants.

At the center of the village was the village's local administration building, which was currently being used as a command center. Surrounding the building was a ring of heavily fortified barricades and machine guns. All soldiers that managed to retreat from the edge of the village were positioned and prepared to shoot with their rifles.

"Commander Saitov, just received word that secondary and tertiary defenses have been overran." said a soldier.

"What about the retreat? What's the status?" asked Saitov.

"The retreat is going well so far. Central Command along with some divisions have escaped via gaps in the enemy's encirclement." answered the soldier.

"SIR! ONE OF THOSE ARMORED VEHICLES IS DEAD AHEAD!" yelled a soldier aiming his rifle over the barricade. Saitov immediately ran to the barricade to get a good look. Up ahead, Saitov could see a metal machine puffing out clouds of exhaust.

"So these are the behemoths that ate through our defenses." Saitov said to himself. "PREPARE ARMS! SHOOT THAT THING WITH EVERYTHING WE HAVE!"

Immediately all the soldiers behind the barricade repeatedly shot at the advancing tank. Like before, the bullets barely made a mark on the tank's metal armor. In response to the attack, the tank's machine gun immediately opened fire. As the machine gun swerved slowly from left to right, soldiers attempting to stop the tank were being killed one by one.

Once about two-thirds of the soldiers defending the barricade were dead or wounded, the machine gun stopped shooting. Once that happened, two dozen Japanese cavalrymen and Cossacks led by Marshall Tōdō charged towards the barricade. Due to the soldier's suffering massive casualties due to the machine gun, they couldn't organize themselves and fire back. Tōdō and his horsemen charged towards the barricade and leapt over it.

While the others were slaying the disorganized soldiers from atop their horses, Tōdō jumped off his horse and landed on a soldier. He immediately impaled him with his steel katana upon landing on him. After pulling the bloody blade out of the soldier's chest, Tōdō quickly ran past rows of enemy soldiers and swept his katana at each of them, leaving behind corpses soaked in pools of blood.

Meanwhile, White Russian and Japanese soldiers were charging in waves at the barricades and proceeded to bayonet or shoot anything in their way. Eventually the soldiers defending the barricades instantly retreated and tried to run away with their lives.

Tōdō, wanting to make an impression on the enemy, ordered the Japanese cavalrymen to pursue the retreating officers and slay them without any hesitation. The cavalrymen didn't question their orders and ran after the fleeing soldiers. The streets suddenly became drenched in more blood as the cavalrymen metal sabers swept through human flesh.

With the barricades completely overrun and his frontline preserved, Tōdō stared at the enemy's former makeshift headquarters.

"Marshal, I would like to report my platoon has successfully secured the enemy's former headquarters." said a Japanese colonel.

"Thank you colonel." said Tōdō as he and the colonel saluted one another. Tōdō then stood on top of the bloodied barricade and faced his troops as he raised his katana high in the air. "ANOTHER GLORIOUS VICTORY IN THE NAME OF HIS IMPERIAL MAJESTY AND THE GREATER JAPANESE EMPIRE!"

"NIPPON BANZAI! NIPPON BANZAI!" repeatedly chanted all the Japanese soldiers listening to Tōdō.

* * *

_3:00 PM, October 21st, 1919, The Imperial Japanese Army General Staff Office HQ, Tokyo, Japan _

The elderly Chief of the Army General Staff Uehara Yūsaku paced back and forth in his office as he waited for his visitor. His many medals, bright sash, and bald head reflected the light coming through the ornate window.

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!" could be heard at the door.

"ENTER!" yelled Uehara. The door opened and Prince and now Field Marshal Kotohito, wearing his usual ornate military uniform, walked in.

"Your Highness..." said Uehara as he bowed before Kotohito. "Want did you want to talk about?"

"Just received word from Tōdō that the Soviet partisan organization, the Eastern Transbaikal Front, headquarter's is currently under joint White Russian/Japanese occupation. Losses on our side were minimal. However, we managed to kill, wound, or capture a quarter of their forces. The rest of them, including their commander Pavel Zhuravlev, managed to flee and bypass the encirclement." reported Kotohito.

"That's good news." replied Uehara as he walked over to a large map of Russia and some of Asia unfolded over a large table. A giant "blob" labelled "**Kolchak's All-Russian Government**" was drawn on Eastern Siberia while a smaller "blob" labelled "**Semyonov's Faction**" was drawn within the larger one East of Lake Baikal. Small figurines representing Japanese, White Russian, or Bolshevik forces were placed and positioned in their respective spots. "Those Bolshevik troublemakers were making the region harder to control. Now that they are gone, the resources can now be accessed by our industries."

Uehara then knocked over the red figurines placed next to the town of Bogdat. He then placed miniature figurines of factories in the same spot the red figurines stood at.

"Speaking of industries, the trials for the tanks that my associates recently bought went quite well. As a result of this recent victory, the owners of Wada Timber Company and the Kojima Group have all agreed to give you whatever support you need." replied Kotohito.

"So my guess is that you want something back for helping me gain the support of some zaibatsu?" said Uehara.

"All I would like in return is for you to promise to help me and my associates in the near future." answered Kotohito.

"And how exactly can I help you?" asked Uehara.

"You're aware of what happens when a Prime Minister is unable to fill in all ministry posts?" asked Kotohito.

"Of course! The Meiji Constitution states that if the Prime Minister cannot fill all posts, then the Prime Minister and his current ministry must resign." answered Uehara.

"Also, as Chief of the General Staff, you can recall the War Minister and refuse to nominate a new one, meaning you could theoretically threaten to destroy the current government if it doesn't suit your interests." said Kotohito.

"However, such a decision would have grave political consequences." added Uehara. "If you remember during the Political Crisis of 1912, when I resigned from the cabinet, the government was in pieces and riots broke out all over. If you're suggesting that I recall the War Minister and allow chaos to spill..."

"Me and my associates are aware of the consequences, which is why we have opposed such a scenario." interrupted Kotohito. "What we want you to do is to threaten Prime Minister Hara with such a scenario if he doesn't comply with us."

"Hmmm. What you say is interesting, but before I can commit to something, I must know what you and your associates are planning to do." replied Uehara.

"That answer will come in the near future." said Kotohito. "But for now, all you need to know is my associates will keep providing the military with new weaponry."

"Very well sir. I'll think it through." said Uehara before he bowed his head. Kotohito then walked out of the office while Uehara sat down at his desk and clenched his temples with his hand.

Kotohito walked down a few long hallways and passed several high ranking officers who bowed to him quickly before resuming with what they were doing before. He then walked up a flight of stairs and continued down another long hallway. He eventually reached his office and proceeded to enter. The office had expensive curtains lining the windows, large bookcases full of books on warfare and history, a gilded clock ticking away on the wall, and several ornate lamps.

Once inside, he closed the door behind him and sat at his expensive, carefully-carved, wooden desk. He grabbed the phone sitting on his desk and prepared to charge it via a crank dynamo. Kotohito then picked up the phone piece.

"Connect me to Field Marshal Prince Yamagata Aritomo's office please." said Kotohito. A few seconds went by before the a sound could be heard on the other end.

"Hello?" said Prince Aritomo on the other end.

"It's me Kotohito."

"Your Highness, anything important?" asked Aritomo.

"Just spoke with Uehara. I think we have his support." said Kotohito.

"Good. With him on our side, that peasant Hara calling himself Prime Minister will be in the palm of our hands." replied Aritomo. "However, the scenario of him rejecting our threat still concerns me."

"Don't worry. Even though Hara may be a mediocre Prime Minister, he's not stupid enough to let his administration be blamed with political instability." said Kotohito.

"How about the Imperial Diet? Have you approached them yet?" asked Aritomo.

"Getting under their skin will take more time. However, the same zaibatsu that are helping us gain Uehara and the military's support are also influencing politicians to support us." explained Kotohito.

"That's the zaibatsu for you. They are capitalists eager to make money through any means possible. With the military continuing it's expansive behavior, it's no wonder the zaibatsu are exploiting this to expand their markets and sell war materials." said Aritomo.

"Anyway, it won't be a matter of time before the political playing field will be set up for the next phase of the plan." said Kotohito.

* * *

_8:09 PM, November 2nd, 1919, War Room, Black Army HQ, Shanghai_

Chief of Staff Jo and Minister of Defense Gang were both updating Zero on the status of the Red Army in Russia. The three of them were sitting at the giant meeting table, which looked empty since only three people were sitting at it. Zero was sitting in his usual spot at the end of the table while Jo and Gang sat on the sides opposite of one another. Each one had a pile of papers sitting at their side.

"We've received some communication from a secondary source that the Red Army is making some progress now." said Gang.

"Thanks to anarchists, who coincidentally have called themselves "The Black Army", disrupting supply lines in the Ukraine, General Denikin's southern advancement has been stopped at the city of Orel." said Jo. "Kolchak's forces in the East have been broken after loosing a battle in Tobolsk while General Yudenich's forces in the North have been repelled from Petrograd."

"In other words, the White Army's encirclement on Moscow has been loosened considerably." added Gang.

"Dietrich has also alerted me that there is word that the Allied Forces are thinking of withdrawing their forces from Russia." added Zero. "This could potentially lead to restoring full communications with Moscow and the rest of the Red Army."

"Doesn't surprise me. The Allied Forces only aided the White Russians because they wanted to keep Russia in the war against Germany. However, with the war now over, the Allied Forces have no real motive to spend more resources for people in a foreign country instead of their own, suffering citizens." said Jo.

Suddenly the door to the War Room flung open as Dietrich, who was holding a folder of papers under his arm, entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt your meeting Zero, but I have recently received and analyzed some information which you may find very interesting." whispered Dietrich.

"Excuse me. But something has come up and I request we continue this discussion in the near future." said Zero.

Both Gang and Jo nodded at Zero before gathering their papers and exiting the room. Once they were gone, Dietrich closed the door shut behind him and handed Zero the folder of papers he was holding. The folder was labelled in red ink "CLASS A CONFIDENTIAL".

Zero opened the folder and started to skim through its contents. The folder was filled with various papers and documents relating to international bank transactions, shipping, and personal profiles.

"Seems like numerous corporations and investors have been making huge loans and investing them in Eastern Siberia." said Zero as he looked at one of the papers.

"That's not all Zero." added Dietrich. "I figured that such a trend had to mean something, which is why I investigated the issue even further."

"I can see that." Zero replied. "The one thing mentioned in this paper that catches my attention is that three quarters of these investors took loans from a bank ran by a zaibatsu called the Kojima Group."

"The Kojima Group. One of the most influential conglomerates in Japan. They own various banks, steel mills, chemical plants, and railroads." explained Dietrich. "The current head of the family, Ichiro Kojima, has been suspected of making many behind the scenes moves among Japanese nobles and politicians."

"And you think this conglomerate is connected with the people who provided the airplanes to the Japanese colonial forces?" asked Zero.

"Yes. According to a telegram we managed to intercept, the Japanese military currently bought two tanks from the British and had them secretly shipped to Siberia. The fact that the Kojima Group is giving out loans to people investing in the same region seems a little too coincidental." said Dietrich. "However, you can see there is not enough information to make a full, detailed analysis. But the Kojima Group is a good starting point for finding the people pulling the strings behind the curtain."

"I certainly agree. Continue surveillance on the Kojima Group and try to find out who else they are affiliated with." ordered Zero.

"As you wish sir." replied Dietrich before he left the room.

Now alone in the room, Zero kept flipping through the various reports in the folder.

"_Twenty five million yen loans and investments in timber, railroad, and mining industries. A shipment of more than 8,000 liters of petroleum to Kojima Chemical Incorporated. Increasing demand for manganese and iron at Kojima Steelworks. Whoever this behind the scenes person is, he is obviously positioning his pieces in order to make a huge move. But what exactly is his next move? What is the connection between the Japanese, Black Army, Siberia, and now the Kojima Group? I must make a move quick before time runs_ out." thought Zero as he continued reading the reports.

* * *

**Author's Note: Been preoccupied with other things lately, which is why this chapter's posting was delayed. Anyway, Japan and its Cossack allies achieve another victory against the Russians. Though the Bolsheviks are breaking through White Russian lines, Japan is still determined to pursue its imperialistic interests in Siberia. We also find out the politically influential Chief of the Army General Staff has decided to cooperate with Prince Kotohito. Zero on the other hand finds out about the Kojima Group and its connections with the war with Russia, where, like in Korea, is utilizing state of the art technology. **_  
_

**How will Zero respond? Well, the first thing he has to do is form a defined relationship with the Provisional Government, which can provide Zero with enough manpower and resources to have a fighting chance against the Japanese (the Black Army, despite some recovery, is still weakened from the retreat from Korea). But what will the Provisional Government, which is still trying to balance itself on two feet, think about Zero's plan? Any predictions or guesses about what will happen next?**


End file.
